Adopted
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Henry 'Hiccup' Hofferson has recently lost his parents and his leg in a horrible car accident. He's taking care of his sister and everything is starting to be ok again... until he finds out he was adopted, and meeting his birth mother turns his world over. Hiccup/Valka Valcup
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know if this needs much intro that won't be explained in this first chapter... Hiccup is adopted... Modern AU... Hiccup will be referred to as Henry once at the very start but definitely still Hiccup... everything else you can pick up on the way.**

 **Oh, one more thing..**

 **WARNING - this story will in the future contain Hiccup/Valka incestuous stuffs. In case you don't know what Valcup meant.**

-HTTYD-

 _Screeching brakes. Metal smashing into metal. Glass shattering. His family screaming... and a blinding pain in his leg as he smelt smoke. Henry reached for his parents in the front seat, but they weren't there. He was trapped, alone and the flames were getting stronger..._

Henry 'Hiccup' Hofferson bolted upright, sweaty and shaky with phantom pains where his leg used to be. Twenty seconds later his bedroom door opened, revealing Astrid and Toothless.

"Hiccup?" Astrid had called him that since childhood "nightmares again?"

"Did I wake you again? I'm s-sorry."

His sister sat on the bed, grabbing the pack of wet wipes on his grooming table on the way and wiping his clammy, sweaty face. Their dog leapt up, a small and scruffy black mutt that as his name suggested, lacked most of his teeth. He nuzzled Hiccup's limp hand, demanding attention.

"Stop apologising you dolt. Wanna talk about it?"

Hiccup shook his head, watching as Astrid dug out a fresh t-shirt for him to swap for his sweaty one, tossing the soaked one in the wash basket and shoved her way into his bed. Toothless slumped on his other side, ensconcing Hiccup with warmth and affection.

"Get some sleep bro."

At seventeen, he felt silly needing his little sister to come chase away the nightmares. But then, Astrid was practically a Valkyrie, she would take up an axe and shield to physically defend him from them if she could. Hiccup felt a little better, falling asleep and not being revisited by the nightmares.

They woke to Hiccups alarm, which meant it was time for Astrid to get ready for school. Barely a year apart, Astrid was in the year below him and Hiccup had already finished school. He had planned to go to college, but that was before...

He was now Astrid's guardian, some social worker checking in on them every week after the two fought not to be removed from their home. The home they _had_ shared with their parents, before their mother and father were killed in a car accident. The same one Hiccup still got nightmares about, the one that had also taken the lower half of one of his legs.

Astrid grumbled when Hiccup prodded her awake, sitting up with messy flyaway hairs escaping her hair braid.

"I hate mornings."

"You know they are watching us. It's either stick to the routine until you finish school, or Uncle Spite moves in."

"I know. You need a leg rub this morning?"

Hiccup stretched his legs, then shook his head. Astrid hated his physio, so she had learnt how to do the massage for his leg stump. His sister was awesome.

"Go let Toothless out, I'll come make your breakfast and lunch when I've been to the bathroom."

"Mkay. Come on Toothless. Here's your leg."

Astrid handed him his prosthetic, then rolled off his bed and padded off in her pyjamas, dog following eagerly behind her. Hiccup attached his leg, took a few ungainly colt steps to adjust to having it on and headed for the bathroom. Their house wasn't lavish, but certainly comfortable - their parents had come from money, one of the reasons Hiccup and Astrid had been allowed to remain there with no working adult to support them financially.

That didn't mean it was easy, learning how to run a household while reeling from their parents death and Hiccups injury, but the two of them and Hiccups therapy dog - Toothless - were beginning to muddle along after six months now.

If only Hiccup could shed the nightmares.

Astrid dropped into her seat in a clean, ironed school uniform, inhaled her bacon sandwich and held up her bag jokingly for Hiccup to check. He gave it a cursory check, then grinned and turned to the side.

"Peanut butter or chocolate spread?"

"Both."

"Two sandwiches or both fillings?"

"Two sandwiches, I'm always hungry!"

Chuckling, Hiccup made up both sandwiches, added an apple, a bag of melon and grape chunks and some water, then gave Astrid her weeks pocket money to buy whatever unhealthy extras she wished. So long as she ate her fruit and vegetables, he couldn't force her not to have the occasional fast food or chocolate.

"Ok, lunch ready. Any school trips?"

"No."

"Homework done?"

"Yep."

"All your washing in the basket?"

"Think so."

"Do you need me to pick up anything from the shop? Tampons? Condoms?"

Astrid rolled her eyes at the mention of condoms. Hiccup had had to get over any embarrassment now he was the adult of the house - if Astrid was due her period, he would pick up her stuff while she was at school. That was responsible.

"Hilarious! What am I gonna do, use them as water balloons?"

"Just checking."

"I'm not due til next week, you'll go twice more by then and I still have the emergency ones I keep in each bag and coat. I'm good."

Nodding, Hiccup tapped a pen on his notepad while he thought about what they needed from the store.

"We could do with more popcorn and cans of pop. Heather's coming over for a movie tomorrow night."

Heather was Astrid's girlfriend, and Hiccups ex. They were _that_ adult about it, when Heather and Hiccup broke up because Heather realised she was gay, and when Astrid came out they started dating. It was fine.

"Is Dagur coming?"

Dagur was Heather's older brother, but he was easy company for Hiccup - nothing really fazed him, he didn't blink if Hiccup fell over learning to walk on his prosthetic, just lifted him up onto his feet again.

"Probably. I expect their dad will come over, looking for mess and chaos."

"Alright. Better pick up some jerky for the beast that is Dagur."

He noted it on the list, checked they weren't due a social visit that day in case he missed it while out, then grabbed the car keys.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

Astrid hopped off her seat, downed her fruit juice and grabbed her bag. Hiccup dropped her off at school, waved to Heather from the car, then drove over to the supermarket. Picking up the usual essentials, hoping nobody recognised him and came over while he was limping about to try and be a grown up, to try and keep functioning for Astrid's sake.

It was not to be.

"Henry!"

Gritting his teeth as he picked up a box of eggs, he turned toward the voice and saw Heather's mother. She was a lovely woman, but Hiccup wasn't in the mood.

"Hey Mrs B."

"How are you doing lad?"

"Oh, you know. Trucking on."

She gave him that sympathetic look, the one he _hated._ He didn't want everyone lamenting it all day every day. That was for he and Astrid, for the people they _chose_ to share it with. Heathers parents were overbearing, but Heather and Dagur were their friends so it wasn't easy to shake their parents.

"Hows Astrid getting on at school?"

That made him feel like a parent. He had to fill that role, and it was tough.

"The teachers only have good things to say. I better get going, got stuff to do yanno."

"Of course. You let us know if you need anything! I'll send some food over with the kids tomorrow."

"Oh, that's not nec-"

"Nonsense! It's no trouble. I'll see you lad."

Escaping, Hiccup finished shopping, ignored the look of the cashier working out how young he was and thanking the gods for his disabled drivers badge. It meant a tiny walk to load the car, then he could collapse in the car. His heart hammered, sweat beading on his neck as he drew in shuddering breaths that didn't fill his lungs properly.

His therapist swore anxiety was a perfectly normal response to what had happened to them, but every weakness made Hiccup dread that he wouldn't be seen as fit. That they would be split apart, or that their uncle would get away with coming in and taking control of the family money - he didn't care much for his niece and nephew, but Spite wanted the family inheritance badly.

Eventually, the panic attack passed. Hiccup started the car, driving back home and going through the motions. Unpacked the shopping, loaded the washing machine, the dishwasher. Cleaned the kitchen, tidied up about the place then clipped on Toothless' harness and leash.

"Let's go for a walk bud."

The dog knew Hiccup wasn't fast or strong, walked nice and sedately as they traipsed to the nearby field. Hiccup let him off the leash to run off, bolting around to get the excercise he needed while Hiccup plopped down on the bench to watch him.

"Oh my gods, is that your dog?"

A child of about four gushed, their parent right next to her as Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, he's mine."

"Can I pet him? Mommy said always ask."

"Sure, but he drools. He's got like, no teeth."

"That's ok."

Hiccup whistled, Toothless rushing back to him excitedly.

"This is Toothless."

"Hi Toof-less! I'm Amy. He's so cute!"

Toothless loved any and all attention, panting happily as the girl ran small hands through his shaggy fur.

"Come on love, we need to go."

"But the doggy!"

"We come down here almost every day, so you can see him some other time if you're around."

Amy pouted, but she eventually realised her mother was looking frustrated and sighed.

"Okay. Bye Toofless!"

Toothless went back to his excitable tearing about the field, wearing himself out and investigating lots of grass and plants. Hiccup watched them go, just glad to have been a normal guy walking his dog to somebody at last. It was refreshing, cathartic. Clipping the leash back on, Hiccup and Toothless headed home.

He gave Toothless a bath (and inadvertently, himself when the dog shook off), and then it was time to go pick up Astrid from school. She hopped in the front seat, tossed her backpack in the back seats and fastened her seatbelt.

"Do we have therapy tomorrow?"

"No, day after. You have the dentist next week too."

"Ugh, I cannot wait to be out of school so our lives are no longer dictated by a woman who smells like a barrel of cod livers. Then I can skive the dentist like everyone else."

"Thank you for that disturbing mental picture. Ready to go?"

Astrid kicked off her shoes and leant back in her seat, nodding. She emptied the dishwasher, he moved stuff from the machine to the dryer. There had been accidents back when they were just learning - white clothes turned pink by Astrid's favourite red t-shirts or Hiccups black jeans, putting washing machine tabs in the dishwasher by mistake and covering the utility room in bubbles and having to clean everything by hand or their food would taste of jasmine detergent.

Now they were getting it down - Hiccup started dinner while Astrid sat at the table doing her homework. They watched some TV, drank hot chocolate and had a vicious game of Monopoly. Astrid forcibly put him on the sofa and Toothless on his lap, then gave his leg stump the massage it needed but he hated asking for.

"Uniform out?"

"Yep."

"Room tidy?"

"Yep."

"Honestly? We have a social worker visit tomorrow."

A sheepish Astrid pouted.

"I'll sort it."

Hiccup let her have her space - he didn't go in her room. Her wash basket was on the landing. Astrid only came into his room if he had nightmares that woke her.

"Alright. Lunchbox in the kitchen?"

"No. Hang on."

Astrid vanished in her room, then came back holding the empty box.

"Here."

"Ok. Homework finished, vegetables eaten, adequate food in cupboards... we should be good for tomorrow. Go tidy your room, then get to bed."

"Dictator. Love you bro."

She kissed his head, then ruffled Toothless' fur and headed to ensure her room was clean for the social worker the next day. Hiccup rinsed her lunchbox and laid it on the drying rack, but he was too pent up to sleep. He puttered around the kitchen, mixing ingredients for a chocolate cake.

"I smell cake!"

"It's for tomorrow! Go to bed!"

Astrid growled from her room, but didn't come out . Once it cooled, Hiccup iced the cake and put it in the fridge to set. Cooking always relaxed him. Checking absolutely everything was clean again, that he had everything for Astrid's breakfast and lunch, Hiccup let Toothless out for a pee, then took a quick shower on his water-proof leg (he didn't love the look of it but the other one slipped in the bath) before crawling into bed.

He heard Astrid continue to putter about in her room, tidying up before the old crone came to investigate them for a single sign Hiccup wasn't taking sufficient care of his little sister. She seemed personally offended by the idea the two teens could be self-sufficient, especially with Hiccup's disability.

They went through it all again the next day, Astrid promised her room was clean and Hiccup loaded Toothless into the car with them, driving him out to a bigger field after he dropped Astrid off at school. Toothless tore around, wore himself out and then hopped agreeably back in the car. Heading back, Hiccup ran the mini vacuum over the hair-covered back seat though trying to master Toothless' moulting was a fruitless endeavour.

He and Astrid both ensured they were dressed smartly, that everything was spick and span, just in time for their evil social worker to rap on the door.

Bertha was a _big_ woman, take-up-the-whole-doorway big, with a mean scowl and a sharp tongue. That day she had a trainee with her, a tiny lad who peered around her and introduced himself as Gustav.

"Call me Gus."

"I'm Hic- Henry. This is Astrid. Look around all you want, everything is to standard. Don't mind Toothless, he literally cannot bite you."

Bertha trampled around, thundered up and down the stairs searching every single room. Gustav investigated the cupboards, saw Hiccups daily check list, the fridge with Astrid's exam dates, dentist and doctor contact info and their therapy appointment cards all stuck on with dragon-shaped fridge magnets.

"Therapy?"

Bertha barked the question at them, chunky silver pen held over her clipboard.

"Joint therapy weekly, Astrid has solo therapy weekly also. I have it twice, for PTSD and for grief."

The thing that annoyed Bertha was that every expert and psychiatrist who spoke to Hiccup had said he was exceptionally functional and absolutely capable of taking care of Astrid. Everyone had also said Astrid was remarkably bright and happy, healthy and clearly cared for.

"School?"

"Astrid has not missed one day all month. Here's the attendance report to prove it."

Scowling, Bertha took the report and scanned it, then shoved it back.

"Any other problems?"

"None."

Astrid grew irritated with being talked about like she wasn't there.

"My brother is doing a brilliant job, you know he is even if you don't like it."

Bertha huffed, knocked young Gus aside and tossed a couple of envelopes on the side.

"For your upcoming birthday. Hearing to determine competency and all that rubbish."

"Hey wait, that one is-"

"Be quiet Gustav. Same time next week."

"We can't. Astrid has a basketball game. I'm going to support her. Here's our schedule, pick any of the blank spots."

If anything, her scowl deepened as she practically snarled.

"Friday. Four thirty."

As if by magic, Dagur and Heather were at the door. Hiccup opened it happily, the two coming in clutching boxes of pre-made meals from their parents.

"Hiccup!"

"Hey guys. Come on through. Heather, Dagur, this is our social worker and her assistant, Bertha and Gus."

"Oh. Hi. Should we wait-"

"No, they were just leaving."

Hiccup said with relish, watching a muscle in Bertha's cheek twitch with suppressed anger. Gus smiled at the visitors, checking something on his clipboard.

"What's that?"

Bertha spat. Gus visibly recoiled from her tone, but kept his voice even.

"Visible support network. These two are here with food, even though its clear Henry is on top of it. It's just a nice bonus to an already capable man."

"You don't decide that! Come along Gustav."

Hiccup watched the psychotic bitch leave, then he and Astrid both immediately threw off their smart shirts. Heather looked like Christmas had come early.

"Who is that she-devil?"

"Bertha? Eh, she hates that I've never slipped up. She obviously doesn't think a teenager can take care of a house and his sister. Anyway, enough about her. Anyone for cake?"

Dagur helped Hiccup put away the food in the fridge and freezer, then the two girls cuddled up on the big armchair snugly while the two boys took the sofa, eating cake and drinking coke while they watched movies and played games.

"Hey Hiccup, what are these?"

The redhead asked, helping Hiccup load the dishwasher while Astrid and Heather had vanished off to her room rather suddenly. He was indicating the stack of envelopes on the side.

"Uh, stuff for when I turn eighteen. I have to redo the hearing to check I'm alright to take care of Astrid, as they could take her before she turns eighteen if they are worried I'm not supporting further education or employment for her."

"Ah."

"I better go through them actually, put dates on the calendar for Bertha to snoop through."

Dagur chuckled, finishing up the dishwasher while Hiccup started on the letters. Most of them were expected, one appointment to check he was on top of everything since the accident, another to ensure they kept financial control when Hiccup turned eighteen and the third was a complete hearing to ensure Hiccup was taking care of Astrid.

The last one was unusual. It had a different postmark on, and the name was wrong - "Harry Haddock". The address was correct though, so Hiccup opened it to see if it was an error or if it was someone elses letter.

He was stunned. He sat in silence for so long Dagur started to worry. Nudging his shoulder, Dagur looked at him with a concerned face.

"What's wrong buddy?"

Hiccup held out the letter, only able to say two words.

"I'm adopted."

-HTTYD-

 **I may be incorrect on how like... everything legally works but I don't care. My story.**

 **Yes, its gonna be a mother-son incest story.**

 **No, I don't have reviews moderated - I don't give a fuck about flames, you ranty ragey anons are hilarious.**

 **Yes, I write incest.**

 **No, it's not because of personal experience.**

 **I'm just messed up! Wheeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spawn Hades - Yeah, I wrote something like that too! Haha. And yeah, their relationship is not typical of mother and son with her absence so it's fun to play with.**

 **Guest - YOU'RE WELCOME! Haha. If it helps, that's my number one thought too. There's a picture of Hiccup, Stoick and Valka that I saw and Valka is looking at Hiccup, and instead of thinking "aww she's looking at her son" I'm thinking VALCUP CONFIRMED. I'm awful.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup was in disbelief.

He was _adopted._

"I guess your parents probably meant to tell you when you were older, and never got the chance."

Dagur was trying to get through to him, but Hiccup was still thrown. He had a birth mother and a biological father somewhere out there.

"You shouldn't have got this yet... this must be what that little guy was arguing about. You're not meant to be able to contact your biological mother until you're eighteen, and that is months off. You ought to file a formal complaint against that lady-mountain."

Did he look like them? Hiccup didn't look a bit like Astrid, true, but their dad had light brown hair and their granpda had green eyes. Hiccup had never had cause to think he wasn't theirs.

"Astrid! Stop humping my sister, we need you!"

Dagur's shouting reached Hiccups ears, slowly permeating his bubble of shock. He was about to tell Dagur to leave the girls alone, but they were already downstairs. Toothless nosed at his leg, whining.

"What's with the yelling? We were in the middle of a very important quest on _Fable."_

"Hiccup's adopted."

Finally finding his voice again, Hiccup scowled.

"Way to break it to them easy Dagur!"

Astrid blinked, turning to her brother.

"Wait, what?"

Hiccup held out the letter with his adoption records on, detailing how he had been born 'Harry Haddock', birth certificate changed to show Henry Hofferson when he was adopted at three months old. There was a name under 'mother' that sounded foreign on his tongue - Valka Haddock.

"No father on record. She must have been young, single... strict family?"

"Why are you trying to rationalise this? I'm not your real brother, which is a bigger deal to me!"

Astrid looked up at him incredulously.

"You think this changes anything for me? You're my brother, idiot. I don't care that you came out of a different vagina."

Heather and Dagur awkwardly sidled away, taking Toothless out into the garden to give Hiccup and Astrid time alone without being far if they wanted company.

"That's a pleasant image. This really doesn't bother you?"

"It's surprising, sure. But... no. We grew up together. You beat up boys for me, you taught me to ride a bike and we were partners in crime as kids. You carried me when I hurt my knee, supported me when I came out... and you take care of me now our parents are gone. Family isn't about _blood_ Hiccup. It's about love, choice and standing by each other."

Astrid threw her arms around him as Hiccup teared up, squeezing him tight as he embraced his sister. No matter how big a revelation this was, Astrid wasn't going anywhere.

"Now, we are going to put this aside for the night so you can process, then if you want we can talk about it at therapy tomorrow. If not, we'll talk about it as just us tomorrow night. Sound good bro?"

"Yeah. Thanks Astrid."

"No problem. We'll get through this, together. Like we always do. The fearless Hofferson clan, no matter what."

His sister managed to make him smile, grabbing his head and kissing it loudly before laughing. The adoption letter pushed back in it's envelope and placed in a drawer, the letters pertaining to he and Astrid being allowed to continue taking care of each other pinned to the noticeboard. As Dagur had said, Hiccup wasn't even supposed to be allowed to contact his birth mother until he was eighteen. She might not even want to know him.

It wasn't that important. Not when he needed to be strong, tough, stable, capable of taking care of his sister.

"Are we ok bro?"

 _Bro._ It was a short but sweet word, it reminded him Astrid still saw him exactly the same.

"Yeah. We're good. You and Heather go back to your game."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Astrid hugged him again, then retrieved her girlfriend from the garden and they returned to Astrid's room to play on her games console. Dagur came back in a few minutes later, face covered in Toothless drool.

"So, shall we dispense with the previous topic and go watch a show about food?"

Hiccup was reminded - nothing fazed Dagur.

"Yeah. I think there's some Bake Off recorded still."

"Excellent!"

Bouncing through to the living room, Dagur sheepishly returned to wash dog saliva from his face and stubble. They both headed there more sedately, settling on individual seats to watch shows about cooking. It was comfortable and easy and had nothing to do with the bombshell currently exploding in Hiccup's mind.

"Oh Thor, look at that pastry. I would bury my face in it until they pulled me off."

Dagur may have enjoyed cooking shows a little too much. Hiccup found himself laughing, his wonderful therapy dog hopping up next to him when he sensed Hiccup was still feeling low. Toothless rested his head in his lap, huffing until he was stroked and settling as soon as he was. Petting the dog often relieved some of Hiccup's anxiety, and that night was no different as the knot in his chest loosened just a little.

Heather came down about ten thirty, knowing they needed to leave - Heather could be late for school and not be at risk of getting Dagur in trouble. Astrid needed to get to bed.

"We worked on school stuff too, so Astrid's done her homework! See you soon Hiccup."

She kissed his cheek, Dagur gave him a one-armed squeeze hug and Astrid a squeeze too, then they left. Running through the nights checklist, Astrid gave him an extra cuddle before she went to bed. Hiccup let Toothless out, then headed to bed once the dog was back on his bed in the kitchen.

Laid down with nothing but his own thoughts for company, Hiccup turned over the new information in his mind again. What were his biological parents like? Did his mother know who his father was? Was he like them? Why was he given up? The thoughts kept whirling, over and over, back and forth.

All in all, Hiccup didn't get a whole lot of sleep.

Astrid could tell immediately, pouring him a fresh mug of coffee while he mixed up bacon, cheese and mushroom omelettes. He'd already made her lunch between his first and second coffees.

"Are we going straight to therapy from school?"

"Yep."

"I better pack a change of clothes, I feel like a child going to therapy in my uniform."

Astrid cut a chunk off her steaming hot omelette, blowing off some of the curling steam and popping it in her mouth with a 'oooh' sound as it was obviously still pretty warm.

"Don't burn yourself."

"Hush. Hey, do you think aunt Helga knows you were adopted?"

"I guess she might. I mean, people musta noticed mom wasn't pregnant? Why?"

"Just thinking... she might know why. Did they think they couldn't have kids? Only our ages are so close together, I can't imagine that was a strategic thing."

Chewing thoughtfully, Hiccup swallowed before he spoke.

"Huh. Maybe. We can't ask them... I wonder why they never told me."

"Maybe it didn't matter to them, like it doesn't to me. You were their son. You _are_ my brother. Fuck biology. I'm sure they would have done before you turned eighteen, though social services wouldn't have had cause to hand deliver that if they were still around."

Astrid finished her omelette, then started on her toast - for a girl with such a slender build, she ate like a Viking. Hiccup theorized that was why she was so freakishly strong.

"I guess. I just don't know what to do."

"You mean about contacting them?"

"Mhmm."

"You don't have to do it right now. You could decide in a week, a year, a _decade._ It's totally up to you bro. Finish your food, I'm gonna go pack spare clothes."

Checking his watch, Hiccup realised they were in danger of running late and hastened to eat his now cold eggs. He pulled on his boots, careful not to tie the one over his prosthetic leg too tight as Astrid bustled about, giving Toothless an affectionate ruffling on her way through.

"Ready?"

Reaching for the keys on the hook, he nodded.

"Mhmm. Lets go."

Astrid shoved her lunch in her bag, then followed him out to the car.

"I want you to take a nap while I'm at school today, you look terrible."

"I'll try."

"Promise?"

Astrid held out her pinky finger.

"Pinky promise."

Hiccup met her, linking his pinkie to hers. She grinned, then buckled in her seatbelt while Hiccup started the car. She leant over to smack a kiss on his forehead outside her school, promising to be good all day.

"I'll see you for therapy later. Don't cause trouble."

"I'll try! I better go, there's Heather. Love ya bro!"

"Love you too sis."

She leapt out of the car, leaving Hiccup smiling to himself about how lucky he was to have such an awesome sister. He stopped by the supermarket - whether the talk about his adoption was at therapy or after, it called for comfort food. He picked up frozen pizzas and extra mushrooms and chilli, a tub of cookie dough ice cream and some sweet potatoes to make fries with.

He managed an hours nap on the sofa with Toothless drooling on his lap, then took the dog for a long walk to clear his head. By the time Hiccup was pulling up outside the school to pick up Astrid, he felt vaguely more human.

"Lets get this over with."

Cami, the exceptionally cute blonde therapist, greeted both of them happily as they sat at opposite ends of 'the couch'.

"Lovely to see you both again! Lets catch up."

She made it feel like they were just friends, just chatting about their day. Astrid looked over at him, asking if they were bringing up the adoption thing at this session. He shook his head. He wasn't ready to share that with more than family yet.

"I'm studying for my GCSEs, Hiccup is still a fantastic housewife slash brother. Bertha still wants you to say he's not coping... think those are the main points."

Cami smiled, tapping her notepad with her pen.

"How is exam prep going? Any subjects you're worried about?"

Hiccup watched and listened as the two females chatted, happy to watch Astrid increasingly recovering from the loss of their parents. It would never be totally okay, but he had high hopes it wasn't always going to be the dark cloud hanging over them.

"Hen- Hiccup, hows your PTSD treatment going?"

"Uh, it's going. I still get flashbacks... nightmares mostly, but if I didn't have to drive Astrid to school I probably wouldn't have gotten behind the wheel yet. Still some anxiety, occasional insomnia. The usual."

"Well, I have to say Hiccup, Astrid, I continue to be amazed by your progress and your connection. Teenage brother and sister would usually be at risk of fighting like cat and dog, but you have both adjusted very well. If all stays on track, I'll be happy to reduce your appointments when Astrid finishes school. If you feel comfortable with that, of course."

Hiccup always felt like he was dangerously close to failing Astrid. Cami seemed to see something totally different.

"Thank you. We'll let you know."

"Are you both still seeing seperate grief counsellors?"

"Yep."

"Every week."

"Very good. I'm supportive of you reducing or even ceasing those appointments whenever you feel ready. Your social worker can take it up with _me_ if she disagrees."

"Thanks Cami. We'll uh, we'll talk about it and get back to you."

Hiccup often left therapy feeling weak and emotionally drained, but Astrid was flourishing, thriving. She turned and hugged Hiccup, grabbing his hand and holding it as they left the clinic.

"Do you think... do you think mom and dad would be proud of us?"

"What do you mean sis?"

"Like, is this what they wanted for us? If they couldn't be here like they aren't anymore... would they wish we lived with gran and gramps? Would they have chosen for uncle Spite to come live with us?"

Hiccup had to think how to answer, silent as they got into the car.

"I think mom and dad always encouraged us to make our own choices. So... yeah. I think they would be proud that between the two of us, we are damn well nailing it for two teenagers who lost their parents. Hel, I think they would be proud you tidy your room at least once a week."

Astrid's mouth quirked into that mildly irritated but mildly amused smirk, swatting at his arm.

"Muttonhead."

"Lets go home. I bought pizza and ice cream."

"What about-"

"The sweet potatoes are sliced and par-boiled, ready for shallow frying."

"Good man! Onwards!"

They ate until they could barely move, lazing on the sofa with full bellies and mildly disgruntled groans. Astrid accused Hiccup of trying to fatten her up, to which he replied

"You never gain weight! Just like me. We both got that from- wait. Guess we didn't. This is weird. All these things I was sure I inherited like dads hair or moms freckles... I have no idea where they come from."

Astrid picked up the tone change, pushing herself into an upright position and fixing him with her serious face.

"You wanna talk about it now?"

"I don't know. Part of me wants to burn that letter and forget all about it."

"I hear a but coming."

Hiccup sighed, taking a swig of coke.

"But... I don't know. I feel like if this Valka woman even _wants_ to see me all grown up, then I should. Or I'll always wonder."

"Sounds like your mind is made up."

Hiccup looked over at Astrid, reaching for her hand.

"How do you feel about that?"

Astrid left him hanging for a second, but then she reached out and clasped his outstretched hand.

"You're my brother. I'm behind you one hundred percent."

-HTTYD-

 **have a chapter. It's not particularly exciting... but now I'm craving cookie dough ahhhh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spawn Hades - I actually have like, four different scenarios penned for that. However, Hiccup and Valka haven't even met yet, so anyone reacting to finding out anything about them is a way off.**

 **Guest - I do like writing Valcup, it's good to be back!**

 **Other Guest - uh, I can't actually imagine Hiccup adopting Astrid, with their close ages and all that. It would be very odd if she were to start calling him dad, I agree!**

 **Normally line breaks in my stories indicate a POV change, but in this chapter its a time jump still in Hiccup's POV.**

-HTTYD-

The adoption issue was still to one side - Hiccup couldn't legally contact his birth mother until he was eighteen, and there was much to be done before then.

Like filing a complaint against Bertha for prematurely handing over that information, and thankfully her replacement was young Gus, plus a silent woman who just followed him around but let him do his work.

Then Hiccup had to chase Astrid to get her to the dentists, laughing when the man told his sister she needed to eat less sweets. Astrid threatened to bite him.

"I didn't miss basketball practice to be lectured! I brush twice a day, floss and mouthwash and I don't even eat that much junk anymore. He just likes to stare into my eyes."

Astrid grumbled - while eating chocolate, ironically - as they drove home, her spreading out across the floor with study material while Hiccup sat at the table. He felt like drawing again for the first time in weeks, doodling a little cat-like dragon creeping along to burn Astrid's homework. She found it hilarious, demanding he colour it in so she could hang it in her room.

"I'll finish it tomorrow, I'm getting hand cramp. I'm seriously out of practice. I promise I'll finish the Terrible Homework Terror for you."

"Thanks bro. What's for dinner?"

"You can pick, I need to tidy up the table."

He put the drawing aside, freeing up their space to eat and ensuring none of his pencils would roll off and break or be selected by Toothless for chewing. Well, gumming.

"Stir fry? This chicken goes out of date in two days, better use it up now."

"Sure. Can you prep the veg while I pre-cook this?"

Astrid was generally a danger in the kitchen, but man could she handle a sharp blade. Hiccup cooked the chicken, then tossed it in with the vegetables, noodles, beansprouts and garlic-chilli stir fry sauce. Astrid pulled out the defrosted cheesecake from the fridge to have for afters, clearing both her large plate of stir fry and a generous serving of banoffee cheesecake.

"Uh, that was so good. I hope you realise if we ever live apart I'm going to be coming over for food and demanding at least one cake a week to take home."

"I'm your big brother, I'll always take care of you Astrid."

"I know bro. I'm just placing this as a standing order now, since you make cake at least weekly anyway."

Hiccup laughed, stumbling upright to make hot chocolate and sitting back down with Astrid as they digested.

"So, you still set on doing A-Levels?"

"Yep. Psychology, English and maybe a STEM class. Why?"

"Because I need to demonstrate that I'm supporting your future options, so I better get some of those prospectus things and help you choose colleges and sixth forms that offer the courses you want."

Astrid slurped her hot chocolate, humming in thought.

"Focus on good English and Psychology places, I'll see what other courses they offer and go from there."

"Alright. What is it you want to do?"

"Be a counsellor. Ours have been amazing, they've really helped us. I want to do that, but then I don't want to limit my options. And I really like English."

"I have no doubt you'll be amazing at whatever you do baby sister. I'll get on that tomorrow."

"Don't forget-"

"I haven't missed a game yet. I'll be there cheering for you."

She smiled, checked the time and grabbed hold of Hiccup's leg.

"I'm fine!"

Astrid rolled her eyes, detaching his prosthetic and beginning to perform the special massage on his stump.

"You're fine because I do this every day, stop complaining and accept that I am compelled to take care of you wherever possible."

Hiccup didn't like his leg, it was scarred and ugly and a constant reminder of the accident that took their parents away. Astrid was completely unfazed by it, didn't so much as blink while softening and caring for the thick scar tissue.

"Ok, you're all done. I'll let Toothless out, then I'm off to bed. You stay there and rest for five minutes. Hel, ten. Or I'll take your leg."

Hiccup frowned, but stayed where he was while his leg relaxed again. Astrid smiled when she saw he had stayed still, came over to hug and kiss him goodnight.

"Your uniform and game kit clean?"

"Yep."

"Lunch box?"

Astrid pouted, but came out with the empty box with a sheepish grin.

"Alright, off to bed. I'll pack you extra snacks for before your game."

"Freeze my spare water bottle too, it'll defrost in the day and be cold after."

"I presume you want me to put water in it first?"

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Asshole. Yes. Love you bro."

"Love you sis."

She headed to bed, the time limit elapsing for Hiccup to get up and put pn his leg again, hobbling over to the kitchen to ensure he put together the extras for Astrid tomorrow - protein bar, fruit and nut packs and her 'guilty' sweet treat of jelly beans. A good sugar boost wasn't bad for her in moderation, especially for someone as active as Astrid.

Water bottle placed in the freezer for the night, Hiccup took himself off to bed for the night. After dropping Astrid off at school, he went for his weekly PTSD therapy session and poured out a jumble of emotions from his nightmares. Hiccup hated doing it, but knew he had to work at it if he had any hope of recovering from the disorder.

"You're coming along very well Henry" this therapist didn't like calling him Hiccup "I'm very proud of your progress."

"Really? I feel like I'm going nowhere."

"You have a skewed view of yourself, which is very common. Tell me how Astrid is doing."

Hiccup was astounded by his sister - she could still cry about losing their parents, but she was determined to make them proud, to make the most of her life.

"Brilliantly. The teachers offered her the predicted grades grief clause, but she said no and now they are expecting her to exceed her previous predictions. Astrid really wants to do well, and she's well on her way to doing so."

She let him talk about Astrid for another few minutes, much happier to show her in positive light.

"Henry, do you not realise that as her primary carer, you are the main support Astrid has? You ensure everything is going as well as it can to facilitate a good, nurturing environment for her to flourish in."

Hiccup shrugged, staring at his stupid metal leg.

"Astrid would be doing well without me. She would be doing even better if I had died in that accident, not our parents."

"Henry, they were your parents. They would have voluntarily died in that accident a hundred times to protect you."

He bit his lip, unsure if he wanted to bring it up.

"I'm adopted. I only found out recently."

His therapist blinked in surprise, but didn't even note it down.

"You think that changes it? Your parents chose to take you into their family."

"Huh. Guess I didn't think of it like that."

"You never knew. They never treated you as anything other than their own. You are still their son Henry."

He left that session feeling completely wrung out, chest tight with anxiety as he crawled into his car and tried to breathe. Calmer, he drove himself home and curled up in a ball on the sofa with Toothless until the little pest demanded a walk. Carefully timing it, Hiccup gave him an hour on the fields, then went online back home and started trawling for good colleges, ordering the shiny books full of information for Astrid to peruse at her leisure.

Then it was time to fill the 'parent' role again, easily the youngest person in the stands there alone as the schools mixed-gender basketball team went out. It was only mixed because Astrid didn't want to be in netball - she preferred basketball and kept turning up to try outs until they took her on. Once that happened, several more girls started trying out and now there were three girls on the team.

Other schools had argued about playing them... Astrid generally went out of her way to wipe the floor with them.

She waved up at Hiccup in the stands as she came out in the school colours where he was sat next to one of those dads who only came because their wife made them, grumbling about 'girls on the field'.

"That your girlfriend emasculating the entire sport?"

He gruffed in Hiccup's direction, scowling at the female players.

"No. My little sister, and she will happily emasculate you in person if you like."

The man recoiled at Hiccup's glare, standing up with a protruding beer gut and insisting his wife take the spot next to Hiccup instead. She winked at him, then turned to start cheering as the game began.

The opposing team initially expected little of the female players, exceptionally unhappy when they realised they were getting their ass kicked. Astrid sank a three pointer and one of the other team physically barged her, almost knocking her down and Hiccup almost jumped down to knock him down. Astrid's teammates stepped in, giving the boy a hearty shove back. The referee eventually stepped in and warned both sides, then the game resumed.

Astrid's school team won regardless of the dirty tactics from their opponents, and she was beaming when Hiccup went to congratulate her.

"You did great Astrid! Where is that ass who hit you, I want a word."

"Leave it. He goes to the gym Dagur works at... he won't get away lightly. Let's go home, I'm starving and dying for a shower."

Hiccup took her home, cooking dinner while she showered, changed and dumped her dirty gym clothes in front of the washing machine.

"Thanks for coming today."

"Told you, I won't miss a match unless I'm dead."

Astrid grinned, stuffing her mouth full of spaghetti bolognese - the mix of protein and carbohydrates she needed to refuel after a match. What the therapist said earlier rang in his ears - Astrid was doing well, and he was doing his best to support her. Maybe he wasn't doing so bad.

* * *

The phone had never looked scarier. Hiccup took in a deep breath, puffed out his cheeks and blew out the breath again.

"You don't have to do this Hiccup, you realise that?"

"I'm not really, am I? I'm calling the adoption agency and saying they can give her my number. That way, I won't stir up old wounds if she doesn't wanna know me."

Heather - snoop extraordinaire - had tried to find out anything about Valka Haddock online, but only found surface information. There was nothing to even indicate she still lived in the UK at all. He'd seen her though, a grainy black and white newspaper photo in a little local blotter. Her boyfriend at the time had won a football tournament, and she was pictured next to him in the report - apparently it had been a big deal.

"Wow. She looks kinda like you. With more hair."

"And bigger tits."

"Dagur!"

Heather swatted her brother, Astrid too busy examining the otherwise unremarkable picture.

"Reckon that's your biological father?"

"Stoick the Vast? Yeah, I, Hiccup came from that mountain. Plus if he was her boyfriend, why would she give me up?"

"I guess. From the date on this article and your age, this can only have been about three years before you were born."

"In the space of one year Heather went from dating me to dating you. Three years is plenty."

He had looked at the picture again and again, trying to discern things the picture didn't show. Did he have her eye colour? Hair colour? It was too old and of poor quality to even be sure if Hiccup had her freckles.

Which brought him back to the phone call, Astrid eventually dialling the number for him when his hands shook too much. It took several attempts for him to even explain himself to the poor man on the phone, who had to try and make sense of the awkward babbling idiot that was Hiccup Hofferson.

"You know usually, we encourage the child to reach out to the parent."

"Yeah, but I don't want to be calling her up and getting her new husband or a half sister or something. I just... I don't think I can do it. Can you do this? I mean, are you allowed or is it against the rules?"

"No, it's still within our remit. It's just unusual Mr Hofferson. Would you like to leave a phone number, an address to write to?"

He wavered - what if she wanted to write him? What if she just turned up? That would be scary.

"Just a number will be ok. Hey, could she have tracked me down at eighteen too or is it on me to make the first move?"

The man could be heard tapping away, silence wearing on Hiccup considerably.

"The biological parent can make a request, often in the form of updating their contact information with us to ensure we can reach them should you choose to contact them. However, your adoptive parents would have been our first call in that instance."

More tapping. Hiccup pictured a confused young man with a headset listening to him babble away.

"In this case... yes, she left forwarding details when you turned sixteen, as she was only in the country for a month. We will contact the person listed, and presumably they can pass on your details. With your permission to pass them on to a third party, that is."

She wanted to meet him two years ago. He wondered if she had given up now.

"Yeah, uh, yeah that's fine. Does she know my name is different?"

"We will include that information. We can't release it until you're eighteen."

Hiccup's eighteenth birthday was the very next day, but he wanted to be able to spend the day not thinking about the adoption thing - they were going to visit their parents graves, and then there would be preparing for hearings to ensure Astrid was staying with him until eighteen, when she would no longer be the social services' responsibility.

"That's ok then. I uh, won't be around much to answer the phone over the next week, if she even decided to contact me that soon but still-"

Astrid placed a hand over his mouth and plucked the phone from his hand.

"This is starting to wear on my brother, so yeah include a note that he's busy for the week after his birthday and all will be good. That will be all, bye!"

She hung up, putting the landline phone back in its cradle.

"What did you do that for?"

"You were starting to wind yourself up, I didn't want you giving yourself a panic attack."

He hadn't realised until Astrid said that that he was overlywarm, skin prickling and heart pounding with nerves.

"Fair enough. I need to walk Toothless, you wanna come?"

Astrid nodded, changing into her walking boots. They had much more time together now - she only went to college three days a week for English, Psychology and Technology, having passed her exams with flying colours. It would be one final boost when it came to proving Hiccup was fit to stay her guardian, that she had done better than predicted at her GCSE's after turning down the grief clause pass.

Toothless ambled along at Hiccup's side, waiting patiently to be let off the leash before he and Astrid pelted around the field. Hiccup sat on the bench and smiled as he watched them, half-wishing he could get up and join them but he was currently adjusting to his newest prosthetic - as he grew, he needed new ones to match or he would walk lopsided. With any luck, his latest would be his last re-fit but apparently it wasn't uncommon to need another by the time he turned twenty one.

"How's your leg?"

Astrid flopped on the bench next to him, out of breath and defeated by Toothless who was still going strong.

"Doesn't hurt, just feels odd after wearing the last one in. Like new shoes. Well. Shoe. I can't feel this foot."

She chuckled, taking the offered water bottle from Hiccup's hand.

"What do you even say to her? Hi, I'm the son you gave up."

He leant back against the bench, sighing to himself.

"I don't know. I guess I'm hoping I'll know when it happens. Of course, I'm Hiccup. It's bound to be awkward."

"Well, we can talk to mom and dad about it tomorrow. I'm sure we'll figure it out bro."

If asked, Hiccup suspected most people wouldn't answer "how did you spend your eighteenth birthday?" with "visiting my parents graves", but he needed to go. Needed to talk to them about how just because he wanted to see where he came from, that he still thought of them as his parents regardless.

He hoped they could hear him from Valhalla.

Astrid sat with him at the graves, cracking jokes about how their dad had always expected Hiccup to one day fill out as he aged.

"He's still our number one talking fishbone."

"I hate you."

Astrid flashed her most charming smile, beaming cheekily.

"I love you too bro."

Hiccup traced the etching in their head-stones, 'gone too soon' always the part that brought a lump in his throat to choke him with emotion. It was so painfully true - they didn't even get to see Astrid graduate school.

They spent hours there, talking to each other and their parents until they couldn't feel their legs. Which Astrid always laughed when he said.

"Can you still feel it?"

Astrid asked as they got into the car, ready to head home and eat birthday cake in their pyjamas.

"I do still get phantom pains sometimes, but mostly I just forget I don't have toes to stretch when I get out of bed."

"Is it weird? It sounds weird. I can't imagine looking down and not seeing what I can feel."

"I'm used to it. Come on, Toothless must be bored out of his gourd."

He started the car, driving them home to wash up, change, eat and begin to prepare all the paperwork that showed how Hiccup had kept Astrid in school, therapy, taken her to doctors and dentists appointments, with high attendance, high grades and extra curricular activities. She was attending college and doing well at it.

That actually kept him busy enough that he had little time to dwell on the anticipation of this potential phone call that could fit missing pieces back together in his life. His adoptive parents would always be his parents, but Hiccup wanted to know where his scruffy hair and green eyes and freckles came from. Maybe even his height - he might be skinny, but Hiccup had achieved six feet in height already and neither their mother or father were taller than five foot eight.

It was confusing.

A heart-wrenching two hearings later, Hiccup was cleared to continue taking care of Astrid with no need for their uncle to move in. It was the best news he could have hoped for, both he and Astrid cheering in the hallway outside the small court room. The judge's parting words would stay with him.

"Frankly, you're doing a better job than some adult parent couples, and you're just a boy. I see no reason to put the two of you through any further upheaval."

Now all he had left to dwell on was whether or not his birth mother was going to call. Hiccup did his best not to watch the phone, but he still did it. Astrid seemed to be on tenterhooks for him also, mounting tension beginning to buzz around them.

"Maybe she's not gonna call. I should give up. She's changed her mind."

Hiccup sighed into his cup of tea, free hand busying itself crushing a digestive biscuit to pieces.

"She made sure they would be able to get hold of her in a different country Hiccup. Maybe whatever she's doing over there keeps her busy and she wants to call when she has some time. Maybe she's in one of those tiny villages with no phone service."

"Or maybe she's met someone new and has a family. We have no idea what kind of woman she is Astrid."

He took a breath, mounting anxiety starting to make him irritable. Thankfully, Astrid didn't take it personally.

"Maybe. But... she did want to talk to you two years ago. That's _sixteen_ years after she gave you up. I just don't see her changing her mind now. Hel, she might be just as nervous as you, she might feel she has no right to be in your life and maybe she's scared you'll reject her. Adoption is a deep, deep thing Hiccup."

He nodded, continuing to destroy the biscuits until Astrid moved the plate away, sticking her tongue out when he glared.

"I wonder if there's a time difference. Like, it's six in the evening here. What if it's like, four in the morning where she is and you're on different timelines?"

"No clue. They couldn't tell me where she was, only that there was someone who could get a hold of her. Cross-continental intermediary. I wonder why she didn't stay in the UK. I mean, she went to school in Scotland according to that article, but I was born in England."

"Maybe she had family down here who offered to support her."

It was all conjecture, but conjecture was all HIccup had to go on to stop him going crazy waiting.

"Maybe. I could have grandparents who have walked past me and never known."

"I doubt that. She looked like you in that picture, I figure they would have recognised you."

"But never said anything because they didn't know if I knew?"

"I guess. A lot of things are plausible, but only she can give you these answers."

Hiccup sighed, leaning back in his seat and just about leaping out of his skin when the phone rang.

He just stared at it for a second, heart thundering in his chest.

"If you don't answer it, I will."

Swallowing thickly, Hiccup reached for the phone before it rang off, sweaty hand slipping on the handset.

"Hello?"

-HTTYD-

 **Quite a lot of this 'adopted' stuff is inspired by a storyline in Young Dracula, where my brother-sister OTP (Valcup wasn't my first foray into incest) are. Though obviously, the HTTYD2 storyline and Hiccup and Valka meeting as adults means this modern AU has a canon flavour... up until the incest that is**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest - I love Young Dracula. It's got a similarity to HTTYD... actually, a couple. What makes the main guy different saves the world, and he doesn't find out he's like his mother until he's a grown up. Instead of dragons, there's fangs, blood, a bit of murder, some cross dressing, this weird pseudo-incest undercurrent in a few characters relationships and lots of hot people in black... oh, and its meant to be a kids show! Haha!**

 **Warning for perhaps overly broad yet specific information pamphlet.**

-HTTYD-

He froze when a voice answered.

"Hello. I'm looking for Henry Hofferson?"

Hiccup wasn't sure how he knew, but the soft, accented voice on the phone was absolutely his birth mother. Astrid watched him blink and move his mouth soundlessly, plucking the phone from his hand.

"Hi, I'm Astrid. Is this Valka?"

Hiccup was still staring. That was really her on the phone.

"Oh, no this is the right place. He's just a bit awkward and forgot how to speak. He definitely wants to talk to you."

Never had he been so happy for his unshakeable sister, taking over before he scared the poor woman off.

"You back on earth yet Hiccup? Ok, cool. Here you go."

Hiccup took the phone, holding it to his ear with an encouraging look from Astrid.

"Sorry about that."

"No, it's totally fine. Did I hear the young woman call you _Hiccup?"_

"Oh. Yeah. Nickname. I was a weedy kid. And teenager. And kind of still am."

Her voice was sort of haunting but rather beautiful. Why was he stuck with some awkward babbling sound instead?

"I see. I'm sorry it took me a while to call, I only made it back to somewhere with a telephone yesterday and it was three am in England at the time."

He had been convincing himself she had changed her mind all that time for nothing.

"Oh? Where were you before that?"

"I work with endangered species, I spend a lot of time out in the wild."

"Wow."

They talked easily, words flowing once they started and Astrid smiled as she watched him relax slightly. His sister squeezed his hand supportively, pottering around the kitchen but not leaving despite the fact she was probably bored out of her mind.

"I uh..." Valka even stammered and hesitated the same way Hiccup did "I'll be back in the country next month. I was hoping... maybe you would agree to meet me?"

Hiccup's heart kicked in his chest. Could he handle that?

"Yeah. I think that would be ok."

"Oh thank Odin" Hiccup blinked - was she from a Viking line like the Hofferson family? "I was so worried you wouldn't even want to talk to me."

Hiccup shook his head, then realised she couldn't see him.

"I confess, I only found out I was adopted a few months ago and I was pretty surprised..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... it's complicated. I will tell you all about it in person if you want. I feel weird talking about it on the phone."

"I would love to know anything about you Henry" he was going to have to correct her sometime "anything at all."

He found himself smiling - Valka sounded genuinely excited at the prospect of meeting him, knowing him. His concerns felt eased.

"I'd like that too."

"I need to get going or I'll miss my lift, but... would it be alright if I called you again when I'm free for longer?"

"Absolutely."

"Any particular times best suited for you?"

Hiccup eyed his calendar, relaying dates he was more busy.

"Evenings work best because I won't be out or worried about picking up Astrid. I uh, I'll let you go."

"I'll call you soon. Goodbye Henry."

"Yeah. Bye."

The phone clicked dead, leaving Hiccup staring at the phone in shock. Astrid waited only a minute before pestering him.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"How was it?"

Hiccup found himself smiling again, feeling lighter inside.

"It was... amazing. She works with endangered animals and that's why she didn't call right away. I don't know how to explain it, but her voice just kinda puts me at ease?"

"I thought the same thing. Her accent is really exotic, you wouldn't know she only went to school in Scotland or something, she's all mysterious. Her voice makes me think of an elf in Lord Of The Rings."

"Once I got past the awkward shock, I found her real easy to talk to. She wants to call me again, and meet me when she's back in the country."

"Oh, that's great!" Astrid smiled genuinely "I'm actually happy for you."

"Seriously?"

"It's not like you're trying to replace mom. You just want to know where you come from, and she made you smile. I'm totally coming to get a look at her though."

"Of course. I wouldn't have had the nerve to even offer contact without you keeping me sane and strong Astrid."

His little sister grinned, throwing her arms around him.

"We're in this together bro. Now... food and tv?"

"Sounds good."

Astrid made drinks and picked what to watch while Hiccup cooked homemade hamburgers and chips, both relaxing with their food on trays as the tv played.

"Man, these are great. Better than cheap fast food any day."

"Yeah, but that's much faster to grab. These take fifteen minutes prep and not everyone wants to handle raw meat."

"Eh. I'm glad I have you for that to be fair."

Hiccup rolled his eyes but smiled fondly, watching Astrid swirl her chips in garlic mayonnaise before tossing them in her mouth. Taking a swallow of his banana milkshake, Hiccup felt surprisingly buoyant. Astrid wasn't upset about him meeting his birth mom, and she was an animal lover who sounded super excited to meet him.

Him. Awkward bumbling one legged Hiccup.

Of course, Valka didn't know he wore a prosthetic. She didn't even know his parents were dead.

"Hey, so... I'm staying at Heather's tomorrow night. We have college work to do."

"Mhmm. College work. You do what you want Astrid, just check in at least once in the evening so I know you made it and you're alright."

"I will."

"And leave any laundry you want doing out so I don't have to go in your room. I've already lost one limb."

Astrid grinned, nodding as she finished the last of her dinner. They laughed at the end of an episode of Dragons, cleaned up the kitchen and whiled away the last of the evening drinking hot chocolate and eating leftover cake. Hiccup went to bed in a better mood than he had in a while.

The nerves returned the next day when they went for joint therapy - it was now fortnightly, with a view to monthly or stopping altogether when Astrid turned eighteen.

"So, any new developments?"

"Hiccup spoke to his birth mom."

They hadn't talked about him being adopted in joint - only his PTSD sessions had broached that topic.

"Oh? Would you like to elaborate Hen- Hiccup?"

Mock-glaring at Astrid, Hiccup leant back in his seat.

"I found out quite recently that I was adopted as a baby. As I turned eighteen, I had the option to find my birth mother. She works out of the country but I had my number passed along to her... we spoke on the phone for the first time yesterday."

The therapist nodded, humming as she made a note.

"Was this a positive or negative experience?"

"Quite positive. Once I remembered how to talk, we had quite an easy, fun conversation. She wants to meet me when she's back in the country."

"I'm very pleased for you. You can of course seek advice from me or either of your other counsellors about adoption and ensuing emotions... I think there might even be a leaflet with various resources in out in the waiting room."

Hiccup picked up the mentioned pamphlet, pocketing it without more than a cursory glance until they got home. Astrid grabbed her bag and gave Hiccup a hug, then dashed outside to where Dagur was waiting to pick her up - it was on his way back from work and saved Hiccup the drive. He appreciated it doubly as his leg began to ache, taking himself for a long hot bath before he went back out to the adoption leaflet.

It had a sort of surface talk about adoption, how it shouldn't change a relationship between adopters and adoptees, and that not everyone was prepared to meet their birth parents or the child they gave up.

Each section had a couple of links to web pages for more information, the one at the very bottom of the list confusing Hiccup greatly.

"Genetic Sexual Attraction? What the fuck?"

There was nothing around it, just the words and a web URL. Hiccup's curiosity got the better of him eventually, typing the three strange words into his laptop. He debated entering it for several minutes before finally clicking 'search'.

 _" **Genetic sexual attraction** (GSA) is a contrived term for an overwhelming **sexual attraction** that may develop between close blood relatives who first meet as adults."_

Hiccup frowned. Was that really a thing? That was still incest right?

Morbidly curious, Hiccup began to click on a couple of links. Some were weird - sensationalist and rooting through people's privacy. At first he didn't think that bad, but then he saw that GSA was largely considered to be involuntary, simply a collection of crossed signals with overwhelming emotion and a biological drive to find 'mates' with similar characteristics to themselves. Then he felt bad for the people with their names splashed across the internet - how did you ever shake the label of having sex with your brother or sister?

He tried to think of Astrid as anything but a sister and promptly felt sick. He closed the browser down and wiped his history, just in case Astrid clicked on that. The leaflet went in his room - the other resources were possibly helpful.

Hiccup meandered around the house, playing with Toothless and then lazing about the place. He wondered what he did with his time before Astrid was his primary responsibility. With nothing to do but think, the bizarre phenomenon of 'GSA' bugged at him. He knew that there were people who didn't know they were related finding out when they were married and so on, but Hiccup felt that was different to going in _knowing_ they were your blood.

He eventually settled on one particularly odd thought.

"Forewarned is forearmed."

He really didn't expect such a bizarre thing to even occur to him, but at least Hiccup knew he would have to sever many if not all communication with Valka Haddock if such feelings started to occur.

He still bet it wouldn't happen, but his life the last few years had taught him nothing if not practicality and 'anything can happen'.

He wasn't going to bring it up with Astrid though. That would make awkward dinner chat.

"Did you know meeting birth relatives as adults can make incest happen?"

"Oh really? Pass the sauce."

Yeah... not gonna happen.

-HTTYD-

 **Uh, I'm sorry I'm such a perverse sick bastard but Hiccup and Valka were _made_ for a GSA storyline.**

 **And this chapter is super short but I didn't want to dull the first phone call too much.**


	5. Chapter 5

**this chapter takes place about a month after the last... I couldn't reasonably drag out them not meeting any longer. Mostly because I want them to fuck and they can't do that if they never meet**

-HTTYD-

"I'm nervous. What if she's disappointed how I turned out?"

Astrid frowned, watching Hiccup fuss with his shoe and jeans to ensure his prosthetic was hidden. He had spoken to Valka a couple of times on the phone, but they mostly talked about surface things - she didn't have long while she was out there working so they didn't get deep into anything.

Now they were about to meet, and Hiccup was petrified.

"Stand up."

Hiccup complied, his little sister taking his hands.

"Do you think mom and dad did a bad job?"

"What? No! Why-"

Astrid cut him off quickly.

"Then Valka has no right to be disappointed. Hiccup, she doesn't want the perfect son. She wants to see that giving you up wasn't a bad decision, so she doesn't regret it even if she wasn't up to raising you herself. You barely know each other, she's just happy you're giving her the chance. Now go fix your hair, I'll make sure Toothless is fed and whatnot. Then we'll go."

Hiccup knew one thing - he wouldn't be able to do this without Astrid. His sister was keeping him sane right now. Checking his hair and attempting to arrange the chaos into something tidy (failing miserably), Hiccup supposed he was as ready as could be. He almost left without the car keys, but thankfully Astrid wasn't completely out of it.

"Here, these might help. Come on!"

He watched Astrid bounce out of the door before he locked it behind them.

"Are you _excited_ for this?"

Astrid hummed in thought as she clipped in her seatbelt, drumming her hands on her legs.

"It is kinda exciting. She's this mad vigilante woman who loves animals. I can't bear her ill will... if she hadn't given you up we wouldn't be brother and sister. And besides... she makes you smile. That's a big plus."

Keying the ignition, Hiccup felt the butterflies in his stomach begin to multiply. He was about to meet the woman who gave birth to him. She'd spent eighteen years wondering how he turned out... and he was a skinny geek with PTSD and a metal leg.

He didn't _owe_ Valka anything - Hiccup wasn't her son in anything other than the biological sense, but that didn't mean he wanted to disappoint her.

"Where is it we're meeting her?"

"Near Dragons Edge, that's the hotel she's staying at. She said there's a frozen drinks place nearby that we can't miss."

"Is she not permanently back in the UK?"

Hiccup shrugged.

"She never said. Hel, I never asked. Still, unless she owned a home beforehand... hotel or a friends house makes sense."

"Good point. Are we going to be super early like you always are?"

Hiccup stuck his tongue out while they idled at the traffic lights, his little sister laughing.

"I'm pro-active. What of it?"

His palms were sweaty on the wheel - Hiccup didn't _love_ driving but he'd had to to be allowed to take care of Astrid. The usual nerves of being in a car after what had happened to him, to their parents, plus the added nerves of being on the way to meet Valka? It was frankly amazing he hadn't had a panic attack yet.

"Wow. She wasn't wrong about not missing it."

'Dragon Ice Sanctuary' was unbelievably distinctive - it looked as though it had been carved from a huge ice block and placed where a shop should have been. Many of the stores and buildings around them had dragon themed names, and Hiccup wished he had known about the area before. He _loved_ dragons.

"Ok. I'm guessing this is the place. Go look in the window and see if she's there yet?"

Astrid nodded, thankfully not mocking Hiccups request as she hopped out of the car and headed up to the window while Hiccup parked in the car bay two stores down. He paid for the ticket machine thing, stuck it in the window and walked back to Astrid. At least his limp wasn't that bad today.

"I see nobody who looks like you. Let's go get a drink."

Astrid grabbed his hand, yanking him in to the Sanctuary and eyeing the names of the frozen drinks.

"Does anybody really order a drink called a Deathsong?"

Hiccup squinted to read the ingredients, shrugging.

"Maybe. Actually sounds kinda nice. I might get that."

"Eh. Think I'll have an Edgewing. It's got mint in."

They ordered, both collecting brightly coloured ice drinks while Hiccup looked around nervously every ten seconds. His heart pounded, something between excitement and nausea swelling in his chest and Astrid noticed his hands shake.

"We'll go sit downstairs, you need to breathe and there are no seats up here. Hey you" Astrid turned to the guy on the till "if someone who looks just like him comes in, tell her we're downstairs? Thanks."

She guided him toward the steps, holding his drink so Hiccup could cling to the banister rather than stumble on his prosthetic limb. There were hardly any people downstairs to notice him starting to panic, which made him feel a touch better as Astrid steered him into a corner chair, placed their drinks down and knelt next to him while holding his shaky, clammy hands.

"Ok. Breathe in... two, three, four... and out. And in.. "

Astrid knew how to try and calm him, talking him into the breathint excercise until his muscles began to loosen. Taking a few deep lungfuls of air, he nodded.

"I'm ok."

Astrid stood up, kissing his forehead before turning to loop around the table for her own seat. She stopped dead where Hiccup could only see the back of her and some peripheral furniture.

"Wow. She really does look just like you."

Hiccup stood up to see over her shoulder, heart spasming in his chest when he _saw_ her.

That grainy old picture hadn't really highlighted much about Valka. From across the room he could see her impressive height, the way her high cheekbones caught the light... and there was little doubt he inherited her hair colour as an auburn-autumnal braid resided over her shoulder - much the same way Astrid did.

She hadn't seen him yet, obviously looking around for him and Astrid had been hiding him accidentally.

"Valka!"

Astrid didn't want to wait for her to turn around, the sudden utterance of her name turning Valka toward them immediately. She literally _lit up,_ like there was nothing she could want to see more than the awkward Hofferson male before her.

"Oh gods she's coming over. I can't do this."

Astrid heard him babble, reaching back for his hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"You must be Astrid? I recognise your voice."

"That would be me. And _this_ is Hiccup, or Henry as you know him."

Astrid stepped aside, leaving the two to stare at each other. They hungrily absorbed every detail of the others faces - she was definitely not the origin of his freckles, but Hiccup saw himself in her narrow jaw and thin lips, rounded nose and green eyes. She was... remarkably youthful and fresh-faced for a woman in her late thirties, a couple of lines around her huge doe eyes not detracting from the fact she was undeniably beautiful.

"Gods, I can't believe it's you. I'd convinced myself for years you would never... but here you are."

There were _tears_ in the woman's huge green eyes, hands pressing to a slightly trembling lip. Worrying she was going to dissolve into sobs, Hiccup reacted as he would with Astrid. He held out his arms a little awkwardly, and Valka almost leapt into them, clutching with a strength to rival any Hofferson woman.

"Hey, don't cry."

Over her shoulder, Hiccup saw Astrid beaming with her thumb up, having managed to surreptitiously retrieve her drink while the other two had had eyes for only each other in that moment.

"I'm sorry I'm getting in such a state, I'm just so overwhelmed to finally meet you."

Valka pulled away and Hiccup noted in a distant part of his brain that he didn't like that much - she smelled soft and exotic... much like her voice. She wiped at her damp eyes, still staring at him rapturously.

"I'm sure if you want to be completely _underwhelmed,_ Astrid here will happily malign my reputation."

She turned to Astrid, who smiled warmly and openly in response.

"So... are you Henry's girlfriend?"

"No!"

They both denied vehemently, then dissolved into laughter. It wasn't the first time they'd had that question.

"Hiccup's my big brother. Best big brother theres ever been. And even if he weren't, boys aren't my type."

One thing Hiccup had always encouraged - Astrid was never to be embarrassed of her sexuality. Valka didn't so much as blink, taking the information in stride as they finally sat down rather than draw attention from the four other patrons in the room with them.

"I... I brought a picture of your biological father. I wasn't sure if you were interested in that?"

"Heh, we brought pictures too. Well, I did. Hiccup didn't want to."

"I look ridiculous in them! I would like to see that picture though Valka."

Astrid immediately invited herself to look at the picture, both blinking at the picture of a young Valka next to a rather recognisable mountain of a man.

"So it _was_ him. Blimey, you didn't get much from him... I'm guessing the freckles though since Valka here has none."

Valka watched them nervously, obviously unsure about how to ingratiate herself when they had such a solid dynamic.

"When we found out about you, my girlfriend found a picture of you in some old newspaper. There was a picture of you and Stoick, which I'm guessing this is?"

She blinked, then nodded in acceptance.

"Ah, yes. My school sweetheart, as they say. I've not seen him in near twenty years now, but I kept that picture in case you ever wanted to see it."

Hiccup took a pull on his straw, much of his drink beginning to melt already but it wet his dry mouth.

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

"You can keep it if you like."

Hiccup put it in his pocket - if they never saw each other again, he could offer her the notion he kept the photo she held on to for eighteen years just for him.

"Oh! I have pictures, lets annoy Hiccup."

Astrid dropped into her seat, digging through her jackets inside pocket for a handful of pictures. Hiccup buried his face in his hands, groaning.

"This is his first school photo, naturally with gappy teeth. Uh... this is me and him at my fifth birthday, please excuse the hair. That's Hiccup winning his first art contest at ten. Then... this is us and our parents, and that's Hiccup and his therapy dog Toothless last year."

Hiccup noticed the tiny quiver in Astrid's voice at the mention of their parents, but Valka looked to be too distracted by the pictures of a little Hiccup. She looked so utterly taken Hiccup couldn't even find the energy for righteous indignation any more.

"Those are copies by the way, you're welcome to keep them."

Valka hovered over the picture of them with their parents, clearly seeing Hiccup did bear a passing resemblance to their dad.

"When did they tell you?"

Hiccup and Astrid shared a look, pain still lancing through him as he remembered.

"They didn't. I found out about six months before I turned eighteen... they had been dead for another six months before that."

Valka gasped, suddenly horrorstruck.

"My gods, I'm so sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault. Me and Astrid have each other... we muddle along. I'm not really looking for a new parent but... I'd like to have you in my life all the same. If that's alright with you, of course."

Any silence or answer was interrupted by Astrid's phone going off, her excusing herself for a second as she mouthed "its Heather" to Hiccup. Valka continued to look at him like she may never get another chance, like she couldn't quite believe he was real.

"Hey, can I borrow you a sec? Won't be a minute Valka."

Astrid gave him no chance to argue, hauling him to his foot and metal, taking him a few steps away.

"I won't go if you need me here, but Heather is kinda hoping you don't because she is having a study crisis with her Technology project."

"Oh. How will you get there?"

"Train station is five minutes walk."

Hiccup frowned - he was a little overprotective, he absolutely knew that.

"Ok, but let me know when you get on the train, then get to Heather's? I know you're a grown up, but I just don't wany any extra worries today."

"Of course. Thanks Hiccup, you're the best."

Astrid threw her arms around him and squeezed, kissed his cheek and dashed back to their table for her drink.

"Lovely to meet you Valka, but must dash. Girlfriend trouble. Keep those. Bye!"

The whirlwind that was Astrid vanished off, leaving a somewhat thick silence between Hiccup and Valka.

"Would you like to leave and ensure she's alright."

"No, not at all. I'm a little overprotective, I know, but I've been her legal guardian since our parents died and we had to fight to be left to that. Passing tests and meeting attendance records, never late for the doctors or missing school. My life revolved around Astrid's every need to satisfy social services, I'm still coming down off that."

"Good gods, you're only a boy. And you lost them too."

"Yep. And I suffer PTSD, and I had to go through surgery and physio because I was injured in the crash that they died in. I think if I didn't have Astrid to take care of, I wouldn't have had any reason to get better."

Hiccup didn't know where the verbal onslaught came from, but luckily Valka didn't seem too shaken. Perhaps she was just good at hiding her feelings? Though, she had cried at seeing Hiccup.

"Wow. You really are quite something Henry. Or do you actually prefer Hiccup?"

"If you're more comfortable with Henry, call me Henry. Everyone else calls me Hiccup... do you wanna get out of here? I'm feeling kinda closed in."

"Me too. I've lived much of the last two decades in essentially open fields and animal reserves. Plus the odd prison cell."

 _"What?"_

She laughed, a proper belly laugh as she held her side and let out mirthful sounds. Her eyes crinkled and her mouth curved, something about it making Hiccup feel inexplicably happy.

"Oh, nothing major. Just getting arrested for fighting for endangered animals. And perhaps a few fights with hunters."

"Don't hunters carry guns?"

"Yes, but that never stopped me."

They stepped out into the street again, and once Hiccup checked his parking sticker was fine they walked down the street in a somewhat companiable silence. Valka seemed to know her way around, elaborating when Hiccup asked.

"My father was in the air force, we moved around when I was a girl. I've always loved Dragon Square. I've always loved dragons really."

"Me too."

Valka lit up again, beaming and he found it infectious, smiling in return.

"There's a field just a half mile that way, if you can walk that far."

"What do you mean?"

"I notice you're limping. It's fine, I just don't want you in pain Hic- Hen- Hiccup."

She bounced back and forth, settling on Hiccup.

"Well... I would be alright but if we go back for my car, I won't have to worry about if I can't get back to it after?"

Valka nodded, turning with him toward the car park. Hiccup only realised how tight a space they were in when she was trying to fold her miles-long legs into the front seat gracefully.

"Push it back, its fine. Astrid won't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Hel, she'll probably keep it that way and stretch out. Go ahead."

Hiccup hoped she didn't ask _why_ he limped, and thankfully she didn't as he started the engine, following directions from her for a few minutes before they reached the field.

"No parking between... oh, I'm good for a few hours. Cool. Lets go."

Valka visibly flourished out in the open, taking off her light brown coat to reveal a yellow cloth top and brown and white skirt. It was a little... eccentric, but absolutely suited her. Hiccup sort of decided he probably inherited her build, as they were both rather slender.

"So... wanna tell me more about the times you got arrested?"

There went the belly laugh again, setting off a bubble of warmth in Hiccup's chest as he watched Valka pick a spot and drop herself into the grass, not giving him the usual exasperated look when he took longer to navigate down without a proper ankle joint.

He noticed quite quickly that now they were just chatting away about anything and everything, HIccup didn't feel nervous any more. It was a welcome change - Valka clearly managed to shelve her nerves that day already. He resolved to try and copy that, wanting to make the most of this one meeting at the very least, to try and know her as much as possible.

-HTTYD-

 **Slightly unhappy with the end lines but I'm falling asleep on my phone so take it and like it!**

 **Valcup FTW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest - I could have, but that would have been a little short and overly repetitive after a while? I'm glad you like their relationship though!**

-HTTYD-

"So... how long are you back here for?"

"A fortnight. I wanted to come back longer, but there's a huge whale rescue I'm needed at."

Hiccup found himself chuckling as she frowned, not the subject itself being funny but the fact this woman he had been born to was some feral vigilante animal saver.

"Can I ask..."

Valka didn't need to hear him finish the question.

"Why I gave you up?"

"Yeah. I don't bear a grudge... I love my family. Astrid's the centre of my world. But I guess I want to know why all the same."

Valka pulled her knees up to her chest, the first time he had seen her with closed body language.

"You came early into this world. I was scared, I was alone and I just... I didn't think I could cope. Your biological father wanted nothing to do with the pregnancy, and it was a difficult seven and a half months. I _never_ regretted keeping you Hen- Hiccup, but I knew I couldn't offer you the life you deserved. As it transpired, I was diagnosed with severe post-natal depression not long after I signed the papers giving you up. I've often wondered if that influenced my decision, but looking at you with Astrid... I think it was right for you."

Hiccup had never known he was premature. But then, he had never known he was adopted before. His mother may not have known - he was three months old when adopted, he could have been a healthier weight and size then.

Or at least, a classic _Hiccup_ size.

"Yeah. I agree. Though I wouldn't have wished that time on anybody."

"It was worth it. To see you all grown up, such a strong and wonderful man before me."

Hiccup smiled, though it possibly became a grimace as phantom pains pulsed through where his leg used to be.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I was injured in... in the accident. I..." he faltered, sucked in a deep breath and pushed the information out "I lost my lower leg in the crash. I wear a prosthetic."

Valka didn't turn to horror or even sympathy as Hiccup was mostly used to, she was maybe surprised and even a touch curious. But no pity. He appreciated that.

"And you went through all that and _still_ took care of your sister?"

"Astrid needed me. I think it helped actually... I needed to get through physio, needed to get past my fear of cars for her. I have a therapy dog that means I walk every day, and he always knows when I need cheering up."

Warm fingers curled around his, surprising Hiccup slightly as his stomach jolted.

"Words cannot express how **proud** I am to know you."

Struck speechless, Hiccup looked down at where their hands were loosely joined. Valka took the look wrongly and withdrew her hand immediately.

"I'm sorry, I've become overly tactile mostly being around animals and-"

"It's fine. I just... it surprised me is all. Astrid's super tactile too, I'm used to it."

Wanting to reassure her, Hiccup reached back and took her hand more on instinct than reason. Valka smiled at him and the strange jolt in his stomach returned. She truly lit up when she smiled, huge green eyes alight with emotion.

"What are you looking at?"

"You. It's just strange after assuming I never looked much like my parents to see someone who looks so much like me."

Her cheeks tinged pink under the scrutiny, and a hesitant hand reached to trace the side of his jaw.

"You have your fathers ears, and this part here reminds me exactly of him when he used to shave."

"Used to?"

He didn't ask her to stop touching his face. Valka seemed no more inclined herself.

"Mhmm. He started growing a beard almost the day we graduated secondary school."

Hiccup ran a self-conscious hand over his jaw, the opposite side to Valka so as not to dislodge her hand.

"I can barely grow stubble. I don't think I got that from him."

Valka chuckled, but before she could respond a voice cut into their bubble.

"Isn't he a little young for you?"

Some woman with a (rather cute) dog was scowling at the two, sort of holding hands with Valka's hand on his face. Hiccup stood up with a scowl, glad for once of his height as the woman had to look up at him rather than sneer _down_ at him.

"She's my _mother._ Today is the first time we met."

Never had someone backtracked so fast. The woman's face took on an interesting shade of white, and after a few spluttering sounds she quickly took herself far into the distance. Sitting back down, Hiccup threw a frown at her retreating figure.

"I feel bad for her dog."

Valka looked quite upset, and he wanted to go yell at the nosy cow that had disturbed them some more.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"What? No! Aside from _anything_ else, what two consenting adults do is none of her or anybody else's business. And the only person who should be embarrassed is her. If I had a problem with you touching my face, I would have told you."

She looked so distressed that Hiccup felt bad for her, angry that a day he had almost dreaded was going so well had been darkened by that woman. He reached for her hand to reassure her, and Valka let him take it.

"Thank you. I've just been _so_ worried about today, and it seemed to be going so well and then-"

"It is going well. Well, I think so. Is she really important enough to change that?"

Many times comforting Astrid had come in handy, as Hiccup slipped immediately into that role faced with a distressed female, awkwardness a secondary emotion in that instance for once.

"I suppose not."

"That's the spirit."

Finally, Valka smiled again and warmth blossomed in Hiccup's chest like sunshine glowing in his heart. Months of nerves and everything else leading up to this day... and it turned out they got along pretty easily. It was all oddly natural, the awkwardness abating as they talked.

His phone rang, Astrid's name flashing up on the screen.

"Excuse me, it's Astrid" Valka nodded as Hiccup clicked 'answer' "hello?"

"Hey bro. Are you still out with Valka?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Didn't want you on your way over to me. I wanna stay here for the night."

"Any particular reason?"

"I wanna get laid?"

Hiccup had to fight not to visibly splutter in surprise, though if Astrid hadn't been so blunt he would have been far less shocked.

"O-ok. When do I expect you back?"

"Tomorrow, say... eleven?"

"Alright. If anything changes-"

"I'll call you. Try not to worry bro. Heather and Dagur said hi."

"Tell them I said hi too. Love you."

"Love you too Hiccup. Later!"

They hung up on each other, then Hiccup turned back to Valka.

"Everything alright?"

"Oh? Yeah. Astrid just letting me know she wants to spend the night at her girlfriend's. Before she graduated school, Astrid had a curfew and if I missed it even one night that evil cow Bertha would have done her utmost to say I was unfit."

"Bertha?"

"Our old social worker. We got her kicked off our case with a formal complaint for giving me the adoption paperwork prematurely. I'm glad she did it, so I had time to adjust, but I was also very glad to have a way to get rid of her. She hated that everyone else considered me capable of taking care of Astrid."

"Ah. Well, I've met her and I think it shows you have done a fantastic job with her. She's bright and witty, chatty and friendly. You look so proud of her."

Hiccup felt himself smile.

"I am. Astrid puts my recovery to shame. They offered her that grief clause, where a bereavement means they'll give you your predicted grades regardless of how you do? Astrid turned it down, and absolutely smashed their predictions. Top grades in her GCSEs, she's at college now doing amazingly. She and Heather are as strong a couple as I've ever seen."

"So... forgive me for the gossip, but have you a girlfriend? Or boyfriend? Which I'm totally fine with."

"Huh? Oh. No. I'm not that way inclined, one _very_ drunken kiss with Heather's brother my only 'gay' experience. I uh, I actually used to date Heather. We broke up because she likes girls, then Astrid came out and they got together."

"And you're ok with that?"

Hiccup had made his peace with that a long time ago.

"Completely. They are happy. Heather and I would never have worked out even if Astrid didn't date her."

"Still, that's an immensely adult perspective."

"I guess, but we have had to grow up fast. I tried to shield Astrid from it as much as possible, but she still lost our parents too. Her response to finding out I was adopted was quite spectacular."

"Oh?"

Hiccup didn't know if he could say it out loud, but there wasn't the usual embarrassment of saying it to an adult - Valka was still enough of a stranger to him.

"Her words were something like I was still her brother, even if I came out of a different vagina to her. I think that was about when Dagur and Heather left the room."

Valka noticeably flushed and her eyes widened, but she recovered quickly.

"Well, actually... gods, I didn't expect _that_ to come up. You were actually delivered by cesarean section."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. You were on your way regardless of the timing, but they noticed you were getting more distressed and so they decided to give you the best chance of survival, they were going in to get you."

It was strange - this woman had gone through so much to get him into the world. That connection had always existed for her. Hiccup hadn't even _known_ she existed.

"Huh. Then some years later, firefighters came and cut me out of a car. Apparently I get stuck a lot of places."

"Or perhaps it's that you survive against the odds."

"Did you hold me? As a baby?"

Valka couldn't quite meet his eyes, and Hiccup felt bad for hurting her.

"Once. You were in the incubator much of the time, but..."

Valka reached inside her jacket, producing a polaroid and holding it out to Hiccup. He took it, seeing the earliest picture possible of him. Valka's hair wasn't quite as long as it was now, her braid only reaching a couple of inches past her shoulders but other than that, she looked identical. The woman really had aged fantastically... Hiccup was condemned to his baby face forever it seemed. He was so miniscule, his eyes barely open as he faced Valka.

Even though the picture was small, he could see all over her face that despite everything, that woman _loved_ her baby. Hiccup couldn't comprehend the level of sacrifice it took for her to give him up anyway.

"Here. You should keep this."

"Are you sure?"

Hiccup nodded.

"You earned it. All I did was show up."

Valka took it back, smiling softly.

"Thank you."

They stayed in that field until it got dark. Eventually they accepted they had to leave, walking back to Hiccup's car and luckily he hadn't been ticketed for parking there.

"You want a ride back? I'm going that way."

"That's very kind of you."

Valka climbed in the other side, filling the car again with her soft, strange scent. Hiccup wondered if it would linger after she left. He drove her back to her hotel, and Valka hesitated before leaning over and kissing his cheek. Hiccup felt his stomach do a somersault, watching as Valka made to leave the car before turning back.

"So... um, will I see you again before I have to leave?"

Hiccup wasn't sure why, but the fact she was awkward and stammered the same way he did put him at ease.

"Uh, sure. Do you have a number I can get hold of you on? I don't know our weeks schedule off the top of my head."

Valka nodded, writing down her room number and the hotel number.

"Call them and ask for that number. I'll make sure they know to put you through."

"Thanks. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"I look forward to it."

She did leave the car this time, waving at him from the door of her hotel before walking in. Hiccup fell back in his seat, taking a deep breath or twelve. He'd survived.

More than that, he had had fun. Valka was brilliant company, and there was something deeply... he couldn't find a word for it. He just felt _better_ for meeting her. And the fact he didn't feel the urge to recoil from her touching him was a good sign Hiccup didn't feel inward anxiety around her. He thought about the sensation in his stomach. Then decided not to.

Astrid came home the next morning - Dagur dropped her off and Hiccup looked up from the sofa to see his sister swan into the room. He didn't dwell on why she waa in such a good mood.

"What's got a smile on _your_ face? I'm guessing yesterday went well."

"Oh? Yeah. We talked for hours, and argued with a stranger."

"You what?"

Hiccup elaborated on the nosy woman, and Astrid fell about laughing.

"I would have gone after her!"

"Eh. She was so traumatised by her wrongness I feel it was punishment enough."

"Well. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Nope. Waiting for you."

Astrid grinned, helping Hiccup stand up and watching closely to see how much he struggled with it.

"I'll do your leg after we've eaten."

"You don't-"

"Hush. Go cook."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, but his mood was still bouyant.

"Ok. Is there anything going on this week I need to know about?"

"Uh, therapy? Other than that, just college for me. Why?"

"Valka asked if she could see me again. I said I needed to see."

Astrid nodded to herself, watching Hiccup mix up omelettes for them.

"Why not invite her here? I mean, assuming you trust her not to be a murderer or a burglar."

Hiccup looked down at the bowl of eggs, biting his lip.

"I don't know. Feels kinda weird to invite my biological mother into the house we shared with our parents."

Astrid hopped off her seat and hugged Hiccup around his waist, comforting expression on her face as she leant against his shoulder.

"It's just a suggestion Hiccup. If you aren't ready, you aren't ready."

Returning the hug, Hiccup nodded.

"Thanks."

-HTTYD-

 **Ah I love those two way more than sane.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Cautious Quill - you're not wrong! Especially when Taboo was meant to be shorter... I'm glad you enjoy Valcup so much, and they are the cutest thing ever! Taboo gets updated faster because... its easy to write and I want to finish it? Whereas Adopted is something I've been excited to write for a while.**

 **MidwestMexican - I did quite enjoy RTTE 5! I've rewatched it too, a little less Hiccstrid focus and I'd have called it perfect!**

-HTTYD-

"You don't have to stay at Heather's for my sake."

"Bro, you and Valka are getting to know each other. Honestly, staying at my hot girlfriends house more often is a bonus."

Hiccup frowned.

"I don't want you feeling pushed out. And I _definitely_ don't want you thinking she's more important than you."

"I don't. I am not that insecure. But this woman is in the country for ten more days. I'm here forever."

Holding out his arms, Hiccup was rewarded by a hug from his sister.

"You're my whole world Astrid, I'd never do anything to hurt you."

Astrid squeezed him around the middle, beaming up at him happily.

"I know Hiccup. But what you can do for me is get to know this woman who obviously makes you smile."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Because you've been so sad. Now you smile again."

"I haven't-"

"Hiccup, I know you better than anyone. Better than mom. Better than dad. Better than the woman you were surgically removed from. I know you're trying, and I know you've improved _so_ much since mom and dad died. But... something that isn't _me_ makes you happy. So you're going to spend time with Valka. Hofferson's orders."

Pretending to pout in order to wind Astrid up, Hiccup ruffled her hair. She growled in warning.

"I've always thought it odd that Hofferson orders apply to Hoffersons."

"Yeah, well. Hofferson rules. You'll always be a Hofferson Hiccup, no matter how much you and her bond. Don't hold back on that for mom and dads sake. They wouldn't want that. Or my sake. I don't want that."

He nodded.

"It's kinda weird becoming an adult, then making friends with the woman you came out of."

"Maybe you ought to talk to one of your therapists about this stuff? I mean you can talk to me if you want, but I figure you might want to keep it separate from me cus you're awkward like that."

"Blame Valka. She's as awkward as me."

Astrid grinned.

"So _that's_ where you got it from."

"Yep."

"So... you making any cake soon?"

Astrid gave him her most hopeful look - if Hiccup wasn't planning on baking, he was now.

"Alright. I've made chocolate ones like three times in the last month. So... pick something else."

His sister pouted, then rooted through the bakery cupboard.

"How about plain jam sponge but we decorate it like when we were kids?"

"Colourful icing and half a jar of topping shaker?"

She nodded eagerly, already seeking the food colouring with a cheeky grin.

"If you aren't offended at the prospect, I'll colour this ready made icing."

"This is your cake but if you wait for the cake to go in the oven I'll help make the good stuff."

"Why do you even buy ready made?"

"Emergencies. Decorations."

Astrid rolled her eyes, chuckling at him as she pulled out things to make real icing instead.

"Cake related emergencies?"

"Yep."

Hiccup cracked an egg with surprising dexterity, knowing he probably couldn't do anything with similar levels of it if it didn't involve cooking or drawing. Astrid went on the hunt for buttercream and jam in the fridge for the filling, despite it being too early in the process. She was just that excitable about his cakes.

Once the cake was baking away merrily in the oven, Hiccup mixed up liquid icing for Astrid to fill with a multitude of colours. This cake was going to be an utter monstrosity, but Astrid was happy and it would probably taste pretty good.

"Careful, remember you only need a couple of drops to start with."

"Boring! I want the brightest rainbow ever!"

"I know but if you overdo it the icing will taste funny. Two or three drops at a time."

Sulking at the familiar warning, Astrid went more slowly with the colouring. Left with six little sets of bright colours - Astrid only liked yellow icing on lemon cakes - Hiccup insisted Astrid wait for the cake to cool - he needed to put the filling in before she slathered it in icing. They went through this frequently, but Astrid was oft impatient to get to the decorating and eating, since she couldn't cook.

Hiccup was teaching her... she no longer burnt toast and she could boil an egg. Next he would teach her to cook pasta and rice.

Maybe he should check the batteries in the smoke alarm.

"Ok, now we can decorate it. Go easy, it'll set better."

"Yawn. That's boring. This cake is going to make you sickly sweet sick with a mouthful!"

Honestly, Hiccup frequently wondered how Astrid had such perfect teeth when she loved sugar so much. Their dentist always commended her oral health, while Hiccup cringed as she practically frowned the cake in chocolate curls, edible ball bearings and little sugar skulls. It was an interesting contrast to the vibrant rainbow she had painted on it.

"Ok, now it needs to be left to set."

"I know! But I can eat the leftover icing."

Astrid licked the mixing spoons happily, protesting loudly when Hiccup took them away to clean up the mess.

"You'll spoil your lunch. What do you wanna eat?"

"Cake!"

"Before that."

Frowning, Astrid stuck her head in the fridge. Eventually she resurfaced holding leftover lasagna and held it out to him.

"Alright. Can you let Toothless out? He's staring hopefully at the door."

Astrid nodded and skipped off to do so, then dragged Hiccup forcefully to the sofa and pulled off his prosthetic to give him his leg massage while the lasagna cooked. It was reaching a point where he didn't need it every day, two or three times a week sufficient unless he had spent a lot of time on his feet that day. But he still didn't like it and Astrid was still insistent.

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"You always ask me that. And the answer is always no."

She dug her thumb into a knot in the muscle above his knee, rubbing a firm circle until it loosened up. Hiccup couldn't deny his leg felt better for it, but their food was in danger of burning and he happily took the excuse to get up and replace his prosthetic, rather than look at the space left where his leg should have been.

"Ah, just perfectly done. Grab some plates sis?"

"You got it bro."

Astrid laid two plates next to the oven, which soon became filled with the re-heated lasagna and the obvious addition of garlic bread at Astrid's insistence. It was a heavy lunch, but at least he knew she'd eaten something he had packed full of vegetables before she went to Heather's that evening and probably ate pizza, sweets and popcorn washed down with fizzy drinks.

"Oh man that was good. I'm gonna go become one with the sofa until I'm ready to have a bash at that cake."

She did so, lazing on the sofa with a deep sigh that became a giggle when Toothless leapt up and curled up next to her. Hiccup smiled at them fondly, then sat down to let his food digest for a while. Toothless eventually shuffled over to nuzzle Hiccup's face, demanding affection from his owner.

"I know buddy, but we're going out for a you know what later promise. You get to meet my birth mother. Not that that means anything to you, you don't speak English."

Toothless huffed, licked his face and left a drooly-mess on Hiccup's cheek before curling up on his lap. Astrid laughed as Hiccup wiped at his face, scowling with absolutely no venom at the cute, dribbling pest on his lap.

"You know that doesn't wash out you little monster."

"He does, but he doesn't care."

Astrid continued to laugh as Hiccup tried to wipe his face clean, eventually lifting Toothless off his lap and heading to wash his face. His stubble rasped over the wash cloth, reminding Hiccup of his youthful features and the fact that stubble would literally grow no more than half an inch.

Clearly he hadn't inherited the bountiful beard growing skills of his biological father. Then again, he hadn't inherited much from that man it seemed beyond the very edges of his face. Even his height could be attributed to his biological mother, as she was still a couple of inches taller than _him._ Her eye colour, her face shape, even the slender build seemed to come from her. His hair colour, the thin lips and his narrow nose with the curve only at the very end.

All Valka.

After so long, Hiccup was still adjusting to this woman who looked just like him even existing. It had taken him a long time to come to grips with the circumstances that led him to his family, but now Hiccup had reached a place of acceptance there - he had never felt 'different' or excluded by them. Hiccup had never felt like he was any less their son than Astrid was their daughter. They picked him. They loved him. He loved his parents, and the fledgling irritation, maybe a hint of anger, at them not telling him was long gone.

"What are you doing in there, plotting a revolution?"

"Hilarious. No, I was scrubbing Toothless off my face."

Hiccup headed back out to find Astrid waiting for the bathroom. There were three in their home, but apparently she just had to use that one.

"All yours."

"Most kind of you."

Feeling a little less like he would explode from lunch, Hiccup braved going to check on the cake. It was set enough to eat, a fact Astrid seemed to sense when she saw he'd gone into the kitchen

"Is it ready?"

"Yep. Lets see how it tastes."

He cut them both _small_ slices of the brightly iced and somewhat over-decorated cake, which barely reached the plate before Astrid was taking a hearty bite out of it.

"Mmm. This is great."

Hiccup almost cringed as sweetness exploded over his tongue, but once the overwhelming taste of sugar was adjusted to, he discovered the cake itself was pretty good. Astrid devoured hers happily, licking icing residue from her lips and picking a sugar skull from her t-shirt.

"Well? Verdict?"

"Little too sweet, but not the worst of your handiwork. There was that one even you couldn't stomach."

Astrid smiled sheepishly, remembering that incident well - Hiccup had been physically sick from it.

"Yeah. Didn't Dagur eat that?"

"Yeah but Dagur once ate a tin of dog food on a dare. Let's not use him as a yardstick for anything normal."

Astrid nodded.

"Fair point. When's Valka coming over?"

Hiccup glanced at his watch.

"She's due in half an hour, but please don't think you have to be gone then."

"I don't. Don't worry! Gods, you're acting like I don't know I'm your number one, like you haven't moved freaking mountains to make my life as good as possible and take the best care of me."

"You're my sister. I just never want you to doubt it."

Astrid hugged him. _Carefully,_ knowing he was still full of food and now sugary cake.

"I know Hiccup. It'll always be the Hoffersons against the world, and I know nobody matters more to you than me. But you have to remember nobody matters more to me than _you,_ and I want you to do things that make you happy."

She leant up and kissed his cheek, then turned and went off to start sorting out her overnight things to take to Heather's home.

"When's Dagur picking you up?"

"On his way back from work, so probably an hour or so. So I can break the awkward beginning of conversation by scaring Valka with my cake decorating skills."

"Why do you assume there will be awkwardness?"

Astrid quirked an eyebrow.

"Because I've known you all my life. And if she's as much like you in personality as looks, she's as awkward as you."

Well... she wasn't wrong.

"Yeah, she kind of is. It's kinda funny to see how you can inherit personality traits despite not being raised by someone."

"There's probably studies to prove that. I'm studying psychology, there's a whole section on adoption in my textbook. Could pass the time?"

Hiccup nodded, waiting for Astrid to pull a _huge_ textbook out of her bag.

"Why is adoption so important to psychology?"

"It varies. Attachment to a parent needs to be done at a particular stage so children not adopted as babies often struggle to relate to people. Then there's the argument of nature versus nurture, theres Genetic Sexual Attraction and then of people who didn't know they were related until blood tests confirmed it back when that was standard procedure... it's basically a psychologists dream to study the psychology of attraction and attachment."

Hiccup blinked, trying to process.

"I... I have not retained a word of that."

He was lying.

"Anyway... here. There's a list of people who studied it, especially in twins where they paid women to let them seperate the kids until later on in life."

"Wait, they _paid_ people to allow that?"

"Yeah. It was to try and determine the age old argument of biology versus environment, better known as nature versus nurture. Serial killers are abused as kids or mentally ill... except not all of them are."

"And the conclusion of that debate is?"

"Ongoing. Even today."

Hiccup scanned the pages Astrid pointed to with boggling amounts of information in.

"What do you think?"

Astrid tapped her chin in thought, looking quite deeply at Hiccup.

"I'm further on the nurture side, but there are exceptions to every rule and I don't rule out nature. We were raised exactly the same but we aren't the same people."

"Huh. Good point."

Any further conversation was halted as a tentative knock sounded from the door. Hiccup's heart fluttered nervously, but Astrid was the one who barreled toward the front door - she was much faster than Hiccup.

"Valka! Very glad to see you made it."

"Hello Astrid. I must confess I rather thought I had the wrong house for a moment."

Her voice made his belly quiver and Hiccup couldn't work out why.

"Oh, yeah, it's a big place. Come on in, Toothless is dying to salivate on your face."

"I beg your pardon?"

The two women became visible as they left the front foyer, finding Hiccup awkwardly standing in the kitchen. Toothless immediately tottered over to investigate the new human.

"Oh gods, aren't you just the cutest thing? Can I?"

Valka gestured to the dog, asking permission to touch him.

"Go ahead. Be warned, he drools."

She paid no mind as she knelt down, running her fingers through the mongrels scruffy black fur. Toothless eagerly lapped up the affection, rumbling happily as she scratched behind his ears, tickled under his chin and ignored that he was getting drool on her hands.

"I see why he makes a good therapy dog, oh he is absolutely precious!"

Astrid guided Valka to the sink to wash her hands as she cooed at Toothless, who immediately bobbed alongside her now he had made a new friend.

"He's also a pest. I do love him though."

He had feared it feeling awkward to have Valka in the Hofferson family home. That fear was already fading.

"Good gods, what is that?"

"That would be Astrid's cake decorating skills at work."

Astrid smiled proudly.

"Believe it or not, this isn't my worst."

"It's really not. She's made me ill before. That one's not half bad once you accept imminent diabetes."

Valka looked between the two in amusement as she dried her hands, observing the cake from a wary distance like it might jump out at her.

"Want to try it?"

Astrid quizzed, still grinning.

"I'm not sure I'm that brave."

Hiccup stood up, exceptionally glad for Astrid's leg massage since his stump didn't ache.

"Tea?"

Astrid checked her phone for the time.

"Sure, I have time."

Valka nodded too, prompting Hiccup to acquire a lesser used mug - both his and Astrid's bore stains on the porcelain insides from constant use despite the regular cleaning. Astrid boxed half the cake to take with her. If nobody else ate it, Dagur certainly wouldn't hesitate.

"So, Hiccup tells me you get arrested regularly?"

Valka chuckled, smiling over at Astrid.

"Only in defence of animals. I've never been _convincted_ of anything."

"So you just trawled the planet rescuing animals and protecting endangered species?"

"Yes."

"Against men with guns and never carrying your own weapon?"

"Yes."

"Wow. You're like a secret superhero. For all things cute and fluffy."

Valka nodded, smiling.

"And big and scaly or strange and ugly. All animals are welcome in my heart."

"Ok, that's actually adorable. Consider yourself welcome back any time" Astrid downed the last half of her still-hot tea "but my ride is here. Have fun you two!"

After a squeezing hug, Astrid grabbed her things and dashed out of the door clutching a cake box full of an _indecent_ amount of sugar.

Valka's stay at the Hofferson home that night was unremarkable in itself - they ate and talked and she finally braved the cake. They watched a movie - Valka was hugely behind on popular culture after so much time away. She joined he and Toothless out on their walk. She slept in their spare room.

As of yet, neither Hiccup or Astrid had managed to brave emptying out their parents room. It gathered dust like an aging shrine of grief.

There were a few events Hiccup wasn't sure he should have been remembering so keenly.

Such as the buzz on his skin when Valka took his hand as they sat together on the bench watching Toothless.

Or the way he could smell her scent on his clothes as he laid in bed even though they had only hugged for brief seconds.

The one Hiccup was denying the most was the way a tingle lingered on his face, where Valka had kissed his cheek goodbye when she left. Where she'd accidentally caught the very corner of his mouth. Where neither of them had mentioned it despite both noticing.

Nine more days. He might never see her again. Hiccup didn't have to think about anything peculiar yet. There was no rulebook for reconnecting with ones birth mother.

He didn't tell Astrid about any of it though.

-HTTYD-

 **Always a little awkward when your roommate catches you researching real cases of GSA to ensure a degree of realism to a fictional story...**


	8. Chapter 8

**MidwestMexican - there were two references to HTTYD2 that I saw. The ending and Stoicks memory of the armoured dragons earlier on?**

 **Spawn Hades - I blamed it on click bait that I looked at from morbid curiosity. He eventually wandered off. Probably helps that he doesn't know I write smutfic**

-HTTYD-

"Hiccup!"

He jolted, turning to find Astrid looking at him strangely.

"What?"

"You've been zoning out a lot lately. Is everything ok?"

 _No._

"Sorry. It's an anxiety thing, my brains kind of mush."

She frowned, sitting next to him and petting his hair soothingly. Hiccup wasn't sure if he should be letting her, but Astrid wasn't a part of his maudlin, twisted thoughts so he opted to keep it that way.

"Is this because of Valka? You didn't say much about her staying here, so I haven't asked."

 _Yes._

"I don't know. Maybe indirectly. Think it stirred up some old feelings having... well, almost a parent here."

"Oh babe. You don't have to see her again you know? This is your choice."

Astrid was trying to be comforting, but Hiccup knew she couldn't really comfort him since she didn't really know the problem. He tried to focus on the effort itself, letting Astrid's presence soothe him.

"I know, but it's only five more days. I feel like maybe I owe Valka that."

"You don't owe her anything."

Hiccup rolled on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"This woman chose to keep me even though it potentially meant being a single mom when she was barely outta school. Her family didn't approve. She carried me and let them cut her open to get me out, went through a decision that can't have been easy to give me up because she thought it was better for me. Then she waited _eighteen years_ to meet me. I can give her fourteen days."

Astrid ran a finger over his forehead, drawing nonsense shapes along the skin there.

"Do you want to see her?'

"Yes" oh, that came out a little fast "it's just bringing up a lot of complicated feelings. But I can deal with all of that in therapy when she leaves again."

That was as honest as Hiccup could be without making Astrid hate him.

"Alright. But if it's too much, I'm sure she'll respect that."

"Thanks Astrid. So, is there something I'm meant to be doing?"

"It's almost time for dinner? Although I'm feeling pizza, we could order in?"

Hiccup shook his head, whirling brain crying out for a distraction. He pushed himself up, careful not to stumble on his leg as it suddenly ached. That was his own fault for standing up too fast.

"We've got all the stuff in for home made. I can have bases ready in half hour, want to make up some sauce? Whatever we don't use of it is freezable."

Astrid smiled at his sudden wind, following him to the kitchen. She couldn't cook well but brutally dicing tomatoes and garlic, then tossing that and herbs in the food whizzer was nothing. Hiccup mixed up dough and pre-baked the two bases they needed, plus a third for garlic pizza bread. Pre-cooking the bases prevented them going soggy when toppings were added.

"Alright. While they bake, you can grate the cheese and I'll dice vegetables and meat?"

"Don't forget extra garlic for the garlic bread."

"When do I ever forgot the garlic?"

Astrid shrugged, still grinning as she grabbed the cheese out of the fridge. There was grated mozzarella in a bag, but Astrid preferred cheddar. He snickered to himself listening to her grunt and swear at the cheese grater, neatly dicing up some vegetables and meat before mixing up garlic and butter to slather on one of the bases.

"Try not to drop the toppings on the floor, I know you're messy but that idiot will eat anything" he gestured at Toothless "whether its good for him or not."

"I know."

Astrid answered in a sarcastic sing-song voice, waiting for Hiccup to put a measured layer of pizza sauce on each of their bases before she proceeded to cram as much cheese, meat and mushroom as she could fit on the base. He put it back in first, since the heavy toppings would take longer to cook while he made his own and their garlic one.

"Put that in a storage tub, I'll clean up the rest."

"Thanks bro!"

"No problem sis. Let him out would ya?"

The process of making and cleaning and even the eating provided Hiccup plenty of distraction, but when he was back in bed that night, those _thoughts_ kept coming out.

Five more days.

He was seeing Valka the next day.

Hiccup knew he shouldn't. He promised himself he would cut all contact. But... he couldn't. Not when she would be gone again soon.

The tension faded when they were actually together, Astrid dropped off at college and Toothless eagerly perched in the back seat as Hiccup drove to pick up Valka from her hotel. His fluttering belly was ignored in favour of the warmth in his chest when she smiled.

"Oh, you brought a friend!"

"Yeah, figured he could use a change of scenery. Plus I think he wanted to see you."

Toothless was well trained enough to know he couldn't get in the front of the car, but he was still yapping happily to greet Valka and ruffling excitably about the prospect of going somewhere. Hiccup made sure to set his phone alarm as a warning to go get Astrid from college, knowing he could easily lose track of time with Valka.

His stomach was doing some kind of gymnastics routine when Valka took his hand again, the touch small but intimate, the two of them walking alongside a happy Toothless through a field littered with book readers and strangers who paid them no mind.

"Do you still see your family? Do they know about me?"

Valka had said he could ask anything, and Hiccup had a habit of failing to filter his brain to mouth pathway, so questions often just tumbled out of him.

"I call my mother on birthdays and Christmas. My father died about ten years back, but we were never on excellent terms."

"How come?"

"When your father wanted nout to do with the pregnancy, _my_ father said that was no excuse not to marry before the birth. He was very old fashioned."

"What were you meant to do? Have Stoick kidnapped and force him up the aisle?"

Valka shrugged, fingers flexing between his own but not moving away.

"I think he rather meant I should go for anyone who wanted me."

Hiccup almost kicked himself for what came out of his mouth next.

"I'm sure you weren't short of offers there."

Valka raised an eyebrow as Hiccup realised what he said, feeling his cheeks burn and burying his face in both hands.

"Gods, that came out wrong. I just- I mean. I'm going to shut up now."

When he dared peek through his fingers, Valka was chuckling into her hand and there was a light flush kissing the apples of her cheeks.

"I think that was a compliment?"

"Well yes it was. But it made me sound like I was hitting on you and well. That's... you know. Wrong."

"The sentiment is what counts. I won't hold the awkwardness I gave you against you "

"Thanks."

Valka reached for his hand again when Hiccup was done wanting the ground to swallow him up. Well. Mostly done. He let her, feeling her slender fingers interlock with his perfectly. Searching for a less embarrassing conversation topic, Hiccup realised time was wearing on.

"It's getting on a bit, I need to go get Astrid. You... you can come back with me if you want? For dinner with us."

"I would like that very much. Would you mind if I popped back to my room? I'm dying for my comfortable shoes."

Hiccup nodded, knowing the feeling even if _he_ could only feel one of his shoes.

"Oh, not at all."

They went back to the car, bundling Toothless into the back seat before they drove back toward Valka's hotel and he cheekily used their car park since he was technically driving a guest. With a plastic sheet to protect his interior, then the weighted bowls he couldn't accidentally tip over while eating and drinking from, Toothless was all set to recover from his long walk.

"Window is open a crack and it's not too hot. You be good buddy, I'll be back in a few."

Valka went to walk away, leaving Hiccup standing outside the car to get a little fresh air while Toothless slobbered away at his drink and snack. Then she turned back.

"You're welcome to come along if you feel awkward hovering outside."

Clearly, she understood his awkwardness.

"Thanks."

He followed her, not realising until they were the only two in the lift going up to her floor how _alone_ they were. Hiccup's heart rate picked up speed for no good reason, suddenly wishing he had stayed outside as he followed Valka into her room. She sat on her bed and took off her walking boots, letting out a sound of relief that had Hiccup thinking only one thing as his body responded in a terrible way.

 _Oh no._

That sound was low and throaty, and while Hiccup knew it was distinctly non-sexual in nature, everything was starting to get to him as Valka bent over to rifle through her suitcase for different shoes. When he thought it couldn't get _any_ worse, Hiccup realised Valka was turning round and she had probably caught him looking.

"Uh, w-would you mind if I use the bathroom?"

He expected some kind of dismay after she effectively caught him checking out her ass, but Valka just smiled as she usually did.

"Not at all. Put the seat down when you're done."

Hiccup stumbled in there, clutching the sink and splashing cold water over his flushed face. He couldn't let these feelings take him over.

Four more days.

Then he could confess he was feeling sexual attraction toward his _mother_ to a therapist who could hopefully un-pick the complicated reasons and fix his brain. Then Astrid never had to know. And Hiccup never had to disgrace himself by caving in. Or getting arrested.

Incest was illegal. His feelings were wrong. The pulse below his belt was the ultimate depravity.

So _why_ couldn't he push the feelings aside? He hadn't understood why the term 'overwhelming' had been applied on those stories of GSA until now. Hiccup could barely think straight.

When the butterflies first started, he sought stories of others, hoping for some kind of wisdom on coping or even beating the feelings. All he found were people who described it as "love at first sight", and there were more who had given in than not. Hiccup was scared he didn't stand a chance against this twist of biology and psychology, the two melding in all the wrong ways.

"Four more days" he mumbled it to himself like a personal pep talk "you can do this for four more days."

Drying his face and flushing the toilet, then running the tap again to simulate washing his hands, Hiccup took a deep breath and stepped back out. Valka was waiting patiently, as though nothing was wrong.

Or so he thought.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

Valka came closer to him. Hiccup backed up a step on instinct, but there was a wall directly behind him. Her slender hand placed itself on his jaw, thumb rubbing the spot at the corner of his mouth she caught when she kissed his cheek before.

"Do you feel this too?"

Hiccup felt his breath hitch, not a chance Valka missed it when she was _so close_ to him. His hands shook at his sides, his mouth dry with anxiety and he licked his lips out of habit. Those big green eyes followed the motion, and then Valka's mouth was on his.

Every reason he needed not to let this happen faded as she kissed him, fingers sliding up to rest in his hair and Hiccup felt his knees go weak. Gods, Valka felt this way too. Now he was really in trouble. His shaking hands went for her waist, pulling Valka closer as her other hand came up to rest on his shoulder. There was little finesse to the kiss; Hiccup was short on experience and if he _could_ think, he would think Valka was lacking in practice too.

His phone alarm buzzed, shattering the moment as Valka stepped back. He needed to go, it was time to pick up Astrid.

 _Astrid._

Gods, what was he doing? Hiccup felt sick. How was he to face his sister when his mothers kiss burned on his lips?

"I have to go."

Running was a tough sell on a good day. Hiccup's leg ached and protested greatly, but he had still not moved so fast since he had two legs as he bolted. Falling into his car outside, Hiccup tried not to have a total meltdown. He slammed his hands on the wheel in frustration, cursing

"Fuck!"

-HTTYD-

 **As I said, I did research real cases of GSA and more often than not, feelings develop fast. So while even I know it's unrealistic, it's actually... realistic?**


	9. Chapter 9

**SquallOfVIII - ah, I'll make a Valcup shipper of you yet! Haha. And thank you!**

 **MidwestMexican - time will tell!**

 **beautiful-mistakez** \- **wouldn't that be something?**

-HTTYD-

Mouth still tingling, belly still fluttering and nausea strangling everything in between, Hiccup keyed his ignition and apologised to Toothless for his loud exclamation.

"Don't worry buddy, you just take a nap. Lets go get Astrid ok?"

Hiccup was half tempted to steer his car off a cliff or into a wall as he started the engine. He hated himself for caving. He couldn't do it though, not to Astrid.

How could he have done _that_ to Astrid? Now she had a brother who... he couldn't even admit it to himself.

As he eased the car from the car park, Hiccup didn't dare look around beyond the road. He was too scared to see Valka there with questions in her eyes for what he had done. Though she had initiated it, Hiccup should have stopped her. He shouldn't have given in.

Valka had eighteen years waiting to meet him. Her feelings being confusing and overwhelming made far more sense. Hiccup was just _sick._

The entire drive back to Astrid, Hiccup was fighting tears and choking back sobs. He stopped a little way away from the outside of her college, taking several deep breaths to try and compose himself. Astrid was hugely perceptive, and not easily fooled. He needed to be calmer before she came out and saw him.

Naturally, Astrid wasn't fooled.

"Hey Toothless! I see you- Hiccup, what's wrong?"

Hiccup had no idea what to say to her. The truth was completely out of bounds.

"Is it about Valka? You don't have to talk about it, I promised you that. Just nod yes or shake no."

He nodded without thought, achingly grateful for Astrid giving him that option to stay silent about this particular topic. To keep his family seperate from his biological mother.

"Ok. Well, if you want to talk about it, I'm all ears but I know you have mixed feelings there" oh, Astrid had _no_ idea "so I will leave that up to you. Can we stop at the store on the way home? I want to pick up some munchies for studying."

"Sure. Could do with doing a little shop anyway... let me check I have my badge with me."

Hiccup rooted in the glove box, finding his disabled driver badge that allowed them to park closer to the supermarket - his leg was aching fiercely from his running from Valka and he didn't want to risk trying to navigate the more dangerous car park when he couldn't move very fast.

"Toothless, if I leave you in the car someone might smash the window to free you so you'll have to sit outside."

"Can't you take him in?"

"Nope. Only guide dogs and those epilepsy ones tend to be allowed. He's a therapy dog."

Toothless was so well trained he happily sat tied to the outside when they got there, though Hiccup had yet another interaction with someone demanding to know why he was parking in the disabled bay. His response was always the same.

"I can take off my leg and hand it to you if you like?"

Their reactions were almost always the same - rapidly paling and excusing themselves. Occasionally, one apologised. Astrid growled menacingly which sped up the persons departure, then both turned to check on Toothless.

"You behave yourself. We won't be long."

Toothless plopped down and sat there; he had an amber strap on his harness that said he wouldn't attack, but it generally meant small children wouldn't get too close. Hiccup had had several complaints from people about their kids getting covered in drool. So he changed the green band to an amber one despite the fact Toothless was absolutely just a hugely friendly dog.

"Lets do this. You gonna be alright? You're already limping."

Gritting his teeth against a wave of pain, Hiccup nodded.

"Fine. Just no moving too fast."

Astrid nodded, probably inwardly frustrated at his slow pace but not complaining in the slightest as she kept pace with his slow hobble around the supermarket. She picked up beef jerky and fruit and nut snack packs, but she also picked up popcorn and Smarties and peanut butter cups. Hiccup grabbed cereal bars and flavoured water to keep in his room when he was drawing, then more basic necessities like eggs and milk.

"Don't forget we used the last of the bacon up."

"Wanna go grab some more? That fridge is the other end of the store now."

Astrid smiled and nodded, happily taking the small but would-be-painful trip in Hiccup's stead. With her presence gone for a minute, that guilty instance with Valka clouded his mind. It both exhilarated and disgusted him to remember, guilt a lead weight on his chest. Astrid came bounding back holding bacon, plus fresh chicken.

"You said you were gonna teach me how to make chicken nuggets, because you make them so well?"

"I did. We have everything else in or in the basket, I can do that."

That won him a happy smile from Astrid, which only confirmed his sickness more.

She wasn't his flesh and blood and Hiccup would rather cut off his other leg, or peel off his skin than so much as _think_ of Astrid that way. Let alone touch her. Yet Valka was the woman he had come from, her DNA was imprinted within his own and yet these _feelings_ had surfaced.

"You in there bro?"

Hiccup jerked out of his reverie, realising that he had been standing vacantly in the middle of a supermarket aisle.

"Yeah. Sorry, spaced out. Lets go get this bought."

Astrid helped him load the shopping into the car, he retrieved Toothless and they went home. The whole time his hands shook unless they were clenched so tight on the wheel that his knuckles turned white, his leg pulsed dully with pain and tears threatened behind his eyes.

"Take Toothless in, I'll bring the shopping in. You can barely stand."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Keys. Now shoo!"

Hiccup handed her the car keys so she could lock the boot after, opened the back door to let Toothless out and headed straight to the house. He groaned in pain as he sat down, immediately wriggling out of his jeans to detach his leg. Astrid found him there with gritted teeth and slight redness on the stump.

"Did you fall on it or something?"

"No, I just did a lot of walking earlier. I think the constant movement and getting in and out of the car has just irritated it. I'll take a muscle relaxant bath after dinner."

"You promise?"

Hiccup nodded, still feeling phantom pains and sensations below the end of his leg as he stretched it out. He didn't really connect to the stump as his body, putting on his leg just a functional thing. He wasn't sure that would ever change, though the injury itself was barely two years old. Maybe he would come to terms with it over time.

Right now, he still saw the accident when he looked at it. His parents dying.

Gods, his _parents._

What would they think of him? They had adopted him and raised him as their own, they had loved and cared for him. They had trusted him to be Astrid's big brother and he had tried to honour that even after they died.

Would they still do that knowing Hiccup would grow up to kiss his biological mother? Never mind that he had wanted more.

He still did.

Hiccup hated himself.

His parents would hate him.

 _Astrid_ would hate him.

Hiccup managed to get through dinner, and Astrid, sensing his still low mood, was gentle with his attention span as he cooked up a simple pasta dinner.

"I'll teach you the chicken thing tomorrow."

"That's fine, I have coursework. You go have your bath, help your leg."

Astrid gently 'encouraged' him with a shove toward the bathroom, and Hiccup went if only because of the hope of less pain. Sat soaking in the water, Hiccup looked at the scars that littered his chest - a burn on the side where hot metal had touched him, some minor burns and a few deeper glass wounds that ran over his arms, chest and stomach.

Only Astrid and Heather had seen most of them. He didn't dwell much on that fact, remembering he had lost his virginity to the girl who was now in a much deeper relationship with his little sister. Astrid had seen some of them as she helped treat a couple while they were healing. Now only Hiccup saw the patterns of trauma on his skin. Aside from his stump, but that was mostly because Astrid would _steal_ his leg if he tried to avoid her helping alleviate the tightness in it.

Climbing out of the bath awkwardly, he leant on the side of the tub until he got his leg back on and dried himself off. His stump didn't hurt as much, but Hiccup was maudlin, moping over everything in his head right now. He wasn't sure it had been worth it to dwell inside his twisted mind.

"Feel better bro?"

"My leg does, yeah."

Astrid looked up from the table, tapping her pen on the page.

"Are you gonna see Valka again? She leaves in a couple of days doesn't she?"

"Four. No idea."

"So it was bad today? I'm not trying to pry, I just want to be prepared if you're going to have a dip or anything bro."

"Honestly Astrid... I don't know. My heads a little topsy turvy now... would you mind if I just go to bed?"

"Of course not" she stood up, squeezing him tight in a hug that almost pushed the shattered pieces of him back together "go get some rest. I'll let Toothless out before I go to sleep."

Hiccup almost kissed her forehead, but realised he might vomit if he did with Valka still burning on his mouth in his mind.

"Thanks Astrid."

Hiccup brushed his teeth with undue aggression, wishing his mouth would stop tingling, that the sickening anticipation in his belly would settle.

He _couldn't_ see Valka again.

If they both felt this way... it would be disastrous. He had hoped to cope before until she left. Now he had tasted her kiss, he wasn't sure he could ever go back to just trying to manage.

Eighteen _years_ of Valka waiting and Hiccup couldn't last two _weeks_ without fucking it up. She deserved a better long lost son.

Astrid deserved a better brother.

His parents deserved a better son.

Hiccup deserved the ache in his chest, raw and painful.

Toothless nudged and whined at his door until Hiccup hopped over to it, the furry pest running up to jump on the bed. Astrid followed soon after, insistently burrowing into her brothers arms for a hug while Toothless slumbered behind him.

"What's wrong Astrid?"

"Was working on something for English about grief, just brought up some feelings. I wanted a cuddle and I heard you were up."

"It's fine. You're always welcome to a big brother hug."

So long as she wanted them. Until she discovered the way Valka was still clinging to his skin despite the fact they had only kissed and he'd taken a bath.

"Thanks Hiccup. Mind if I stay?"

Her voice was small, nervous.

"Not at all."

Astrid sighed happily, loosely holding his hand still when she moved away to get comfortable for sleep. Hiccup didn't sleep especially well, even with the comforting lull of Astrid and Toothless breathing, the warmth and care he was surrounded by. His clock flashed midnight.

Three more days.

When Astrid woke, she seemed much happier than she had the night before.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thanks. It's been a while since we had a sleepover."

"Maybe we can do a proper one tonight? Sleeping bags in the living room? Hel, get the tent in the garden if you're feeling adventurous."

 _Anything_ to distract Hiccup from counting down until Valka left his life again. Hel, maybe she had already left. Early flights were a thing. She hadn't tried to call him; Astrid would surely have mentioned.

What would they even **say** to each other?

"Sorry I kissed you" sounded so wrong, but it was a painful, total fact.

"Sorry I kissed you back" sounded just as bad.

Gods he hated himself.

"Hiccup! Are you falling back to sleep?"

"No... maybe."

He would take the excuse. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"I _said_ sleeping bag sleepover sounds great. Now get up would ya?"

"Yes boss lady."

He grumbled, Astrid chuckling as she took Toothless to let out while Hiccup put his leg on and adjusted to walking on it again.

Three more days.

Being elbow deep in raw chicken teaching Astrid how to correctly breadcrumb and avoid food poisoning was an adequate distraction after a silent, stilted therapy session and some slightly embarrassing crying when Hiccup got back from that.

"And now we cook them. You can do it with batter, but this has a better texture as far as I'm concerned."

Astrid frowned handling raw chicken, but she didn't shy away from it.

They had their sleeping bags in the living room, Toothless' dog bed dragged in to join them and Astrid thought it was a brilliant evening. Hiccup did his best to enjoy it.

Heather and Dagur came over the next day, and Dagur obviously noticed Hiccup's low mood. They played Xbox, and Hiccup cooked a huge pot of spaghetti bolognese that somehow Dagur ate half of even though it was easily enough for eight people.

He realised with a blink that the days until Valka left were rapidly vanishing, a blurry window of time that was closing on him. If he wanted to see her again, he needed to decide soon. He only had tomorrow really. If she was even still around.

Hiccup was no closer to a decision when Astrid sat him down at breakfast, fixing him with a deep stare.

"I called Valka last night. Well. Her hotel."

Hiccup feared the worst, mind a mess of scenarios.

"What? Why?"

"Because I hate seeing you like this. I told her if she wanted to see you, you would be alone all day. I'm going with Heather after college, and I'll be back tomorrow."

Hiccup took a minute to process, blinking.

"Astrid, I-"

"I know you Hiccup. You would regret not trying to fix it the minute it was too late. So... I took the initiative. Even if she doesn't come over, even if it doesn't go right... you will want to know you tried. That's just who you are Hiccup."

Hiccup choked up, tears in his eyes as he hugged Astrid. She would never encourage this if she knew the secret, but he appreciated the fact she wanted to do her best to help anyway.

"Hey, I didn't do this to make you cry bro."

"Sorry" he wiped his eyes, shaking his head as if he could shake away the emotions "I just don't know what to say."

"I do. We're gonna be late."

Astrid hopped out of her seat, overnight bag already packed - she planned ahead - as she knelt down to say goodbye to Toothless. Hiccup stumbled after her holding his car keys, still a little dumbstruck.

When he got back to the house, Astrid gone until the next day now, his heart began to pound. His palms began to sweat.

Would she turn up?

What would they say to each other?

How far away should he stand from her to ensure he didn't risk breaking?

Hiccup's head was spinning, even Toothless struggling to ground his raging mind.

Then the door knocked. His stomach jolted, heart somewhere in his mouth by the feeling of something in his throat.

The door swung open to reveal Valka, and Hiccup's heart spasmed in his chest. He stepped aside to let her in, acutely aware of the wary way she regarded him.

"I almost didn't come. You seemed entirely happy to get away from me and I feared you would keep it that way."

Despite his nerves, despite his revulsion with himself, Hiccup couldn't make a lie come out of his mouth.

"I didn't want to. I had to."

"Why?"

"You know why. We... it can't happen."

Valka looked away, but he didn't miss the hurt in her face.

Their situation couldn't be any more impossible. The thing they wanted was wrong, illegal, depraved.

But not having it was hurting them both.

She came closer again, Hiccup's heart racing in his chest. Blood pounded in his ears. Her words where whispers, barely there as her eyes bore into his.

"Let me kiss you goodbye, and I swear to never bother you again."

One kiss. He could handle that.

"Just one. Then we can't ever be around each other again. This isn't right."

."I agree."

Valka placed her hand on his cheek, sharing breath for a heart-stopping moment before she kissed him at last. Hiccup immediately melted into it, hands closing around her waist as their mouths clashed with inexperience and hunger in equal measure. His head was swimming. Valka clutched at his hair, mouth clumsily attacking his with bruising force and it set his blood on fire.

They broke apart, both gasping for air and torn between staring at each other and looking away with guilt a screaming tension in the air.

Hiccup reached out and pulled Valka back in, freezing before their mouths met again.

"Yes. I do feel this too."

-HTTYD-

 **To anyone who says Hiccup crying is OOC (I've had that commented before) feel free to eat me. Boys cry. Get over it.**

 **If you've somehow made it this far and forgotten... Sexy sex times of an incestuous nature next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**MidwestMexican - it's ok, I have no intentions of writing cheating fics. I mean I've written one or two but I try to avoid it where possible.**

 **SquallOfVIII - well Hiccup was avoiding Valka so there would obviously be some absence there, but glad you liked the siblings :)**

 **Guest - in the most polite way possible, almost that whole request makes me cringe.**

 **This smut is dedicated to SquallOfVIII ;)**

-HTTYD-

Valka grabbed a handful of his t-shirt, something rather frantic about the energy between them as they kissed again. She was feral, teeth scraping over his lower lip and tongue tasting at his mouth until Hiccup stumbled as his knees went weak.

"Wait, wait" he pulled away, seeing her follow his mouth "my legs can't hold me up easy."

The kitchen stools were closest and Valka was taller than him, so when she shoved him toward them Hiccup climbed up and felt her mouth immediately catch his again. He wasn't sure if she was expecting him to change his mind and wanted to get as much as she could, or whether Valka just couldn't seem to get enough of kissing him.

Hiccup couldn't seem to find the energy to stop either as Valka effectively ravaged his mouth, gasping lightly against his lips. Something about those sounds made heat churn low in his belly, feeding the throbbing pulse of his erection as a hand tangled itself in his hair and tightened. Hiccup hadn't known his scalp was sensitive until Valka touched it, leaving tingling, pleasant sensations along there as her fingers combed through his hair.

"Can I touch you?"

Her voice was low, needy and begging. Hiccup didn't even _think_ about saying no.

"Not here."

They only made it as far as the sofa, tumbling down together with her body pinning his to the cushuons. Hiccup had never been so aroused in his _life,_ feeling her fingers coast the strip of skin revealed between his t-shirt and waistband. It had never been somewhere he considered erotic, but electricity shot across his skin from her touch as Valka's fingers traced the peak of his razor-sharp hip bone.

"You're so beautiful" her soft voice tickled along his skin "I wanted you the minute I saw you."

Hiccup didn't know what to say; he couldn't return the sentiment as his own feelings had been a slow spark that suddenly blazed like a wildfire, and he had a compulsive urge to say he wasn't beautiful. That had never been a word ascribed to his skinny, scarred self.

Somewhat lost in his own head, Hiccup only realised Valka was pushing up his t-shirt when he felt her touch on one of the scars on his stomach.

"Sorry. I'm kinda scarred."

She took his hand, guiding it to the buttons of her sunflower yellow shirt in clear invitation.

"You're not the only one."

Their mouths clashed again as Hiccup fumbled to unfasten the buttons; she must be able to read the inexperience in his touch, taste it in his kiss. As soon as the material was open enough for him to reach, Hiccup's hands were on her skin. Valka whimpered softly against his mouth, letting Hiccup switch their positions and immediately going for his t-shirt properly when he was on top of her.

 _"Please"_ gods, the way she begged was _divine_ "I want to see you."

Hiccup swallowed thickly, but managed to lean back on his knees and remove his t-shirt. He wanted to cross his arms across his chest defensively, but the naked desire in Valka's eyes stopped him. Her own shirt hung open where he had unbuttoned about half of it, displaying several scars that ranged from faded white to slightly pink, littering her skin all over.

He was somewhat ashamed to note how quickly his eyes went to her breasts, hands following in their wake by starting at her collarbone and trailing downward to explore the soft swell. The only naked body Hiccup had really seen other than his own was Heather's. Heather and Valka were very different, and it was the scarred adult woman that was making his blood boil in ways a fresh, smooth teenage girl never had.

"What happened to you?"

Valka looked down at the scars his hands skated over, his face furrowed in confusion and thought of their origins.

"I've lived amongst wild animals for years. They don't mean harm but they don't understand the fragility of a human body. This one here" she guided his hand down a faded patch of three lines from shoulder to chest "was from a playful tiger cub. Here" a thicker, faintly pink line stretched just below her collarbone "I was bowled over by an exuberant baby bear and cut myself on a surprisingly _sharp_ tree branch."

She reached to finish unbuttoning her shirt, letting the fabric fall open and guiding his hand along a faint, long-healed divot in her skin just below her otherwise soft, flat stomach.

"This is where doctors went in to save your life."

Hiccup leant back down to kiss her, craving the sickening intimacy that deigned to exist between them. Valka responded, keeping her hand on his where he touched the scar that had brought him into the world.

"I'm sorry I was so much trouble."

Valka shook her head, fingers curling around his hand and squeezing.

"You were worth every second."

They kissed again and again and _again,_ Hiccup never tiring of the mouth that looked so like his own pressing insistently against his lips. Valka's hands came up to explore his narrow shoulders, tracing the scars that marred his skin like she was reading the story they told with her fingers. Pushing closer had their bare skin meeting, the soft cotton of her bra the only barrier as her shirt fell down at her sides.

He explored her scars in turn, finding a raised one along her hip and several smaller ones dotted in a semi circle arc up across her ribs.

"Did something bite you?"

Valka's fingers joined his, tracing the same set as though she had so many she couldn't remember them all off a simple touch.

"Mhmm. Juvenile shark. Cracked a couple of my ribs but she was only playing."

"Gods, is there anything you haven't been attacked by?"

Valka chuckled, the sound winding down to his belly like warming liquor. He supposed it was apt, as he was so completely drunk, intoxicated by Valka's kiss.

"As I said, they mean no harm. I only have two scars made by man."

"Two?"

He assumed one was her caeserean scar, but he didn't know what the other one was. Valka nudged him upright, leaning up to shed her shirt and showing him a flat, circular scar on her forearm.

"Hunter shot me. Luckily, he was a bad shot and I was running."

"You could have _died._ "

Valka shrugged, cupping the back of his neck and pulling Hiccup back toward her until their lips met again.

"If bad people with guns scared everyone off, many animals would be lost. I won't apologise for standing up for my beliefs."

"No, and I would never ask you to. But if he had killed you, I would never have met you."

Valka's fingers traced the side of his face, thumb rubbing across his lower lip.

"You would never have known any different."

Hiccup shook his head, unsure how to vocalise his feelings so instead poured them into the next clash of their mouths. Valka responded passionately, particularly when Hiccup's hand splayed over her clothed breast, testing and feeling the way it yielded to his touch. She encouraged his touch, reaching to tug the cup down and free her breast from impeding fabric to allow him to _feel_ her properly.

Her skin was **hot,** burning against his palm and, when Hiccup couldn't help himself, his tongue as he mouthed at her breast. The secondary meaning didn't escape him; he was suckling from his mothers breast at the most base, primal level of it all.

"S-stop for a second?"

Valka's tone was thick with lust, confusing him with her request but Hiccup backed up. She reached behind herself and unhooked her bra, slipping it off to leave them both completely bare from the waist up.

He wondered how they could possibly be taking it slow, how they could be giving themselves time to _think_ about what they were doing. Deep down, Hiccup knew.

The damage had been done. They could never go back to anything resembling a normal friendship, not now they knew they both wanted this. They could stop there and then; Hiccup would still never be able to look at her without thinking of how her breasts felt crushed against his chest. How her hair ran between his fingers like autumn in colour form.

Hiccup could never forget the way she whimpered and arched at his touch. The taste of her skin when Hiccup returned to her chest, hungry to win those feral moans from her mouth. Valka raked her fingers through his hair, clutching Hiccup to her breast as tingles raced down his spine. Her hips bucked beneath him, sounds and wriggles of encouragement coming from her when Hiccup dared to reach for the top of her long brown skirt.

He pulled her tights down with it, peeling the material away from her endlessly long legs. They too bore scars, but the skin still invited his touch and Valka still let out breathy little exhalations of pleasure at the feeling of Hiccup's hands upon her.

"Can I?"

Her fingers brushed his hips, resting over the top of his jeans waistband. If he let her, she would see his leg. He would be exposing his deepest scars to her, emotionally and physically. Valka nuzzled under his jaw, kissing his throat and whispering into his skin.

"Please?"

Hiccup shook his head, possibly upsetting her but he had to add to it yet.

"Not here. Let me take you to bed?"

If Valka felt self conscious standing in nothing but her sky-blue briefs, she didn't show it. Instead, she took his outstretched hand and followed Hiccup to his room - he had never been so glad to have a downstairs bedroom as he was in that moment, because it was only two doors away to have Valka _in his bed._

"Gods, you're beautiful."

The words fell from his mouth as Valka laid on his bedcovers, pale freckled skin soft against his red sheets. She reached for him and Hiccup joined her there, the fire burning yet mellow all at once. It was like a bed of hot coals, surrounding them with a powerful heat but they knew if they went too fast, it could burn them both.

Valka deftly popped the button on his jeans as they kissed, easing the zipper down over his pulsing erection. His boxers were damp with precum, arousal literally leaking out of him as this gorgeous woman fanned an inferno in his belly.

The fact that should have _repulsed_ him, that she was his biological _mother,_ it only served to heighten the intensity.

"Are you worried about me seeing your leg?"

Eyes downcast, Hiccup nodded to her whispered question.

"I want all of you" Valka cupped his jaw, kissed his face "even the scarred parts."

"I don't want you to be put off."

Valka pressed her lips to his jaw, his cheek, his lips.

"Not possible."

Hiccup sighed, but reached for his waistband and pushed the cotton down his legs until he reached his knee. There were visible scars even above the knee though his organic leg didn't end until below it. Valka's hands covered his, taking over the removal and Hiccup let her, though he couldn't bring himself to look as she revealed the prosthetic limb he wore. The material around his stump was visible just below the knee, giving away the unrealism of his limb no matter how realistic the actual leg looked.

Warm fingers touched his cheek, turning Hiccup to look at her again. He expected to see pity and disgust in her face, but only desire lingered.

"See? I've gone nowhere."

Hiccup placed his hand over hers, locking their fingers together as he looked at her.

"Guess so."

Hiccup supposed it was lucky he had an extra long bed - at six feet tall, he would probably only just fit on a normal one. Valka had three inches of height on him, so she probably wouldn't fit at all. His bed encompassed them both, offering a cradle to their embrace as bare skin pressed to bare skin. Valka's leg wrapped around his as she pulled him closer, paying no mind to the metallic limb there and even distracting Hiccup as his erection pressed between her thighs. He could feel her arousal dampen his own boxers, could hear her gasp in the back of her throat.

His hand fell from her hip, sliding between their bodies to press against her intimately. Valka spasmed, losing the connection of their kiss as she stopped to moan aloud. Hiccup felt a deep swoop in his belly for being the source of that sound, stroking at her clit through wet cotton again until Valka's thighs were shaking.

She tugged at his boxers, squeezing at his erection in return with her bare hand on his naked cock. Hiccup bucked into her fist, seeking more of her hot hand on him. Valka nipped at the base of his jaw, panting against his ear.

"I want all of you."

Hiccup understood the implication, reinforced by the way she was pressing her hips against his. His heart skittered in his chest - could they really do this?

Valka leant in and captured his lips again, stroking his shaft and successfully answering his question.

 _Yes._

There was an awkward fumble between their tangled limbs to remove arousal-stained underwear from them both, leaving the two bare to the others eyes and touch. Hiccup pressed their bodies together and Valka pressed back as intently. His cock brushed against her, feeling how she was hot and wet and needy as she whimpered.

A heavy gaze passed between them as Hiccup laid between her thighs, Valka's fingers reaching up to his hair and stroking back and forth along his neck. They could never take this back.

She lifted her hips, offering herself and Hiccup took the invitation. He pressed inside the soft, welcoming embrace of her body slowly and Valka gasped against his shoulder, clutching tightly at him. Their hips came flush, both of them shaking under the sheer weight of what they were doing, who they were with.

Valka sought his mouth, kissing him again with that near-bruising force as she tangled hands in his hair, rocked her hips up into him.

 _"Move"_ her voice shook, but the words were clear "please."

Hiccup's arms trembled and he struggled to rock his weight evenly on his knees, but Hiccup managed to find his rhythm and Valka responded beautifully. Her deep, throaty moans burned themselves into his memory, her hands running up and down his back, over his chest and arms. She was _everywhere,_ surrounding him with her heat and her scent, her touch enveloping him.

The legs that went on for miles tightened around his hips and waist, everything about them as close as it was possible for two humans to be.

Right down to the blood pumping through their racing hearts.

Every thrust was like sinking into Valhalla itself, heat and soft and wracking him with exquisite pleasure. Hiccup could happily have stayed there forever, listening to Valka gasp and moan, watching her body roll and move with his thrusts. Nails sank into his back when Valka grasped at him, clutching him tight and kissing him with a fresh ferocity.

There was something deeply intimate but equally primal about the need fuelling them, being inside the woman who had carried him. For Valka, the boy she had borne was now residing within her in an entirely new way. They both knew what they were doing was wrong, but neither were letting it stop them.

It felt too good to stop.

Both had been teetering on the precipice of pleasure before they took the final steps into Hel together, and Hiccup was certain the heat of the climax threatening to overtake him would burn him away completely. He went willingly into the flames, one hand tightening on Valka's waist and hip as he lost the battle and succumbed to incredible pleasure with her name on his lips.

Valka's fingers wriggled between them, a few strokes over her clit enough to bring her over the edge with Hiccup and the name on her tongue surprised him.

She didn't say Hiccup. Or even Henry.

She said _Harry._

The name she had called him as a newborn babe.

Hiccup pulled out and dropped heavily on his side next to Valka. He wasn't sure how he felt about her calling him Harry, though he supposed not wanting to call out "Hiccup" at the point of climax was legitimate enough. She didn't really associate the name Henry with him either - he had insisted on Hiccup since the start.

"I'm sorry."

He frowned.

"What for?"

"Calling you Harry. I had no right."

Shaking his head, Hiccup reached for her hand and twined their fingers together.

"It's not like you said someone else's name. That would have been a blow to the ego."

Valka chuckled lightly, squeezing at his hand.

"How do you feel?"

Hiccup shrugged, looking at her body and feeling the same desire as before.

"Little late to regret anything. But... I don't anyway. You?"

"Not a bit."

"Good. That's... yeah, good."

Valka watched Hiccup closely, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

Hiccup's guard was still down, making it hard for him to lie.

"I... I don't want you to leave."

Valka shifted, leaning herself up on her bent arm to look at him.

"Are you asking me to stay? For you?"

"No. Because I don't have that right."

"Are you serious? Nobody _but_ you has that right."

Hiccup looked up at her, feeling immensely vulnerable.

"If I asked you to stay, would you?"

Valka cradled his face in her palm.

"Yes."

Elated despite the fact he knew it was insanity to think it was a rational desire, Hiccup leant up and kissed her. She responded needily, blanketing herself across Hiccup's body and he could feel the sticky mess on her inner thigh - the mess he left inside her. Valka explored each and every one of his scars, let Hiccup explore each of hers in turn.

They had sex multiple times that day; Hiccup lost count around three or four as Valka bit his shoulder and climbed on top of him. Valka requested they bathe together, and Hiccup agreed despite his reticence to allow Valka to see him without his leg. She put him at ease quite quickly, washing Hiccup with special attention to _much_ of his lower body.

Valka came with him to walk Toothless, and she held his hand when Astrid phoned up to check on him. They kissed and cuddled on the sofa watching a couple of movies, and despite the risk factor, Valka accompanied Hiccup back to his bed.

Given the rather... _exhaustive_ day they had had together, Hiccup was surprised when Valka attacked his mouth anew, squeezing and groping at his cock until he responded by hardening in her hand. She noticeably reacted when Hiccup slid inside her.

"Are you sore?"

"Mmm, but it'll be worse tomorrow so I'm getting it while I can."

Hiccup had no cause to argue and little desire to stop. Valka seemed to adjust, pain leaving her face as she moaned and rocked with every motion of Hiccup's hips. She kissed him, clutched tighter at him as she approached the peak, all but sobbing as she came beneath Hiccup for the final time that night. Hiccup was so spent it _hurt_ when he came, but it was well worth it to hear Valka whimper sweetly as he spilled into her again.

"Gods Valka" he gasped, mouthing lazily at her neck when he laid with her "you're incredible."

"Thank you. You're not bad yourself."

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her. He wasn't sure how, but he was certain they would find a way to make it work. Anything to keep her there with him. He was already hooked.

Hiccup woke feeling achey, sore but satisfied. He also woke smiling, having moved in his sleep Hiccup had to turn over to find Valka.

All he found was an empty bed. The other side was cold, telling him it had been empty for a while. His heart stuttered in his chest as he scrambled to put on his leg, hoping that Valka had simply been unable to sleep and had simply gotten up. Stumbling from the bed, Hiccup pulled on pyjama shorts to feel less awkward as he checked the bathroom, the living room, the kitchen. Even the spare room.

Hiccup returned to his bedroom, seeing that all of Valka's discarded clothing was gone. Something on the pillow caught his eye, a folded paper that made him snort derisively.

Was he really being dumped by his mother by a _note?_

" _Hiccup,_

 _I'm sorry for lying, but I can't stay and ruin your life. You're such a strong, beautiful and wonderful young man, and you deserve someone so much more suitable than l._

 _Know that I will always love you, and these days spent getting to know you have been simply the best of my life. I will always hold them dear to my heart._

 _Valka_ "

Above her name was something heavily crossed out, leading Hiccup to suspect she had perhaps written something more like "mother" only to change her mind as she cruelly broke his heart.

He scrunched up the note in his fist, tears already threatening at the corners of his eyes.

Now he had lost _two_ mothers.

-HTTYD-

 **I know. I'm terrible.**


	11. Chapter 11

**MidwestMexican - just admit you have come over to the Valcup ship. Confession is good for the soul, and Valcup shippers need all the help we can get there.**

 **SquallofVIII - YOU WILL GET ON MY SHIP IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO! Ok, that was a tiny bit dramatic. I'm glad you enjoyed the smut, and if I only wrote happy non-angsty fics I would get so super bored.**

 **Spawn Hades - Well! Where to start... I can't confirm or deny anything without there being spoilers. You'll just have to wait and see. I can confirm no threesome :P aside from _anything_ else, Astrid is gay in this one!**

 **tom80 - I think everyone is wondering what happens next, and yeah not sure anyone will come out of it unscathed but we'll see.**

-HTTYD-

The tears continued to irritate his eyes, not letting Hiccup forget he was dangerously close to crumpling in tears.

He could go after her. Go to her hotel, Hel, go to the airport. He knew which one... but he didn't know _where_ she was flying to and Valka had made it perfectly fucking clear she intended to leave him. Without even the courtesy of letting him say goodbye.

Hiccup wished she hadn't lied. Hadn't said she would stay for him. He would have been disappointed, but prepared.

Now, now he was crushed.

He couldn't even just switch off the memories. Valka's scent clung to his skin, his sheets. Her kiss was still a brand across his lips. Her teeth and nails had left their mark on his shoulder, his back, even an intimate bruise left upon his inner thigh. The thigh of the leg he only had half of; as though she were proving she accepted his ugly scars. And yet... Valka was gone.

Hiccup searched for his t-shirt from last night, wanting something on to cover the marks across his torso but perplexingly, he couldn't find it anywhere. They had undressed each other multiple times, and Hiccup's clothes had certainly been strewn all about the place. It would probably turn up. He ought to clean that up. Astrid would be home soon. He rushed to throw his bedding in the wash, setting up the temperature higher than usual as though he could burn away the evidence of what had happened between the sheets. At the very least, it would take Valka's scent off of them.

He showered, scrubbing angrily at his skin and irritating the marks already there further. He still felt dirty, still felt _used_ even when his skin was glowing from the rough treatment, even though Valka's scent was replaced with the coconut shower gel Astrid had picked out. Changing back onto his usual leg, Hiccup dug through his wardrobe and found a thick hoody, some heavy jeans and his favourite boots. The face in the mirror didn't look much different, but Hiccup could see there was a hollowness to his eyes that had certainly not been there when he took his mother to bed the previous night.

Still, none of the bites and scratches he had revelled in only the day before were visible in the outfit he picked. Astrid would hopefully fail to see the sickness inside him.

Gods, how was he supposed to look Astrid in the eye ever again?

It had been different yesterday, when he felt on top of the world with Valka in his arms. Now she had flat out ran from him after giving the feelings they'd both fought an outlet. Hiccup could have handled her leaving if she hadn't promised, hadn't sealed that promise with kisses and touches that were illegal and depraved and _perfect._ If she hadn't cut him open and climbed in under his skin, settling somewhere in his soul only to go and leave him with the fallout.

Valka didn't really have family. The animals she cared for knew nothing of what she had done to her son, nor would they care. Hiccup had Astrid, he had someone who looked up to him and depended on him. Hiccup had let her down.

He shook it off; he had lost his parents and his leg. Valka would not, _could_ not devastate him worse than that had. He managed then, he would manage now.

Firstly... Hiccup needed to ensure every trace of her was wiped from the house. He cleaned the bathroom they'd bathed in together, and the kitchen where she had eaten with him and watched him cook with those big doe eyes absorbing his every movement. Hiccup scoured every inch of his bedroom; where she had spent the most time, even vacuumed to remove her long auburn hairs from the carpet.

Toothless followed him around, clearly sensing his owner was in emotional distress and pining to try and get him to slow down but Hiccup knew if he stopped he would dwell and if he dwelled he would-

He fell where he stood, clutching his chest as the steel band around his ribs tightened, stealing his breath and wracking him with pain. Anxious thoughts and panic tore through him, running down his face in tears that fell unheeded and pooled on the floor. Toothless nudged his face and whined, but Hiccup was lost.

"My gods, Hiccup!"

He knew that voice. That voice was safe. He reached through the darkness clouding his senses, finding wide blue eyes full of fear surrounded by a big blonde halo. Astrid squeezed his hand, other voices hazy in the distance but he focused on her. She was trying to count him through his breathing excercises so Hiccup tried to listen, slowly managing to pull himself out of the sea of panic to find himself soaked in sweat, trembling and his heart going a mile a minute. He blinked, managed to smile tightly at Astrid to let her know it was over for now.

"I told you it was a panic attack. Dagur thought you were dying and wanted to call an ambulance."

"In my defence, I've only seen him have minor ones. Never crying on the floor and unresponsive while clutching his chest."

Astrid rolled her eyes, holding a straw to Hiccup's mouth and he pulled at it weakly, feeling water trickle into his dry mouth. Then there was a damp cloth on his forehead, wiping away the clammy sweat and tears all over his cheeks.

"Heather, will you go make him a hot chocolate? It usually helps."

"No problem."

Oh gods, so both Dagur and Heather had seen him on the ground in an utter state.

"Time is it?"

He mumbled, only now noticing he was in the living room on the sofa. He didn't remember being moved. Toothless was next to him, baleful green eyes sad as he watched Hiccup feel sad when the therapy dog was failing to help. The dog had a big sense of duty.

"A little after eleven."

"Oh."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Nine thirty. I was... I think I was cleaning."

Heather came back; Hiccup could tell by the warm thing placed in his grip that he automatically tightened both hands around. Warmth was good. Hot drinks often helped ease his anxiety. Astrid stayed next to him in case his grip went, waiting for him to take a few mouthfuls before she took the cup away and put it down.

"Not to sound presumptive, but does this have anything to do with Valka?"

Hiccup nodded stiffly, refusing to meet Astrid's eyes in case she saw the sordid secrets in his mind.

"Ok. Is she gone?"

Another nod.

"Bad?"

Shrug.

"Ok. I promised never to _make_ you talk about that, so we'll leave it. Drink your hot chocolate, then we'll get you cleaned up and take Toothless out. Sound good?"

Another nod.

"Alright. You two go hang in the kitchen or something, let him come down in peace."

"Of course. Come on Dagur."

He could hear footsteps, feel a wet nose nudge at his limp hand until Hiccup moved to pet it. Toothless huffed happily and Astrid sat next to him, keeping an eye until she could tell he was back on Earth again.

"What's in the machine?"

Nausea flared. He couldn't possibly tell her the truth. Hiccup thought fast.

"Oh, my bedsheets. Spilt tea on them this morning, figured I would wash the lot so there's no mismatch when I put fresh on."

Astrid nodded, petting his sweaty hair gently and Hiccup's skin crawled; Valka had done that after they were intimate, cooing soft words to him about how she loved him. The tears threatened at the back of his eyes but Hiccup blinked them away, downed the last of his hot chocolate and forced himself to stand up.

"I'm gonna put a fresh jumper on, then we'll go."

His sister looked mildly surprised at his sudden change, but nodded and rolled with it. Hiccup made sure to close his bedroom door behind him, not looking at his bed. He couldn't quite ignore the blemishes littering his skin, Valka leaving her enjoyable-turned-painful mark on Hiccup inside and out.

 _'You deserve it'_ he told himself, fists clenched tight, ' _you can't really think you deserve happiness when you have sex with the woman who gave birth to you'._

Sucking in a deep breath, Hiccup frowned down at his body before picking out another heavy hoody, yanking it on to cover himself. She'd called him beautiful... what a lie. It _all_ felt like a lie, from her body moving against his to the words she muttered in his ear, the kisses pressed into his skin and the joy in her face when they looked at each other.

Hiccup shoved the thoughts away. He wasn't going to dwell, he told himself.

"Ok, I'm ready."

"You sure? Your legs are still shaking."

Hiccup looked down, surprised to see Astrid was right.

"I feel fine. If I start feeling weak I'll sit down. Or make Dagur give me a piggy back."

The aforementioned flexed his solid muscles, making Hiccup feel even more pathetically scrawny. Dagur had been thin like him as a teen, but then he started to fill out towards adulthood and took up weightlifting. Now he worked as a personal trainer and spent much of his time exercising, leaving the younger Hiccup in his dust.

"You got it. Let's get going, I wanna race Toothless across a field."

"I got five on Toothless."

"The lack of belief from my own sister!"

Dagur acted genuinely hurt as the four left to walk the scruffy mongrel, Toothless politely trotting along with Hiccup holding the lead as he always did. When they made it to the field, Hiccup faltered at the thought of sitting on the usual bench. He had sat there with Valka. She held his hand and made him feel like the centre of her world.

And now she was gone.

"Hiccup? Babe, you're shaking again."

Astrid jolted him out of his reverie, making Hiccup realise he was indeed starting to tremble again.

"Sorry."

"Don't be daft. I just want to be sure if its anxiety or your leg."

It wasn't really either. It was his own self-loathing weighing on him.

"I think a bit of both to be honest, I think I jarred my leg when I fell earlier."

But Astrid couldn't know that.

"Ah. Dagur! You're carrying him back."

"No problem. First I gotta beat Toothless."

Hiccup leant down and unclipped the leash, then Dagur got down and shook his ass like a cat preparing to spring.

"Ready Toothless? Go!"

The three left behind laughed as Dagur and Toothless tore across the field. Considering his rather little legs, Toothless kept up good speed and _just_ overtook Dagur before the end of the field.

"He owes me five quid."

Heather laughed to herself, and when Hiccup looked over at her he immediately regretted it. She and Astrid were holding hands, looking sweet and happy and he hated the sight. It reminded him that his feelings for Heather had been superficial, they'd barely been anything. The only person he wanted to stand like that with... he couldn't. She was gone, and even if she weren't, they could never have been anything, not really.

That was what stung the most. That despite all his hurt and sadness and feeling so utterly **betrayed...**

Valka had been right. They weren't _suitable_ for each other. He could never hold her hand and look at her like that in public. Hiccup couldn't even tell the only person who's opinion truly mattered - Astrid. She'd probably not report him to the police for his illegal actions, but Hiccup was certain she would also never talk to him again. That she would look at him in disgust. And rightly she should. He felt sick to his stomach for it now.

Despite his many protests, Astrid straight up threatened to take his leg if Hiccup didn't let Dagur carry him home like a lazy child. The fact his leg _was_ hurting was totally irrelevant. He felt ridiculous clinging on to the beefy shoulders and trying not to breathe in Dagur's messy red hair that kept trying to get up his nose.

When they got back, Hiccup discovered the post was later than usual as a couple of medical letters were on the doormat.

"Anything important?"

Hiccup flipped through the envelopes, handing Astrid her one from the rock climbing centre.

"Dental reminder for both of us. And this is... oh _great._ Check up for my leg. I hate those."

Astrid plucked the letter from his hand, sticking it to the fridge **and** writing it on the calendar in a clear statement.

"Tough. The alternative is our inexpert knowledge missing an infection or a complication in your scar tissue. You're going if I have to drag you there myself."

Scowling, Hiccup scanned through the other post. Bills and... oh.

It fell from his hand, picked up by Astrid when she spotted it had affected him. Dagur and Heather must have noticed. Hiccup was still staring at his empty hand like it held answers.

"What is it?"

"It's from Hiccup's PTSD therapist. Support info for adoptees. Pretty shitty timing."

"Want us to throw it out Hiccup?"

He managed to shake his head.

"Alright. I'm putting it away for now, _you_ are going to go rest your leg. You can walk or Dagur can carry you."

Hiccup forced himself to his feet, carrying himself to the reclining armchair with the leg rest to take all the weight off his sore limb. He hoped they would put on the TV or play games or just let him twist and turn inside his head in peace somehow. Heather and Astrid cuddled up together on the sofa and Hiccup felt sick again, unable to stifle the memory of Valka leaning against him, the taste of her lips as she captured his own. The feelings were the same as they had been before; there was a deep, fluttering thrill beneath the sickness.

He was still aroused by the thought of her, and that made Hiccup feel even worse.

"We better get going soon or mom will come looking for us and try to mother Hiccup, which is definitely not what he needs right now."

"Alright. I'll see you at college tomorrow babe" Heather kissed Astrid "and I hope you feel better Hiccup. Give us a call if you need anything."

It was remarkable to many that Hiccup and Heather were still good friends after breaking up, let alone with the unique situation of Heather now dating his little sister. To him it seemed ridiculous how so few people could accept that their friendship wasn't meant to be more, and to go back to that. He and Heather still got on brilliantly, they just weren't meant to have sex.

Especially when Heather was a lesbian and Hiccup was apparently an incestuous deviant.

Astrid saw the other two out, then came back and perched on the side of his armchair, placing an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out right bro. I'm also sorry for throwing her at you yesterday, you weren't nearly this bad before."

Hiccup shook his head, nausea thick in his throat as he prepared to lie to Astrid yet again.

"Don't be. You were right, I would always have wondered. I met her, she got to see me all grown up. I _tried..._ not much I can do if she still wanted to go."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. A half-truth would have to do.

"I asked if she would stay. For me. She said she would, but then she left anyway."

Astrid frowned.

"You asked her to stay?"

"Not quite. I asked if she _would._ I guess I wasn't specific enough because she left. Or maybe she just didn't want to stay and lied to avoid awkwardness. I have no idea and I can't ask her. So... I am going to spend a day moping and then I promise I will pull myself together Astrid. I won't let you down."

"You won't- gods Hiccup, you're an idiot."

He blinked in confusion.

"Why am I?"

"Because you could never let me down. You're my rock, and you don't have to be perfect no matter what ridiculous standard you are holding yourself to."

"But-"

"But nothing. You're my brother, and I'll stick by you through anything. I promise. Stop thinking you need to protect me from you. I'm a big girl now."

Hiccup wished he could believe her, but as wonderful and caring and accepting as he knew Astrid was...

He was certain she wouldn't accept what he'd done.

-HTTYD-

 **So, I was talking to someone about this story and we had a difference of opinion on one particular matter.**

 **Do you think if the girls asked, Hiccup and Dagur would donate sperm so they could have babies with the family DNA? (yeah Hiccup and Astrid aren't biologically related but still family)**

 **I'm curious, even if I don't end up putting such a thing in because it's not really important to the storyline but I know I have some quirky readers with often surprising things they can say. Whaddya think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**SquallofVIII - it says it's about adoptees in the chapter?**

 **Spawn Hades - I've already given the Valcupstrid sector The Things We Do For Love, what more do you want? :P**

 **MidwestMexican - well how about Valcup is your hot chocolate instead of cup of tea? Different but equaly delicious**

 **tom80 - yeah, because he got his hopes up and she left so he's obviously quite upset about that.**

 **-** HTTYD-

Hiccup had hoped that he could maintain an outward facade of getting better, by keeping it all in his head.

Of course, his head had other ideas.

Astrid couldn't fail to notice he developed an overactive startle reflex; she could only hug him now if he could see her. If anyone even so much as brushed up against him when he couldn't see or wasn't expecting it, Hiccup jerked and jumped in surprise. Valka's touch on his skin was a constant phantom and it left him prickling all over.

His nightmares had been dying off, but now as far as anyone else knew they were back. In truth, Hiccup just wasn't sleeping much. If he hadn't fallen asleep, Valka wouldn't have been able to leave without so much as a goodbye.

Hiccup felt nauseous constantly, putting him off the thought of adding food to the roiling mix. He ate when Astrid was home, but it wasn't a convincing enough act since Astrid outright quizzed him on why he wasn't eating properly. Hiccup didn't have much weight to spare, but his clothes were hanging off him.

His therapist and his sister agreed that Hiccups PTSD was getting worse. A doctor prescribed the antidepressants Hiccup had steadfastly refused until then, and while he took the prescription Hiccup had no intention of taking them.

Hiccup didn't know how to explain he just had a broken heart. Mostly because he couldn't explain _who_ broke his heart.

"Connecting with your birth parent may well have caused old feelings to resurface, the accident that caused you to develop PTSD is intrinsically linked to the loss of your parents."

Those words made Hiccup feel worse. The way he felt at that moment had _nothing_ to do with his parents and everything to do with the woman who had taken his heart after he took her to bed. Granted, the woman was his mother but she wasn't his _parent._

The closest thing Valka had done to mothering him since she gave him up was when she offered him her breast. But it hadn't been for sustenance the way a mother and son should be.

Even in his haze of heartbreak and guilt, Hiccup could tell something was up with Astrid. Aside from her concern about him. She asked every day if Hiccup had taken his medication, and Hiccup insisted that he had. He was lying. The box was unopened, had been since he got it a month ago. And that was the second box he had been prescribed, had gone and traded in and paid for the pills... to not touch them.

What would they fix? Hiccup wasn't depressed, he was sick to his soul.

"Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so twitchy?"

She put down what she was fiddling with, turning to face Hiccup properly.

"I'm worried about you."

"I'm fi- no, I'm not but I'll get there. That's not all that's bothering you."

Astrid sighed, nodding.

"You're right. I've been wondering how to broach this topic."

"If it's that you're gay, I'm gonna have to tell you I already know."

She laughed, shaking her head this time.

"Idiot. No. Though it _is_ about Heather."

Hiccup had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"You want to move in with her, but not here?"

"Wait. How did you-"

"Psychic. No. I know you Astrid, you're torn between your independence and taking care of me. And I hereby _insist_ that if you want to move in with Heather and start doing grown up stuff, you do it."

Astrid bit her lip, resuming her fiddling with the paper on the side Hiccup had been doodling on but discounted as worth continuing.

"But you're not doing so good. I'm worried you'll stop taking care of yourself at all if I'm not here to bug you."

Hiccup took in a deep breath, trying to find the right series of words to make Astrid stop holding herself back because her big brother was an utter wreck.

"I won't deny I'm not doing my best right now, but Astrid... you putting your life on hold for me isn't going to make me feel any better. And lets face it... you could move to another country, you'll find ways to bug me. That's just what you do."

She cracked a smile, but there was still worry writ across her features.

"I don't wanna leave you to waste away. To come back all the time and watch you just getting sicker because I'm not here making you eat and sleep and giving you things to do other than walk the dog."

Hiccup rubbed at the bridge of his nose, wishing he had better brain usage right now.

"I can't promise it won't get worse before it gets better, because I know I'm not well. But I _will_ get better Astrid, I promise. The **best** thing you can do for me is live your life. Be a constant reminder that I didn't mess up taking care of you, that I'm capable of more than I thought. Be a Hofferson!"

Their conversation about Astrid moving out went back and forth for another month. Another month of Hiccup lying about taking his meds, another month of therapy where he couldn't talk about what was really getting to him. A month he tried to eat more regularly, to stop Astrid looking at him like he might break. His clothes didn't get any looser, Hiccup noticed. But since he had gone from skinny to damn near skeletal, maybe they _couldn't_ get much looser.

Only the threat from the doctor checking up on his leg that he was at risk of bone density problems if he didn't fix it - a serious issue for someone who wore a weight-bearing prosthetic - made Hiccup at least eat enough that his hands didn't shake anymore.

That seemed to be enough for Astrid to relent and agree to move out with Heather. Hiccup was elated, mostly because it meant Astrid wasn't wasting her life trying to fix him when he felt broken beyond repair.

Hiccup even helped she and Heather look for places to live. He had originally suggested they take the Hofferson home and he move out, but Astrid denied that immediately - their home was adapted for his needs, including if he ended up unable to wear his leg and needing a wheelchair.

With Astrid's 'share' (he disliked calling it that but Astrid insisted it was equal so long as she could always move back home if needed, which Hiccup naturally agreed to) of their family money, she rented a rather small but functionally sized flat with Heather. It was everything a first home would be - a tight fit, a terrible view but a source of independence and a place to call their own.

They could have _bought_ somewhere with Astrid's inheritance that mixed family money and life insurance from their parents deaths, but she said that was pointless for the moment as if they decided to move elsewhere, it would take much longer to sell that one _and_ buy a new place. Hiccup would cover the bills until both girls had jobs, which wasn't so far off now Heather was done with college. Education wasn't for her at the moment, it seemed. And Astrid only had one year left.

"You alright H? You don't look too steady."

Dagur quizzed as they were packing and unpacking boxes and cars and trunks. Astrid wasn't so bad, but Heather owned _so many clothes!_ As one was built heavy and the other was Hiccup, the brothers were relegated to very different tasks. Hiccup helped move clothes and delicate things, while Dagur hefted books and, with Astrid, furniture.

Hiccup lied.

"I'm fine. Just... adjusting to these meds they got me on."

Heathers parents hovered around, but the four young adults got most of it done before the parents got off work.

"Well, you don't have to help. You can go try out their sofa and sleep."

Hiccup shook his head, lifting up a box filled with bedding and towels and ignoring the way his pathetic little arms shook with exertion.

"I'm alright. Plus this feels like a rite of passage yanno? I've been taking care of Astrid for years, now she's striking out on her own."

"I guess."

Hiccup's words proved themselves untrue moments later, when his leg gave up and went out from under him. Thankfully only Dagur was there, and he habitually just lifted Hiccup back upright.

"Has it come off?"

"Think so. Just... put me on the nearest surface I can sit on."

He lifted Hiccup up onto the nearest side, allowing him to check the fit of his leg and found it was still on, it was just a little loose. His 'stump sock' wasn't staying up.

Hiccup had lost so much weight his _leg_ didn't fit him. Hating to ask but knowing he needed the help, he turned to Dagur.

"Can you help me to the bathroom? I need to rearrange it and for that-"

"You gotta drop trou. No problem buddy. I'm just gonna- yeah."

Dagur put an arm under his shoulders, the other under his legs and Hiccup managed to pin his prosthetic between his organic leg and Dagur's arm so it didn't come off. Dagur put him down in the bathroom and pulled the door closed behind him, promising to ensure his privacy.

Hiccup dropped his jeans awkwardly, rolling his sock to tighten the fit around his narrow leg and accepting that, unless he wanted to go through another fitting and several lectures about bone density, Hiccup needed to curb his disordered eating patterns.

It wasn't about food or weight or even control. He just felt sick to his stomach whenever he thought of Valka, and as of yet Hiccup hadn't managed to curb those thoughts.

Her touch lingered in his skin. Her soft moans would ring in his ears, and Hiccup still shamefully grew aroused by the memories of them twining in his bed. Despite the marks fading, Hiccup could remember each and every bruise she had left on his body. Whenever Hiccup managed to actually sleep, it was her in his dreams.

Valka had been in his life for two weeks, but the impact she had left on him seemed to be scarily permanent.

He pulled up his jeans, tightening the belt and testing his leg. For now, it seemed to be fitting but Hiccup knew he was at risk of blisters and irritation if he didn't fill the socket properly. When Heather and Dagur's parents ordered them pizza for moving day dinner, Hiccup forced himself to pack away as much as would fit in his shrunken stomach. It wasn't much, but it was a start and Astrid looked thrilled to see him eat properly.

"This is harder than I thought it would be."

Astrid clung to him, her superior strength almost painful on Hiccup's skinny self but he didn't even think of asking her to loosen up. There were tears in her big blue eyes, and Hiccup was trying to deny his own.

"Come on, don't cry or you'll set me off. It's just you having a really long sleepover with my ex girlfriend."

The age old joke did the trick, laughter escaping Astrid in watery chuckles.

"Guess so. I'm coming back tomorrow to bug you anyway."

"You'll always have a home with me Astrid, but this is _good._ I'm so proud of you."

She beamed, hugging him tight enough that Hiccup wouldn't be surprised to find bruises. He tried not to feel sick at the reminder of...

No.

He couldn't think about that when Astrid was hugging him.

"Love you bro."

"Love you too Astrid. Now I better go before Dagur decides I can't drive myself home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Will you bake me cake?"

Hiccup chuckled, fairly sure that was coming.

"Sure. I spent a few days batch cooking to fill your freezer but forgot to bring it, so you can have those tomorrow too."

"You're the best."

Heather hugged him goodbye too, any and all awkwardness between the two long gone. Astrid kissed his cheek, squeezed him again and then they watched him out of the window as he headed to his car, dodging the parents and Dagur trying to 'check on him'.

Hiccup made it home to a most disgruntled Toothless, who was exceptionally glad to be let out, then had a visible temper tantrum with Hiccup for him being left alone most of the day. The dog quickly thawed when he realised how bad Hiccup felt.

What was he supposed to do now? His life had revolved around Astrid for years, and now Hiccup was left alone with his therapy dog and his _thoughts._ Hiccup didn't even bother with the pretense of going to bed, instead opting to rest in his reclining armchair mindlessly watching rubbish on _Netflix._

Hiccup didn't have time to dwell though - he had to get up early the next morning, go out and make sure he had food in both to satisfy Astrid's worry for his eating and to make the cake she wanted. He even bought himself a ready made bacon roll for breakfast. He felt nauseous halfway through but forced it down so he only had to lie to Astrid about his medication, not his eating too.

He was so used to skipping meals that Hiccup found his stomach notably stuck out with a bacon roll and a to-go coffee in him. It looked odd on his narrow frame, like he was pregnant with breakfast but it would go down and he actually filled his jeans more for a little while.

He'd barely got back when Heather - he hadn't known she was learning to drive but it made sense, especially when Astrid had some unresolved fear of driving - and Astrid pulled up outside the house, a flurry of blonde basically throwing herself at Hiccup in a hug.

"I missed you!"

Hiccup returned the embrace, undeniably happy to see her regardless of his mental state. Astrid was always going to be the centre of his world.

"Missed you too."

"Did you eat? And take your meds?"

"Yep. Had on the go breakfast while I was out this morning. Look, I'm still sporting a food baby."

Hiccup lifted his shirt a little, showing the full belly he had without revealing the visible ribcage or jutting hipbone above and below.

"Good. Come on. In! I wanna see Toothless!"

Astrid headed in of her own volition, audibly greeting Hiccup's therapy dog as he said hi to Heather.

"She missed you last night. I swear if I didn't know you were her brother I'd be jealous of how much she said stuff like 'do you think Hiccup's ok?' last night."

"I'm sorry I'm so concerning."

Heather rolled her eyes, nudging his shoulder.

"I care about you too idiot. Just because we were incompatible doesn't mean we aren't friends."

"I know. Likewise. Shall we?"

The day spent baking and just hanging out with Astrid was blissful, she and Heather _almost_ enough to keep Hiccup's mind off of what he wasn't supposed to be thinking about.

"Are you still going to therapy?"

"PTSD one, yeah, every other week. They're waiting for the meds to magically fix me but my therapist won't give up on talking it out."

Astrid frowned, peeling the icing off her cake slice to eat it individually.

"They should be working together."

"Yeah, but it'll pass. I'm getting there, promise."

That got him a smile, though the extra cake Hiccup gave them to take alongside his home cooking for the girls got him a bigger beaming grin. Heather could cook well too, but he figured having Hiccup's food was more a comfort thing for Astrid now she no longer had a guarantee to see him daily.

Left alone again, Hiccup took up drawing more seriously, pestered by Astrid to post it online until he found himself receiving commissions from dragon enthusiasts to draw them custom pieces. It helped him pass a lot of time, and Astrid joked that he'd replaced her with taking care of pencils and paper instead.

"Hey, I walk the dog every day so I get fresh air. And I eat plenty of junk because it's fast and doesn't need much prep."

"Yeah, I can see you're gaining a bit of weight again. Your cheeks don't look like they could cut glass any more. You still have a bit to go before I stop nagging you to eat though."

Hiccup chuckled, though it was a little forced. Drawing had become his escape from reality, and while he would never choose _not_ to see Astrid, it did force him somewhat back in to the real world.

"I know. How's independent living?"

"Well we have a cat now so I'm not alone when Heather's at work. Stormfly is a pain in the furry butt though. I'm waiting for my exam results before I start looking for counselling training and stuff."

"Makes sense."

Astrid smiled, perusing Hiccup's half-finished doodles and filling his cup when she saw Hiccup was out of lemonade. Both looked over in confusion when the door knocked.

"You expecting anyone?"

"No. Oh, I ordered new pens online the other day. Might be that."

Astrid skipped over to the door, and Hiccup expected her to call back saying it was the mail. She didn't.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Do you _know_ what you did by leaving him like that?"

Hiccup got up, stumbling slightly on his leg in his haste but making it to the door. He didn't quite believe his eyes.

"Valka."

-HTTYD-

 **I am wholly aware this chapter is probably lazy and seems rushed. It kind of was... I could have drawn out Hiccup's emotional anguish but ultimately I knew I wanted Astrid moving out and Valka coming back. They were originally meant to inhabit separate chapters but... Authors prerogative.**


	13. Chapter 13

**SquallOfVIII - Valka isn't** ** _actually_** **killing him... Honest!**

 **Tom80 - of course Astrid is going through the roof she loves her brother**

 **MidwestMexican - oh the suspense!**

-HTTYD-

Astrid silently fumed at his side, glaring so intensely at Valka Hiccup half expected her to spontaneously combust.

"I didn't expect to see you again."

"I didn't expect to come back."

Hiccup hated himself; despite the tumultuous emotions and cold betrayal he felt for the woman who had crept from his bed while he slept, there was _still_ that damn flutter in his belly as they looked at each other. He had missed her, missed her so much regardless of what she had done to him.

"You shouldn't have come back! Hiccup, after what she did she doesn't deserve the time of day. You're lucky I'm not physically removing you!"

Something was different. Hiccup couldn't put his finger on it. Valka didn't look like the separation had wrought the damage on her it had on him. Hel, she looked almost like she was lit up. Hiccup doubted it was because she was seeing him - if anything, she was immensely uncomfortable at the moment.

"I know. But I need to talk to to Hen- Hiccup."

Astrid growled, standing defensively in front of her brother.

"Not a chance."

Hiccup reached out a hand and touched Astrid's shoulder, shaking his head.

"I wanna know what she's got to say."

"Are you _kidding_ me? She hasn't had to see what she _did_ by just leaving you!"

"Excuse us a minute Valka?"

She nodded, so Hiccup tugged Astrid gently away from the door.

"Why are you even thinking of listening to this woman?"

"I figure if she came all this way to say it, its important. She doesn't even live in the country."

Still glaring, Astrid crossed her arms and her jaw was set like stone.

"I'm not happy about it. She isn't worth your time."

Hiccup couldn't tell Astrid why it mattered; she didn't know the half of it. Valka had been the other half of the most intimate experiences of Hiccups life. All the sanity and reasoning in the world couldn't make him send her away, not when she had come so far to talk to him.

All the same, he knew he probably wasn't going to come out of this encounter happier or better. He just... he didn't _care_ when Valka was within reach of him again.

Oh, he was so fucked up.

"I might get some closure. This could be what I need."

"It's not her that's going to have to put back together what's left of you. Gods Hiccup, I was worried you were dying!"

Hiccup did something he was deeply ashamed of. He lied to her face, intentionally.

"Astrid, there's no guarantee I wouldn't have gotten sicker if me and her had parted on better terms. My therapist said it was about meeting her, not her leaving."

He knew full well his PTSD was a minor factor at best. But he was playing on it to stop Astrid thinking too hard about Hiccup's true feelings.

"Alright. You want me to stay?"

Hiccup pretended to think about it.

"No. I gotta learn to deal with things by myself eventually. I can't have a shrink forever."

Sighing, Astrid visibly deflated a little.

"Ok. I'll... I'll go walk the dog, give you and her like half an hour."

That was probably a good idea. If it went disastrously, Astrid would be back with his therapy dog for a double boost in due course.

"Don't rush. He needs his excercise."

Astrid nodded, clipping Toothless' harness and leash on before opening the door again. Valka looked surprised to see her leaving, smiling as Toothless sniffed her leg and grumbled about being led away from the new person.

"You uh, wanna come in?"

Despite what several parts of him were saying, Hiccup kept the kitchen island between he and Valka, partly for sanity and partly so he had something to lean on; his knees went weak when he saw her smile and Hiccup wasn't all that steady anyway.

"Since you came such a long way, I'd be rude not to offer you a drink?"

Maybe if he pretended he wasn't obscenely happy to lay eyes on her again, it would help.

"Oh. Water, please."

Hiccup filled a glass at the sink, pushing it across the island and being very mindful not to even let their fingers touch as she reached for it. He waited for her to take a delicate sip, heart hammering in his chest but Hiccup wasn't sure if it was anxiety or anticipation. Her sudden reappearance had him off-kilter. Grasping for tendrils of control, Hiccup remembered what she'd said.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Valka continued to just _look_ at him for a minute, making the hairs on the back of his neck prick up. Eventually she looked away again, reaching into the inside of her worn brown jacket and pulling out a piece of paper.

"I did some work in an area known for various diseases, so as part of precautions we have blood work done when we leave to ensure nothing nasty made the trip. Something unexpected came back on my test results."

Hiccup immediately worried she had come to tell him she was terribly ill with some genetic disease he might have inherited. He took the paper she held out, unfolding it and looking at the results. Most of them had a negative result written next to the thing tested for, but one near the very bottom of the list said positive.

"What's human chori..." he couldn't pronounce it "what's a hCG test for?"

"It's what pregnancy tests respond to."

"Oh." Hiccup didn't click for a second. " _Oh._ You're... you're pregnant?"

Valka nodded, watching Hiccup quietly panic with a multitude of emotions on her perfect face.

"So I'm going to be a big brother again?"

Hiccup was trying not to hyperventilate. He wasn't sure he coud fathom the alternative.

"If it helps you to see it that way... but I've only been with two men in my life. One was your father. And the other was you."

She'd been gone for over _six months_ by then. Hiccup was stunned.

"You only just found out?"

Valka hummed, sipping her water as though she hadn't just dropped the bombshell of bombshells. _He'd gotten his mother pregnant._

"A month ago. After you were born, I was told that there was a reduced chance of conception, and I had never had a regular cycle so it wasn't something I expected to result from, well, that. It had never really occurred to me having lived primarily amongst animals for so long."

Despite his own behaviour, Hiccup felt a bit stung with how mechanically she was describing it. He was an emotional wreck from what had happened. She was having her sons baby and seemed relatively calm. Detached even.

"Why'd you wait a month to tell me?"

"I was quarantined to the country I was in until a second round of tests were done. I would have called but... I felt this was something I should tell you in person."

Hiccup nodded dumbly, thinking he might well have fainted on the spot if she'd called him, let alone given him such news. He hadn't yet discounted fainting now.

"R-right. I uh... what do you want from me here? Are you keeping it? Do you want me in the babies life? You're gonna have to give me something here."

"That's entirely up to you. If you want nothing to do with me and the baby, that's fine. If you want a... custody arrangement, I'm amicable. I just thought you had the right to know."

Hiccup's head was spinning. _Custody arrangement._ Like they were a couple divorcing.

How had it come to this?

"Are you staying in the country now?"

She nodded.

"For a year or so at least. I can't work with full grown bears or lions _knowing_ I'm pregnant, or while I'm nursing a babe."

Hiccup wasn't sure where his next words came from. It wasn't a rational place, that was certain.

"Stay with me. Here, I mean. Astrid's moved out and I have the room and you're having my baby so it's only right I give you somewhere to live."

Valka looked surprised, and not immediately open to the idea. Hiccup was having doubts himself, though it definitely seemed the responsible thing to do. Since he had gotten her pregnant. Gods, Hiccup hadn't even _considered_ that possibility when they'd had sex, too lost in the moment and then too lost in his head. Never had the fact they'd not used protection concerned him.

For all his talk of mature decisions, Hiccup knew that didn't rank up there. Though neither did having sex with his mother... Hiccup's head was hurting.

She was speaking. Hiccup had missed it completely.

"Sorry, spaced out. What were you saying?"

"I asked if you were sure about the offer. I have somewhere to stay if you're worried."

Hiccup shook his head.

"No. I mean, yes, I'm sure. I want to be where my baby is. Consider my spare room your room."

Astrid was gonna flip her shit. And Hiccup was going to have to lie and say it was his- no, _their_ little brother or sister. That was a point.

"Nobody knows... what happened. I'd appreciate if you kept it that way."

"Of course."

They lingered in silence for a while, not quite meeting the others eye. Hiccup didn't realise how long they stayed in stilted, awkward silence until Astrid was letting herself back in with a nicely worn out Toothless.

"I should... go, let you talk to your sister."

Hiccup nodded, unable to help but watch her move, to see if he could detect the swell of her stomach but the loose yellow tunic-style top she had on wasn't figure hugging. He wondered if that was why she looked so alight - he'd often heard pregnant women 'glowed'. Astrid glared silently as Valka left the house, throwing the door closed behind her and kicking her shoes off by the door before walking over to where Hiccup was.

"Well?"

"I invited her to stay here."

Astrid's eyes grew to the size of saucers, complete and utter shock on her face.

"You did what?"

"Hear me out, ok?"

"Talk. Quickly."

Astrid wasn't nicknamed Valkyrie for nothing by Dagur. She was the woman Hiccup least wanted to be on the receiving end of anger from.

"She's pregnant."

"Well unless the baby is _yours_ I don't see how that matters."

Hiccup almost dropped, but Astrid seemed to realise something.

"Sorry, just realised who we were talking about. Obviously it's not. I still don't see why its your problem."

He felt sick. He couldn't let Astrid know that though.

"Astrid, that's my- no, it's _our_ baby brother or sister. She came from Odin-knows-where to tell me I'm going to be a big brother. You know I can't say no to that."

"Yeah, so does she. What if she's playing you?"

"So what if she is? Astrid, I live alone in a four bedroom house. Your room will always be yours, and I still haven't gotten to emptying mom and dads room. But she isn't set up for this country, and I can help."

"And you're too damn noble not to no matter what this woman did to you. I know. I'm not happy about it, but I know I can't talk you out of it. And it will be nice not to be the baby of the family anymore."

Hiccup waited, sure Astrid wasn't done.

"I have this overwhelming desire to move back in and keep an eye on her though."

"No. Not that you aren't welcome, but you changing your life for my sake is the last thing I want."

Astrid frowned, but nodded.

"I know. When did we grow up and have to start making shitty adult decisions like this?"

"When mom and dad died. It was just easier when those decisions only included us."

Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's narrow waist, holding him tight as he hugged her in return. His twitchy response to being touched had dulled a little. Hiccup wondered if he might even sleep that night.

Then he remembered Valka would be in his home, but she was visibly not as happy to see Hiccup as he was to see her. That wasn't a sleep-inducing thought. More anxiety inducing. He didn't know how to be around this woman who wasn't enthralled to see her adult son, after the previous time when she was tactile and excitable with him.

They'd both been changed by time, it seemed. Hiccup was a shell of himself. Valka was... maybe she _resented_ him for getting her pregnant? She couldn't do her job that she loved, and despite her desire to stay away from him she had been conscientious enough to come and tell him of his impending fatherhood.

There had been no talk of what would happen when she had given birth and weaned the baby. Hiccup was scared to ask.

"If you decide on doing mom and dads room, tell me?"

"Of course. They're your memories too Astrid."

They stood hugging for a while, but Toothless started whining to be let out and so they had to separate. Hiccup patted her shoulder as he limped past to let the dog out.

"Does your leg hurt?"

"A little."

Astrid looked expectantly at him, but Hiccup shook his head.

"It's not the scar, it's just because I've not been up and about as much lately. I'll walk Toothless later."

Astrid hummed unhappily, but didn't tackle him and take his leg off by force. Which she had threatened to do before.

"I guess there's an upside."

"To?"

"Her being here. You'll feel compelled to feed her, so you'll cook real food again other than for when I come over."

Hiccup knew that was a show of Astrid's concern for his taking terrible care of himself, but he still felt slighted.

"You said it wasn't as bad."

"It's not! But you're gaining weight from sitting around eating junk, you used to be mindful of nutritional value because you were feeding me. Now you will again because of the baby."

He grit his teeth a little; Astrid was quite right on all counts.

"Guess so. I kinda need to wait for Valka to come back, you wanna head to the store and pick up stuff so I can batch cook for you?"

Astrid looked down at her phone, checking the time.

"Heather finishes work soon, so I can walk up there and get her to drive us back?"

"Sure. Want a list?"

Astrid nodded, knowing her tendency to get distracted. Hiccup wrote her a list and gave her his bank card - she'd known how to use it for years by now.

"Don't worry if you buy things _not_ on the list so long as you actually get everything _on_ the list too."

"I know, I know. I shall head off now, I'll call Heather on my way over. Text me if Valka comes back so I can warn Heather, since they've not actually met yet but I've probably vented to her about Valka once or twice."

"Once or twice?"

"Hush you. I worry. I'm going!"

Astrid pulled out her earphones and headed off after another hug and a quick petting for Toothless, enviably capable of walking long distances on a whim. Not that the shop was too far, but she'd already walked Toothless for an hour and that would have been Hiccup's limit. And that wasn't including the stiffness in his leg at the minute.

How did one prepare for their biological mother to move in? Their biological mother carrying the child resulting from their incestuous sexual relationship that had, in reality, lasted only a day.

Hiccup thought his life was complicated _before._

-HTTYD-

 **I would say surprise! But then maybe you saw it coming. Who knows? The Nutt knows not.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok. Lets give this writing a go again. No promises on quality since I'm pretty sure my writing has gone to shit.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup didn't know why he was surprised by it when Astrid and Heather turned up - with the shopping and Dagur.

"So... you're Hiccup's biological mother? Wow you're _tall."_

Hiccup could only roll his eyes as Dagur took in Valka - neither Heather or Dagur had met her when she visited before. Dagur was only taller than Astrid, and even that was by a matter of centimetres. Valka was the tallest in the house. After a few glances herself and some pointed looks shared with Astrid, Heather cleared her throat.

"Ok, well you've probably had a long trip and need to settle in. Dagur, come on."

"But-"

"Don't make me drag you."

Pouting, Dagur gave Hiccup his usual ridiculously over-the-top hug before stomping out of the door in a full-on tantrum. Heather bade him goodbye more sedately, and Astrid waited for them both to be outside before she threw her arms around him.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"I appreciate it, but... I'll manage."

Hiccup was probably lying. He had no idea how to manage anything.

"See you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. I'll uh, start on filling those boxes tonight so you and Heather don't starve."

"I dont just come here to get food you know."

"I know... you like my dog too."

Astrid snorted, hugged him again and kissed his cheek before throwing Valka a glare and letting herself out.

They didn't look at each other. It was awkward. So, so awkward. Hiccup had no idea what to say to her. So he went with something safe. Well, he babbled something safe at least.

"Is there anything pregnant people shouldn't eat? This is all new to me and since I'm the one who cooks I should ask."

"I should avoid alcohol and caffeine... neither of which I drink anyway."

"And I can't drink alcohol on my medication" that he didn't take "so that's fine because then there is never any in the house."

Gods, it was awkward. Hiccup wanted to curl up in a ball and try to work out when it had all gone so weird.

"Otherwise... so long as things are clean and cooked, I'll be fine. Thank you for asking."

Hiccup nodded stiffly.

"Well uh... you know where you're sleeping. Make yourself at home."

He practically ran to hide in the kitchen. Putting away the food shop and prepping food... Hiccup could do that in his sleep. He had done that while barely able to stand on his new prosthetic while taking care of Astrid after their parents died. He could certainly do it while his pregnant mother was around. Carrying his child... Hiccup put the knife down when he saw his hands were shaking.

 _Get a grip Hofferson._

Slowly calming himself before he had a full-blown panic attack, Hiccup managed to get on with chopping and dicing and stirring and cooking. Cooking was safe. Taking a few deep breaths, he convinced himself to go and talk to her. Just briefly. Just to prove that he could. He could go tell her dinner was almost done. That was easy surely?

Toothless came up and huffed at him. Guess he thought different, showing he was sensing Hiccup's unease. Leaning down carefully, Hiccup lifted the dog and thanked the gods he had a small canine companion. Most therapy dogs were bigger, but his was nice and compact and not too heavy for Hiccup's noodle-arms. Admittedly, he felt better with Toothless in his arms for strength.

Going in search of Valka reticently, he found her perusing his drawing desk in the living room. It was an absolute mess, but she was smiling to herself as she went through them with gentle fingers so as not to smudge anything - Hiccups favourite medium was still charcoal. When she realised she was caught, she backed off.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to look-"

"It's fine. Food won't be long."

Valka nodded, avoiding his eyes by looking at Toothless the same as he was avoiding her eyes by looking at the wall behind her. It needed re-painting.

"They are very good."

She walked past him before he could answer - presumably to go wash her hands before dinner - and Hiccup shuddered after she left. That was the closest they had been since she left. Toothless nuzzled a wet nose into Hiccup's neck, offering comfort but giving a distraction instead as he squirmed from the uncomfortable sensation.

"Suppose you might want feeding too eh?"

Toothless drooled in response. That was probably a yes. Hiccup put him down, filled his bowl and washed his hands before going to check on the oven. Everything was cooked to perfection, though he noted Valka looked surprised at the volume of food.

"Eat what you want. The rest is going in leftovers tubs. Astrid doesn't live here but I still feed her."

It was strange how Hiccup could be talking, speaking aloud and with context yet still not really be talking _to_ Valka. He may as well have been talking to Toothless. Hiccup served his own small portion - his appetite had diminished over the last few months - and awkwardly hobbled out of the kitchen on his stiff leg. He couldn't eat when Valka made his stomach twist and somersault. Not yet.

He was probably making her feel hugely unwelcome despite inviting her... Hiccup just didn't know how to act around her. They had... no. He derailed that thought train immediately, not wanting to stir up a panic attack. Perching in his reclining armchair to support his leg, Hiccup mechanically ate the thing he had cooked. He couldn't remember what it was once it had vanished into his stomach, mind elsewhere.

Hiccup was going to be a _father._ A real, living baby was going to appear in the world and be _his._

Fifty percent his anyway.

That sent Hiccup's mind off into half-formed thoughts of each of their genetic contributions - he was half Valka, and the baby was half Hiccup and half Valka. Did that make it seventy five percent Valka?

The thoughts left his head spinning, Hiccup glad he had finished his meal else he might have thought himself out of it. He needed to walk Toothless at some point that evening or Astrid would have his head. And he would regret it when his leg seized up later. Both needed to let their food digest first - Toothless was sleeping on the rug at that moment - so Hiccup set an alarm to stop him becoming too absorbed and sat at his desk to draw some more.

So used to being alone and completely losing himself, Hiccup fell out of his chair when he realised he was being watched.

"Did I frighten you?"

Hiccup shook his head, hauling himself awkwardly to his feet and rubbing the sore part of his ass that had collided roughly with the ground.

"Just used to being alone. Everything alright?"

"I uh" Hiccup had forgotten how much he'd adored her stammering, awkward speech matching the way he spoke "I wondered if you had a phonebook I could use?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. She hadn't used much technology for two decades, he remembered.

"Nobody uses phonebooks these days. We use the internet. You need to look someone up?"

Her cheeks flushed slightly. Hiccup tore his eyes away.

"Yes."

"Hang on" Hiccup dug out his laptop from under a stack of doodles, almost jumping out of his skin when the alarm went off to remind him to walk Toothless. Hitting the phone to silence it, he carried his laptop out to the kitchen and set it up on the table.

"Can you use a computer?"

She nodded, though she bit her lip and Hiccup wasn't sure that wasn't a sign of unsurety... he was babbling inside his own head again.

"Ok. Well... have a go. I'm going to walk Toothless, I'll be back in half hour or so and if you haven't managed I'll try and help."

Hiccup didn't want to leave. She might be gone when he came back...

 _Stop it._

If he was going to have a freak out it could wait. Hiccup was going to go walk his dog. That's what Toothless was for - therapeutic relief of anxiety. Now he was literally taking Hiccup away from one of its triggers. Clicking his tongue, Toothless trotted over obediently and wagged his tail in Valka's direction before perching to let Hiccup truss him into harness and lead. Pushing doggy bags into his pocket, he let himself and the dog out

As he walked, Hiccup let his mind wander back to the baby.

He needed to get a better handle on himself. That was certain. Hiccup didn't want the barely-functioning anxious wreck he currently was to be the example he gave to that child. It was a scary thought though... Hiccup had all but forgotten life before PTSD and anxiety. He struggled to remember his parents sometimes, because then he always remembered the accident.

Reaching the field, Hiccup unclipped the lead and let Toothless run off. He sat on the bench and rubbed his sore leg... he needed a bath later to ease the ache. Still, it was improving - his leg fit him better than it had a month ago. Hiccup knew that was another issue - he hadn't been to physiotherapy in _months._

Then there was the adoptees support group that had been recommended to him... Hiccup wanted to try that. At least once. Where he would probably sit awkwardly in silence and panic quietly before leaving only to never go back.

But he was going to _try._

Hiccup had, of course, had these sorts of thoughts before. How he was going to work at getting better only to be beaten back by his demons. He knew it wasn't that simple but still berated himself for failing. It was an endless cycle.

One he needed to break for his child.

Of course, that all depended on what Valka planned to do in a years time. He hadn't asked yet. He wasn't sure he would like the answer.

If Valka was planning to stay until she and the baby could leave... Hiccup couldn't even fight against that. Not without outing himself as the father of his own sibling. But he was getting ahead of himself. Hiccup didn't need to be worrying about the future when the present was frightening enough.

"Come on Toothless. Can't avoid her forever. Not that you want to, I can tell _you_ missed her."

He wasn't sure what was worse; the secrecy necessary to hide his siring the baby inside Valka or the sheer uncertainty of the situation. Valka had been eager and excited to see him, friendly and tactile and then heated and wanting before...

Now Hiccup was thrown. He was fairly certain if Valka hadn't ended up pregnant with his baby they would never have seen each other again. Hiccup had never even considered the prospect of having children before. He had been busy growing up and then he had been busy helping Astrid grow up. Now parenthood was to be thrust upon him...

He should probably learn what babies needed. Valka had said she was amenable to custody, and it wouldn't have been at all difficult to conceal her pregnancy from him when she was in another freaking country, so surely she was going to let him be involved? Until she left him again. Hiccup needed to keep that very likely occurrence at the forefront of his mind.

Because he wasn't sure he could let himself be open to her staying, he couldn't get attached again only to have her tear him clean in two. Hiccup wondered if he needed to get a passport and prepare to start flying all over the world to see his child for birthdays and Christmas and special occasions and...

His brain trailed off as dizziness threatened, only realising he had blindly stumbled home when Hiccup recognized his own car in the driveway. At least he wasn't about to have an anxiety attack in the street alone. He didn't immediately recognise the bright orange car with blue streaks, then realised it was Valka's. Yep. He lived here.

"Well that's lucky. Come on bud."

His heart was thundering in his chest, pulse roaring in his ears as Hiccup managed to make it through his front door and drop Toothless' lead. The dog seemed torn about what to do as Hiccup slumped against the wall, trying to force air into his useless lungs. He heard paws scamper distantly across the ground through the fog in his head, then felt other steps coming back as they vibrated along the floor beneath him.

"Hiccup!"

"M'okay."

He managed to choke out, recoiling as a hand came near him and saw it withdraw. Hiccup hunted through his head for the breathing exercises Astrid usually did with him, counting in and hold and out over and over until his awareness slowly started to come back. His clothes were damp with sweat and his muscles were shaky with the adrenaline he didn't need, but Hiccup was used to that aftermath.

Valka was still knelt nearby on the floor, looking closely at him. She was pregnant. He shouldn't worry her.

"Panic attack. They happen."

Toothless burrowed his way under limp arms to get on Hiccups lap, licking his face to check his ward was conscious again. Hiccup forced his arm to cooperate, placing a hand on the scruffy fur to comfort his therapy mutt.

"I'm ok bud. Come on, let's get outta the hallway and these clothes you got mud on."

He would have had to change anyway after sweating through them, but that didn't mean he couldn't blame Toothless. A little. Toothless scrambled off his lap, letting Hiccup wobble onto all fours before pulling himself up in an ungainly fashion against the wall.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Hiccup shook his head, then changed tack and nodded.

"Take off Toothless' harness and put it away while I go take a bath?"

He didn't wait for an answer, stumbling toward the bathroom and growling to himself that he had forgotten clean clothes. His leg hurt too much to go back out for them... a quick towel-clad dash hadn't been an issue yesterday before Valka was living in his house. Now he had to hopefully not run into her when he was wearing nothing to hide his metal leg.

After a long soak in the bath that eased the ache in his stump and cleansed cold sweats from his skin, Hiccup hauled himself upright with the rail on the wall for that very purpose and swung himself around to dry his stump, roll the prosthetic sock over it and reattach his leg. Happier now he could stand up again, Hiccup rubbed himself dry and wrapped the towel around his waist. A nervous peek out into the hall revealed he was safe to dash to his room

Dash was a strong word for his awkward waddle on somewhat uncooperative legs, but Hiccup made it to his room and closed the door. He pulled on pyjama bottoms immediately, always feeling better not to have to look at his leg. Next was t-shirt and cosy jumper, then Hiccup wriggled his feet into thick socks and slippers.

Now he could face Valka again.

Maybe.

Hiccup knew he ought to reassure her he hadn't drowned in the bath and that he was mostly fine after an anxiety attack. Plus he wanted a hot chocolate. His leg was behaving a bit now he was calm and dressed. Other parts of him were playing up a little; despite Hiccup's mental state, he felt the genetic attraction pulsing away below the surface still. It wasn't as overpowering as before, whether because it had been... satisfied or because they had been separated before it could grow.

He really needed to stop over thinking or Valka would find him having an anxiety attack on the floor. Again.

Rubbing a hand over his face, Hiccup felt a little stubble scrape his hand and decided shaving could wait for when he wasn't still a bit unsteady. Valka was sat in the kitchen still staring at his laptop, but she looked relieved to see him up and about.

"You're alright."

Transferring leftovers to tubs and then the fridge, then the dirty baking tray to the dishwasher, Hiccup figured he should tell her now.

"Yeah. That's probably gonna happen again. And again. Unless I've fallen off something or there's breakable stuff nearby just leave me to get through it. Did you find what you were looking for?"

Valka nodded, then gestured to the laptop.

"Would you mind explaining this Google map thing?"

Hiccup sat two seats away from her, not trusting himself any closer when his head was still as messy as a jigsaw puzzle underwater.

"Where are you going?"

He didn't need to ask - the address for a medical centre was on the screen but she hadn't put the current location in so there was no chance of directions.

"A friend of mine has scheduled me in to her clinic" his heart did something odd for s second "because obviously I've had no medical attention for the baby."

Hiccup's hands stilled over the keys.

"You're going for the uh" he gestured around his belly "scan thing?"

Valka nodded.

"And a general check up of baby and me. There's no prenatal in the middle of a forest play-fighting with monkeys. I was checked for tropical illnesses but it's best to be sure... Oh." Valka faltered for a second "Would you like to come for the ultrasound?"

Hiccup could only nod in response. He wanted to _see_ that the baby was there and growing and existing. It would probably feel a little more real then.

"I've got a SatNav if you need to find your way around without an OS map. Or I can drive you."

Hiccup almost regretted that the second it left his mouth. That would have them sitting close together where her soft scent surrounded him. Hiccup had had to get his car professionally cleaned to stop it smelling of her last time.

"No no, I can drive but thank you."

Done altering the information so it would show directions on the screen for her, Hiccup turned the laptop back toward her and headed to the living room to try and distract himself. He curled up on the sofa with Toothless curled up in front of him, ensuring the steady lull of dog snoring as the TV displayed colours and faces and sounds he barely registered. It wasn't a great distraction but he couldn't draw until his hands stopped shaking.

He didn't intend to sleep there, but Hiccup had obviously drifted off into a nap. He wasn't sure he wasn't dreaming though, feeling tentative fingers run over his cheekbone.

"Oh my beautiful boy, what have I done to you?"

Hiccup didn't dare think about whether or not he was awake. If he was dreaming, he didn't want it to stop.

-HTTYD-

 **Hmm. I'm not sure if this chapter is chaotic because of Hiccup's bad head or my own.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Carl Solo - ok, where did I do that? I'll confess myself a fan of knocking Valka up, but in Bonding, Ought To Know Better** ** _and_** **Things We Do For Love, they had been having sex for a while. I don't think I've used it in a Hiccstrid one either... I'm sure I used it once or twice in my Harry Potter and Young Dracula stuff but no, not Valcup.**

-HTTYD-

"Everyone, this is Henry. He prefers being called... Hiccup, was it?"

He nodded, already wanting to curl up in a ball and die quietly.

"Yeah."

"And he's very nervous, and wanted to say in advance that he's sorry if he doesn't manage to say much today. So, let's continue."

Hiccup wasn't sure this was a good idea, but after accepting he wasn't going to get any sleep last night, he looked up the adoption support group recommended by one of his shrinks, found that it was walk-in and there was a meeting the next morning...

It felt like a good idea high on the residual adrenaline from anxiety.

Now he was regretting that. He felt like everyone was looking at him. He tugged nervously at the area of his jeans around his prosthesis, knowing logically it was invisible but panic clung to his skin still. Astrid had been understanding when he called her to ask if she would come over later that day, and Valka hadn't said much at all when he had made breakfast that morning and muttered that he was going out.

Valka's ultrasound was the next day. Hiccup shook whenever he thought about it.

Everyone else in the room looked normal. He suspected that he wasn't the only person to _feel_ the GSA spark - it was expected to have a 50 per cent occurrence rate - but Hiccup was certain he was the only one in there who had caved.

"Remember, what we say in here is private."

Hiccup listened to the people in there; mothers and fathers and adoptees. They talked about struggles and difficulties reconnecting but on the whole, the children adopted were hugely accepting. Like him, they had been taken home by amazing people.

"So... Hiccup, when did you find out you were adopted?"

Hiccup looked up into kind hazel eyes, a girl of about his age with a friendly smile. He couldn't maintain the eye contact, but she didn't terrify him.

"Not long before I turned eighteen, but it was after my parents died. They never told me."

The room suddenly turned deathly silent and Hiccup had a powerful urge to run. Not that he could run particularly well.

"So how did you find out?"

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders jerkily, fighting not to curl in on himself. Taking a few deep breaths, he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I had to take care of my sister. Social services were constantly around making sure I was doing it right because I wasn't eighteen yet. The one assigned to us dropped a letter in with my other stuff. Lost her job with us for it but the secret was out."

"Wow."

He expected them to all think he was just awkward, but seemingly the ice had been broken and he was gently included in other chats after that. Hiccup was almost sad to be leaving when it was over, but he was also socially _exhausted._ A couple of the ones in his age group made a point of saying goodbye to him, though his startle reflex probably didn't do him any favours when one touched his arm and Hiccup almost leapt out of his skin.

"I am really glad you could join us today Hiccup. This is clearly out of your comfort zone but you engaged and interacted. Feel free to come back any time... I think Evie there is already a little sweet on you."

Hiccup felt his eyes widen. Sharon, the middle-aged woman who ran the meetings, laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, she's harmless. Will you be coming to the next one?"

"Uh... when is it?"

Running her pen like a pointer down her clipboard, Sharon tapped at the right spot.

"Two weeks from today."

"I can't. Got therapy."

"PTSD? I don't mean to pry but I remember my friend Bertie saying he was sending someone my way. No names were given, obviously."

Hiccup nodded, twiddling the edge of his sleeve nervously.

"Yeah. My parents died in a car accident, I've had problems ever since."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of you know."

Hiccup shrugged awkwardly, turning to leave.

"The one after the next, four weeks from now... it's an open one. You can bring your sister if you like. It's mostly so those who want to can bring biological parents, but adoptive siblings count too."

Hiccup nodded to say he understood, heart pounding at the idea of being around people who would have _normal_ relationships with their birth parents. It would be a massive contrast to his own, and Hiccup wouldn't **dream** of bringing Valka; she would be noticeably pregnant and he was noticeably awkward around her.

But he might take Astrid. She was socially bubbly enough for four people, which helped because Hiccup was awkward enough for three.

Back in his car outside, Hiccup took several deep breaths and focused upon his racing heart until it began to calm again. He'd survived a social-ish event with a room full of people he didn't know and hadn't had one single full anxiety attack. Oh, he had gotten close but... Hiccup felt like he had made a small achievement.

Toothless was all over him when Hiccup got back, telling him he still reeked of anxiety despite what he thought. Hiccup flattened out along the sofa and petted his dog until his muscles were lax, distantly wondering where Valka was.

Astrid came over just in time to help him make lunch, Heather in tow and both greeted him cheerily.

"How was the thing?"

"Oh. Uh. Awkward. But I didn't cry, die or fall over."

"Wow. A trifecta."

Hiccup couldn't help but smile at Astrid, watching her putter about the kitchen making hot chocolate for him - she always knew when he needed it.

"What about last night?"

He could lie, but Astrid was eerily good at spotting him doing so.

"Yeah. Had a panic attack when I got in from walking Toothless."

"Did she see?"

Hiccup nodded, skin crawling with shame about looking so ridiculous in front of Valka. For worrying her when she was pregnant.

"And let me guess, you told her there's nothing she can do about them?"

"Was that not true?"

Her voice surprised them all, turning to the door to see her walk in. Hiccup felt his stomach clench as he saw the light brown dress she had on offered him a view of where her belly was swelling. He did that.

"Look, you're living with him. So you ought to know how to tackle them. They'll happen and there isn't much you can do to _stop_ them, but you can help him after. Talk to him until his breathing evens out, then give him hot chocolate. Sometimes you need to count him through the breathing excercises..."

Valka seemed to be paying attention, whilst Hiccup wondered if she could feel the subtle waves of dislike coming off Astrid. She wasn't teaching Valka that stuff for her sake, but for Hiccups. Given the choice, Astrid wouldn't pick Valka as his new roommate. If it weren't for the baby she didn't know Hiccup was the father of...

"Hey!"

Astrid snapped her fingers in front of Hiccup's face, jolting him from his space out.

"He does that a lot too. Just nudge him gently or something. He'll probably jump but usually he just comes to."

"Sorry. I'm a terrible roommate."

Astrid rolled her eyes and nudged his shoulder, moving suddenly and turning the cooker down where a pan was bubbling over.

"Ah, you could be worse."

"Feeling the love. Are you joining us for lunch Valka? Astrid's helping but I swear I taught her not to kill everyone."

"You are such a shit!"

Astrid swatted at him playfully, but Valka shook her head.

"I just came down for some water. I'm meeting a friend in an hour."

"Is it the father?"

Hiccup's heart stopped. Valka's doe eyes widened even further. Even Astrid looked surprised by her own words, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry. That wasn't meant to come out. I just figured that it must have been someone you know here else you would have stayed in whatever other country they were in."

"Oh. Yes, I can see your logic. No, it's not the father."

The father was sat right there, hidden in plain sight. Hiccup swallowed thickly and busied himself with lunch, heart pounding.

"Does he know?"

"He knows."

Hiccup hissed as he felt hot water splash back from the sink onto the exposed skin of his hand, drawing Astrid's attention over to him. Valka got a little closer than he expected, leaning across to fill her bottle from the tap before reaching for his hand.

"W-what are you doing?"

Valka guided his hand under the cold tap, her soft floral scent drowning his senses for a minute and Hiccup was dangerously close to... he wasn't sure but something threatened.

"Sorry. Second nature to tend to injuries when you have no medical access without twenty miles cycling sometimes."

"O-ok. Can I have my hand back?"

Valka dropped his hand like it had burned her. Hiccup hadn't wanted her to let go and that terrified him.

"Sorry."

He hoped their awkward interactions were put down to not really knowing each other. Valka replaced the top on her water bottle and swept from the room, leaving Hiccup staring at his tingling hand beneath the running tap. Her scent seemed to stick to him like nothing else, haunting him long after she left the room.

Hiccup turned off the tap and dried his hand; there was no mark but his fingers were chilly. Astrid and Heather shooed him away from the sink, taking over making up their lunch while he tried to rub warmth back into his extremities. Everything was already done anyway, so there was limited room for disaster. They managed perfectly well to apply the vegetable and tomato sauce to the drained pasta, topped off with a little grated cheese.

"Is there more of this?"

"The sauce? No, but I can make more of it in under an hour and you can freeze it for future use."

Astrid did a little victory fist pump, biting into another mouthful of pasta with a smile. Heather was relatively quiet, occasionally glancing over to the door stairs that led up to where Valka was staying.

"Does the father not wanna know or something?"

Hiccup tried not to display outward signs of nerves; he very much did want to know.

"Uh... I don't know. She hasn't mentioned much about him to be honest."

Astrid hummed, gesturing with her fork vaguely.

"So you don't know who it is?"

Hiccup shrugged.

"It's not important to me. Whoever it is has the right to privacy, it's different knowing I'm going to be getting a new sibling."

"Makes sense. I think."

They ate and the girls cleaned up while Hiccup began prepping to make a new batch of pasta sauce, chuckling to himself about how much he fed Astrid despite her moving out. Valka popped her head around to say she was going out but that Toothless was currently asleep on her bed, having come up to investigate while she was getting ready.

"Are you uh, coming back tonight?"

"I should certainly imagine so."

"Oh, do you want me to put my SatNav in your car?"

Valka ducked her head slightly.

"No, it's fine. You're busy."

"It'll take no time at all. Astrid, think you can not poison this for five minutes?"

She swatted at him but nodded, holding her hands up in a clear 'not touching it' gesture as Hiccup turned the heat down on the pot full of tomato goop and headed toward the door. Valka watched him, following as they went outside. Hiccup awkwardly leant into his car and pulled out the on board mini-computer he kept forgetting he shouldn't leave in there.

"It's got a home function, so if you're lost press that button and it'll direct you back here from wherever you are."

"Thank you."

Valka stepped aside so Hiccup could fold himself into her car, the smell of her heavy in the enclosed space and he knew he would have to change to get it off him. Hiccup set the SatNav up on her dashboard and turned it on.

"Bring it in when you get back later so I can charge it, but there you go."

Hiccup slid from the car, straightening up and almost stumbling in shock at how suddenly _close_ she was to his face. Her breath was warm on his cheek. If Hiccup turned his head _just so..._

"I uh... yeah. There."

Valka's face was a palette of emotions, one maybe even disappointment as he stepped back and hastened back to the house. His pulse was permanently raised whenever Valka was in arms reach, making him unsure whether it was arousal or anxiety she inspired in him.

Probably both.

"All done?"

"Yep."

Hiccup finished the pasta sauce off and left it to cool so it could be scooped into tubs and transported off to Astrid and Heather's place.

"You walked Toothless today?"

"Not yet. I'll wait for him to come down."

Astrid rolled her eyes fondly, lazing against Heather's side comfortably while they watched TV. If Hiccup really, really tried, he could pretend nothing was unusual. After another hour and still no sign of Toothless, Astrid offered to go up and get him as she got antsy to go for her usual post-meal walk.

"I'll go. I uh, I don't know how Valka feels about you going in her room."

"Fair point. Off you go."

Hiccup tackled the stairs with a little difficulty, reminding him he had resolved to go for physiotherapy again. He didn't want to be worried his leg would give way under him constantly when the baby came. It took him a few deep inhale-hold-exhale rounds to make himself push open Valka's bedroom door fully.

Toothless was napping on top of pale blue bed linen; the Hofferson airing cupboards had every colour under the rainbow and Valka had picked out some icy blue colouring. Hiccup couldn't help but let his eyes sweep the room, finding she was a little messy as he spied clothes not in perfectly folded piles or even in assigned spaces. A hairbrush rested on the bedside table next to a concertina photo frame set up, containing pictures of Valka with an array of people and animals. He suspected they were memories of people she had worked with.

Something caught his eye, a t-shirt sort of tucked beneath the bedsheets but Toothless had dislodged them pulling a little nest together.

 _His_ t-shirt.

The one he panicked about being unable to locate when Valka had left him in his sleep. She'd obviously taken it, apparently keen to have something of his. Hiccup couldn't help but think of her cradling it as she slept...

Had she _missed_ him? Ached for him the way Hiccup had for her?

It seemed unlikely, she was far less emotionally distraught about them being back in close proximity. Perhaps the t-shirt was a motherly thing; Valka could well have missed him as a son but not a lover. He couldn't really miss her as a mother, having not had the time or admittedly, the inclination to truly know her as one.

"Come on Toothless, time to get moving."

The mutt leapt from the bed before stretching himself out with a big yawn, wagging his scruffy tail in Hiccup's direction and waiting to be walked out of the room. Hiccup closed the door behind them, pulling in lungfuls of air not saturated with Valka. She had only lived in there for a day, yet it was clear her presence was keenly felt by him.

"Hello cutie pie!"

Astrid made a big fuss of Toothless, which he hugely enjoyed, before Hiccup got his walking boots on - ridiculously expensive when one only needed the support of one shoe, but he was very wary of treating his organic limb with support and care. He could get special insoles made to help ensure he didn't over correct his gait because of his prosthetic.

 _If_ he went to physiotherapy, that was.

"Lets get rolling."

Heather peered down at her phone, frowning at the time.

"Actually babe, I think I should get going. I got work this afternoon. Can you drive her home Hiccup?"

"Sure, thats not a problem."

"Thanks. I'll see you at home babe."

The two kissed while Hiccup looked away, going to check the back door was locked before they all left through the front. Heather went to her car, leant over to hug Hiccup goodbye gently and then slid into her vehicle.

Hiccup and Astrid continued on with the dog walk, not really noticing the weather and chatting lightly until they reached the park and sat on the bench while Toothless had a sniff around and stretched his legs.

"So how is it living with her really?"

"Uh. Strange. But not terrible. She's going to have one of those scan things tomorrow."

"Ultrasound?"

"Yeah. Cus she didn't know she was pregnant for months, she's not had medical follow up or whatever it's called but now she's back here she can."

"Trekking all over the world and being exposed to gods only know what... can't imagine that sort of unknown."

Hiccup hadn't even _thought_ of that. He had been too thrown by everything else going on.

"Oh yeah. Guess she just has to hope everything is ok until tomorrow. I don't really know much about pregnancy."

"That's not surprising. Maybe you should get some books since you don't know anything about babies either and you'll panic if you don't try and prepare."

Astrid knew him so well.

"Good idea. Guess I'm gonna learn how to do home made baby food since I cook for everyone else too."

"Don't forget nappy changes. I mean, this is all assuming she stays long term or even wants you to help out."

Hiccup nodded.

"I hope so. It'll suck to bond with the baby only to lose them."

Astrid squeezed his hand and leant her head on his shoulder, hugging him tight but staying where Hiccup could see her at all times.

"I know. We'll just have to see what happens bro. I'm gonna be there for you no matter what."

"Oh, that reminds me. You wanna this open meeting at the adoption support thing? It's not for a month but they have one you can come to."

"Sounds great. Ready to head back?"

Hiccup nodded, whistling to Toothless who came barreling back to them and sat panting while Hiccup reattached his leash. They walked back slowly, the silence with Astrid comfortable as opposed to how awkward it would be with anyone but his little sister.

All three entered the Hofferson home again and flopped down with cold drinks, relaxing after the walk before Hiccup took Astrid and her haul of food home.

"Freeze this tonight, then when you wanna use it you can either leave it in the fridge overnight or defrost it in a pan. I've never done that myself but I imagine it's not too dangerous."

Astrid giggled, helping cart the Tupperware tubs to her kitchen. It definitely had a more homely feel than Hiccup remembered, family photos and hair bobbles everywhere with everything having a liberal sprinkling of cat hair.

"You ok bro?"

"Yep. Just tired."

"Ah. You can go home if you like, I got company and Heather will be back soon. Go take a nap or bake something."

Hiccup smiled gratefully, hugged his sister goodbye and headed back to his car. He was anxious but also a little excited about the medical thing the next day. It would make a change not to be in a medical setting for himself for once. And there was the prospect of seeing _his child_ on a screen. He was still waiting for it to feel real. For there to be something other than awkwardness and nerves associated with Valka being back.

He didn't think about her closeness earlier. Didn't think about her sleeping with his t-shirt.

He didn't think about the itching desire to touch her rounding belly. It was a slippery slope from there to other thoughts, thoughts Hiccup was determined not to think.

Valka returned that evening smiling, placing the SatNav down next to where he was on his laptop at the kitchen table looking at baby websites. He closed the browser before she saw that. He looked up to thank her for bringing it in, but before he could say anything she was pressing a hand to her own stomach.

"Is something wrong?"

"No no. It took the babe a while to start kicking noticeably. I still get surprised."

He watched her hand explore the bump, smiling widely to herself and his chest fluttered strangely.

"Would you like to feel it?"

Hiccup faltered, but only for a second before nodding.

"Come here."

Hiccup moved, letting her guide his hand to where a firm push could be felt against his palm. He couldn't suppress a happy sound; something primal responded to the symbol of life from his child.

"That's amazing."

Valka was still beaming when Hiccup looked up again, fingers flexing on the fabric of her dress.

The baby kicked again.

Valka leant a fraction closer.

Hiccup didn't stop her.

A shrill ringing sound broke the intense moment, both separating immediately. Hiccup felt his heart stutter as Valka fumbled to answer her mobile, holding it to her ear.

"Hello? Oh yes, I got back just fine."

He left her on the phone, grabbing his laptop and the SatNav to escape to his room kicking himself. Nothing was going to happen. They were going to focus on the baby, not each other and he suspected for her it was only a moment of weakness, brought on by elation from the baby. She didn't want him that way, not like she had before. If she did, Valka had to know he wouldn't turn her away.

So there was no reason for her _not_ to, if she wanted to. So obviously, she didn't. Hiccup would do his best to behave accordingly. He had hidden the whole thing successfully from Astrid for six months. He could handle the three months until the baby came. Then there would be a big huge distraction that should surely help Hiccup manage his feelings.

Hopefully.

-HTTYD-

 **Accidentally wrote all this instead of trying to do a bit of this and then some work on Taboo. Guess I'll go start that now.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Apologies, I'm still wavering and I was trying to get Things We Do For Love ended, which I have! This isn't near done, but Taboo is so I'll probably have leant to that until it's done and I've freed my brain up for all this Valcup storytime.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup slept fitfully that night, but there was a pulse of excitement under his skin all the same. Despite all the anxiety and awkwardness of how it came about and who with, some part of Hiccup was undeniably excited to be a father.

Valka found him in the kitchen cooking porridge, needing something thick and warming in his stomach. She wasn't a particularly fussy eater and helped herself with a quiet thanks. Hiccup stirred a little jam into his porridge, nostalgic for the way his parents had made it for he and Astrid when they were kids.

"When's your appointment?"

Checking her watch, Valka licked a stray bit of porridge from her spoons handle and Hiccup tried not to feel the dull spark in his gut.

"I _think_ I need to leave in an hour. Are you still coming?"

Hiccup nodded, keeping his eyes on his bowl.

"I'm gonna walk Toothless first, but yeah then we can go."

Finished faster than Hiccup who had a bad habit of playing with his food, Valka stood and stretched slightly, rubbing a hand over the cotton resting across her rounding belly.

"I think I'm going to go take a bath while you do that then."

Hiccup's mouth went dry so he could only nod in response, trying not to remember sharing a bath with her and failing dismally. She left the room and Hiccup tossed out the rest of his porridge, knowing it wouldn't sit well in his fluttering belly. Toothless was eager to go for his walk, giving Hiccup his much needed breathing space to try and get his head on straight.

His stump was stubbornly achey that morning, making the walk painful and unappealing but Hiccup knew he had to keep it up. The scruffy, cheery little bundle of fur at his side was good motivation, padding along the same routes over and over and never seeming bored of Hiccup's need for routine, finding comfort in the walking routes familiarity since his life was so constantly changing in the last few months.

He made it back ten minutes before Valka had said they needed to leave, forgetting himself for a minute and dropping his jeans in the living room to massage his stump before attempting driving. Valka walked in, presumably to get him, before looking away with flushed cheeks.

"Sorry, didn't mean-"

"It's fine. Nothing you haven't seen before."

Even Hiccup was surprised he said it, quickly reattaching his leg and pulling his jeans back up. Valka didn't answer, keeping her eyes averted and Hiccup wondered if she found it harder to look at now she wasn't attracted to him. Now he was just her incomplete son and she didn't need reminding that said son got her pregnant. Suddenly he felt shaky, anxious again. Toothless snuffled around his legs, sensing his emotions.

"Shall we go?"

Hiccup nodded stiffly, debating for a minute about taking the dog with him but deciding against it. He could handle it. They walked in silence to the front door, Hiccup locking it behind him and they went to separate cars. Valka had the SatNav, so Hiccup pulled up the map on his phone and confirmed the route for himself before they set off. It seemed ridiculous to take two separate cars... until Hiccup considered being that close to Valka again.

Then it seemed perfectly rational. His palms slid a little on the wheel as they began to sweat, hastily wiped on his jeans at a set of traffic lights. They made it to the appointment five minutes early, but Valka's friend was clearly expecting her and came out personally to retrieve them from the waiting room that reeked of disinfectant.

"Valka! I must say you look fantastic for six months! And this must be the son you told me about. All grown up!"

The olive-toned woman with big brown eyes and a little too much natural affection patted his shoulder, making Hiccup want to shuffle behind a curtain or something.

"Hiccup, this is my friend Nadia. We did some work together a few years back. Nadia, this is Hiccup."

 _"Hiccup?"_

"It's a nickname but everyone calls me that."

"Ah. Well, let's get you on the bed Valka. We'll do the scan first then I'll get your bloodwork started."

Hiccup felt a powerful urge to look away when Valka lifted her light green tunic-style shirt, exposing her soft scarred belly that jutted out over her skirt.

"You've gotten some new ones."

Nadia indicated Valka's scars, inspecting the dotted patches of darker tissue with a medical eye.

"Well its dangerous work but someone's gotta do it."

Nadia smiled, rolling up her sleeve to show a long scar winding up along her inner bicep.

"Your mother here helped me stitch that when I fell on a bear trap while we were chasing poachers."

"Oh. Uh. Cool?"

She probably thought him weird but Nadia rolled down her sleeve, washed and gloved her hands then picked up a bottle.

"Ready?"

He had seen baby scans on TV before, so the weird goo spread across her skin was no surprise. Valka hissed slightly but stayed still.

"Cold?"

"A little."

"It'll warm up. Ready?"

Valka nodded, turning eyes to the screen as the Doppler was applied to her bump, a grainy image taking shape. Hiccup wasn't sure what struck him more - the solidifying image of a baby or the _sound._ A resounding heartbeat, fast and strong and resonating deep inside him. A hand came up on the screen, followed by stretching legs.

"Are you sure you're six months along Val?"

Frowning slightly, Valka nodded.

"Quite certain, there's only one possible date of conception."

Hiccup was immediately concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not specifically _wrong._ Just a little smaller than I would have expected. Have you been sick? Eating well?"

"Well you know how it is out there. I've had a couple of bugs, and I wasn't aware I was eating for two until very recently."

Nadia nodded, running the scanner further along and around.

"Nice strong heartbeat either way. Perhaps you'll catch up on size now you're settled here and eating better. And then... hm."

This Nadia woman was a weight on Hiccup's anxiety. Valka leant up slightly, trying to spot whatever was making her friend falter.

"What?"

"Hard to be certain on a scan, but see here?" she pointed to the babies legs, specifically the feet "I think they might be twisted."

"Which means?"

"Well it could just be the angle, but I wouldn't be surprised if it presents as talipes."

"Tal-what?"

"More commonly called club foot. It's a fairly common birth defect, and perfectly treatable."

Hiccup frowned at her cavalier attitude, trying to reason that she probably saw it far more often than he had and her nerves would feed an anxious expectant parent.

"Anything else I should be wary of Nad?"

"Can't be certain, but when club foot presents we often look for other defects. If you wanted to be more sure, we could run an amniocentesis test but you know that comes with a slight risk of miscarriage."

Valka shook her head immediately.

"I'd rather wait it out than risk the little one."

"Fair enough then. I can see a healthy spine, no apparent heart problems and no fluid around the brain which are the major areas we look at. Stay healthy and eat plenty, and I'll give you a growth scan check in a months time to check the progress. Did you want to know the sex?"

Valka hesitated, looking up at Hiccup for a second and his heart twisted in his chest. He could only nod a little. She turned back to Nadia and nodded too.

"Yes."

"Judging by what we can see here, you've got yourself another boy on the way."

Hiccup had a _son_ just growing away in there. It was only three months until they were born. Suddenly that was no time at all yet a long way away, his nerves at war with his excitement.

"How many copies do you want of this Val?"

"Two will be fine."

"You got it. Here, clean yourself up while I get those and then I'll take your blood. If you can write a list of all the places you've been in the last six months, I can pass it on to my lab so they know what to look for."

"I thought you already had your blood checked?"

Valka nodded, wiping medical grade lubricant from her stomach and rolling her vest back down.

"That wasn't done with pregnancy in mind. Lots of things could affect the little one but not me. Plus it's better to be safe than sorry. And it's worth checking I'm not deficient in anything."

Nadia held out two envelopes that contained cards that held the sonograms. Valka handed one to Hiccup immediately, with a date and 'Haddock, Valka' printed in the corner and some other things he didn't totally understand written along the bottom. Valka handed her list over to Nadia, then wrestled with her sleeve for a moment before sighing.

"This won't roll up. I wasn't thinking when I dressed it seems."

"Well you can take it off... want to go wait outside lad?"

"Hiccup's fine."

Hiccup was very much _not_ fine but he felt admitting it and leaving would make him look weirder. He tried not to look as Valka took off her top, revealing scars and skin he knew more intimately than he should. There were a couple he didn't remember from revisiting the images in his mind far too many times, pink and purple colouring showing they were fairly fresh.

Nadia eyed his reactions, obviously curious about why he wasn't perturbed by the scarred planes of her skin. Hiccup averted his own gaze, hoping to look quietly surprised instead of disgustingly transfixed by the fact her breasts were swollen too, preparing to feed a child.

"There we go. You've got excellent veins still."

"Ever the strange compliment. Thank you Nadia."

"No problem. I gotta take a couple of vials for the different tests, you'll need to sit down until the dizziness passes, especially if you're driving."

Valka nodded, placing pressure on the cotton and bending her elbow to slow the bleeding from where the needle had gone in.

"I brought a sugary snack and drink for just such an occasion."

"Ah yes, a veteran of blood tests. I forgot."

The two women shared a chuckle, then Valka had the cotton wool taped to her arm so she could put her clothes back on. Hiccup let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, fiddling with a loose thread on the hem of his jacket while the two chatted.

"If you leave your number I'll call you personally when your results are in, and I'll book you in for another scan in four weeks time to check how he's growing."

"Thank you Nadia. This is a wonderful favour you're doing for me."

"You save lives Val, this is the least I can do."

Hiccup left the room before Valka did, hovering awkwardly outside in the waiting room fingering the sonogram in his pocket, the sound of the heartbeat still reverberating in his mind. He couldn't say what he had been thinking when Nadia said the baby might have something wrong with his feet - Hiccup wouldn't care if his son was disabled. He wouldn't let it hold him back.

But then he couldn't claim the boy as his son to anybody.

Hiccup wondered if the boy would look like him. _He_ looked like Valka, and so the baby had two sets of similar looks. It would be remarkable if he didn't resemble them really.

"You didn't have to wait."

"I wanted to be sure you were fit to drive before I left."

"Oh. Thank you."

Hiccup nodded stiffly, leaning on the wall next to her while Valka retrieved fizzy pop and a chocolate bar from her bag to replenish herself after the blood test. He did his best not to think how sweet her mouth would taste. His mind was little help, dwelling on the changes pregnancy was wreaking on her body. It was so terribly wrong of him to be thinking that way, especially when Valka was making such an effort to be _normal_ with him, no small feat with their abnormal situation.

"You good?"

"I feel fine, yes."

"Good. Did I give you a key?"

Valka nodded, holding it up to show she had it.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Just to get a few things. You can get back with your key and SatNav helping right?"

"Yes."

Hiccup smiled tightly, heading for his car and sighing in relief enclosed in the familiar, lonely space. Despite the traumatic memories of the crash, Hiccup could find solace in his car. It had allowed him to take care of Astrid, helped stop his stupid prosthetic leg from limiting him getting around.

His first stop was the pharmacy - he could pick up muscle rub for his leg, painkillers and the prescription he was feigning taking. Then came the book store, where Hiccup was at a total loss with the hundreds of titles all about babies.

"Can I help you with something?"

Hiccup, as usual, just about jumped out of his skin when the shop worker surprised him, racing heart pumping fresh adrenaline through his system.

"Oh. Uh. I need a book about babies."

"Well this is the right section. Anything in particular?"

Scratching the back of his neck to try and get rid of the prickling sensation there, Hiccup shrugged.

"Uh... taking care of a newborn I guess? The more informative the better."

The very nice man helped pick out a few for Hiccup to decide between, but they all seemed to say different things so Hiccup bought three. Then he had to go back, hunting for a book on homemade baby food. Looking young and awkward, Hiccup probably came across like a paranoid big brother rather than a terrified father. The same man helped him find one on organic baby food that was a little weird but had what he needed in, and then Hiccup remembered something else.

"Do you have anything on birth defects?"

His helper - Sam, according to the name tag - seemed surprised, but led him to a different section full of books on medical conditions. Eventually he located one pertaining to children and babies, feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the information available and getting himself a book on dragons just to cheer himself up.

Hiccup wished he had Astrid with him by then, both for the help with dealing with humans and the fact she was freakishly strong. Books were heavy.

He escaped to the art supply store after dropping off the books in his car, feeling relieved to be surrounded by coloured pencils and paintbrushes. Other art lovers seemed to appreciate he was keeping to himself and left Hiccup to pick out sketching pencils for fifteen minutes in silence. It was a cathartic experience that soothed his frayed nerves.

"Hey, aren't you NightFury18?"

Hiccup blinked in surprise as he turned to see a boy about his age, maybe a bit younger.

"Uh, do I know you?"

The boy nodded, opening something up on his phone and presenting Hiccup with one of his own drawings that someone had requested from him.

"I commissioned this off you. Your drawings are amazing!"

"Oh. Thank you."

Hiccup vaguely remembered Astrid putting up a picture of the two of them on his art profile. Which explained how he was recognised at least.

"I might have to order another off you sometime."

"Go ahead. You have my email and stuff."

"Jake, leave him alone! He's clearly one of those anti-social artists. That's not an insult by the way, Jake is just too friendly."

Hiccup was too relieved and grateful to be insulted as his 'fan' was carted off. He had used up all his social energy yesterday at the adoptees group, and that morning had already worn him thin. He and his pencils were going home.

He made a short, anxiety-ridden trip through the supermarket for a few fresh fruits and vegetables, having used up a fair few cooking for Astrid. Treating himself to some sweets and drinks he could keep in his room while reading, Hiccup finally got into his car to go home. Leg aching something fierce, he was so relieved to get back he collapsed on his bed with a groan after putting everything down next to him.

Damn. He needed to put away kitchen things. Pushing himself upright with a groan, Hiccup placed the sonogram picture on his bedside table and grabbed the food before limping along to the kitchen. Valka was in there, stirring a cup of fruit tea and offering him a smile as he entered the room.

"Did you get everything you needed?"

"Think so. And accosted by a fan of my art when buying new pencils. That was weird."

"Your art _is_ very good."

Hiccup blushed; he couldn't help it.

"Thanks. I can uh, draw you a dragon if you want. No charge. It can brighten up your room or something."

Her smile softened but stayed.

"I'd like that."

"Cool. Uh... what sort of dragon would you like?"

Valka tapped her spoon against the steeping teabag while Hiccup put things away in the fridge.

"Surprise me. Draw a dragon you think suits me."

Blowing the steam from her cup, Valka left the kitchen with that soft smile still playing over her face. Hiccup decided to focus on the drawing first; drawing relaxed him and he had _months_ to read the books in his room.

The colours of her car inspired him somewhat, the blueish orange giving him a sunrise vibe and her long, lithe and graceful body giving way to a fluid, elegant sort of dragon. To match her height the dragon was big, had four wings to balance the size out and he went through a couple of trial and error trials before settling on small, almost feathery scales to give the impression of flexibility.

Hiccup was so absorbed that his phone ringing with Astrid checking up on him was the only reminder it was almost dinner time.

"How was the ultrasound?"

"Uh, alright I guess. She said its a boy."

Hiccup didn't talk about potential problems just yet. He wanted to know more in case Astrid had questions.

"Another one? Guess Valka was just made for boys."

"Yeah."

Hiccup told her about the art store, passively mentioned pharmacy and bookstore trips so she knew he had been out and about and collected his meds.

"Walked Toothless this morning. If my legs not too sore I'll walk him after dinner. If I have to I'll drive to the big park where he can run properly."

"Sounds good. Have you tested out your new pencils?"

"Yep. Not as good as my old ones but that might be because they are new. Still, this dragon is coming out well."

"Oooh, send me a picture when its done!"

"I will, but I better go start dinner."

"Right. I stole all your batch cooking."

"I'll do more soon, don't worry."

"Alright. Love you bro."

Hiccup smiled, warmed by Astrid's care for him.

"Love you too sis."

He hung up, finished using the fineliner on the dragon wing he was sharpening and got up. Stretching and groaning as his leg twinged, Hiccup hobbled over to the kitchen and sought a quick dinner to throw together. Pasta and sauce was quick and simple, plus he could add plenty of vegetables to ensure it was nutritious for mother and baby.

"Smells good."

"Thanks. Basically what you missed out on for lunch yesterday."

"Ah. I shouldn't have skipped out."

Hiccup chuckled shortly, scooping pasta into his bowl and covering it in sauce then letting Valka serve herself. She had a decent appetite for someone so slender, though with Astrid for a sister Hiccup was used to that. Astrid ate almost as much as Dagur, and Dagur ate _everything._

"Your dragon is almost done, I'll finish it when I've walked Toothless."

"I can walk him if you like. I noticed you were limping and I know the route."

"Oh. Uh. You sure?"

Valka nodded, rubbing her belly absently.

"I need to keep active, I'm not meant for being sedentary and I feel I've recovered from the trip here."

"In which case, I graciously accept and thank you."

She smiled, the smile growing when Toothless got excited at the sight of his harness and leash. Seeing them out felt strange, but his leg was already thankful for the return to relaxing. He popped a couple of painkillers and made a date with his muscle rub before bed, then sat back down to finish the drawing.

Valka was gone for over an hour, leaving Hiccup about to go driving in search of them when she finally returned. He had his shoes on and everything.

"I was starting to worry."

"We had a good long stretch didn't we Toothless?"

The dog yipped happily, then hastened to his water bowl. Hiccup smiled at his dog, then held out the rolled up sheet of paper to Valka.

"Meet Cloudjumper."

She unrolled the paper with a hint of bemusement at the name, but her face lit up beautifully at the sight of it.

"Oh this is gorgeous! Truly, this is beautiful Hiccup."

He didn't say what rested on his tongue, opting instead to go feed Toothless.

It was inspired by her. And he found her beautiful.

-HTTYD-

 **It won't continue to be one day each chapter, gods wouldn't that make for a long fic? Haha**

 **Expect more time between chapters, storyline-wise.**


	17. Chapter 17

**At last! Taboo is finished. Now to tend to my neglected stories.**

-HTTYD-

 _"Gods Hiccup, you make me feel so good."_

 _Hiccup couldn't take his eyes or hands from her, glowing with the life inside her. She rode him harder, smirking down at him when his hands roved her swollen belly, hungry for her as she changed with pregnancy. He felt the tightness in his groin, thrusting up to drive them both to climax as her moans rang in his ears._

Hiccup woke as he came, feeling the wet mess coat him within his pyjama bottoms. The dream tingled on his skin but frustration was quick to dull the pleasant feeling. For the fifth time in two weeks.

This was getting out of hand. He was sleeping better, but waking up sticky and disgruntled. And it made for even more awkwardness over breakfast, when Valka looked all sleep soft and often in her nightdress while Hiccup couldn't look at her without cringing in embarrassment about his dreams.

He blamed her belly; Hiccup didn't know what it was about it but her bump was affecting his brain hugely. Maybe it was that it was evidence of that day, that Valka had moaned and bucked beneath his touch, that their bodies had come together intimately and she had _wanted_ him. That was his running theory, but he had no confirmation. Just an itch to cup and caress the swollen stomach pressing against the soft earthy brown cotton of her nightie.

Hiccup offered her breakfast but Valka shook her head, opting for fruit instead while Hiccup chewed absently at his toast. There was something deeply cruel about her eating a banana where he could see, though she wasn't looking at Hiccup - she had a book in front of her, something old and worn and thumbed through repeatedly. Swallowing thickly, Hiccup had a go at starting conversation.

"What are you reading?"

Valka looked surprised, probably because she knew he wasn't so good at small talk.

" _Interview With The Vampire_. It's been my trusty companion for some years."

Hiccup couldn't deny his own surprise.

"You don't strike me as a vampire lover."

She laughed lightly, wiping fruit juice from the corner of her lip with her thumb and sucking it clean. Hiccups gut tightened. _Why_ was Valka so effortlessly seductive?

"There were very few books in English in the volunteers quarters and I hadn't yet learned the native tongue. Downtime can be scarce and I must have read this ten or fifteen times that year. They kindly let me keep it when we moved on."

"Aren't you bored of it?"

"Well, are you bored of dragons?"

"Touché."

She smiled, then went back to the apple she sliced up to eat delicately. There was still apple juice on her lip, making Hiccup want to kiss the sweet mess away. He didn't do it, distracted from his longing stares by his phone ringing.

"Morning Astrid."

"Morning brother dearest. What are you doing today?"

"I have a physio appointment."

"You're going back to physiotherapy? Oh that's great!"

Hiccup couldn't help smiling when Astrid sounded so enthused. She was always coming across so proud of him for doing minor things. He needed it more than he could ever admit to.

"Yeah. Called my old physio a couple of days ago and he was so happy to hear from me he gave me the next available slot."

"When is it?"

"Eleven. I've just had breakfast, I'm gonna finish the drawing I was on and then drive over there."

"So... dinner? Only Heather and Dagur are complaining we haven't hung out as a group since Valka came back. She can join us, obviously."

"Uh, hang on and I'll ask her first."

Valka seemed to realise she was being discussed, looking up at Hiccup.

"Something wrong?"

"Astrid, Heather and Dagur will be over for dinner later. Do you want to join us?"

"Should I say no?"

"It's entirely up to you. You live here. I can't promise Dagur will behave himself."

She smiled.

"I think I can handle that. I've handled bears."

"Dagur is at least two bears. Maybe three. Astrid? She's on board. Let me know when everyone is ready later yeah?"

His sister probably nodded down the phone before realising he couldn't see her.

"Cool. You go do your thing, I'll call you later. Want us to bring anything?"

"Up to you. Neither me or Valka drink and Dagur never leaves leftovers, so if you want alcohol that's your call, and I'll make enough food."

"I'll figure something out. See you later."

"Love you."

"Love you too bro."

Hiccup found himself smiling as he hung up, brightened by Astrid.

"I don't have to be here if you would rather spend time with them yourself. I can make other plans."

Hiccup shook his head.

"You live here. Astrid wouldn't have included you if she didn't want to. It's more about if you're prepared to put up with Dagur. He's harmless but talks too much and has zero filter... he might ask about the baby."

Valka immediately dropped her hand to her belly, protective instincts showing as she cupped her bump.

"And they don't know it's yours. I see. I said I would keep your confidence Hiccup, I can handle questions. Nobody has to know."

Hiccup nodded, hands curling into fists beneath the counter as he fought to suppress the urge to touch her.

"Thanks."

He didn't know what else to say, still totally offset by how clinical and _normal_ Valka sounded when she talked about the fact he got her pregnant. He got up to rinse his tea mug and plate, checked on fridge supplies for feeding of the four and Dagur, deciding he ought to pick up chicken and salad on his way back from physio. Maybe some store-bought cake or biscuits for afters.

Valka moved so silently and gracefully that even Hiccup's PTSD-hypervigilance didn't always pick it up. Which had led to more than one occasion of him jumping out of his skin when he turned to find a body blocking his way.

"Sorry, I forget that you're jumpy."

"I-its fine."

He slid under her raised arm and sucked in a deep breath, still shaking.

"I'm gonna go... draw. That was it."

Gods Valka probably thought he was bonkers. Hiccup escaped, his furry companion curling up at his feet when Hiccup immersed himself in his drawing. The alarm reminding him he had to go was pure evil, he was in the zone and starting to relax when it startled him out of the bubble world at his desk.

"I don't mean to impose but could you walk Toothless for me? I don't know how mobile I'll be after physio."

She smiled at the awkward idiot in the doorway - him.

"I would love to. I would probably have gone for a walk by myself anyway."

Right. She didn't like to laze around.

"Well. Thanks. I'll be back in a couple of hours, there's some stuff in the freezer to reheat if you want a cooked lunch."

"Thank you Hiccup. You should get going, wouldn't want you being late."

Nodding awkwardly, Hiccup leant down to ruffle Toothless' fur before heading out to drive himself to physio. Paul, his old physio, acted genuinely thrilled to see him and greeted Hiccup happily.

"Henry! Sorry, sorry. You still go by Hiccup?"

Nodding, Hiccup tried not to feel nauseous at the prospect of having his leg poked and prodded and looked at.

"Ok. Get into these shorts so I can see how your leg fits and moves, then give me a walk."

Gritting his teeth, Hiccup made himself look at his leg as he took off his jeans. It still didn't feel like him.

"Do you still have problems connecting with your prosthetic?"

Paul asked as Hiccup stood up, stumbling a little as he often did getting up and taking a few steps.

"Yeah."

"Have you thought about going for a different look? If skin tone and natural isn't working for you... I have a couple of clients who have patterns and pictures. Maybe you could get one with dragon scales on."

Looking at his leg, Hiccup tried to imagine something that wasn't masquerading as a normal limb.

"Huh. I was in such a rush to be walking again I didn't think of that."

Paul waited for him to sit back down, let Hiccup take off his leg by himself. He rolled off the prosthetic sock too, knowing it distorted the view of how healthy his stump was.

"Well. I can tell you you need a new one, your last one was obviously before your amputation finished shrinking. Although your scar tissue is _remarkably_ well healed. You do scar massage?"

"My sister used to do it for me like every day. Knew I didn't like touching it but she could see I was in pain."

"And now?"

Hiccup averted his eyes slightly.

"I rub it when its sore."

"H, we've talked about this."

"I know. I'm trying. I'm here aren't I?"

"Alright. Well, if you want I'll get you the details of some people I know who do custom designs on prosthetics. Hel, you're an artistic guy. You could probably paint your own if you wanted to. For now I'm gonna measure you for a new one, up to you if you get a fancy looking one."

Paul was quick and methodic with his measuring tape, but Hiccup was still glad to leave a little later. As he had worried, he _was_ over-correcting his gait. That was easily fixed with an insole to encourage him to walk more evenly - Paul was already working on that for him. Hiccup drove to the supermarket, mind whirling and leg aching.

Nobody really saw his prosthetic outside of his home, and even then he generally wore long trousers and jeans. He only owned two pairs of shorts, for when it was just too hot to wear heavy clothes. So maybe one that was meant to stand out would help... rather than Hiccup constantly picking at the flaws he saw in it. If it wasn't pretending to be realistic, he mightn't be upset that it wasn't.

Some asshole twice his size saw Hiccup get out of his car in the disabled parking, and Hiccup so hated when it happened. Especially without Astrid to be indignant on his behalf.

"I have a badge!"

"Ye don't look disabled!"

Hiccup took a deep breath, trying to calm the impending anxiety attack. Then he opted to channel Astrid.

"Will you be convinced if I take off my leg and _hit_ you with it?"

It had the desired effect, ruddy face paling in seconds as Hiccup limped past to get a basket - he hated using trolleys, they often lurched and almost threw his weight over. Hiccup was not good with balance. By the time he was done shopping and back in his car, Hiccup's heart was pounding and sweat was trickling down his back.

Valka and Toothless were out the front of the house when he got back, and the dog knew Hiccup was distressed, dashing up to his owner as soon as Hiccup opened his car door. A lap full of drooling dog yipping and nuzzling and fussing was the key to Hiccups calming down somewhat, grounding him.

"Hey buddy" he scratched behind the dogs ears "I'm ok. Thanks for caring. I got you some soft treats for your gummy self."

Toothless didn't even react to the words, focused as he was on Hiccup needing him for the moment. When Hiccup began to calm down, Toothless hopped off his lap and pottered over to Valka to huff in her direction.

"Leave her alone Toothless, I'm ok."

"What's he doing?"

"He can tell when I'm in pain and he learnt to alert Astrid pretty quick when I was having anxiety attacks or fell over back when I was re-learning to walk. Since you're here, he's requesting your assistance instead."

"Do you need help?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"I'm ok. Toothless is just being overprotective. He learnt from Astrid... and me I guess."

Grabbing the two carrier bags from the passenger seat, Hiccup pushed himself upright with a groan. He locked up the car and limped slightly as he crossed the front space toward the open front door.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Gritting his teeth as he put things away in the fridge and freezer, Hiccup waited for the wave of pain to pass before he answered.

"Yeah. Turns out my prosthetic isn't a perfect fit. I need a new one. Which explains why I limp a lot."

"I see. So your physiotherapy appointment was productive?"

"Yeah. My physio said I'm over-correcting, so I need an insole for my shoes... ah, shoe, and a new prosthetic fit. I could have my current one adjusted."

"Or? I'm sensing an or."

Hiccup used the kitchen side to lean on as he filled the kettle, craving a hot drink to relax before he made an early start on dinner.

"Paul recommended I think about getting a... you know, design one. Not a realistic piece. Thinks it'll help me connect to my leg better rather than thinking its just flawed."

Valka hummed as she thought; Hiccup continued on with making himself a hot chocolate.

"I saw people with... cruder technology than over here, shall we say. Much less sophisticated prosthetic advances."

Hiccup looked over at her, surprised.

"That's why my leg didn't bother you."

"It wouldn't have anyway, but yes, I've seen quite a few in my time. I've been to every continent, met people from all walks of life and of every imaginable shape, size and personality. I know you think you ought to be ashamed of all the ways you are different, like your PTSD and your scars and your leg but Hiccup... that's what makes you you. You've _survived_ things many people couldn't, and you cope much better than you think you do."

He tried to forget how _intense_ Valka was. She saw the world from a different view after living half-feral for the better part of eighteen years. His drink warmed him through, easing a little of his tension.

"Uh. Thanks. I had a good reason to keep going though."

Hiccup pointed to the picture of him and Astrid his sister had pinned to the kitchen noticeboard.

"And she is truly a credit to you."

"She's a credit to herself. I just fed her and drove her to school."

"You did a lot more than that" Hiccup almost dropped the chicken he was holding as he heard Astrid "and you know it."

Over the initial panic, Hiccup smiled at her.

"I would hug you but I just touched raw chicken."

"I'll let you put it on an IOU. My shift at work was cancelled so I came to bug you in advance."

"You came to ask how physio went."

Astrid grinned, seating herself at the kitchen island and pulling a drink bottle from the bag in her hand.

"You got me. How was it?"

Hiccup relayed the appointment again for Astrid's benefit, and she too encouraged the idea of Hiccup getting a 'jazzy' prosthetic.

"Design one like that dragon you always draw. The Night Fury one. It would look _amazing,_ all black scales and green eyes."

"Maybe. I'll have a go at some doodles tonight."

Astrid gave him that proud look that kept him going, then slid from her stool and hugged him around the middle while avoiding his food-prepping hands.

"Need some help?"

"You can empty the dishwasher for me so I can toss everything I use in?"

"You got it."

She hopped to it happily, chattering away about her cat while Hiccup finished cutting up the chicken to throw into some marinade. It wouldn't take long to cook later but should taste better than if it were plain.

"I thought it was for five people."

Valka indicated the large amount of food Hiccup was making. He and Astrid shared a wry grin.

"Haha, you haven't seen Dagur eat. He's a personal trainer. And in his spare time he builds and fixes cars."

"Plus me and Heather eat more than our slim, svelte bods would suggest. _And_ you're eating for two."

"And Astrid always tries to make me eat way too much."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

She stuck out her tongue, then dropped spoons into their drawer with a flourish. By the time Dagur had picked up Heather and driven over - the girls were drinking with dinner so Heather couldn't drive - Astrid and Valka were talking in depth about Valka's travels. It was quite heartening to watch the two of them together, getting along. Hiccup knew Astrid was still upset with Valka for leaving.

"Hey babe."

Astrid greeted her girlfriend, which prompted Dagur to attack Hiccup with overbearing exuberance in the form of a hug.

"Brother!"

"Dagur put me down before you knock off my leg again."

To his credit, Dagur put him down carefully. Before he could get ideas, Astrid got in first to warn him off.

"And no, you are _not_ allowed to grab the pregnant lady."

"I wouldn't do that!"

Heather and Astrid both eyed him.

"Mhmm."

Dagur pouted, looking around the kitchen with blatant hunger in his face.

"Snacks are in the living room. Waiting in your usual spot."

"Oh brother, you get me so well."

"And there are new cooking shows recorded on the set top. Now get out of my kitchen before the girls have to drag you."

Dagur bounced off, giggling loudly. Valka stared after him in mild shock.

"He's... energetic."

Heather chuckled. Astrid smiled fondly in her future brother-in-laws direction.

"He used to be terrible. In trouble with the police for fighting and stuff. Then he got into weight lifting and meditation and yoga and Thor only knows what he does with his _chi."_

"I see. I'm glad he found his way."

Heather looked at Valka oddly, which automatically set Hiccup's neck prickling. Valka felt the look, quirking an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh. No. It's just... you talk like a mom. I guess I wasn't expecting you to."

Valka actually smiled.

"Well I might not have raised Hiccup, but I suppose I mothered hundreds of orphaned baby animals. And reunited many with their mothers and fathers and packs and pods."

"And now you've got another on the way?"

Hiccup's heart fluttered against his will when Valka curled a hand over her belly.

"Yes. It shall be an interesting journey."

Silence fell for a minute or two, then everyone startled as the oven dinged.

"Heather, would you mind keeping us all alive by finishing that off so Astrid doesn't do it?"

Astrid swatted at him viciously with an oven glove.

"You're such an asshole!"

"It's in the interests of health and safety!"

"I'll give you health and safety you yakshit."

She was grinning as she said it, opting to go entertain Dagur so there was less chance of him causing chaos while Hiccup finished putting dinner together. Finally, everything was out on plates and trays ready for eating.

Hiccup stuck mostly to garlic bread and chips but he did sample some of his own chicken. It was perfectly seasoned, cooked just right. Astrid spied him enjoying it and shoved more on his plate, which Hiccup begrudgingly ate.

Even with forewarning, Hiccup suspected Valka wasn't truly prepared to witness Dagur and his incredible ability to ingest enough food to fell an ox. Either way, everything seemed to go down extraordinarily well. Hiccup liked cooking; his mom had taught him.

His _mother_ had taught him other things altogether.

They retired to the living room afterward all together; Valka had never seen the bakery shows they watched before. Hiccup and Dagur were easily the most absorbed - it was their top hobby when they hung out together. Heather and Astrid were mildly tipsy and laughed heartily at any and all innuendos. Valka joined in the amusement too, and if Hiccup ignored the urge to watch her laugh, if he ignored the way he grew warm when she rubbed her belly...

He could almost pretend it was normal.

Until he went to bed. Until he laid down and closed his eyes. Until he dreamed of her again.

-HTTYD-

 **Ok! I am finally caught up on active stories. Now I can write a couple of two shots and dive in to Halloween Roulette!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I** ** _think_** **this may well be the last baby free chapter. No promises. Let's see where we end up.**

-HTTYD-

"You ready?"

"Yep."

Astrid strolled in to the community centre room full of people who, like Hiccup, were adopted. It was much busier than last time - at least five of the attendees had brought a biological parent, and going by appearance Hiccup suspected he wasn't the only one to bring an adoptive sibling. The group generally only catered to the adoptees and the adoptive parents.

"Hiccup! Glad to see you came back!"

Sharon spotted him, swooping in like a hungry bat in blue. Astrid kept close to his side, supporting her overly anxious brother.

"Hey. This is my sister, Astrid."

The two women shook hands, smiling.

"Yes, Hiccup here speaks highly of you."

"So he should. And you know he's great right?"

Hiccup flushed, cursing his easily red cheeks.

"Oh definitely. He's got a bit of an admirer in Evie already, she was most put out he couldn't make the last one."

Astrid turned to Hiccup, who was doing his best impression of a tomato. On fire.

"Why did you skip it?"

"Had therapy."

He muttered, hoping nobody was listening in.

"Oh, that's fair enough. So, which one's Evie?"

Hiccup glanced up, spotting Evie by the drinks table with who could only be her biological father - their eyes and freckled, dimpled cheeks were identical.

"Over there."

Astrid cocked her head as she appraised the girl, eventually grinning.

"She's cute. Not my type but hey, you should be awkward in her direction and see what happens."

Hiccup shook his head violently.

"Think my life is busy enough right now. And to be honest, not sure she's my type either."

Astrid pondered his words, hopefully not hearing how violently his heart pounded. He couldn't seem to _see_ the faces of other women that way, not with Valka in his home being the object of his twisted incestuous desires.

"Fair enough. Guess we probably have similar tastes what with Heather having collected the set of Hoffersons."

"That's a terrible way to put it."

Astrid grinned, stuck her tongue out and went toward the table for a drink. Sharon was chuckling as Hiccup felt crushing embarrassment all round.

"She's energetic!"

"Yeah. Astrid's amazing."

Hiccup always felt proud to say that. His little sister really _was_ amazing. And she thought the world of him. He stopped thinking about how that would change if ever she found out Valka's baby was his and went to acquire some water for his dry mouth.

Astrid managed to socialise effortlessly with some of the other adoptive siblings there while Hiccup muttered awkwardly with some of his fellow adoptees, and when they sat in a messy sort of circle for the 'official' meeting part, he sat next to Adtrid and tried to stay quiet.

"I don't think you should need reminding, but let's remember that whatever is said here is completely confidential. Stefan here has bravely asked to talk about something... and everyone is going to be respectful. If you wish to leave during the topic, that's fine but any abusive or derogatory comments will see you ejected."

Hiccup's ears pricked up. He had a strong feeling he knew what was coming. Nobody got up and left but everyone looked curious as Stefan moved nervously in his seat. His dark skin flushed deeper as everyone paid attention, and he played with a dreadlock at the side of his face while composing himself. Hiccup was practically on the edge of his seat as the young man drew in a deep breath and launched into the 'topic'.

"So my birth mother got in touch when I turned eighteen, and that was pretty cool. We had the same sense of humour and she was cool. I didn't track down my biological father for another two years, and I found out I had brothers and... a sister."

Someone at the back got up and left, but by the time Stefan had finished stammering they came back - bathroom break.

"Did I miss it?"

Sharon shook her head, then gently nudged Stefan to continue.

"My father and new brothers weren't real interested in me, I was just a mistake their father made and _their_ mother didn't like me straight away. But my new sister and I traded numbers and started chatting. We both realised pretty quick that we liked all the same music and movies and stuff, and we started hanging out but... I realised that I didn't quite see her as a sister. And when I told her, she said she felt the same. So after all that time to find that part of my family... I can't see her any more. For _obvious_ reasons."

Stefan was brisk, direct and so everyone had to take a minute to process the information. Nobody made a negative comment shouting "incest is gross" so Hiccup mused Stefan was ok. Sharon waited a minute to let it all sink in, then drew eyes back to her.

"Thank you for your honesty Stefan. As told in every adoption-reconnection information leaflet and website these days, Genetic Sexual Attraction is very real, very challenging and completely involuntary. What's important is that nobody blame themselves, and if they struggle they should feel free to reach out. I have the numbers of a couple of therapists who specialise in these things should anybody wish to seek help that way. Anybody have anything to add?"

Everyone stayed silent for a minute. Hiccup's heart felt like it was in his throat. Then one girl raised her hand.

"My biological father tried to kiss me. This stuff can develop one-sided right?"

Sharon nodded.

"It's more likely to be one sided, and as it's a sensitive subject it's hard to be totally accurate but it seems more common between siblings than parents or grandparents."

Hiccup felt very uncomfortable - neither the one sided feelings nor the siblings applied to him. Stefan shifted in his seat, obviously nervous to speak up again but managed to ask.

"Why does it happen though? I mean, we know these people are our blood so that should tell us not to be attracted to them right?"

Astrid leaned forward slightly and Hiccup banked on it being because she studied psychology rather than because she suspected her brother was a victim of the GSA plaguing as many as half the adults in the room.

"We seek similar mates. Blood relatives tend to have a familiarity that we look for on a primal level, but when we are raised by family there are psychological tricks we implement to teach us they aren't possibilities. When the familiarity is there with none of that familial foundation, it can cause certain instincts to set off. It's biological, it's emotional but it's certainly not logical or anybodies fault."

That became the topic of the day, and they only realised how long the meeting had ran for when the people who had the room after them were outside, confused by them not having left yet. Hiccup left feeling rather emotionally wraught as everybody discussed all the reasons _not_ to give in, and there was him who had, who desperately wanted to again.

"Hey, Hiccup! Can I talk to you?"

He and Astrid turned around in the car park to see Stefan jogging toward them. Astrid looked confused, but carried on ahead to the car.

"Yeah?"

Stefan side-eyed Astrid, waiting until she was in the car and honestly, Hiccup felt like Stefan was being so unsubtle it hurt.

"You knew what I was talking about in there didn't you?"

"I think everyone did."

"No, I mean you _knew._ "

He swallowed thickly.

"Yeah. Ok. But Astrid doesn't know and I would like it kept that way."

Stefan peered to his left, looking toward where Astrid was watching through the window.

"Oh, right. I'm not trying to jam you up on that, I just... I guess I wanted someone to talk to. Who understands."

Hiccup frowned in thought.

"Find me on _DeviantArt,_ I'm NightFury18. My contact information is on there, but I need to go before Astrid starts getting suspicious."

Stefan reached out a hand, friendly and calm but Hiccup automatically startled anyway.

"Sorry, forgot you're jumpy. Thanks. I'll uh, yeah. Talk soon I guess."

Stefan left, and the girl waving across the car park at Hiccup gave him a ready-made excuse for when Astrid inevitably asked.

"What was that about?"

"He uh, wanted to know if I had any intentions of going after Evie. I said no, but pointed out he ought maybe to deal with... yanno, the GSA thing before he starts dating."

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Boys. Needing permission like Evie is something to stake a claim on. Still... I guess ya can't blame him for wanting to get back out there. Poor guy. Guess it's good you're not gay."

Hiccup stared at Astrid, shocked.

 _"What?"_

"I didn't mean for him! I meant because your mothers having another kid who, if you're any indicator, is gonna look just like her. You. So if she buggers off with the baby and you don't meet him until he's all grown up, you're not at any risk of... you know."

He started the engine with shaking hands. Astrid was _so_ certain he hadn't... already fallen foul of the taboo discussion that she was talking about Hiccup's little brother still in Valka's womb. Not a single mention of whether he could have felt it for Valka already.

Maybe Astrid expected he would have told her already. Maybe she simply couldn't comprehend her brother doing such a thing.

Either way, he felt sick all the same.

"You want dropping at yours or you coming over?"

"Is there still leftover pie?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Then to Hofferson central!"

He drove them back, heart in his mouth by the time they got back and Astrid could tell he was halfway to an anxiety attack.

"You're all pale and shaky, come on lets get you on a sofa and drinking hot chocolate."

Hiccup let himself be led, not registering the large box on the table in his haze as Astrid sat him down, placed a scruffy dog in his lap and left him to go make hot chocolate. Toothless nuzzled his face, licking his chin until Hiccup scratched him behind the ears.

"Here, drink."

He could smell the chocolatey drink as soon as Astrid came in, somehow carrying two mugs and her plate full of cherry pie - Hiccup found himself with a lot of fruit delivered by Heather and Dagur's parents and opted to cook most of them since he didn't eat much fruit and Valka couldn't eat it all alone. She noticed the box, gesturing at it with her pastry-covered fork when Hiccup had obediently drunk his cocoa.

"Is that your new leg?"

"Oh. I guess so. I mean I haven't ordered anything else in those proportions."

Astrid was excited to see it in action, so once Hiccup was done recovering from anxiety somewhat she nudged him in the direction of his bedroom with the box. He perched on his bed and pulled down his jeans, then realised he ought to open the box first before removing his current limb. And take off his shoes _before_ his jeans.

The box was sellotaped to within an inch of its life, like a game of pass-the-parcel all by itself. Even once he got past the first layer of packaging, there was padding and parcel paper everywhere and Astrid overheard him swearing violently.

"Everything ok?"

She called from the other side of his door.

"Yeah, just too much box!"

Eventually Hiccup located his new leg, a lightweight carbon fibre that was meant to help reduce the weight and discomfort of wearing it. It looked odd to just have a leg residing in a box, could be a bit gory-seeming he mused with a chuckle to himself. He finished kicking off his jeans, then worked off the current leg and replaced it with the new one.

Paul had had a point - it was a better fit already. Hiccup stood a little ungainly, adjusting to the lighter feel and comfier fit. He adjusted the liner and sock to stay in place, then took a few shaky steps.

"Well?"

"Hang on, I'm coming out."

Astrid eyed his new leg immediately, grinning as she saw the new design.

"Wow. That's some statement."

"Well, I'm not thinking 'it's not real enough' and that's what counts right?"

The black scaled pattern extended the whole way around, save for two big green eyes that ran sideways along where Hiccup's shin would be.

"Comfortable?"

Hiccup nodded, still getting used to the new feel. It was always a little surreal to be replacing his limb.

"Yeah. Lighter too. Should be easier to get around on."

"Oh, that's very different!"

They obviously hadn't heard Valka coming in, and now she was looking at Hiccup stood in t-shirt and boxers with his new black prosthetic starkly contrasted to the rest of his pale, sun-starved legs. He tugged his shirt down self-consciously.

"Well, that's kinda the point. I'm gonna go put my clothes back on now."

Hiccup fled to his room, putting socks and jeans on quickly. He wasn't _as_ desperate to hide his leg as he usually was, but he was still an awkward skinny guy who felt weird being trouserless before his sister and biological mother/ex-lover.

Between his new corrective insole and the new leg, Hiccup's gait had shifted a fair bit but ultimately, moving was a damn sight more comfortable for him. Adding a jumper with a soft, fuzzy lining to his outfit, Hiccup immediately felt with the cosy embrace of fleece. His chunky slippers helped prevent the thud-step-thud-step sound his walking made without footwear, so he felt safe going back outside.

Valka and Astrid were talking about the upcoming scan the expectant mother had - the next day. Hiccup tore his eyes from her still-growing belly, hands itching to explore it. Valka let out a small sound of surprise and cupped her stomach, immediately setting Hiccup on edge.

"Everything alright?"

"Yep. Just stretching. Think he fell asleep while I was outside and now he's getting up."

Astrid smiled, won over by talk of the baby despite her reservations about Valka.

"Have you picked names out yet?"

Valka shook her head, face clouding over for a brief second before she cleared it with a smile.

"No. I think I'm a little reticent to, after I named Harry only for it not to really be his name."

"Are you keeping this one? That's not a judgment, _obviously_ I'm glad Hiccup became part of my family."

The mother nodded, stroking her belly the way Hiccup ached to.

"I agree it was the best thing for Hiccup, but _I_ couldn't go through losing another child."

Hiccup stuck his head behind the fridge door to hide the fact he was a little emotional, remembering before he was twisted inside by desires he shouldn't have. When he looked at Valka's pictures, saw how much she loved the baby she gave up. His phone vibrated in his pocket, a notification for '1 new e-mail' flashing up on the screen. He reckoned that was probably Stefan.

Sure enough, he opened the e-mail to see Stefan's name and a compliment on his dragon drawings.

"Hey, you using the fridge or just chilling the room?"

Astrid jolted him from his reverie, and Hiccup pulled ingredients for lunch out to place on the side.

"Astrid, you staying for lunch?"

"I'm staying but I have pie, I'm good."

Hiccup chuckled as she retrieved more fruit pie from the fridge, offering the tin to Valka.

"I'm fine thank you."

"Suit yourself, this pastry is to die for."

"You said that about the blueberry one the other day."

"Still true."

"But I made the blueberry one. That's shop bought pastry because I was feeling lazy. So I may as well stick with shop pastry?"

Astrid shrugged, digging her fork into the cold pie with relish. Hiccup made a light chicken salad for he and Valka, which was well received and her audible enjoyment left him unreasonably aroused. Astrid kept stealing his cherry tomatoes despite insisting she didn't want lunch half an hour ago.

"I should , I've got work later. Let me know how the baby check up goes tomorrow?"

"Sure. Oh, hang on."

Astrid came closer, then squealed when Hiccup revealed a cake tub with an apple and cinnamon pie she hadn't known about.

"This way Heather gets some too."

His sister pouted as Hiccup loaded the tub into a bag for her to carry it in, feigning indignation at the prospect she would keep pie from her girlfriend.

"How did you remember that's her favourite?"

"Funnily enough, the fact she's my ex girlfriend hasn't exactly made her disappear from my life."

"Fair point. I'll talk to you tomorrow bro."

Astrid hugged him, waved to Valka and left with her bounty of filled pastry. Valka chuckled as Toothless whined at the door, attempting to make Astrid come back with her nimble scratching fingers and the interesting-smelling bag.

"C'mere you daft creature, pie is not for dogs."

Hiccup offered his gummy mongrel some soft, messy treats in his bed, which Toothless naturally carried off to drool over elsewhere. That was a mess Hiccup would have to clean up later.

Despite their cohabitation, Hiccup found he and Valka still incredibly prone to awkward silences. He wiped already clean sides, checked and double checked everything in the fridge so he could ensure the shopping list fridge magnet was accurate for the supermarket tomorrow. Valka didn't initiate conversation for several minutes.

"Does your new leg feel better?"

Hiccup jumped slightly; she murmured an apology for scaring him.

"Y-yeah. I was due a new fitting _months_ before I got this really."

They existed mostly in an awkward silence until the following morning, where there was an obvious conversational topic to make use of.

"Is this just a growth check or is she looking for more... problems?"

"How do you mean?"

Valka frowned, halting in her yoghurt-stirring. Hiccup tried to form his words correctly.

"I mean... she said if he has talipes then they look for other 'defects'. Guess I'm just worried about him is all."

Tapping her fingers on the side the same way Hiccup did when he was thinking during drawing times, Valka hummed.

"Yes but Nadia also said she couldn't see any other problems besides his size. Which is what we're checking on today. I _know_ you fret Hiccup, but everything is going to be okay."

Valka took his hand and squeezed it gently, then seemed to remember their physical contact had been strikingly limited and let go. Hiccup held tight before he could consult his brain, then let her go when he realised he was being peculiar. He turned away quickly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I was thinking we ought to start you know, preparing. I need to get a car seat put in and stuff like that."

"Why you?"

Valka quizzed, spoon scraping against her bowl as she somehow carried on eating while Hiccup privately melted down.

"Well I figured you wouldn't be driving right after giving birth so makes sense I do it first?"

"True. I suppose it's like the name thing for me... I've done pregnancy before, but the thought of actually bringing a baby home is all very new territory for me."

Hiccup hadn't realised until then - Valka was as terrified as he was. They just showed it differently. His was in misplaced anxiety, hers in slow admissions while keeping much to herself. He picked at his breakfast for a minute longer before giving up and tossing the leftover toast pieces to a hopeful Toothless.

Fiddling with his laptop, Hiccup looked up the nearest baby shops from both his home and the clinic Valka was going to. Next, he brought up the calendar, calculating the exact dates of Valka's pregnancy. He wasn't sure on the particulars of when it was counted from exactly, but it was more than seven months ago that they had... taken part in the act of conception. More like seven and a half. It wasn't a _huge_ difference, but every day counted when one was anxious about the end of pregnancy.

"Ready to go?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Driving with my new leg should be interesting."

Hiccup grabbed his car keys, watching Valka pick up her own and cupping her stomach.

"I can drive you. It's not a problem."

"Are you sure?"

No. He was very _not_ sure it was anything resembling sane to be that close to her, but Hiccup was worried about her behind the wheel with her bump.

"We're going to the same place."

"That's true. I'm just going to change my top, I've learnt my lesson with sleeves."

Hiccup was already appreciating the few minutes respite as he headed out to get in the car, taking the last few breaths that wouldn't be heavy with Valka's scent in his lungs. Testing the pedals, he found it wasn't any more difficult to navigate them with his new leg. He heard the front door close, looked up to see Valka sliding her bare arms into a jacket over a light orange vest. The scars over her arms didn't concern her in the slightest. Hiccup envied her that.

They both wrestled the seat, usually containing Astrid who was near a full foot shorter than Valka, backwards. It took her a minute to navigate the seatbelt, which had to be placed on her body specifically to avoid compressing her bump, especially in the case of an accident. Not that Hiccup was expecting one; he was probably one of the most careful drivers in the world after the last accident cost him both his parents and his leg.

"Ready?"

Every breath was her. She was so close Hiccup could barely avoid touching her when he adjusted the gear stick.

"Ready."

Hiccup started the car, focusing solely on the road and driving and not on the woman carrying his baby sitting inches from him. The route to the clinic was already ingrained in Hiccup's mind despite having only made the trip there and back once before; Hiccup revisited the memory often as he held the sonogram of his son in his hand.

"Valka! Looking radiant as ever. Come on through."

"Oh Nadia, you're too kind."

The women were so genial and upbeat with each other; Hiccup felt at a loss with what to do with himself until Valka was lying back to roll up her vest and expose her stomach. The firm bump gave his gut a heated punch of want, reminding him how sick he was as Nadia covered her with the lubricating jelly again.

"Ok, lets take a look shall we?"

The heartbeat that filled the room was enough to make Hiccup shake, that strong pounding of vitality from the developing baby.

"Have you been eating?"

 _"Constantly._ Hiccup is an excellent cook."

Hiccup eyed the ultrasound image as Nadia frowned slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"He's still small. He may just be a small baby, but not as much growth as I would expect for a month at this stage. Your blood didn't show any major deficiencies... hang there for a moment. I need something."

Nadia let Valka hold the Doppler, so she could carry on looking at the baby while she moved to get something. The something transpired to be three sheets of paper, one of which Nadia filled in silently before looking up at Valka.

"This is a preterm labour risk factor sheet. You said your first was early, yes?"

Valka nodded and Hiccup began to grow more worried.

"How old were you?"

"Eighteen."

Nadia asked an array of questions regarding health care and how strenuous her activity had been, any possible illnesses during the pregnancy, then looked down at the pages with visible concern.

"With his lacking growth and the risk factors I'm seeing... I worry you're at risk of early delivery again. Do you know the exact date of conception?"

Valka had it memorized it seemed, giving the same date branded in Hiccup's mind. Nadia calculated quickly.

"So you're as far along as you were with your first... I want you to take it easy. Eat, sleep, gentle walking the most exercise you get. Any pains, call me. I want you back in a week. Oh, and... no sex."

 _That_ caught Hiccup's attention. Valka looked a little stunned too.

"I'm sorry?"

"There's a hormone in semen that's linked to triggering labour. It's why sex is recommended to induce labour in overdue pregnancies. Oh, and no pineapple. No spicy curries. Here is a list of ways to induce labour, avoid them where possible."

Valka took the leaflet, slightly bemused by the overload of information.

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Nope. I'm just going to take your blood pressure, then your blood. Two copies again?"

"Oh. Please."

Valka cleaned her stomach while Nadia flitted about picking up various things, reaching just in time for her print outs to place into envelopes that were handed to Valka. Valka handed one to Hiccup immediately, which he cradled carefully as he would the real thing. The blood pressure cuff sounded different when it wasn't on his own arm, Hiccup decided.

"You remembered no sleeves today then?"

"I did."

Nadia took two vials of blood, then taped cotton to the tiny pin prick bleeding.

"That's you done. Take. It. Easy. I know you're a whirlwind with limbs but it's only for a few weeks now."

Valka indicated acceptance, folding the leaflet and tucking it into her jacket alongside the sonogram.

"Hiccup?"

Not expecting to be directly addressed, he jumped a little.

"Yep?"

"Since I hear you're the main cook, you should read that list too to be sure it's safe."

"Oh. Ok. I will."

"Good lad. Don't drive until-"

"Hiccup drove us here, but I'll be wary of dizziness all the same."

Nadia smiled, tidying up the discarded gloves and checking her tray of blood vials.

"Alright. That's all for today. I'll see you in a week and I expect to hear a very boring story of you resting and eating and not much else."

Chuckling, Valka stood up as they exchanged goodbyes before she and Hiccup headed out. Valka had a sugary drink and chocolate at the ready again, buckling herself into the car carefully first before drinking and eating her replenishment.

"Do you want me to drop you back first before I go out shopping?"

She shook her head.

"Good gods no, this is probably the most adventure I'll get until the baby is born now."

Hiccup supposed she had a point. He started the car up and headed for the baby store nearby, fingering the sonogram in his pocket briefly as he summed up the nerve to talk to a store assistant while Valka was browsing.

"How can I help?"

"I uh, need to buy a car seat. Can you guys fit them?"

The exuberant middle-aged woman clapped her hands - Hiccup wasn't sure why - and nodded, then sort of dragged him politely toward the car seats.

"What sort of size?"

"Um, newborn? I think he might be small though."

The range was boggling but eventually the chirpy mad woman helped him pick out one that was made to be a good fit for preemies and underweight babies but allowed for growth as babies tended to gain weight quite fast.

"Are you sure you want it fitted rather than moveable to a pushchair?"

"Yeah. I would prefer not to worry I didn't put it back in right."

A weedy looking man with thick rimmed glasses at the help desk checked the seat model would fit Hiccup's car, then once it was paid for he was hustled out to have the seat professionally installed. It looked strange, like real solid proof Hiccup was preparing for fatherhood. It also seemed impossibly small, fragile as the creature it would hold.

"Can we help you with anything else?"

Hiccup shrugged, then started thinking properly - if he wanted to be part of caring for the baby, he did need some things logically.

"I guess I need a cot. Crib. Whatever you put a baby in to sleep."

He left with a helper to load a boxed cot - Hiccup would have to assemble it - and a bag with 'baby essentials' like dummies and little onesies that made his throat tighten in to his car, feeling shaken by how _close_ it all suddenly felt. Valka seemed to have been shopping herself, though not to the same extent.

"You good?"

"Mhmm."

"Good. I need to go to the supermarket now, are you coming?"

Valka nodded, running her fingers over her belly again as she waited for Hiccup to start the car up.

"Almost time little one."

"What did you get?"

"Oh, a few things. Mainly a special pillow that helps support me when I sleep. I get terrible backache sleeping on my side from the weight of my bump. And a nursing pillow for if he needs neck support while I feed him, which I'm told is common for smaller babes."

How could they talk about the baby they were having together without really talking to each other? It was confusing. Hiccup felt like they could almost be strangers sometimes, when they were _anything_ but.

The supermarket was fairly quiet and the usual amount of awkward, but Hiccup was in notably less pain on his new leg. Hiccup bought more pre-made pastry since Astrid liked it so much, then the usual stack of fresh fruit and vegetables, mindful of the things Valka was told to avoid. Then there was the 'baby bag' Heather's mother had told them they should already have ready, which was basically nappies, wipes and clothes for the baby to wear home.

Hiccup had no clue about any of it, but he wasn't sure the information had been worth the exhausting visit all the same. Especially cringing when Heather's dad Oswald grumbled about babies needing a dad. His wife smacked him and hushed the ex-soldier, but the embarrassment was already inflicted.

Lunch was quiet, reserved. He called Astrid and gave her an abridged version of the appointment that made him worry all over again. Needing a distraction, Hiccup pulled out the cot to set up. Valka sat on the sofa watching him frown at the instructions as she prepared the baby bag how she thought best.

"Are you sure you don't want help?"

"Nah, I was good with Lego as a kid."

"With _what?_ "

Oh, yeah. Eighteen years of feral life.

"Plastic blocks that sort of fit together. You can buy them in sets to build like..." he searched for something she would know "Hogwarts. The Death Star. That sort of thing. It's fitting things together in the right order."

Hiccup carefully crossed his legs, practiced in not putting weight on his prosthetic leg with his organic leg. He sorted the pieces according to the instructions, ordering them how he would need them and keeping the fiddly screws and bolts all in one place lest Toothless decide they looked like fun things to pick up and hide or kick under the sofa with an errant paw.

There was mostly silence save for Toothless' snoring, Hiccup's occasional swearing and Valka's soft breaths for some time. Hiccup was halfway done before she broke that silence.

"Hiccup... do you hate me for coming back?"

He was so surprised he dropped a whole side of the cot down.

 _"What?_ Of course not. Why would you think that?"

Valka wouldn't meet his eyes, playing with the end of her hair braid where it rested by her waist.

"You've been ever so withdrawn. I feel like I made an error in storming back into your life as I did."

Hiccup shook his head so violently it made him a little dizzy.

"You really didn't. I just..." he wasn't sure how to phrase it "I get that you regret before or you feel different or whatever it is that made you leave and makes you avoid me sometimes. You don't _want_ me like that. I _do._ I'm just trying to respect your feelings and it's hard to act normal."

There. He said it. Hiccup felt naked, vulnerable.

"Regret? You think _that's_ what happened?"

Hiccup shrugged, nodding stiffly. Valka moved so fast he barely registered, not until he was feeling a familiar mouth close over his own. It took him a minute to realise it was really happening, then he was kissing her back and he felt months of pain and tension leech away.

"Oh my beautiful boy, that's not it at all."

-HTTYD-

 **this chapter sorta got away from me and ended up wayyy longer than expected.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is gonna be late because I spent the weekend in London doing absolutely no writing whatsoever! Then Chosen Two took two days to write.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup wanted to ask what it was about, but Valka was kissing him again and any coherent speech slid from his mind as she knelt over his lap, gorgeous belly pressing against his flat stomach wonderfully.

Eventually they had to separate to breathe, panting and holding each other tight and Hiccup had to fight for the memory of "no sex" for fear it would induce early labour. It was probably the only thing that could stop the two; the heat between them was blistering, undeniable and impossible to ignore once they both confirmed it still very much existed.

Something hard and metallic dug into his backside, prompting Hiccup to remove a bolt from beneath him and Valka actually chuckled.

"Maybe this wasn't the ideal spot."

"Come to bed."

His voice was rough, hoarse. Hiccup _needed_ to see her there again, needed to replace the haunting memory of waking up with her gone. Valka managed to get up rather gracefully considering, Hiccup staggering to his feet as they abandoned the half-built crib and made their way to his room. There was more kissing and clutching at arms and hands and shoulders until both were dizzy, breathless.

"Tell me."

Valka didn't ned clarification for what he was asking, which was good because Hiccup felt like speech was almost entirely beyond him. Her fingers dragged across his cheek slowly, as though she were memorising his features that resembled her own so.

That was the worst part of missing her; he saw her every time he looked in a mirror.

"I couldn't stay and take advantage of you again."

Hiccup frowned.

"You what?"

Valka sighed, but didn't stop touching him as they laid on his bed on their sides, facing each other. Hiccup let his hand rest upon her bump.

"I knew you were lost and emotional and I _should_ have been your mother. Instead I took you to bed and took advantage of how badly you needed someone. I felt so terribly guilty, and I knew if I stayed I would continue to do so. Giving you up a second time almost destroyed me but I knew it was what was best for you."

Hiccup didn't move, because he _couldn't_ let go of her yet. But he managed to answer anyway.

"Best for me? You broke my heart."

Tears swam in green doe eyes, blinked away only to return instantly.

"I fared no better. I wanted to come back so many times... I just thought it better to have a clean break. The babe had other ideas though."

Hiccup felt the baby shift beneath his hand, tears thick in his own throat now.

"You lied to me."

"I know. I was selfish, I wanted that night to stay perfect so I could carry the memory."

"You stole my t-shirt."

"I did."

Hiccup rolled onto his back, but he pulled her up onto his chest because he couldn't look at her teary eyes, nor could he stop touching her yet.

"I spent hours frantic that Astrid would find it somewhere ridiculous and I wouldn't be able to explain it. Of course, there were a lot of things I _couldn't_ explain."

He remembered covering love bites, hiding the scratches on his back. Throwing his bedsheets and clothes into the wash to scrub Valka's scent from them. Bathing until his skin was raw. Astrid hadn't seen the worst of it, but she had seen Hiccup teeter dangerously close to falling apart completely all the same.

He'd never really fallen in love before. Then came Valka with all the complicated baggage any one person could have with him and his heart had near leapt from his chest to land within her hands. Trusting her to take care of it. Instead, she had taken it with her to far flung countries, leaving Hiccup with an aching gap where she belonged now.

"It broke my heart to stay away, but I honestly believed it best for you. I was trying to be a mother for just a minute, after failing so completely when we were together."

She reached for his hand and Hiccup considered rejecting her touch, but even now he wasn't capable of it. Words fought for position in his throat, honesty tumbling free at last.

"I'm not entirely blameless there either."

"What do you mean?"

"I told myself if I had _any_ feelings like that, I would cut off contact. And if we're talking taking advantage, you had waited so long to meet me. I _knew_ it would be overwhelming for you, and I should have been the one to stop it because I had a clearer head."

The whole thing was a disastrous mix of biology and psychology clashing in so many ways it ought not to have done, but the deed was done. They were having a child together. They'd fallen hard and Hiccup didn't think either wanted to be sanctified from it.

Valka was crying silently now, tears dampening the material of his clothes and her sparrow-like shoulders trembling slightly.

"I'm so sorry Hiccup."

"Me too."

They fell silent for a while, embraced as they were and both victims of silent tears.

"Don't ever promise you'll stay again. I can't... I couldn't take it again."

Valka bit her lip - _his lip -_ and nodded.

"I understand."

Anything else Hiccup had to say was immediately silenced by movement against his hip, Valka's bump shifting again.

"Can I?"

She nodded immediately, moving to half on her back, half up on her elbows as Hiccup pushed up her top and his fingers flexed over the bare, scarred skin of her belly. The baby - _his son -_ kicked up, letting them know he was there and alive and vital.

"I never expected this."

"Nor I."

"I thought..." Hiccup took a deep breath "I thought you resented me for it. For interrupting you doing what you loved."

Valka shook her head, placing her hand over his and squeezing it gently.

"Never. I just told myself that if I was going to come back, it had to be for the baby. Not for... this. Because I was certain by then your feelings would have faded and my attentions would be unwelcome. Practical. Not sentimental."

"And how is that working out for you?"

"Terribly. I've almost broken my promise to myself so many times" she reached up, touching his face gently "but you seemed so... afraid of me."

Hiccup shook his head, turning to press a kiss against her wrist before he could stop himself. There was a fresh scar on the side of her forearm, thin and jagged.

"I was trying to control myself. You don't make it easy. What happened here?"

"Oh, a mishap when building shelters. Nothing dangerous."

He frowned slightly, pressing a kiss to the raised skin.

"It might have been dangerous for him."

"I know, but I had no idea I was pregnant. Putting myself at risk is far different to putting the little one in harms way. I would never do that intentionally, you know that don't you?"

Hiccup nodded, still caressing the firm swell of her stomach.

"I do. But you must have been concerned for everything that could have happened while you were out there when you found out?"

"Oh, of course. But I'm confident that nothing negative happened to the little one because of my job."

Something about her choice of words made Hiccup think.

"You think something _else_ caused him to be undersized and have a birth defect don't you?"

Valka bit her lip again, nodding.

"I'm not ignorant to the fact there are reasons animals aren't supposed to mate with close relatives. I've seen it in animals in captivity, even in villages with small human populations and limited understanding of genetics."

"You... you think _we_ caused him problems?"

It was a possibility Hiccup had been steadfastly trying to ignore until then, but hearing Valka as good as say it was a blow to his attempt at ignorance.

"There is no way to know for certain until he's born and can be tested for chromosomal abnormalities but... you were a small, premature babe and now you're a grown man, strong and beautiful and miraculous. I have _every_ faith our son will be just fine, even if he's a little different."

Her fingers continued to trace lightly over his stubbled jaw, soothing Hiccup with her words and her touch. As if to drive the message home, the baby gave a strong kick.

"See? He's just fine."

Valka sat up more, bringing her face within reach and Hiccup couldn't help but to kiss her again. She sighed softly against his lips, cupping his jaw more firmly and tracing the sharp bone at the edge. He kept kissing her until his lungs ached, until his head was spinning. It was intoxicating and terrifying all at once, fearing that it was all too good to he true and that if he stopped she might vanish like smoke between his fingers.

"Hiiiiiccupppp?"

Astrid's voice forced them apart, something not quite guilt and not quite panic in Valka's face probably reflecting his own. Hiccup drew in a couple of deep breaths, trying to steady himself.

"Stay there."

Valka nodded, craning her neck to press her lips to his again. Checking he wasn't rejecting her. Hiccup indulged it instantly, but pulled away too soon for eithers liking lest Astrid come looking. Tugging his hoody down over his erection, Hiccup stumbled awkwardly out of his bedroom to see Astrid investigating the half-assembled crib.

"Where's Valka?"

"I was just checking on her, she needed a lie down."

His face felt warm. He hoped Astrid didn't think he looked flushed.

"In your room?"

Hiccup had become quite good at thinking on his feet. Ah. Foot.

"You want the dizzy pregnant woman to climb stairs with only a clumsy amputee for safety?"

 _"That_ is a very good point. I'm not staying long anyway, I left my Wonder Woman t-shirt here and I need it for work. How was the baby scan?"

Hiccup relayed the concern for prematurity and the babies weight. He _didn't_ add on Valka's concerns that their incestuous union had potentially caused either.

"Well, you turned out alright but yeah, fingers crossed she holds out a few more weeks. If anything happens you'll call me?"

"Right after her doctor friend and 999."

Astrid smiled, dashing past for the stairs to raid her room - she hadn't taken _everything_ when she moved out. She appeared back soon after clutching a Wonder Woman pattern t-shirt, which she folded into her bag to undoubtedly crease terribly.

"What's it for?"

"Some charity superhero thing? I don't know, they just said it was themed and I told them I'm not wearing a silly hat. Everyone else will probably be in daft onesies, I'll stand out having separate top and bottom clothing."

"You do like to stand out."

Astrid grinned.

"Damn straight. Anyway, I gotta get going since I promised Dagur I'd help clean out his garage today. Enjoy playing Lego with a baby bed and I hope Valka feels better later etcetera etcetera aaaand breathe!"

She reminded herself, drawing in a couple of deep breaths and Hiccup chuckled. She gave him a hug that he had to angle quite carefully, then bent to give Toothless some affection before vanishing out of the door again within minutes. Hiccup let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, torn between finishing building the crib now Toothless had noticed the pieces and going back to where Valka was waiting.

Valka won out; Hiccup shooed the dog from the living room and closed the door before moving back toward his bedroom. Part of him expected her to be gone _again_ but she hadn't moved, was still comfortably central on his bed. Her mouth moulded to his, fingers burying themselves in his hair and he was addicted, a slave to the feel of her lips moving against his own.

"I missed you."

The whisper slipped from him without conscious thought.

"And I you my beautiful boy."

Valka returned the sentiment between softer pressing of lips; this wasn't foreplay, there was nowhere to build up to now but gods Hiccup was compelled to touch her all the same. Valka didn't resist in the slightest when Hiccup cupped her belly, finally able to stroke and rub over the bump as he had ached to for weeks now.

Only the reminder Valka and the baby needed all the nourishment they could get got Hiccup to leave that warm cocoon of intimacy upon the bed, but the walls had come down and even as he cooked and fiddled in the kitchen there were arms around his waist, kisses to his cheek and forehead. Valka never had to stretch; she was still taller than him.

That night, assembled crib up in his room, Hiccup dared not sleep. Valka slumbered next to him, special pillow tucked beneath her belly and little else impeding his view and touch of her bare body.

But he couldn't settle, not after last time when he'd woken to find her gone.

Valka noticed he hadn't slept, stroking over his cheeks and her sleep-warmed skin felt wonderful. Soft kisses littered his stubbly cheek; Hiccup knew he should shave that day before he started getting too scruffy.

"I know you don't want my promises, but you could at least think practically here. I can't move very well, nor can I fly in my third trimester. And in case it wasn't clear, this is very much where I _want_ to be right now."

She had to leave the bed for the bathroom, but she returned to the warm blankets and bade Hiccup do the same once he had brushed his teeth. He detoured to let Toothless out before the mutt licked his way through the back door, then crawled back beneath the sheets into welcoming arms soon after.

The lazy morning cuddles definitely did the trick, Hiccup feeling less adrift and nervous when they rose for the breakfast a certain developing baby was demanding. Valka was back to being tactile and affectionate and Hiccup thrilled in every touch.

"You're meant to be taking it easy."

Valka pouted slightly, petulant with the restrictions on her usual activity.

"It's _walking._ I'm allowed to do gentle walking and you are no marathon sprinter."

Hiccup eventually relented, mostly because he didn't want to he apart from Valka again but also because she was so clearly frustrated with the almost constant resting. Toothless was ecstatic to have extra company on his walk, but then he always was.

While they sat on the bench, Hiccup finally got around to answering a message from Stefan. He felt a little awkward about it now he and Valka were rather rekindled, when Stefan had sought somebody who knew how hard it was to _resist._ Hiccup couldn't resist Valka.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just answering a message from someone at the adoption group."

"You're making friends there then?"

Hiccup tapped his phone against his leg before looking round to ensure they were presently alone in the field.

"He could tell I understood. When he was talking about GSA..." Hiccup wondered if this was breaking confidence, but who would Valka tell? "Finding his biological father was tough. His dad and two half brothers weren't much interested, but he and his half sister..."

"Are like us?"

It sounded so much more simple like that, when it was anything but simple.

"I don't know that they actually _did_ anything, but the feelings are there. Everyone at the group was really supportive of him talking about it, and a couple had stories of one sided feelings but nobody else seems to be the one that felt it. Apparently, Stefan could tell I had."

"Did you... tell him?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"Gods no. Well, I admitted I knew what he was talking about but as you may know, I'm no social butterfly. Plus Astrid was there with me."

Nodding in understanding, Valka ran her fingers over the exposed skin of his neck. Hiccup shivered slightly, hand curling around the side of the bench. He had missed her touch acutely.

"Do you think one day you'll tell her the truth?"

Hiccup shuddered, any budding heat extinguished easily by such a thought.

"Yeah. But when I'm confident she doesn't need me anymore. That way, when she wants nothing to do with me I won't be so worried about her."

Valka frowned slightly, green eyes glancing across to where Toothless was rolling in mud. Somebody needed a bath that day.

"You're so certain that will happen?"

Hiccup nodded.

"I don't think the possibility has even occurred to her. When Stefan was talking about GSA, Astrid only brought it up in relation to the baby with me. The only time it's come even remotely close was when I told her you were pregnant. Even then I think it was that she misspoke."

The conversation waned after that, but Valka still returned to his bed. Hiccup even managed to sleep that night, waking up to an empty but warm bed and the open door to the bathroom spilling light into the narrow hallway.

Each day Valka was pregnant Hiccup crossed off on the calender, keeping count now that every day mattered. Her scan showed nothing worrisome, but the mad doctor woman was still highly concerned about premature labour and re-iterated her warnings to Valka about resting and eating. Given that she spent much of her time rather agreeably immobile in Hiccup's embrace, it was no longer a tough sell.

The pain started just shy of eight months, but both mother and doctor said it was expected; the baby was shifting and preparing to be delivered soon and the weight was pressing down between Valka's narrow hips. Hiccup put his wheelchair next to his bed - _their bed -_ anyway, just in case.

Baby products started to appear in various locations; nappies in the airing cupboard and Sudocrem in the bathroom cabinet. There were bottles and sterilising fluid piled up in the otherwise empty cupboard with a sign Dagur drew on fridge-note-paper saying "BABY!". Despite them all being put away ready, Hiccup kept finding toys all over the place and suspected Toothless, though he never proved it.

Both soon-to-be-parents were on edge more and more, knowing they were on the look out constantly for any sign of early labour. Hiccup was in the kitchen making caffeine-free tea when he heard his name cried out, thankful for his better prosthetic when he made it to Valka quicker. There was blood on the bedsheet beneath her and she was clutching her stomach, face pale and taut with pain.

"Somethings wrong."

-HTTYD-

 **Well, I'm finally caught up! Now for curly fries and then Halloween Roulette!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I did a lot of research for a lot of what's coming in this story and I have to say - new fathers can be jerks, baby name websites are confusing and animals are cute.**

 **Chapter contains surgical and blood talk and all that sorta stuff. I don't think its graphic but if you're squeamish consider yourself forewarned I guess?**

 **As an aside... I was watching Riders Of Berk earlier and realised the amount of times the riders have tried to dig through rocks with hand or fire is embarrassing. They have a Gronckle. Which eats rocks. Eats lots and lots of rocks. TRY THAT DAMNIT.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup paced anxiously, distantly noting his new leg was far better suited for such a thing as it didn't hurt anymore to do so. Hospital tiles squeaked beneath his shoes, heart pounding in his chest outside Valka's hospital room. He wasn't allowed in yet, even though she had said she wanted him there

"Hiccup!"

Astrid, Heather and Dagur found him there, his little sister practically breaking his ribs in a hug he desperately needed.

"Thanks for coming Astrid."

"Like I would be anywhere else. Didn't miss it did I?"

"No. Well, I don't think so. This isn't a delivery suite so its unlikely she is giving birth in there but nobody will tell me anything and I'm not allowed in and mmph-"

Astrid hushed his anxious babbling with a hand on his mouth, silencing him from working himself up even more.

"Breathe."

Hiccup nodded, sucking in a few deep breaths.

"What happened?"

"I was making tea and then suddenly she was in pain and bleeding and we just sorta rushed here. She called her friend on the way and I called you when we got here."

Speaking of, Hiccup recognised Nadia as she strolled along a stark, sterile hallway toward them.

"Hiccup right?"

He nodded.

"This is Nadia, Valka's... doctor friend? This is my sister Astrid" he indicated the three with him in turn "her girlfriend Heather and _her_ brother Dagur. Can you go in and get them to tell me what's happening they won't let me in?"

"I'll do my best. This is her room yeah?"

He nodded and Nadia opened the door, the sounds of arguing with the nurses escaping before the door closed behind her. That was probably the longest conversation he had ever had with Nadia, and his anxiety knew it but right now Valka and their son were more pressing, both in importance and anxiety-inducement.

Hiccup wasn't sure that was a real word.

He didn't care.

"Someone needs to go back and take care of Toothless."

"I'll go. The girls are gonna be more use keeping your head on straight than me and if you're here ages I can take him back to my place without worrying he'll eat a cat."

"Thanks Dagur."

Dagur smiled, took Astrid's key to Hofferson central and promised not to feed the dog too much. Hiccup hoped there wasn't some plethora of evidence Valka hadn't slept in her own bed for weeks now, though as they hadn't been intimate beyond kissing it wasn't like their clothes were in messy piles around furniture and the like. Her blood was in his bed, but Hiccup could explain that the same as he had to Astrid when Valka was in his room before.

Not that he expected Dagur to go in his room, not unless Toothless was in there. That was possible since he had taken to following pregnant Valka around lots, feeding on their nervous excitement for the impending birth.

Astrid and Heather did their best to keep him calm, but Hiccup only wound himself tighter until a nurse came out, clearly looking for him.

"I don't really need to ask which of you is her son do I? She's asking for you."

"I can come in?"

Finally permitted, Hiccup promised to return with information for Astrid and Heather as he headed in. Valka was pale, hooked up to an IV and there was equipment Hiccup suspected was for monitoring the baby all over the place. Nurses and doctors bustled about between Valka and someone behind thick curtains to the other end of the room; it wasn't a heavily populated ward it seemed, though a fairly private one.

"Are you ok?"

Valka nodded, managing to smile and curl her hand around his shaking one. Mindful of how they apoeared, Hiccup knew there was only a certain amount of leeway in acceptable actions between a mother and son.

"I'm fine."

Nadia tsked, glaring at the doctor umming about her presence as she went through the information available.

"She's in early labour, they are giving her drugs to try and stop it since her waters haven't broken yet."

Valka waved an absentminded, lazy hand.

"I've been in this before."

"Yes, but not with me and I'm not as easily fobbed off."

Hiccup could tell there was more. He was missing something.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Nadia looked at Valka, who shook her head and tightened her fingers on Hiccup's.

"He already knows something is up" Nadia looked up to Hiccup "they can't be sure without opening her up but there's concerns for adhesions from the scar tissue of her previous cesarean."

"Ok... I don't know what that means but I'm guessing it's not good?"

Nadia shook her head.

"No, it's not. Depending on the severity, a natural birth could cause catastrophic blood loss. Everyone's deciding whether to just take her for delivery now or wait it out."

Hiccup felt his heart stutter in his chest. Valka could die having _his_ baby because of complications from his own delivery. His legs shook as anxiety pulsed it's way through him in place of blood, leaving him shaky.

"For heavens sake Nadia, don't scare him so."

Valka sat up properly, squeezing his hand tighter until Hiccup's eyes turned to her.

"It's going to be ok. I... I promise."

He knew her hesitation wasn't a lack of conviction, but a memory of him telling her not to promise him things. Hiccup squeezed her hand in return, doing his best to get a handle on his anxiety before it went right through the roof again as Valka winced and gripped her stomach, letting out a pained whimper. Nadia was on her feet grabbing a passing doctor in seconds.

"That's it. Get her prepped would you? This is clearly not working!"

"The foetal heartbeat is rising, I agree. Nurse?"

Hiccup was hustled to the side so they could work, but Valka's eyes never left his through the gaps between hospital staff.

"Can my son come too?"

The nurse closest to him turned and looked at Hiccup, who nodded.

"Are you sure? She'll be going through a surgical procedure and you look a bit pale already."

"I watched my leg get removed to get me out of a mangled car.I want to see him born."

Hiccup's voice was stronger than he expected it to be, conviction holding clear.

"Alright. But in the observation bay, you can't be in the theatre itself."

He nodded, not thrilled but also knowing to take the allowances where he could get them. Nadia pointed him to the door, giving Hiccup a nudge and his skin prickled uncomfortably under her touch despite two layers of clothes.

"Go tell your sister then because we'll be moving in like one minute."

"Oh. Yeah."

Hiccup hurried out, gave Astrid a quick explanation that Valka was getting a C-section. He didn't go into massive detail, not certain he could filter what came out of his mouth sufficiently well if he did.

"We'll be waiting... I know there's limits on where you can use your phone but let us know if it's like, Maternity or Intensive Care or some other ward you guys end up on?"

"Yeah. Go get a drink or something in the cafe, I'll let you know."

Hiccup felt a bit better just knowing Astrid would be nearby, but right now he needed to go see his son being born. Nadia rather effectively grabbed him and pulled him along, waving to Heather and Astrid as they walked off. Hiccup had to shake her off, fearing she would shake his leg off.

"I know I'm slow but yanking me _off_ my leg won't help."

Nadia chuckled to herself, apparently far more relaxed now she knew they weren't leaving Valka in pain for a 'wait and see' scenario. He may have a skewed view of moods, since Hiccup existed in some kind of semi-anxious state at almost all times.

"Is this dangerous for them?"

"Well it carries a risk but compared to the concerns for natural birth and potential foetal distress, it's the best chance. It's how you were born after all."

Only to return eighteen years later to put his own DNA within the womb he grew in. Hiccup felt terrified and excited and exhilarated all at once, only realising they were there when he could see Valka again - through a window. Medical people bustled around with equipment and tools and applying something to Valka's stomach that Nadia said was to make it sterile.

"Who's the guy hovering in the corner?"

"Probably the one who's going to sterilise her."

"I thought they just did?"

Nadia looked at him strangely, then had a visible lightbulb moment.

"Oh right, you weren't there. Val asked them to sterilise her while they've got her opened up, so there's no risk of her falling pregnant again, because she's worried about the potential complications."

Hiccup placed a hand on the glass, watching Valka go a little hazy from afar like she did right before a nap.

"Is she awake for this?"

"Yep. Safer. They'll have given her an epidural, which numbs you from the waist down completely, so she's probably feeling a bit out of it now that bad boy has kicked in. You're not gonna faint are you?"

He shook his head, knowing it would be unpleasant to watch them cut into her but it was the only way to witness their boy being born, and Valka couldn't see through the screen they put up to protect her from such a sight. So he had to see their sons first breaths for her. Remembering the faint scar he'd seen low on her belly, Hiccup couldn't help cringing slightly at the somewhat bigger incision than he was expecting.

Nadia was watching the doctors faces, though how she could see anything was a mystery through their surgical masks.

"I think they found what they were worried about, meaning this was the best decision to be made. As was Val not putting future strain on the new scars."

It seemed to take forever and yet no time at all, before someone was literally reaching inside Valka's body and pulling out a tiny wrinkled creature that almost floored Hiccup on sight. Even from their vantage point, it was clear Nadia had been right about his little twisted feet, but Hiccup didn't care. He had never seen anything so _beautiful._

The doctor held it them, as though she was showing the baby was out and gave his little chest a rub, then someone was poking at his mouth before a vital, lively cry could be heard through the glass.

"He's ok?"

"Yep. Had something in his airways but that happens and they've cleared it. They'll cut the cord, weigh him, clean him up and maybe wrap him since he's little before generally handing the baby over to the mother. Of course, she needs more work so they might put him in an incubator."

"Is that bad?"

Nadia shook her head, amazingly calm from the split-second glance Hiccup gave her between staring avidly at the baby.

"Nah. Keeps him warm is all but human contact is super important for babies so you'll probably be able to hold your kid soon."

 _That_ got his attention. Hiccup turned to Nadia for a heartbeat longer than before, but she shrugged.

"I... what?"

"I know. He's underweight and has talipes, Valka was more concerned than any second time mother I've seen and wouldn't talk about the father. You met as adults... I did the math. Plus, the look on your face is kinda unmistakable to someone who's job is dealing with expectant _parents."_

Hiccup felt very very unsettled now, turning back to where the baby was being separated from Valka fully and carried over to scales and blankets and who knew what else.

"I don't know what to say."

Nadia acted like she hadn't dropped a shattering bombshell, still watching the scene in the theatre with a keen eye.

"I'll do his tests, make sure there's nothing lurking in his chromosomes."

He was finding it hard to form words, torn between a hundred different emotions in that moment as the corner-lurker came over to do whatever 'sterilising' was - Hiccup thought it had something to do with fallopian tubes but he wasn't certain.

"Go on. Go meet your son. Take a couple of photos on your phone in case he has to stay in the preemie section for a while."

Hiccup didn't want to leave Valka but Nadia was insistent, and the pull toward the ward a nurse pointed him to was too strong. There were incubators and tubes and tiny little babies being cared for all around him, but Hiccup had eyes for only one. "Baby boy Haddock" was a pretty big hint.

He was _tiny_ \- the chart next to his incubator said "4 pounds 7 ounces" which made him barely the weight of two bags of sugar. That boggled his mind. Still, his skin was a ruddy shade of red and his chest was moving up and down. Tiny hands clutched what Hiccup realised was an octopus with spiral-springy legs, and his own little legs ended in miniature feet that turned in almost completely. There was a special little bandage on his belly covering the umbilical cord stump Hiccup knew would be there from reading baby books fervently as Valka slept next to him.

"You like his octopus?"

A nurse scared the living daylights out of him, and Hiccup nodded.

"What's it for?"

"It's supposed to mimic the umbilical cord, and it stops the preemies tugging on their tubes and wires as often. Of course this little guy" the nurse cooed and leant in to the plastic capsule "doesn't need any. You the father?"

Hiccup almost said yes, but he didn't want there to be huge potential awkwardness.

"Brother. Can I take his picture?"

"You'll need to put your phone on airplane mode but sure. If you like, you can hold him and I'll take the picture?"

Petrified but desperate, Hiccup agreed and handed his signal-blocked phone over, then had the delicate little baby placed in his arms. His eyes were still shut, but there was a surprising amount of autumn-red hair beginning to dry and stand up from his head.

He fell in love in that instant, never having felt a surge of emotion like it and that included falling into bed with Valka.

"Hey little guy."

The nurse took their picture as Hiccup touched his finger to a tiny palm, small hand curling around him and grasping tightly. He felt warm enough, but Hiccup knew if they had him in a warming environment it was for good reason.

"You stay in there and get nice and warm, I promise you'll be spoilt rotten with cuddles."

He got a better close up of the baby clutching his octopus again, chuckling as tiny fingers tugged springy tentacles.

"When is he gonna be with Valka?"

"So long as nothing happens, as soon as she's set up to recover. You can stay with him until he goes up if you like."

Hiccup sat down, perched next to his son and utterly hypnotized by every tiny movement. He popped outside the ward to text Astrid that the baby was born but that everything was a bit up in the air at the moment with regards to where and he would update when he could.

Then he went right back to staring, not moving until the nurse scared him out of his skin again, saying Valka was out of surgery and recovering and wanted to see 'her boys'. Hiccup followed the incubator wheelie thing all the way to Valka, who visibly lit up at the sight of them. She was a bit groggy and couldn't move much, there was visible padding from bandages and swelling around her belly under the covers, and Hiccup realised with a terrifying thrill that she was bare around the top half of her body. It made sense, but still...

"How are you feeling?"

Hiccup sat next to her while the baby was checked in his tiny nappy, then wrapped in a thin blanket to warm him between incubator and mother. Nadia was the other side of the bed, reading a magazine and flicking her eyes up toward everyone else without intruding on the moment. Hiccup was scared of her.

"Fantastic, if tired right now. The epidural is still in effect for the moment. How's the little one?".

"Beautiful."

It was the only word he could think of, and Valka seemed to agree as she was finally handed her newborn son. He laid against her chest and splayed a little hand there, innately recognising his mother it seemed and yawning adorably. Hiccup watched every second, enraptured by it all.

"You've probably noticed he's got talipes, or club foot. We'll make sure you have an appointment with the baby physiotherapist to start his treatment before you leave, though of course since you had a caeserean you'll be in for a few days."

Valka nodded in response to the doctor, but her attention was laser-focused upon the wriggling babe on her chest. He began to whimper and fuss and wiggle, nurse and Nadia both suggesting the baby wanted feeding. Hiccup was relieved to discover he could tamp down his twisted lusts for his mother in that moment, knowing witnessing his sons first nursing was not a sexual act. It was incredible all the same; especially for Valka as she realised she was able to keep this one rather than give them up as she had with Hiccup.

"You picked a name yet Val?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure he's going to give me lots of ideas."

When the medical staff had stopped swarming around and there were big divider curtain things around Valka's bed, Nadia cleared her throat and excused herself.

"I think I'll go and find your sister, give you two a minute."

With that, the two were alone. Valka turned her head, kissed Hiccup softly and he couldn't help but respond despite it being such a risky, inappropriate setting. Then they returned to watching their son nurse, suckling away hungrily with his little face scrunched in determination.

"He's so beautiful."

"He really is. Thank you Hiccup."

"I think that's my line. I... I can't imagine what you just went through."

Despite everything her body had been put through, Valka hadn't stopped smiling since she first got her hands on her baby son.

"Tis but a distant memory. None of it matters now he's here."

Hiccup smiled, so incredibly proud of Valka. Awestruck, really.

"So... have you thought of names?"

"Yes, but obviously I wanted to see how you felt about them and Nadia was here."

Hiccup wondered if he should say Nadia knew, but he couldn't bring himself to risk upsetting the woman glowing with pure joy.

"Ok?"

"I wanted to call him Magni, for strength, but I appreciate that that is very old-fashioned and decided perhaps that that could be a middle name."

Hiccup nodded in agreement; it sounded perfect to him.

"First name?"

"Leo. I considered it when I first heard he may have talipes, as I remembered me and my fellow volunteers taking care of a lion cub with a similar problem. Then I saw all this hair sticking out like a little mane... what do you think?"

Hiccup's throat was thick with emotion, clogging up his words for a minute.

"That was mine and Astrid's grandfather's name. I think it's perfect."

"Are you sure? You don't look happy."

"I've never been happier. Just... overwhelmed?"

Valka nodded, smile returning as Leo finished feeding. Hiccup watched as she lifted him and winded him gently, paying attention to exactly how it was done on his tiny body and reaching for a tissue when the baby spit up a little milk on Valka's skin.

"Would you like to hold him?"

He didn't need asking twice, putting the swaddlecloth back around him to ensure he stayed warm. After a little fussing to get comfy, Leo opened his eyes. Babies started with blue eyes, Hiccup knew but it was almost impossible for Leo to have anything but green when they developed colour given he and Valka had identical green eyes.

"He looks like you."

"Well that means he also looks like you. We look alike."

Valka chuckled, reaching beneath the covers to pull a hospital-issue gown up over herself. When Hiccup looked at her in confusion, Valka indicated Leo.

"I have a feeling Astrid is anxious to meet him."

"Oh. Right. Is that ok?"

"Of course. Although, I'm not sure about Dagur..."

"He's taking care of Toothless. Just Astrid and Heather here."

Nadia peered through the curtains before she actually let Astrid through, as though checking there was nothing incriminating going on first and Hiccup was equal parts uncomfortable and grateful for the gesture. Astrid slipped in, making a beeline for where Hiccup was holding a swaddled bundle.

"Oh, he's tiny! But gorgeous, my gods you'll be stealing hearts before we know it won't you?"

Astrid seemed to be as enamoured as any sister should be, cooing at the sleepy face peering up at her. Leo yawned and his big eyes fluttered closed, clearly having had enough of being awake just then. A nurse slipped between the curtains, looking surprised at the suddenly larger amount of people.

"Popular are we Miss Haddock?"

"Not me, the little one."

"Well he is a cutie. How feeling?"

"Still very much numb."

"Ah, lucky you then. Your stats are all fine but obviously any heavy bleeding or pain, let someone know."

Hiccup had started to pick out features as he stared at Leo - he had Valka's smaller, thinner nose, but slightly fuller lips than either of them though he could grow into those. The reddish hair and likely-green eyes were obviously from both parents. Hiccup suspected Leo had his sharper jaw rather than Valka's slightly more heart-shaped face too.

Each time he looked at the boy, his heart pounded a message to him clear and true.

 _I'm your father._

-HTTYD-

 **Baby Haddock!**


	21. Chapter 21

**As said by a friend about this story**

 **Adopted's Hiccup's life is never boring! And fatherhood is never dull.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup could barely bring himself to stop holding Leo, utterly enraptured by the baby and spending all his time just wanting to watch the boy wriggle and blink. Valka seemed quite as taken with the babe, which made Hiccup again appreciate how difficult her choice to give him up had been. Nobody complained about him sleeping in the chair next to Valka's bed, Leo's incubator between them until Valka was strong enough to get up and move around regularly - he needed feeding round the clock to gain weight.

"I love you and all bro, but you smell funky. You should go home and take a shower."

Astrid was sat next to him, tickling Leo's chin and getting covered in drool. Hiccup knew she was right - he'd changed his clothes when Astrid brought him fresh stuff, but he hadn't been home in days.

"I know, but I gotta take Valka and Leo home and they are being released today so long as her surgical site is fine and Leo is gaining weight."

His sister made a sound of understanding, passing Leo back to Hiccup so the nurse coming to check on him could have a look.

"Makes sense not to go home and come back just to go home again."

Cooing at the wriggly little baby, the nurse took him to be weighed, changed and bathed in preparation for his journey home. Hiccup hated to see him go but knew it was for the best. Besides, he would be taking his son home that day with a little bit of luck. Valka was still recovering, but with the old addage of "the longer you stay in hospital, the sicker you get" she wanted to get out so long as Leo was strong enough to.

"I'm not an excellent patient. Healthcare was generally 'take this, avoid the really dodgy water' for me for over fifteen years."

Astrid chuckled, pulling a thick beanie hat out from her bag and handed it to Hiccup.

"What's this for?"

"It's cold out."

Bemused but knowing Astrid was just fussing over him like she did, Hiccup pocketed the beanie and then both were shooed out to Valka could get her own checkup.

"I'm gonna go make sure he eats, then he can come back and worry in your general direction again."

Valka chuckled lightly as Hiccup was hauled away by Astrid, tugging the hat over his unwashed hair self-consciously as he let himself be led to the cafe in the hospital. His sister gave Hiccup every possible glare until he agreed to eat the sandwich and cupcake she put in front of him, chewing obediently with his mind on mother and son upstairs.

"See? I ate it all."

Astrid gave him a suspicious glance, but it soon gave way to her usual beaming smile.

"Good. So... how you doing with all this? Mini Magni and Valka being sorta dependant on you til she's recovered."

Hiccup pushed cake crumbs around its wrapper on the table, thinking how to be careful with his words.

"Honestly? Pretty good. I mean, it's kinda scary but it's also cool. And it's good for me to have something to focus on."

"Hmm. Is his little foot thing really bad?"

Having absorbed all the information he could on the defect, Hiccup could answer Astrid's question fairly confidently.

"It can be treated without surgery, and he should eventually be able to walk."

"So... that's good, yeah?"

Hiccup nodded, smiling reassuringly.

"He'll have to be kept on a strict regime of special casts and booties and physio, but... yeah. He's gonna be fine."

Truth be told, they were still waiting to hear from Nadia on that front. She'd taken Leo's DNA, was karyotyping his chromosomes to look for abnormalities. Nothing but his talipes jumped out, but Hiccup knew that didn't mean much - he was no geneticist.

"Ok, I reckon we can head back. Or rather, you can" Astrid checked her watch "Heather'll be here in five to pick me up. I have work. She did some food shopping for you, fresh milk and eggs and stuff."

"Oh. Thank her for me?"

Smiling as she circled the table to hug her brother, Astrid nodded.

"I will. Drop me a text when you're settled back home, I'll call you as soon as."

"Will do."

Astrid headed out to wait for her girlfriend, and Hiccup headed back up to his... girlfriend was not the word to ascribe to Valka. Nor was mother. He supposed lover was somewhat closer, but... their relationship didn't truly have a label. Linguists didn't care for voluntary incest. At least not with words Hiccup wanted to use.

"Everything ok?"

Valka nodded, holding Leo to her chest for a feed and smiling to herself. She hadn't been fully dressed in a couple of days, her light button up shirt open from collar to waist to allow the baby access to her breast. The brown skirt she wore had memories of Leo's conception attached, but it was light and comfortable cotton which mattered massively to Valka right now.

"Everything is just fine. I'm healing well and this little one is ready to be released too."

"That's great!"

Still looking down at the nursing newborn with a smile, Valka stroked his hair that stuck up messily from his soft head.

"Indeed. Once we have the pertinent details for his physiotherapy and I get my medication and dressings to take with me, we are ready to go."

Hiccup had never driven so carefully in his _life,_ and he had once been freshly on the road after a car accident taking his leg and his parents, with PTSD. But... Leo gurgled quietly from the back in his car seat (leaving him to go round the front was terrifying), and Valka had a pillow between her stomach and the seatbelt. He had been assured it was a totally safe way to get them back.

His relief when he saw his own home again was massive, easing into the drive and calming when he finally switched off the engine. Hiccup circled the car, helped Valka stand up first so she could go and unlock the front door. Then he leant into the car again, unstrapping Leo and picking him up carefully.

"Ok little man. Welcome home."

Not really aware of more than his very immediate surroundings, Leo's only response was to drool. Hiccup carried him in, finding Valka already sat down and ready to take hold of the baby so Hiccup could go retrieve the stuff left in the car. Hauling the bags into the house, Hiccup put them down on the kitchen island before making his way to the vacant seat next to mother and child.

"You feeling alright?"

"Sore, maybe a little tired but deliriously happy."

Valka kissed him, sweet and tender and Hiccup felt her acute joy too, especially when she handed over the baby so he could hold him. Leo yawned and blinked, eyes apparently unlikely to change to their expected green for at least a couple of months.

"So no post natal depression? I know you had it with me, and having it once makes it more likely to happen again."

She shook her head, stroking gentle fingers over the back of Hiccup's neck. He had missed her tactile tendencies, felt so much better to have them focused back on him.

"Not a hint. I'm keeping an eye on my mood fluctuations, if at any point I'm worried I promise to tell you. Not to mention Nadia will be here most days, and she would know even better what to look for than me."

Somewhat pacified, Hiccup returned to looking at his son.

"He's perfect."

"I quite agree."

Hiccup smiled, then accepted reality.

"Will you be alright for ten minutes while I take a shower?"

"I think we'll manage just fine Hiccup. Won't we little one?"

Leo couldn't really answer, but he seemed settled enough being passed back to their shared mother and Valka smiled as she cuddled him close.

"I won't be long."

"No rush. We aren't going anywhere."

Those words made Hiccup's chest twist slightly; Valka wasn't guaranteed to be a permanent fixture in his life. Nor was Leo. Not getting attached had gone out of the window the second he saw Leo, fell in love on that basic level, a primal instinct for ones young.

He headed for the bathroom, changing his dragon limb for his shower one and feeling distinctly odd without his comfortable, custom limb on. Showering was quick, functional. He scrubbed his hair clean, washed days of grime from his skin and climbed back out quickly. Black and green leg back on immediately after, Hiccup hobbled toward his room as he adjusted to having his good leg in place.

Freshly dressed with only slightly-damp hair, Hiccup succumbed to the urge to return to Valka and Leo. Valka was singing to Leo, who was staring up at her rapturously. Clearly, he enjoyed his mothers voice as much as Hiccup did.

"Better?"

"Well, I smell better."

"I still smell like hospitals."

Hiccup took a stealthy inhale as he slid back next to Valka, shaking his head.

"You smell like you."

Encouraged to walk around to increase her circulation and decrease the chance of post operative complications, Hiccup took over holding Leo while Valka got up and stretched her legs by heading to the kitchen. She returned with her fruit tea and a hot chocolate for Hiccup, which made him smile.

"I think this little guy is hungry again."

"He's got a very good appetite. That's a good sign."

Hiccup texted Astrid while Valka was feeding Leo, and she called him a few minutes later to ask how everything was.

"Good. I think they are both pretty tired, but back in one piece and all. Can you call Dagur and ask if he minds watching Toothless a couple more days? I want to check with the medical expert people how to be safe with a dog and a baby."

"Sure, no problem. Wait. What will you do if mini Magni is allergic to dogs?"

Hiccup hadn't considered that, but he thought quick about it.

"I mean the house hasn't been cleaned since Toothless was last in it and Leo seems fine. I'll keep an eye out though."

"Sounds good. I'll call you tomorrow, we won't just turn up for a while since you'll not want Dagur suddenly waking a newborn."

"Much as I wish to say you're welcome anytime, that actually makes a lot of sense. Thanks for being so good about all this."

Astrid's smile was audible on the phone.

"Hey, mini Magni is an honorary Hofferson."

"Why do you call him that?"

Astrid laughed to herself.

"Because he's tiny. Hence mini. But she gave him a name that means tough and strong, so I'm gonna use it. Plus... its kinda hard for me to call him Leo."

Her voice trailed off a little at the end, but her tone returned to upbeat soon after.

"That's fair."

"Yeah. Anyway, Heather is cooking and I have to go bug her. I'll call Dagur for you, no worries."

"Thanks Astrid."

"Love you bro."

"Love you too."

They hung up, and Hiccup had a brief moments inspiration - his bedsheets needed changing. The blood still made a brief fear run through him, but mother and child were fine now. He should relax. Stripping the soiled sheets and placing fresh on, he felt better. Valka would need a clean sleeping enviroment anyway. He cracked the window open a little to let in some air as the room was a bit stuffy, then figured that was an improvement.

When Hiccup went back through Valka was just done winding the baby, who gurgled quietly to himself when he was done. Hiccup held out his hands, still not over the fact his son was real and there and alive. He didn't seem at all concerned by his twisted feet, though Hiccup was told it wasn't meant to be painful as it formed in utero. His physio shouldn't hurt either, though Leo may dislike his casts and booties as babies did a lot of twisting and stretching and they would get in the way.

"As much as I would love to never put you down ever again, both you and your mother need a nap."

Valka looked vaguely sheepish to be caught yawning, but she smiled when Hiccup gestured toward his room.

"You're meant to avoid climbing stairs too much, and his crib is in here so you'll be close by."

"Are you staying?"

Hiccup _reallyyyyy_ wanted to, but he shook his head.

"I'm gonna go clean the place up a little. I normally clean _something_ every day."

Valka tried not to look disappointed, and Hiccup failed not to be bouyed by her want for him next to her. Leo went in his crib agreeably, looking impossibly small against the baby pillow and blanket. He'd quizzed Nadia about how the best way to lie him down. Twice. Maybe three times. On his back, nothing too tight or on his face.

"You want tucking in too?"

Hiccup helped Valka lay down, her special pregnancy cushion still on the bed and it helped her get into a comfortable position. She reached for Hiccup, kissed him soundly and it felt so _natural_ to him he could scarcely believe it.

"I'll check on you soon. If he cries I'll come... well not running, but the sentiment is there."

She smiled, stroking his scruffy cheek softly. Hiccup badly needed a shave.

"I appreciate the sentiment."

"Good. Get some sleep. The books say when he sleeps you should be sleeping. Especially when you had surgery."

Acquiescence told him Valka was exhausted, smiling to himself as she looked toward Leo's crib before her eyes closed. Hiccup dragged himself away, motivated solely by the fact a clean home would be better for both of the recent hospital escapees in his bedroom.

Cleaning had often gave him a mental break, focusing on the task mechanically when he needed a distraction. Now he just liked to tidy up, to make sure everything was clean. His shrink said that wasn't uncommon for PTSD or anxiety sufferers; keeping order, knowing what to expect. The washing from the hospital tossed in the machine, kitchen cleaned and floors swept and mopped.

"Much better."

Valka and Leo were both still in slumber when Hiccup returned to his room, peeking in to see his boy just breathing. Tiny fists scrunched either side of his little head, lips pouting slightly between yawns and occasional gummy gnaws on his fist. Then he crawled onto his bed, trying not to wake Valka. Fairly successful, Hiccup laid next to his mother and curled on his side. He couldn't honestly want to be anywhere else.

When the newborn woke, it was with a vital cry of liveliness that summoned an adult to his side within a few seconds. Settling back next to a half-asleep and so beautifully content Valka, Hiccup took a turn winding his son. Leo fixed big blue eyes on him afterward, puffing his little cheeks out and wriggling in Hiccup's hold.

"You should take off your t-shirt. Babies enjoy skin to skin, its good for bonding."

Feeling a little self conscious, Hiccup complied as Valka took the little onesie off of Leo. He felt nice and warm still when laid on Hiccup's scrawny, scarred torso, and he settled into the cuddle immediately. It was such an enchanting experience, stroking his hair and feeling his little hands pat at Hiccup's chest to learn about the new human beneath him; he was told babies could quickly distinguish people in their own way and only Valka had done skin-cuddles so far.

As he held Leo, Hiccup wondered if Valka's encouragement of them bonding meant she wasn't planning to leave again. It would be cruel, surely?

Hiccup wished he was brave enough to ask.

-HTTYD-

 **I have learnt more about babies in the last month researching for this fic than in all my previous years of life. My official favourite term I've learnt is 'wearing your baby'.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Have I gone wrong somewhere? This story lost like five follows and favourites over the last week or so. WHY DO YOU HATE MY VALCUP**

 **Now that's out of the way, lets continue.**

-HTTYD-

"Is it going to hurt him?"

Hiccup couldn't help but ask, watching the physiotherapist who was manipulating little Leo's twisted feet into the position closest to 'normal' that he could. Obsessive studying of the condition told him that this was the best and most likely-to-be successful treatment option, but still... Leo was so small and fragile.

"Not at all. We do this in stages to ensure he won't be in any pain."

The physio assured the frantic young man, and Valka ran soft fingers down the side of Hiccup's jaw. If the physio thought the gesture or her words odd, he didn't show it.

"Don't fret love. Look, he's totally fine."

Two weeks and one day old, Leo had gained a little weight and aside from stature and talipes, appeared to be quite healthy. Hiccup couldn't get enough of the boy, cuddling and talking and touching his little face whenever he could. Valka was equally enchanted with their son, and her own recovery was coming along perfectly according to Nadia.

"I think that's as far as we'll get you today little one, but I'm very optimistic about your response already."

The casting went from his feet all the way up beyond his knees, which meant Leo couldn't move his lower legs very easily. That was important, Hiccup reminded himself, and would only last for a few months.

"I think weekly visits until he's twelve weeks, then we can discuss the possible need for a minor release of the Achilles tendon. It's a non-invasive procedure that won't even require stitches, and once he recovers from that it's likely we'll move on to the boots and bar brace."

Hiccup listened avidly, reaching to touch Leo's little hand as a distraction while his casts were checked.

"That's the metal thing he wears to keep his feet pointing out, right?"

The physio nodded, smiling as Leo gurgled and lifted his casted legs up with surprising agility. Hiccup watched the man frown slightly, then reach toward Leo's face and pass a finger in front of his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't mean to overstep, but has he had the usual checks performed on a child with talipes?"

Hiccup nodded, heart rate already starting to reflect a slight panic.

"His karyotyping results aren't back yet. What's wrong with his eyes?"

"It could be nothing, but he doesn't seem to follow my finger. It's worth mentioning when you go to discuss his KT results."

They had been careful not to specify Hiccup's relationship to Leo; his presence was easily explained as Valka was recovering from a caeserean, as opposed to anxious father. Leo wasn't the slightest bit concerned so long as he was being cuddled, an affectionate little bundle with gravity-resistant auburn locks sticking out in all directions. Bundled back up in his babygro, the baby was ready to take back.

Hiccup picked Leo up, strapping him into the 'papoose' (he wasn't convinced Valka hadn't made up that name) on his chest. They hadn't gotten a pushchair for him yet, as Leo wasn't supposed to go outside much until they were sure his results wouldn't show an immune system problem - a common issue for babies of... their type of relationship.

"Let's get you home mini Magni... are these casts water proof? I'm just wondering how we're meant to bathe him."

"No, he'll need to be sponge bathed and the casts kept dry. There's a booklet out in the reception that helps explain it all. On the morning of his next appointment, you can remove the cast at home and bathe him properly, but be very gentle with his legs as they'll be sensitive straight out of the cast."

Head spinning slightly with all the information, Hiccup nodded and hushed Leo when he fussed. The baby was quite sensitive to everyones moods, grizzled when Hiccup's anxiety spiked and reflex-smiled - he couldn't smile properly yet - when he wanted to be doted on.

Valka picked up the booklet since Hiccup had his hands full petting a fussy baby, smiling at 'her boys' as she called them when Leo was lazing on Hiccup's bare chest for bonding time. Perching to transfer the little one to his car seat, Hiccup made sure his straps were secure before getting up to go to the front seat. Once they were safely in the car, Valka leant across and kissed him softly.

"You're such a wonderful father."

"It's not so tough, he's a very good baby."

"He's perfect."

Hiccup smiled but it felt a little forced, concern for Leo's eyes surging.

"What if there is something wrong with his eyes?"

Valka was less concerned, more worldly and without PTSD and anxiety muddling her thoughts.

"Then we adapt. Maybe he'll need glasses, that's not the end of the world. Lots of people need glasses."

"I guess. Thanks for helping me keep my head."

"It's no trouble."

She smiled, soft and genuine and Hiccup believed she meant it, even if he didn't necessarily believe what she said himself. He drove them back, Toothless patiently waiting for Leo to be set down in his baby bounce seat thing (Hiccup had eyed it warily for hours before he felt safe putting the newborn in it) before he bounded up to greet the returning humans.

"Hey buddy. Thanks for not complaining we can't walk you much lately. We should find out soon if mini Magni can go on adventures with us."

Toothless huffed happily, preening under the affection from both Hiccup and Valka and already having learnt not to touch Leo's chair. Astrid and Dagur had both taken up taking Toothless on longer walks every few days, ensuring he got his exercise outside of Hiccup's own physically therapeutic walks. Valka was going stir crazy herself, often walking all around the house with Leo in her arms, singing and telling him stories until they could all go out together.

"I have a message from Nadia. She expects Leo's results back tomorrow and, assuming you don't mind, she'll be over to give them to us."

"Not at all. She's here every couple of days anyway to check on you and him. Does she not trust the nice health visitor people?"

Valka chuckled, rubbing at her chest and Hiccup knew it meant Leo would want feeding soon. Mother knew what her child needed.

"No, she does. She just likes to reassure herself."

"Maybe she can look at Leo's eyes and tell us if he's maybe going to have problems."

Beckoning Hiccup closer, Valka wrapped her arms around him; they had gotten good at hugging without jostling her healing belly.

"It's going to be alright Hiccup. Our boy is different, but he's perfectly _him."_

"I know. I think I'm just a bit wound up, I've not been to therapy since he was born."

Based on his slow but steady improvement, his PTSD counsellor had suggested that Hiccup try a monthly appointment. It was the longest he had gone without a professional head-working person since his parents died, and timed quite well with the arrival of their little warrior.

"When is your appointment?"

"Day after tomorow. I can tell 'Bertie' or whatever Sharon called him to pass on why I've not been back to the adoption group."

"Me and the little one can manage without you Hiccup, if you want to go."

He shook his head.

"Why would I want to be anywhere but here? I will go back, but Magni over there is my priority right now."

Almost as if on cue, said tiny bundle started whimpering. It was a sound Hiccup knew well - it preceded wailing for food, sleep or attention. He was still picking up the nuances of which meant what, but picking him up usually eliminated one and Valka quickly eliminated or proved the other. Of course, she could already tell most of his cries apart.

Hiccup made adult food while Leo got his fresh from natures tap, trying not to angst himself into a panic attack over the possibility his son might need glasses one day. Heather wore reading glasses. It wasn't the prospect of glasses themselves that worried him, but the anticipation. The not knowing.

With Astrid busy that afternoon and evening, it left Valka and Hiccup visitor-less and therefore safe to be at ease around each other. Hiccup had taken to locking his bedroom door, something he had never done before, to hide the fact Valka's things had mostly migrated in there now she shared his bed.

Once done with feeding Leo, Valka left her shirt hanging loosely open and Hiccup would be _lying_ if he said he didn't look. They still weren't allowed... but they kissed and cuddled and held hands, Valka laying on the sofa with her head pillowed on his leg while their son slept on either her chest or his. Their relationship was still very much intimate, even if it wasn't sexual.

Valka appeared more frustrated by that than Hiccup - he had already learnt that her scowling at a post-birth book or leaflet meant she was reading the 'advice' on when she could have sex again was. He had learnt her frustration was fairly normal itself, regardless of him as her hormones would take time to settle, particularly when she was a nursing mother.

Not that Hiccup didn't still crave his mothers body in ways a boy never should. He had just mastered the art of pushing such thoughts away since before she gave birth to Leo. The mental reasoning had simply shifted from "risk of premature labour" to "it would hurt Valka". If he eased his tension in the shower... well, that was his business.

"Hows your stomach healing?"

Laying in bed together, Moses basket on Hiccup's other side, Valka was tracing nonsensical shapes on Hiccup's bare chest that evening.

"Perfectly fine. Once the residual post-baby swelling goes down, I imagine I'll be back to normal."

"Still painful?"

Hiccup absent-mindedly played with her hair, having enjoyed the fact Valka needed his help washing it since she couldn't bend and stretch fully yet.

"Only if I move the wrong way really. Some occasional discomfort, but that's absolutely normal too."

She tipped up her head, seeking his mouth and Hiccup happily obliged her a kiss. Not to be left out, their son started fussing and Hiccup sat up with a chuckle. Reaching in to the Moses basket, he lifted the baby out. He wasn't terribly disgruntled with his leg casts, at least not noticeably so for now. They looked a little strange, though that might be because Hiccup was used to seeing his bare feet turned inwards.

Now they were splinted, and no longer completely twisted. They weren't quite halfway, but Hiccup was surprised how far they actually moved for a first time without hurting Leo. Valka reached up and tickled his little belly, making Leo wiggle in confusion at the odd sensation when he couldn't laugh yet.

"Gods, I can't believe how much I love him."

Valka smiled up at him as he held Leo on his chest, baby hand patting Hiccup's skin gently.

"Feels like it might burst out of you at any time?"

"Yeah. That's exactly it."

Smiling more, Valka pushed herself into a better seated position carefully, reaching across to stroke the baby's hair.

"I feel the same. I felt the same with you... I never wanted to give you up."

"If you hadn't... we wouldn't have little Magni the mighty here."

Despite everything it took to get them there... Hiccup could not imagine a life where he wasn't a father. Already. After only two weeks.

"That's very true. Life played out in its own way."

By the time they had awkwardly but successfully sponge-bathed their son without getting his casts wet, mini Magni was ready to sleep. Hiccup always spent a few minutes watching him sleep, little chest rising and falling, before taking himself to bed with their mother. Valka was an easy bedmate; she occasionally let out the odd sound or word, but she didn't snore nor did she move excessively in her sleep.

Hiccup was still worried to wake up and find her gone. Each morning, he found her there - often still asleep, a heavier slumber taking her for the last few weeks owing to the recent toll on her body. He found her there at night too, when Leo woke them for feeds and changes and just to let them know there was nothing wrong with his lungs.

Smiling to himself, Hiccup dropped a kiss on her cheek. He thought her still asleep, but Valka stirred and smiled when she felt his lips.

"Morning."

"Indeed."

A rather terrible habit of hers was to rub somewhat suggestively against Hiccup's morning erection, then act terribly put out when he put a stop to it.

"Spoil sport."

"Behave. Mini Magni is awake too, for starters. And besides, you're not allowed."

Valka growled slightly, then rolled onto her back properly and smiled sleepily up at him. A hand ran over his bare chest, splayed across his heart.

"I know. I just... I miss you."

Hiccup placed his hand over hers, squeezed it gently.

"I'm right here. And I feel like he intends to keep us quite busy until you're... ready again."

Pouting slightly, Valka nodded and moved to get Leo for his morning feed while Hiccup used the bathroom. Then she would take the bathroom while Hiccup changed or dressed the baby. It was a fairly good system, and had happened quite naturally.

Astrid came over for lunch and cooed over little Leo, not even complaining when his surprisingly fierce grip fixed upon her hair braid.

"He's so adorable. And I see he's been castrated. Wait. No. That's extreme. I mean casted!"

Chuckling, Hiccup recalled the treatment plan the physio had lined out for them.

"Yeah. Six to eight weeks of these, then a really minor not-quite-surgery, three to four weeks of casts after that then he has to wear that metal boot brace thing" Hiccup gestured vaguely "for about three or four years."

" _Years?_ "

"Yeah. But he doesn't have to wear it twenty four seven for the whole time. Like. It'll be twenty three hours at first, but it gets taken down to just when he sleeps and naps and stuff eventually. Otherwise it'll almost definitely come right back."

Playing with his chaotic hair, Astrid smiled as Leo wrinkled his little nose up at her and tried to rub his eyes.

"Well that sounds very long and stressful, but this little guy" Astrid tapped Leo's nose and he tried to grab her finger "has a tough Viking name to live up to. And as an honorary Hofferson, I have no doubts that he'll be just fine."

About the only time Astrid was happy to hand over her favourite mini Magni was when he needed changing. Hiccup didn't really mind; he reminded himself it meant Leo was unlikely to have serious digestive issues since he fed and pooped regularly.

"Have you drawn him as a dragon yet?"

Hiccup laughed, tickled by how Astrid automatically assumed he would do such a thing.

"Not yet. I'm trying to think of how I can represent Magni, Norse god of strength in something a little small... and decide whether the dragon should have slightly crooked wings or just club claws or something."

Things were a little awkward when Leo needed feeding again - Valka wasn't shy about nursing him in front of Astrid. Or Heather. Or even Dagur. The first time Dagur turned around and saw her holding Leo to her breast, he tripped over Toothless in his surprise. The only problem came when Hiccup found himself looking, and had to hope nobody could _tell_ he was looking. Or at least that he was looking at Valka's bared skin as much as he was happy to see the boys healthy appetite.

Once that was over and Astrid had her fill of pasta and chicken salad, she left with a longing look at the baby and the parents were alone with their son again.

Hiccup knew a deep concern for his sister then. He had already accepted heartbreak was inevitable if Valka _did_ leave again with Leo - they hadn't talked about it and he was afraid to bring it up - but Astrid was getting quite attached to her honorary baby brother. She was even getting along with Valka more now too.

Would she end up getting hurt too?

He wasn't able to dwell on that - Nadia was suddenly there with test results and to check on mother and baby. As the only person to know the full truth of... pretty much everything, she was equal parts scary and soothing for Hiccup. They didn't have to hide anything, but she _knew._ That still bothered him somewhat. If she could work it out, anybody could.

"Karyotyping is not the deepest genetic test we can run, but" she pulled out papers and flicked through them "the test subject, that's Leo, shows no trisomy, monsomy, mutated or missing sections of chromosomes. I'm not going to say he's lucked out completely, but that rules out many of the possible genetic conditions he could have gotten."

Hiccup almost cried with relief. Their babe wasn't out of the woods completely, but Nadia didn't look too worried herself.

"So, we can take him outside for walks now?"

"Absolutely. I'm going to have his blood tested for antibodies to check his immunity regularly, but as I know Valka has an excellent immune system and he's breastfed, I'm not all that worried. And since the clinic who does my tests knows it was a child of cosanguineous parentage, they will be thorough."

Hiccup looked up at her, slightly perturbed.

"You told them he's..."

"Yes, but they would have worked it out anyway when they discovered that you and Leo share identical mitochondrial DNA. The tests were done anonymously, and since it's intriguing to anybody working in genetics, they don't complain about anonymity since they get to study real cosanguine genes, not twenty year old facts in a book."

He frowned slightly, but supposed if the tests were anonymous and already complete there wasn't much to be done.

"That doesn't mean they'll keep wanting his blood or something right?"

Nadia shrugged, checking Leo's grip on her fingers and gently lifting his legs to test his range of flexibility.

"They might well want it, but _I_ promise only to take what's necessary in ensuring he's as healthy as possible. Valka is my friend Hiccup, I'm going to do what's best for her and that includes what's best for her son. Sons."

She amended, and Valka touched her hand to Nadia's arm in gratitude. Hiccup's stunted relief faded under a reminder from his anxious brain.

"The physio thinks there's something wrong with his eyes, said Leo couldn't follow his finger."

Nadia's mouth twisted at one side in thought, and she passed her finger in front of Leo's eyes just as Hiccup had seen the previous day. Then she did it further away and Leo didn't even register her movement.

"A lot of babies are far sighted, and he was premature. He's got a little development to catch up on that other babies would complete in utero, but I'll keep an eye on it. We'll probably not know for sure until he's at least two or three if he needs glasses."

Hiccup knew there were still uncertainties, but as he read through the slightly-gibberish report Nadia relinquished to him while she talked with Valka, he felt _some_ of the weight lift.

-HTTYD-

 **Slowly starting to work on bringing up my chapter lengths after everything got really tough in my head and 2000-2500 words was about all I could squeeze out. Long may it continue (hopefully)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Terribly sorry for all the late updates, if you write or spend a lot of time on FF you'll know they have been having major issues! I lost work repeatedly and it took days to catch up.**

 **On an unrelated topic...**

 **Planning to be done with Adopted by Ch. 30.**

 **Next potential Valcup stories - one is HTTYD1 divergent and the other is a modern AU with Unrelated!Valcup. Which would the Valcup liking masses prefer?**

-HTTYD-

"Doctor said it's alright."

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle - after so long chafing at the doctors restrictions, suddenly they were sacrament.

"She also said we had to be gentle. So _relax,_ or we stop."

Valka actually pouted as though being told off, but she did as Hiccup requested and laid down properly. Nadia had said that so long as they avoided penetration and there was no pain or acrobatics, that there was no reason Valka couldn't get a little relief from her sexual frustration.

 _That_ had been an awkward conversation. He knew Nadia knew Hiccup was Leo's father, but outright permitting them to engage in sexual activity was saying she knew it would continue. A whole month after the boys birth. Gods, his son was a month old already.

Waiting for their son to fall asleep was time happily passed by talking to the baby, who turned toward their voices now. Talking also calmed him; Leo did _not_ like his leg casts but he did settle when they held him and spoke to him. He never seemed more content than when Valka sang to him.

Hiccup liked her singing too. Sometimes she sang just because of a good mood, and as her stomach healed she was able to make better use of her muscles again.

Like now, as she used them to latch on to Hiccup. Until he calmed her, kissed her and Valka all but melted beneath him. As the anxious one, it was slightly odd to be somebody's calming influence. He unbuttoned the dress she wore slowly, shushed her when she made a sound if impatience.

"If at any point I'm worried you'll hurt yourself, I'll stop. Let me take care of you."

Fiercely independent, Valka resisted for a second before taking Hiccup's earnestness to heart and nodding. He smiled, kissed her again and this time she didn't begin wriggling with impatience. Their physicality had been restricted to kissing and little else; Valka _offered_ but Hiccup refused until they could be reciprocal. And eased the pressure in the bathroom now and then.

He ignored his pulsing cock, opened her dress fully to find swollen breasts, skin marked anew with the tale of their mini Magni coming into the world. Stretch marks on still-softened flesh, a scar forming fresh where first Hiccup, then Leo had been delivered. Hiccup didn't touch the scar in case he hurt her, fascinated as he was by it.

"You're incredible."

Her cheeks flushed slightly, but Valka had to know her scars had never scared him away before. Her body was changed by pregnancy, but he found that beautiful too. Valka tugged at his t-shirt, and so Hiccup bared his scars to her too. Their bare skin met and meshed wonderfully as they kissed, a needy hand guiding Hiccup's downward to damp fabric.

"Take off your dress."

"Where are you going?"

"To get a towel."

Grumbling at him as he got up, Valka complied with his ask and slipped out of her dress properly while he returned with the absorbent towel - there was no avoiding that she could leak slightly and he knew it. Accepted it. Her underwear came down easily enough, aided by his hands and her gently arching hips.

The first touch had her visibly jolted by the sensation, Hiccup's fingers barely brushing over her swollen clit and she moaned, bit her lip to ensure she didn't wake Leo napping in the next room. Her hands wound into his hair, tugged Hiccup up to kiss her again and as his fingers moved, she moaned and gasped against his lips in the most erotic way he'd ever known.

"G-gods Hiccup, I'm close."

"Already?"

"I've missed you."

His mothers desires were good for his ego, Hiccup noted as she rocked up into his hand to try and get more pressure. His wrist ached from the angle slightly, but Hiccup kept going until she shook harder, grew wetter and muffled her cries by biting his shoulder. She slowly relaxed again, death-grip where she had grabbed his upper arm until she let out a deep sigh.

"Are you alright?"

"Mhmm. _Much_ better."

Hiccup helped her clean up, cock demanding in his jeans but he ignored it.

"Any pain?"

"A little discomfort, but that's normal and honestly I was quite distracted."

Satisfied she was telling the truth, Hiccup let it slide. Nadia, in all her usual tactless brutal honesty, had said there was a chance she'd feel pain or discomfort. Valka definitely _looked_ relieved, muscles soft with satisfaction as Hiccup used the towel to clean her up.

"Your turn?"

His erection screamed yes, but his mind slowed them first even as Valka unbuttoned his jeans.

"On the condition you'll definitely stop if you think you'll hurt yourself."

"I promise."

It took a little moving about to settle on a position that suited them both, but they managed soon enough. Valka was unpracticed, but enthusiastic and eager and Hiccup responded just fine to that as she licked his shaft and sucked his leaking tip. Her mouth was _hot_ and soft, made him go cross-eyed with pleasure as she took him a little deeper. He clutched the bedsheet, the headboard and felt the muscles in his groin tightening.

"Fuck, I won't last."

Valka stopped, fingers stroking his wet shaft as she smirked up at him.

"Already?"

Throwing his earlier words back at him. Hiccup found himself laughing breathlessly as she rubbed a sensitive spot on the underside.

"I've missed you."

He returned the favour of her own words, which meant it was a smiling mouth that surrounded his cock seconds later, Hiccup's hips fighting against his desire to stay still. Valka was as eager as he, though that would never cease to amaze him. She hummed when he said he was close, swallowed Hiccup down as he came and nuzzled his thigh as he trembled with the aftermath of his climax.

Valka slid back along the bed, curled into Hiccup's chest with a contented sigh. He couldn't help but stroke her hair, endlessly attracted to the long strands of autumn colour.

"I needed that."

"Well, so long as you're good..."

Hiccup chuckled as she swatted at him, leant up and kissed him.

"I'm gonna go clean up and start on food before the mini Magni wakes up. If you want to take a nap while he's sleeping, you can."

Valka didn't deliberate long, settling beneath the covers when Hiccup tucked her in with a smile. She didn't tire as easy as she used to, but generally napped at least once in the day. It helped balance out the wake ups in the night to feed Leo. Hiccup brought the babes bassinet through now they were... done, the boy still sleeping soundly in his sleep pouch; recommended to help keep him warm while he gained weight.

He was undeniably in a better mood himself, starting a cake mix while lunch cooked - Astrid was coming over later, would appreciate the sweet treats. And have no idea why Hiccup was feeling... Valka would call it chirpy. That word gave Hiccup images of birds dancing, which usually made him chuckle to himself.

Mother and baby appeared just as Hiccup was about to go see if they were awake, Valka sitting to nurse the hungry little one as Hiccup finished making adult food.

"What smells so good?"

"I'm baking chocolate cake?"

"Mmm. That'll be it. Chirpy today are we?"

Hiccup grinned, sliding a plate near Valka and placing one down for himself.

"You've got quite the smile on too."

Valka shifted Leo slightly to aid his latching as he fussed; she was such a natural with him.

"Yes, well, spending many weeks unable to touch you properly was quite the 'drag' as you say. I do feel better."

Yep. Good for his ego. Hiccup ate while Leo did, so he could wind and cuddle him while Valka ate herself.

"He's definitely getting heavier."

Hiccup couldn't miss it as he lifted Leo to his shoulder, parting his back gently. Holding him with his casted legs wasn't easy, but doable and Hiccup was a quick study.

"Yes, the health visitor noted he's gaining weight quite well."

"Must be all the fresh air he gets."

They took him out near-daily, and their little warrior loved the outside world and definitely slept better when he'd had some outside time. If Hiccup's leg wasn't up to going out that day, they sat out in the back garden with him while Toothless dashed about excitedly.

The house smelled of baking and baby powder by the time Astrid got there, peering around quietly before she saw Leo awake on Hiccup's chest while Valka napped nearby. He stood carefully, carrying the baby out to the kitchen so they wouldn't wake Valka when Astrid inevitably cooed at the growing bundle.

"Oh, he's so cute! Look at this little face!"

Astrid cradled him carefully, mindful of his legs as she touched his minute facial features, stroked the downy brown-reddish hair atop his head.

"Yeah he's not so cute when he cries at four in the morning. But the rest of the time he's alright."

"How's his baby physio going?"

"Really well according to the doctor. He hates the casts though, I swear if he could talk he would try to bribe us into not having new ones when they come off each week."

Astrid smiled as her favourite honorary brother (overtaking Dagur, who totally understood apparently) grabbed her finger, kicked his little legs as best he could.

"It's ok mini Magni, I'd be grumbly too. But it'll be worth it when you can run around, promise. I'll even run around with you."

Leo started grizzling, settling when Hiccup took him back and hushed him gently.

"I see. Playing favourite siblings here?"

"I think it's just that he knows my voice more. Once he understands people I'm sure you'll be his favourite."

Beaming, Astrid took herself off to make mugs of tea and eye the cake setting in the fridge hungrily.

"Yes, I made it for you. No you can't eat it until its set."

"Spoil sport. Are you still going to therapy?"

"Yeah, I had to cancel the last one because we thought mini Magni had a fever and Valka still isn't meant to be driving. But it was a false alarm thankfully, he's all good."

"You definitely seem to be doing better lately. Is that cus of him do you think?"

Hiccup hugged his son closer, hearing him gurgle and breathe softly.

"Probably. I always do better with someone to take care of."

"So... if they leave, do you think it'll get bad again?"

He shrugged as best he could with an armful of baby, feeling Leo dribble on his t-shirt.

"Maybe. I try not to think about it, I don't want to work myself up."

Astrid mulled his words as she stirred milk into her tea.

"Fair."

Hiccup placed a slowly-dozing Leo in his bounce chair gently, strapped him in securely and sat opposite Astrid at the island counter.

"Have you been back to the adoptee group?"

"Not yet. I keep in touch with a couple of the members online though. And Sharon asked if I'd design a Dragon-themed banner for the group. I've made a start."

"Can I see?"

"Sure. Make sure he doesn't start bouncing too hard, that seat isn't designed for too much movement, it's his napping chair."

Hiccup retrieved his sketch pad, took it back to the kitchen after checking on a still-sleeping Valka. He held it out to Astrid in the kitchen, watching as she saw his basic loops and lines that would serve as a strong template for the finished product.

"What's this?"

"That's the Bewilderbeast. He takes care of all the dragons no matter what kind they are. And I named him that because, well, finding out you're adopted can be pretty..."

"Bewildering?"

"Exactly. I'll add a bunch of different dragon species around, but they'll all be in like one or two big nests."

"That's really sweet. Make sure the Night Fury and the Nadder are together."

"You mean us?"

Astrid nodded, smiling.

"Obviously. And if you've designed his dragon" she indicated the mini Magni "he can come too."

Valka's dragon Cloudjumper already resided in the background, a couple of other dragons that matched those in the nests showing too but the focus was on the families in front, who didn't match at all.

"I haven't decided yet. I mean I could make him a Terrible Terror but I think he's a little too cute for that."

"True. What about that one you did with no front legs... Scuttle something."

"Scuttleclaw?"

"Yeah. They are pretty cute."

Hiccup hummed in thought, trying to envision one with Leo-inspired colouring and smiling to himself.

"Yeah, that works actually."

He started the sketch, shaded the same autumn-red he'd use to colour Valka's hair in as a gradient colour for Leo's hair, then the faded grey beneath as a stand-in for the colour of his casts. And naturally, the big green eyes.

"It's a little rushed, but... yeah, I like it."

Astrid nodded in agreement as she started eating the cake he hadn't seen her sneaking out of the fridge. He'd gotten a bit distracted... luckily Leo had slept through.

"Couldn't you wait?"

"Nope. This is good. Want some Valka?"

Hiccup looked up, saw a sleep-soft vision in her yellow dress coming into the room in search of the voices. His heart fluttered in his chest, her smile giving him butterflies.

"Perhaps in a few minutes."

Valka filled a glass with water, sipping it as she circled around to stroke Leo's little face gently. Astrid watched her with the baby, observed the way green eyes opened and a little head turned toward mothers voice. The way he calmed when Valka lifted him into her arms carefully.

"Is it weird?"

"Is what weird?"

Astrid nodded toward the baby, who wriggled and fussed until Valka kissed his little brow.

"Having a baby. One you'll see grow up."

"Oh. Well... I wouldn't say it was weird. More... exciting."

Valka managed to hold conversation even as she sat to nurse her son. Hiccup looked away before his skin began to warm with memories of her pitching and moaning beneath him earlier.

"That's cool. I just wondered... he is a cutie."

"Are you saying she put me up because I wasn't cute enough?"

Hiccup gave his sister an expression of mock outrage, and she shook her head with a laugh.

"No, she gave you up because you were meant to be my brother, stupid."

Astrid hugged him with one arm, the other occupied with cake as she grinned. She might be growing up, but Astrid had manners about equal with Dagur sometimes and he closely resembled a toddler.

"Man I love cake."

"Really? I could never have guessed."

Astrid giggled, cutting a second slice and pushing the rest toward Valka so she could get some when she was done with the baby. Hiccup got up to take Leo to wind, unable to help but look as Valka rebuttoned her dress. Hopefully Astrid was distracted by her cake and didn't notice her big brothers deviance, or the fact Valka's hands shook slightly as she did her buttons under his gaze.

"Come on mini Magni, you know the drill."

Leo eventually burped, then drooled on Hiccup a little bit before gurgling in Hiccup's arms when he was shifted around.

"You been out today?"

Somehow saying they'd spent the morning waiting for their son to fall asleep, then had their first sexual contact since before the boy was even born didn't seem like quite the right answer.

"No, my leg was sore. But his appointment is day after tomorrow, figured we could take him to get air on his feet on the way since the casts come off on the morning."

"I'm sure he'll like that. He seems like a happy little guy."

"He is."

Hiccup couldn't help the pride in his voice, hoped Astrid saw it as brotherly rather than fatherly. He just adored his son so. Since he'd said they hadn't gone out, Astrid took Toothless for a walk while Hiccup cooked dinner, stayed to watch a movie after.

"Well, I better get back."

Astrid said an hour or so later, and when Hiccup presented her with the second cake he'd made and hid she was ecstatic.

"Make sure you actually share that with Heather."

"I will! Let me know when you're up to having them two over too? They want to see mini Magni again, plus Dagur has only seen you when he comes to walk Toothless for over a week."

"I'll check what's going on, I've got therapy and physio myself this week coming."

Astrid smiled as she hugged him, then went and nuzzled Leo before his sister skipped off back to her life outside her reclusive, mentally ill brother. Hiccup immediately curled up next to Valka on the sofa, shucking his t-shirt to let his son rest skin-on-skin. It soothed him best.

"You're afraid."

It wasn't a question; Valka had gotten good at reading his moods fast.

"Yeah, I am."

"Of me? Or of your sister?"

"Both."

Hiccup couldn't always manage to lie, depending on when he was asked tough questions.

"Why?"

"I don't want to lose Astrid. Or you."

"You won't lose me Hiccup."

He shook his head, hushing to soothe Leo before he got upset by Hiccups mood shift.

"You left before. You want to be back out there doing the animal saving, and I hate myself for hoping you don't."

Valka sighed, but she stroked Hiccup's arm for a minute as she thought.

"I won't lie to you. I do, but... our boy is going to need treatment until he's at least four or five. I wouldn't take him away from where he can get it. And I swear I'll never take him from you."

Hiccup frowned; that didn't sound right.

"Are you considering leaving him _with_ me while you go back?"

Leo fussed, whimpered and Hiccup immediately lowered his voice, not wanting to make him cry.

"You told me not to promise you anything."

"That's different to you actively thinking about leaving again. Tell me the truth. Is that a possibility?"

Valka wouldn't meet his eyes, looked down and then away.

"Hiccup, I have adored these last months with you. I love you, and our son. But sometimes I feel like I'll never quite fit into this life, and I fear you'll continue to put your life on hold because of our... relationship."

His chest tightened.

"You came back over six months pregnant and got put on bed rest. Of course I prioritized, but honestly my life wasn't much different before. I took care of Astrid, walked my dog and drew dragons."

Seeing Leo begin to drift off, Hiccup stood up and carried his son to his bed. Valka followed, face tense as they had the conversation that was now months overdue.

"And what about in future? I'm supposed to want marriage and children in your future. I'm not supposed to be the woman giving you a baby."

They stepped back outside his room, door closed just to and baby monitor clipped on Hiccup's waistband.

"So you... what? Gods Valka, you think I could just go through life with my son who also happens to be my half brother, after falling in love with my own mother, and just have a _'normal'_ relationship?"

Valka wrapped her arms around herself, looking for all the world like the terrified child Hiccup was right now.

"I don't want to ruin your life."

"And you don't want this life. You came to meet your son. You didn't come looking for somewhere to settle down, or a reason to in _our_ son."

Hiccup felt tears on his face, didn't remember when he had started crying. Valka had them too, visible only in the moonlight coming in to illuminate an otherwise black room.

"Yes."

He'd known it in his gut for a while, that Valka didn't belong to suburbia with a depressed artist. Incest completely aside. But hearing her confirm it still hurt.

"I know I asked you not to, but... I need you to promise me something."

Valka looked up, swiping tears from her cheeks.

"What?"

"That if you decide to leave, you tell me. That I don't wake up one day with you gone and no clue what I'm going to say to anybody. Again."

She looked guilty. Hiccup didn't want guilt. He wanted honesty.

"Alright, that's fair. I promise."

They hovered in that awkward space of dull acceptance for several minutes, worlds away from the two people who had been intimate only that morning.

Hiccup went back into his room, left the door open as he took off his jeans, put on pyjama bottoms and checked on his son. The little one was still fast asleep, so Hiccup crawled into bed. Valka hovered in the door, out of sight but he could see her lengthy shadow.

"Get in the bed Valka. I'm not moving him upstairs and he'll wake up for a feed at least twice."

She eventually complied, lying stiff on the other side until Hiccup sighed, reached out and gently encouraged her closer. Bit by bit, Valka relaxed in his hold.

If she was going to leave again, Hiccup wasn't going to waste opportunities.

-HTTYD-

 **If you celebrate, Happy New Year. If not, happy monday.**


	24. Chapter 24

**May or may not be angsty. Suppose it depends on your point of view.**

 **I also feel like readers might have missed something last chapter, but even so you'll probably get it eventually.**

-HTTYD-

Though the topic wasn't broached again, Hiccup couldn't forget it.

When Valka kissed him, touched him. When she clutched at his body as they were intimate. When she slept in his bed. When she held their _son._

She was considering leaving them.

Leo adored his mother so; Hiccup could never replace her. Sometimes all that settled him was Valka singing, and he fell asleep more readily in his mothers arms than his fathers. She nursed him, cultivated that powerful, _visible_ bond between them. Hiccup wanted to demand to know how she could dare think of leaving it all, but _he_ didn't dare ask for fear of only scaring her away and hastening the departure.

Hiccup didn't know how she expected him to cope. Valka knew she'd broken his heart, found him a mess of sadness and pain when she turned up six months pregnant. He wasn't sure he could do it again.

And yet he would have to. Because Leo would need him, and while he doubted his capabilities with regard to being a single father, Hiccup would do his best to never let his son down. The little boy gurgling in his arms - two months old and due his tiny not-quite-operation in a week - was just learning to laugh. He smiled often, and could even turn and lift his head a little.

Hiccup was happy to let his son develop at his own pace, but Nadia insisted that mini Magni meeting his milestones was important - given his... parentage, there was an obvious concern for developmental delays. Sat out in the garden, Hiccup was laid on his stomach facing his son on a blanket. He could watch Leo forever, light breeze blowing through his messy hair and big eyes starting to shimmer green more often than not.

"Well aren't you two just adorable?"

Nadia's shadow fell across them, Leo turning to the voice and Hiccup could have sworn he frowned that it wasn't Valka. She knelt down and turned the babe onto his back gently, examining the progress of his legs and pushing gently to see how his muscles developed. Little Magni started fussing, wanting back on his front.

"Fussy critter."

Hiccup chuckled, reached out to touch his boys cheek. Leo smiled, wiggled an arm to reach for Hiccup's hand.

"He knows what he likes. It's a Hofferson thing."

He sat up, lifted Leo up and cradled him. He was still undersized for his age, but his cheeks were rounding and he had a soft little belly. All in all, Leo was doing exceptionally well. Hiccup loved him so much he couldn't believe it, the tiny gummy smile focused up at him a miracle in itself. Toothless padded over to investigate, plopping down on the blanket and snuffling at Magni.

"Hey buddy. I know you're more bark than bite but no licks remember?"

Toothless was so well behaved that only a sulky whimper gave away that he disliked not being able to play with the tiny baby. Hiccup rewarded the good behaviour with treats and affection. He looked up and saw Valka watching them, though for some season she couldn't meet his eye. Hiccup turned his attentions back to Leo, rather than risk getting anxious which would affect both Toothless and the baby.

"I think someone needs changing, can you pick him up for me Nadia?"

"Sure."

She lifted Leo so Hiccup could kneel and push himself up - standing was a full body effort from the ground as he was lacking one ankle joint entirely. He rubbed his stiff knee, then reached out for his son again. Hiccup was a dab hand at changing his son now, no small feat with how much Leo was wriggling his legs - he hated the casts more and more each week.

They were working though. If Leo had clothes on and bootees over his casted feet, the position of his feet was almost 'normal' in appearance. Hiccup was glad his treatment was working, dared to hope more and more that the boy would be able to walk one day. Taping up the fresh nappy, he popped the babygro back on and lifted the baby back up.

"All better little guy."

He fussed and fidgeted in Hiccup's arms, turning when he heard Valka's voice, whimpered in that way that said he would start crying soon. Hiccup handed the baby across to Valka, who could always tell when Leo was hungry. Given her line of work and knowing Valka a while, Nadia wasn't in any way surprised by Valka openly nursing the boy and continued their conversation like nothing had happened.

They talked like any friends, reminiscing about their adventures and Hiccup had to leave the room. He didn't want to think about her leaving for more jaunts.

"I'm gonna take a nap, Leo was up half the night."

"Are you alright Hiccup?"

Valka frowned slightly as she asked, but Hiccup simply nodded.

"Just tired."

He left the women and Leo to it, crawled beneath his bedcovers after taking off his leg. It was sore still from some gruelling physio the day before, but Paul said his gait was improving and Hiccup struggled less climbing stairs and scaling small hills. He didn't really intend to sleep, but at least he couldn't hear Valka talk longingly of her life in the wild.

The bed smelled like her, soft and floral. Hiccup's fingers tightened in the sheet as he remembered Valka beneath him, atop him - her stomach was all but healed and so her flexibility was coming back - and the way they kissed and groped. Their heated exchanges never cooled, the burn of genetic sexual attraction keeping the desire heightened.

"Hiccup?"

He turned, saw Valka at the door. He sat up, watched her cross the room to fold her long legs up on the bed as she sat next to him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just tired. Where's Leo?"

"Napping. Nadia is watching him" Valka reached out, touched his face with her gentle fingers "my beautiful boy."

Hiccup leant in to her touch, pressed his lips to the inside of her wrist. Valka smiled, thumb sliding across his cheek softly. She leant closer, kissed him. It was always very difficult to stop kissing her, Valka's mouth an addiction Hiccup never wanted to give up. She slid a hand into his hair, pressed closer against him and gasped against his mouth when Hiccup splayed his fingers across her lower back.

"M'ready."

She whispered hotly, tugging at Hiccup's t-shirt. He knew what Valka meant; they'd not had sex yet, had to wait until she felt physically healed _and_ emotionally ready. Hiccup felt her hands on his stomach, raising goosebumps despite the heat of his skin. It took monumental efforts to _stop,_ shake his head despite her whine of protest.

"I can't. Not with someone else here."

Valka sighed, not making any move to get off of him but he reckoned she accepted his words. Understood Hiccup's reclusive obsession with privacy. Nadia coming to check on Valka and Leo's health and wellbeing was one thing, her knowing about their relationship making the whole thing a little easier on his fearful anxiety.

But to be intimate with her where someone could _hear_ them... that was too much for Hiccup. She kissed him again, then slowly peeled herself away with a few heavy breaths. Her flushed cheeks and trembling hands were a sign of heightened arousal, Valka still eyeing the skin exposed by his rucked up t-shirt. Hiccup pushed it down slightly self-consciously, felt his cock pulse in annoyance at the denial of satisfaction.

"I understand."

"Thank you."

Gods, he wanted her. Hiccup wanted to crawl inside her skin and beg her never to leave him, to have her so irrevocably changed as she had done to him. He didn't understand how Valka could want _this,_ but then there was every chance she didn't feel as strongly as he did. Oh, she obviously felt quite strongly - you didn't have sex with your son on a _whim_ \- but Hiccup was the one devastated and scared.

Valka was the one considering simply returning to life before Hiccup. Even without the feelings between them, Hiccup didn't know how she could think of leaving _Leo._ When she came back pregnant, Valka had been insistent she couldn't go through losing another child as she had Hiccup.

Maybe she was thinking of visiting. Not that _Hiccup_ would prefer that, but at least Leo would know his mother. Thinking like that inevitably led Hiccup to wondering about the future; what would they tell him anyway? No child wanted to know their parents were mother and son, to know they were a product of incest. That word had an instinctual affront to it, despite the fact Hiccup didn't see what he and Valka did as **wrong.**

But their little boy might.

And there was Astrid. In his gut, Hiccup knew she would eventually find something out. Well, if Valka stayed that was. He supposed feasibly, if she was gone Hiccup could just raise Leo as his big brother as there was far less risk of he and Valka being discovered if they weren't actually together any longer.

That wasn't what he wanted though. Hiccup couldn't imagine _not_ being a father now, but he wantwd to be a dad with Valka. They'd made that baby together, and he wanted them to raise him together too.

"I should go back out there, so I'm not tempted. You enjoy your nap."

Valka slid from the bed, gaze still intense on him until she left the room. Hiccup flopped back on the bed with a groan, blood pumping hot and fast through his veins. He'd not sleep, but it would be terribly suspect if he went back out immediately. Biting his lip to silence any sounds, Hiccup reached for his insistent erection and stroked himself. He got the feeling it wouldn't be long until he was cornered and fucked, and he didn't want to embarrass himself by going off too fast.

His mental stimulation was _her._ Surrounded by her scent, her touch still burning on his skin and the heat still surging through his body. Valka's soft moans rang in his ears, the feel of her slender curves against his narrow lines fresh in his mind.

With a low groan, Hiccup felt himself spill and barely managed to grab the discarded towel next to the bed and contain the mess. Using wet wipes from the pile of nappy change stuff, he cleaned himself up and laid back on the bed suddenly exhausted. That wasn't unusual for him, he often got tired out over-thinking and his anxiety and depression both commonly caused fatigue.

The nap was short, but revitalizing enough and when Hiccup went back out, he found Valka cuddling Leo to her chest almost framed by her half-buttoned shirt. Nadia was packing her doctor-y things up, waved in Hiccup's direction as she stood.

"I'll see you day after tomorrow, to see how his last cast change went?'

Hiccup nodded, yawning slightly into his hand.

"Sure."

"Thank you Nadia, I know you must give up much of your free time to keep an eye on little Magni."

Waving off Valka's concerns, Nadia smiled.

"He's a sweetie, it's no trouble. I recommend you start climbing the stairs more often to ensure your abdominal muscles start to strengthen again, since I reckon you've not seen your own bed for a while" Hiccup knew that was somewhat aimed at him "but otherwise I'm content you are essentially healed yourself."

After she left, Hiccup reached to stroke Leo's hair.

"I'm going to go make dinner."

"Alright love. Come on little one, lets go keep daddy company."

The baby liked the kitchen. Whether it was the smells of cooking or the airy, window-lit space, Hiccup didn't know but he often smiled when in there. Still, he liked having his son around so Hiccup had no complaints.

As they ate, Hiccup knew that Valka was waiting for Leo to go down as much as he was, anticipation heavy between them as she fed their son, sang him to sleep. Hiccup's original intention had been for them to take the baby monitor, use Valka's bed since Leo was down in his crib for the night.

They didn't make it that far.

Valka all but threw him to the sofa, crawled on top of him to kiss, suck, _bite_ his lips. Hiccup only turned them to slow her, wary of Valka's lust overriding her sense of care for her body. With him on top of her, Valka parted her legs to let him fall between them, whimpered in need when his erection pressed between her thighs despite their clothes being a solid barrier.

"Gods Hiccup, I _want_ you."

She tugged at his shirt, fumbled at his zipper. Hiccup was less frantic but as eager in removing her underwear, their mostly-dressed rutting all there was patience for. With some slight readjusting, Hiccup was easily pressing inside her and they both hastened to muffle groans against each others bodies. Hiccup hadn't realised how badly they both _needed_ it until now, Valka's fingers twisting in the fabric of his t-shirt as she trembled.

"Y-you ok? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, shifting beneath Hiccup and bucking her hips in a push for him to move. Getting her pregnant and knowing he fathered a child with his own _mother_ hadn't once made Hiccup reconsider this, the utterly perfect feeling of their bodies connecting.

He was clumsy and out of practice, rhythm shaky at best but Valka wasn't complaining a bit. She moaned against his neck, tugged his hair until their mouths clashed again as she gasped. Hiccup felt like he'd burn in her arms, blood pumping hotter when she bit at his throat and sucked a bruise. Risky and ridiculously visible but Hiccup couldn't fight the pleasure it brought.

Valka was molten, soaked in arousal and ready for him from the start, arms tight around Hiccup as though he would even consider moving away from the sweaty tangle of limbs they currently were. She cursed and rocked and whined his name, having to be more constrained now with their sounds lest they wake their son. Hiccup missed her vocalisations, but he adored the feel of her moans vibrating into his neck.

Her thighs tightened on his hips, nails digging into his scalp and shoulder. Valka arched and her head rolled back, hand moving to clutch the back of the sofa as she bucked against him. Every time she moved that way it threatened his stamina, pushed his control even thinner. Her every moan and gasp was intoxicating, filled his gut with heavy pleasure that had him teetering at the edge of climax way too fast. He wanted it to last, to draw it out in case tonight had to last him almost another year. Maybe forever.

"I'm close baby, d-don't stop!"

Hiccup didn't know why her calling him that sent lightning down his spine, only that it did. Almost like her acknowledging that he had once been _her_ baby turned him on. Oh, he was so sick and he couldn't find it in him to care. Only to enjoy the fact she was as twisted as he. She had to be, to be there too.

Feeling the pulse in his groin spike, Hiccup kissed Valka to keep their cries quieted and reached beneath her pushed up skirt to stroke her hot, swollen clit. Valka curled into his body, crushed his t-shirt between her fingers, her teeth as she came beneath him with a muffled about of pleasure. She was exquisite in the throes of climax, flushed and beautiful as he succumbed to the spasming muscles that took him to bliss alongside her.

They rocked together through the aftershocks, only stopping when Hiccup started to soften inside her. Valka stroked his sweaty face, kissed his jaw. He panted heavily, months of weight and waiting seeming to lift as they pulled apart only for Valka to crawl into his arms still shaky, probably as overwhelmed as he at the intensity inspired between them.

"I'm sorry for making a mess of your sofa."

Hiccup couldn't help chuckling; she was right but somehow it wasn't what he expected to hear.

"It'll clean. I can always blame little Magni if Astrid asks why the cushion covers are in the wash."

Taking turns cleaning up in the bathroom, the two went to bed early - Leo really had kept them up half the night fussing about his casts and kicking his legs, and the heady climax had left them both somewhat drained. Valka enveloped herself in his embrace again, head pressed under his jaw so her warm breaths tickled at his neck now and then.

Hiccup stripped the soiled sofa cushions first thing next day, tossing them into the wash to go while the three humans and Toothless headed out for a walk. Leo gurgled happily in the sunshine, drooled in the grass they sat down in.

"Are you going to go back to the Adoptees group next week?"

Valka quizzed as they sat while Toothless ran around, smiling as Hiccup lifted the boy in his arms up to kiss his forehead. It made little Magni smile, all gums and drool still but heart-warming.

"I don't know. I don't like leaving the two of you."

He realised his error in words a split-second later - if Valka was worried he put his life on hold for her, that wouldn't help his case any. Her mouth frowned slightly, but the expression smoothed out as she reached to take Leo as they began getting ready to head back - grey clouds were encroaching and the babe was too small for rainstorms just yet.

"I know love, but we'll manage just fine."

"I don't doubt that. It's just tough to leave him."

"I agree."

Hiccup should have asked her then, how she could even be considering it. But the thought made his heart catch in his chest, the abject fear of her answer almost paralyzing him on the spot. So he didn't ask. He just whistled to Toothless so he could clip his lead back on.

"Come on bud."

-HTTYD-

 **I was so demotivated today but got there eventually!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Still holding votes for which Valcup is next. Presently it's the altered HTTYD1 story, but there's an unrelated!Valcup modern AU you can vote for too.**

 **This takes place when Leo Magni Haddock is about seven months old, if you were confused by a time jump.**

 **Also possibly late but quite (maybe very) long chapter!**

-HTTYD-

Cold weather was a bitch. His stump pretty much _always_ hurt when it was cold, and it was very cold. It made getting out of bed seem insurmountable, especially when Hiccup had a toasty-warm bedmate that ensured he spent the night without a chill; despite the fact she didn't really let him sleep in clothes. He got away with pyjama bottoms sometimes, but Valka tended to baulk at him putting on a t-shirt for bed.

He liked feeling her bare skin on his own, their scars pressing together, too much to argue. Leo started to gurgle angrily, and Hiccup knew when he got up he'd find the boy gnawing on his fist. According to Nadia, that and the excessive drooling added up to one thing - he was teething. Cutting the first tooth was a very stressful time for babies. Especially babies in perpetual bad moods about their boots-and-bar brace.

Hiccup rolled over to reach for his leg, feeling Valka's arm tighten on his waist as she grumbled sleepily. He smiled at the behaviour, but nudged her arm away all the same.

"Magni is awake."

"Ah."

Bracing himself, Hiccup slowly ventured out into the cool morning air beyond blankets. According to the display on his phone, it was a balmy minus three degrees Celsius outside. His sleep-warmed skin protested the icy air _inside,_ where his house was several degrees warmer. He had a jumper by the side of his bed ready to put on, which he tossed between the sheets to warm up after standing up.

"Hey little warrior, what's wrong?"

He'd only woken them two hours ago for a nappy change an hour and a half ago, and when Hiccup checked he was still dry. His gums looked red and sore though, and he was drooling all over his little pudgy fist.

"You and Toothless match. C'mon, lets get you settled."

Hiccup hugged the boy to his chest, hissing at the cold bar pressing into his stomach but knowing it was worth it for Magni to relax feeling skin under his hands. Valka was sat up, shuffled over to reach for him and Hiccup handed their son over. Hiccup about leapt out of his skin when his phone started ringing, grabbing his jumper and leaving the room so Astrid wouldn't hear Valka and Leo in his room.

"Hello?"

His voice was still raspy with sleep, but Astrid had no such concern.

"Happy Christmas!"

"Odin Astrid, volume! I've been awake a whole three and a half minutes."

Tugging his jumper on with the phone on loudspeaker, Hiccup cuddled himself in the warmed fabric.

"Sorry. But this is the first time we've not been together since Christmas eve. Ever."

They had discussed it, but since Astrid, Heather and Dagur all got rather drunk the previous night, they agreed that wasn't good for the baby.

"I know. How long have you been up?"

"About an hour. How's your leg?"

"Bit stiff. I assume you guys will be over soon?"

He could hear Heather and Dagur in the background, groaning about hangovers which Astrid was seemingly immune to.

"Unless you need longer to settle mini Magni?"

Hiccup hummed as he thought about it.

"Maybe. Say... eleven? Gives me time to make sure those two are alright and start cooking before Dagur gets here and starts trying to steal it."

"Sounds great. See you soon bro."

"Yeah, see you soon."

The brace and boots on little Magni's feet only came off for ten minutes every couple of days to bathe him, and otherwise they had to stay on all the time. Still, he had no problem crawling - Hiccup's floor had the scratches in to prove it. They had been advised by the paediatric orthopaedic guy how to pad the brace now, and Magni happily dragged it around behind him when crawling.

"C'mon, I have a terribly festive outfit for you to hate. Hofferson tradition for babies first Christmas. I was a Christmas pudding. Astrid was an angel."

Valka laughed at the photos Hiccup showed her while he wrangled Leo into the elf-themed babygro for the traditional photo.

"I was going to get him the hat but his hair is quite thick and I worried it would make him itch."

Magni was very perturbed by his outfit, tugging at the sticky out bits until Hiccup lifted him into his arms.

"I'll put your comfies back on in a minute, just calm down for one minute little man."

Pictures successfully taken, Hiccup changed his sons outfit back to his favourite onesie, which Hiccup had already had to add new fabric to the knees of. He was wearing them out before he outgrew them - not a problem Hiccup had ever heard a parent complain of, but then Leo didn't grow much. He was gaining weight and growing _some,_ but they had been told to expect him to be of smaller stature.

"There we go. Better? Thought so. C'mon, I have mashed bananas and a teething ring waiting for you in the kitchen."

Navigating high chairs with that brace wasn't easy either; they had eventually found some where the baby-tray swung out so they could lower him in. Leo liked the kitchen, so once he had food to mush into his hair and occasionally his mouth - he resisted all attempts of them trying to feed him - and his teething ring to gnaw on, the grizzly creature was quite settled.

Hiccup made porridge for breakfast since it was warming and filling - the time for decadent food would come later. Then he cleaned the banana out of the infants messy locks, kissed Leo's head and started on the slog of Christmas dinner for four and Dagur. He hadn't been totally present last Christmas, still twisting from Valka's departure. This year he was celebrating with his son, which felt much better.

"When are the others joining us?"

"I said eleven, so probably ten thirty."

Of course, in the back of his mind Hiccup was thinking about how this might be the only Christmas they celebrated as both parents with their son. Curling on the sofa with Magni laying on his chest and Valka holding his hand, Hiccup tried to focus on enjoying the moment. Not panicking about the future.

The decorations, while not as muted and slightly-haphazard as last year, were still minimal. Leo was at 'grab everything' stage, and so trails of lights or tinsel were just asking for trouble. There was a tree - with baby-proof fencing around it - to put gifts under, that had some of the decorations on but the Hofferson family had always celebrated the family aspect of the holidays. Well, that and _food._

Heather and Dagur's parents had appreciated that too many people would upset the baby, and so Astrid and Heather were spending Christmas Day at Hofferson Central, then Boxing Day with Mr and Mrs B.

Hiccup had other company joining them for Boxing Day.

"It's Christmas!"

"Dagur, quieten down or I will gag you with your jumper."

Their noise announced them as the door opened, but thankfully Dagur adjusted his volume when they got inside and didn't set the baby off crying. Magni recognised by voice better than sight, continuing Hiccups concerns he'd need glasses but that wasn't the end of the world, he told himself. Naturally, he adored Astrid.

"Hello little cutie. Oh, look at your new boots! He grew them?"

After dumping the gifts they brought along under the tree, Astrid liberated the boy from Hiccup's arms, ignoring the brace bar that dug into her a little as she kissed Leo's soft face. She completely ignored his drool too.

"Enough that they gave him new ones. He's been super grumpy about it ever since, they're made of leather and have to sorta wear in."

"Can't he have better shoes?"

"When he's older and doesn't need them twenty-four seven. It sucks for him, I know, but it's the easiest way to ensure they don't come back."

Hiccup took Leo back so he could get the boy sat with his teething ring, which was the magic cure for a grizzly teething babe.

"Why does the kitchen smell like banana?"

"Because _someone_ " Hiccup eyed a certain baby pointedly "decorated it with their breakfast."

"Ah."

As everyone settled in, Hiccup noted Dagur's Christmas jumper. He tried to outdo himself each year. This year was a massive green dragon draped in red bows, surrounded by... rocks? It probably made sense to Dagur.

"Did mini Magni here take part in the Hofferson tradition?"

"Of course. But he didn't like the outfit."

Astrid giggled, tickling the babe and watching him squeal with laughter and try to defend himself. He couldn't kick out with the bar brace, but he could lug it around frighteningly well and Astrid was nursing a bruise on her arm a few minutes later. Valka apologised, but Astrid waved her off.

"I forgive him. He's too cute to stay mad at."

Any lingering animosity Astrid had toward Valka was put aside for Christmas Day. Heather helped Hiccup not freak out about cooking dinner, and a certain little viking threw so much mashed potato to the ground Hiccup was amazed he ate any of it.

"I'm guessing he's gonna be real fun to wean."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll come around when his gums aren't quite so sore. Come on little one."

Hiccup kept his eyes resolutely on his plate, separating leftover vegetables into piles rather than look up at Valka feeding Leo at the table. Nobody batted an eye at her doing it - everyone was eating, and she'd never covered it up before. Even Dagur only did one double-take.

"How long do you do that for? Only I was a little young to remember myself and when Heather was born I was too busy throwing jealous tantrums."

Thankfully, Valka didn't mind answering blunt questions from a tactless ginger.

"Six months is just on milk, whether formula or nursed. Then it's a case of slowly weaning their diet up until they are about two. Sometimes three, depending on their needs."

"Oh. Cool."

With that, Dagur resumed trying to set a record for eating potatoes. Astrid was his main competition. Hiccup, having made some progress with his low appetite, was still quite stuffed and pushed his plate away. Dagur took up his leftovers with only a quick 'you done?' gesture. Well, it saved clearing the plate himself.

"So, presents then dessert?"

Astrid looked to Hiccup for confirmation, and the whole 'decision maker' thing was slightly disconcerting.

"Sounds good. I think we should wait til Leo goes down for his nap though, all the ripping and excitement will probably upset him and he usually gets sleepy after eating."

Everyone agreed, so they sat with drinks until green eyes began to droop in response to his mothers humming. Hiccup brought the baby monitor out after putting him in his room - Leo had never slept upstairs in his short life, but the lie had to be maintained - and joined the others around the tree.

They'd even gotten Valka and Leo gifts - simple stuff like fruit tea and books, toys and tiny clothes with the boot brace in mind, but it was inclusion all the same. Most of Leo's outfits had poppers on the legs. Hiccup wasn't always great at gift giving, but he reckoned the gift card for Dagu's favourite protein supplement store went down well.

Astrid was enthralled by the new walking boots Hiccup got her - matching sets for her and Heather. Hiccup had even detailed 'hers and hers' in elegant blue and silver along the sides, used a special sealant to hold the design on.

"These are great! If this comes off you're so redoing it."

"No problem. Just warn me cus I need special paint for that."

"Well duh."

Hiccup was thoroughly unsurprised and yet ecstatic about his many art-themed gifts. Astrid had gotten him a new drawing tablet to give him a new medium, and Heather and Dagur (and their parents, according to the card) got him a new, high quality printer/scanner since they knew his 'job' was commissioned drawings - the scanner would allow upload them to his computer in a crystal clear replication.

They exchanged other gifts too; Heather and Astrid's joint gift (household gifts were a trend their parents had taught them) got him a new set of cooking implements. Dagur got him some new hoodies with various dragon or dog pictures on. Under the stacks of smaller gifts like sweet treats and bath sets (Astrid was _addicted_ to bath bombs), Hiccup found one wrapped in nondescript paper, the tag saying it was from Valka.

"What is it?"

"What am I, X-Ray man? I don't know."

It was flat, rectangular and by the feel of the sides, encased in some form of wooden frame. Hiccup glanced at Valka to ensure it was suitable to open in front of them. She nodded, sipping from her tea and watching as the others leant around him to be nosy.

"Oh, that's amazing! Did you draw this?"

Valka nodded, watching for Hiccup's reaction as he stared down at the framed picture. It was a drawing, one of Hiccup holding Magni to his chest. There were no scars on his chest, but then perhaps it was better not to display how well she knew them. Instead, both Hiccup and the babe had dragon wings protruding from their backs. Hiccup's were large, black and undoubtedly based on his favourite dragon to doodle.

Magni had little green wings, extended as though he could look bigger and more fierce. The detail, accuracy and realism was incredible, more so when it seemed she'd only used coloured pencils.

It was the sort of image he would treasure forever.

 **"Wow.** Now we know where the drawing came from. This is such a cool idea too, like you're some kind of dragon mom and that's why they are all dragon-y."

Dagur almost bowled Hiccup over to get a closer look, only stopped by Astrid tugging him away a bit.

"Yeah. It's amazing... when did you even do this?"

They were together almost constantly. It was lucky they had yet to tire of each other at all. Leo probably helped there.

"Mostly when you were at therapy, or physio. I finished it while you were at the most recent meeting of your adoption support group, and Nadia took it to be framed for me."

"Thank you. It's... I don't have the words to do it justice."

Hiccup immediately went to put it up in his room, hanging it in place of a picture he had won a prize for when he was thirteen that his parents had framed. That one went out in the hallway, where he'd been trying to decide what to hang on an empty picture hook anyway.

"Wow. You two are like hive mind."

Valka had made it to the gift Hiccup had drawn her; he hadn't gotten it framed, but he had drawn _her_ dragon, Cloudjumper, surrounded by various animals and other dragons. Magni's dragon rested upon Cloudjumper's head, the reddish-grey Scuttleclaw beaming happily.

"Well the greatest gift an artist knows how to give is their art. Plus I know she likes my draconic doodles."

"It's cool. I wish I could draw but I just seem to tear up the paper."

"That's because you aren't the most delicate-handed."

Dagur looked at his hands, scarred and calloused from work and fights.

"True."

A hearty round of Christmas pudding Heather made and the strawberry cheesecake Hiccup made later, everyone was groaning around full bellies. Even Dagur.

"I'm guessing you don't want to go walk Toothless?"

Astrid eyed him, petting the suddenly interested dog.

"I'd rather not, no. My leg will scream at me for the cold outside."

"Figured. I'm in need of a stretch though, so I'll take him. You two coming?"

Heather and Dagur nodded, all standing slowly and heading out as a trio to kindly walk Toothless for him. The chatter seemed to stir Leo, who began wailing at the lack of attention he was receiving the instant he was awake. Hiccup went to get him, needing to stretch his stiff leg while Valka got comfy waiting for them to return.

"Hey, look what your mama drew for us. You're a baby dragon!"

Leo stopped crying but continued glaring and trying to gnaw his fist, only settling when Valka cradled him to her bare chest. Her free arm clearly invited Hiccup to the cuddle, an invitation he naturally took. She kissed him sweetly, tasting of strawberry dessert and peach tea. Leo grizzled when they kissed, probably wanting their attention firmly on him.

"Merry Christmas Magni."

Too young to really understand, he still seemed excited about the new toys when they were close enough for him to grab at. Hiccup regretfully left the sweet cuddle when he heard the front door opening, tore his eyes from scarred skin he'd mapped with hands and mouth many times over.

"He's awake! That means movie time."

"Nothing too action-packed, he can't see the tv and he doesn't love loud noises."

Astrid hummed as she perused his DVD collection, eventually selecting one and everyone settled in for the duration. The night began to wear on, and the visiting trio made their goodbyes.

"I'll see you soon bro, today's been good."

"Yeah. Call me when you're done with the Berserk celebrations so I know you survived?"

Laughing, Astrid promised before giving him a solid hug and skipping off to the car. How she could do that on such a full stomach... Hiccup had no idea.

Leo was most reluctant to go down for the night, only relenting after a baby massage and some of the teething gel that helped numb his irritated mouth enough for him to sleep. They made it to Valka's bedroom... _most_ of the time now, and tonight they managed it again.

"Gods Hiccup..."

He loved to make her gasp those words, the reminder he could make Valka feel the desire that left her breathless. They unwrapped each other like gifts, slid beneath the covers to keep out the chill. Hiccup couldn't help but kiss her scars, felt Valka caress his in turn as they pressed together, as she bit his lip and arched her hips in invitation.

"Fuck Valka, you're hot tonight."

She whimpered, bucked until Hiccup was flush to her, dizzy with the heat that welcomed him.

"Need you baby."

Oh, that word _did things_ to Hiccup that he was deeply ashamed of in the cold light of day, but shame couldn't permeate the tiny bubble of paradise they existed in when entwined. He thrust, drank down her moans as Valka kissed him again, clutched her adult son tighter to her. He nuzzled his mouth over a soft breast, mapped a jutting collarbone that matched his own.

Hiccup's knees ached against the mattress but he ignored it, focused on nails scraping over his scalp, down the back of his neck. He burned for Valka and the fire was so enticing, every slide of his cock within her slick embrace threatening to make him cross-eyed with pleasure. Her eyes fought to stay open, to watch him but eventually Valka couldn't help it, long eyelashes brushing her cheeks as her lids fluttered shut.

She gripped the bedframe, the sheets, Hiccup. Valka was **so** passionately responsive for him, never shy to show her pleasure and Hiccup thrilled in it. She moaned, gasped, whimpered, muting them slightly against his shoulder or by biting her kiss-swollen lip. Valka was divine in the throes of climax, sex one of those times he saw the wild woman she truly was when she growled, bit him. _P_ _rimal_ was the word that came to mind.

Hiccup was often the one to be losing his mind to the threatening bliss, but he'd gotten better at not going off too early, ensuring Valka came before him and _oh_ did she come. Slender limbs trembled, hands curling tight where they landed to leave crescent moons in his skin with her nails while her muscles spasmed and squeezed at his needy cock.

Body shaky and spent, Hiccup reminded himself to stay awake as they cuddled, kissed, stroked each other. Valka was physically affectionate anyway, but especially tactile after sex. They cleaned up quickly and retired downstairs to bed together, soft baby breaths filling the air as Leo slumbered on in his crib.

The morning brought new anxiety for Hiccup, despite the warmth of limbs tangled with his own, the smell of Valka's hair on every breath. They got up, tidying the residual Christmas mess away and he noted Valka was wearing one of the new tunic-style shirts he had gotten her in a soft hue of sunrise orange and blue.

"Is this really a good idea?"

She quizzed as she fiddled with her breakfast fruit, Leo completely set with his mushy breakfast too.

"Probably not. But then technically, neither is having a child _with_ your child. Didn't stop us."

He didn't remember the exact conversation, having been almost out of his mind with anxiety when Stefan approached him and outright said he knew Hiccup had 'given in' to temptation. Because he had too, and apparently it meant he could see it in others. Stefan and his sister were... dating was the wrong word, but just sex didn't cover it. In a relationship, he supposed would have to do.

Somewhere along the lines, Hiccup (after checking with Valka) had agreed to spend boxing day with Stefan and his sister Monique. Nowhere else could they be truly assured of people who understood what had happened to them, Hiccup knew. Still, he was very much wracked with nerves.

The knock at the door set his heart rate up, knees a bit shaky even though he had agreed to this. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup opened his front door. Stefan and his sister stood there, tall and willowy with some familial resemblance in their features.

"Hey. Uh, come in. Don't mind Toothless, he's all bark no bite."

"Toothless?"

Hiccup nodded.

"He's my therapy dog. And a rescue dog, his previous owner didn't like his ongoing dental problems, by the time I got him most of his teeth were gone but he was trained as a therapy dog. The perfect match."

He was babbling, leading the two in where they eyed Valka and Leo sat together.

"Is he... is he yours?"

Stefan quizzed, seeing baby paraphernalia around the living room.

"Yes, he's our son."

"Huh. Cool."

The initial awkwardness took its time to thaw as they sipped drinks and Leo babbled, eventually getting bored and fussing to go down on the floor to crawl. Hiccup pulled out his play pen, plopped the boy down with a few toys to wriggle and crawl to his hearts content.

"What's with the foot thing?"

"It's a brace, he was born with club foot. That stops it coming back."

"Oh."

Stefan took that as all the answer he needed, but Monique clearly had more questions burning as she put down her mug.

"Is that because you two are related?"

Hiccup and Valka looked at each other, then their son.

"Doctor isn't sure, but he's had some genetic tests done and she couldn't find anything to pin point it on. Club foot _does_ have a higher occurrence rate with... you know."

Hiccup had read books on talipes cover to cover, wanting to be as prepared as possible. He'd also done a little research on incest and it's effects on offspring... he tended to go all in on art projects, apparently that applied to research too.

"Sounds like you know about this stuff."

Stefan quizzed as they were in the kitchen, preparing fresh hot drinks.

"When I found out Leo was on the way, I made myself learn. Plus Valka has a friend who specialises in babies, she's been a big help too."

Stirring his coffee, Stefan tapped the spoon and placed it in the sink.

"Monique wants kids. I just don't know if it's fair of me to put that on them, you know? All the risks."

Hiccup nodded, steeping Valka's fruity tea bag water turned the right colour.

"I know. I wouldn't change having him for anything, but it's not easy. You guys need to be sure you can do the whole thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you guys are together you have to hide it from certain people _forever._ You can't ever slip up and say you met as siblings to strangers. You can't even put your name on your kids birth certificate, or get married because someone will and her have the same biological father. You might have to move somewhere nobody knows you and start your lives over."

Some of what Hiccup said was definitely his own anxieties about Valka. Though the part about moving and starting over didn't apply. Why would he need to when she wanted to leave alone?

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. It's just hard to think straight with her."

"Believe me, I know."

They picked up their mugs and carried them through, finding Monique being pestered for attention by Toothless. Hiccup shooed away his dog, handed Valka her tea and picked up his son. Little Magni patted his face, gurgled happily.

"Hey little guy."

There was something unique about not feeling fear when he was being Leo's dad in front of them. Nadia _knew,_ but she didn't understand the way the siblings sat nearby did.

"He looks like you."

"Yeah, but since we both look like our mother, I can get away with that."

There was a brief flicker of surprise at his words, then the two realised they weren't in any real place to judge. If he had thought they would, Hiccup would never have invited them into his home, his sanctuary.

They ate lunch together, not as heavy as Christmas dinner had been and Hiccup wondered if the appropriate term for the day would have been 'double date'. Mother and son, half-brother and half-sister. Anyone else would be disgusted, he knew.

"Thanks for having us over Hiccup" Stefan kindly restrained his sister from hugging a still-easily-startled man "it's been uh, good to be around someone else who knows, yanno?"

Hiccup nodded, smiled tightly. Leo started crying in the next room, so he made his goodbyes to the two.

"You have my number if you wanna talk, but he's teething so I better go get his gummy thing out the fridge."

"Right. See ya."

The siblings left hand-in-hand, and Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief to be alone again. His social energy was all used up. Retrieving the teething toy, Hiccup traded it for the one Magni was bored of and rinsed it, then put that back in the fridge to chill.

"You met him at the adoptees group, yes?"

Hiccup nodded, stroking his sons hair as he drooled on his t-shirt.

"Yeah. He spoke up about experiencing GSA at the one Astrid went to with me, but he said he and his sister had to stop seeing each other. Then he ran up to me outside and said he could tell I knew what he meant. We've been e-mailing and texting about it since, I guess."

"That was brave of him."

"Yeah. Quite a few people said it happened to them one-sided, their biological parents or siblings wanting them but not the other way around. I expect one or two were lying, but not everyone can admit to it. _I_ certainly couldn't, with Astrid there."

After Magni went down for his nap, Hiccup tidied up the evidence of more guests and sorted out leftover Christmas food, deciding what was worth keeping or reusing and what was beyond rescue. He blended up Magni's vegetable puree dinner, tried not to think about much else besides the task he was currently on.

"Hiccup?"

He heard Valka call out, looking for him.

"In the kitchen."

She entered the room, holding her barely-used mobile to her shoulder so the person on it couldn't hear them.

"I have a favour to ask. You can say no."

"Ok?"

"I called my mother for Christmas, and she wants to meet little Leo."

Hiccup had never met her mother.

"Oh. Uh. Here? Or does she want us to take him to her?"

Valka seemed slightly disappointed he hadn't said no. Maybe she didn't want to explain the fatherless child to her mother.

"She's amenable to either. However, if we go to her it makes it much easier to esca- I mean, leave."

Nodding to show he understood, Hiccup pondered on it.

"What about Toothless?"

"You could bring him if you like. She has a garden."

"Alright. When?"

Valka relayed the information back to her mother, who chattered away rapidly in return.

"In short, as soon as possible."

"Well, I've got no therapy or physio until after New Years, so I guess I'm quite free."

And that was how, a few days later, Hiccup found himself driving four hours out to meet the grandmother of both himself and his son. That also made her Leo's great-grandmother... family was complicated when you got your mother pregnant, Hiccup noted. Magni napped the majority of the journey, and Toothless didn't complain once about having to sleep in his carrier rather than on the seat.

Astrid had been surprised by the whole event, but encouraged him to go nonetheless.

"I'm proud of you. A year ago you woulda told her to come to you and just hid while they talked."

She was probably right. But Hiccup might well have done that anyway if Valka hadn't insisted on them going to her as it would be easier to shake her off.

"Thanks."

Hiccup wasn't sure what to expect; Valka only had one photo of her mother, having travelled light around the world for so long. He tugged his hoody self consciously, felt his knee protest the long drive as he hobbled around to retrieve Leo from his car seat while Valka waylaid the woman watching out of her window.

To his relief, the woman lived in a bungalow. No navigating stairs with his already upset leg. Fussy as he was lifted, Magni peered up at his father, wriggling his legs against their brace impatiently.

"I know little guy, but it's for your own good I promise. I hated physio too."

"Oh, look at this! Both your sons, one all grown!"

One look at Valka's mother Rama told Hiccup that the family resemblance was bigger than he thought. Though only pushing five foot seven and her hair greying, Rama had the same cheekbones, doe eyes and narrow jaw. The grey still had a hint of it's original reddish colour too.

"Mother, this is Hiccup. And that's Leo. Be careful with them."

Hiccup happily handed the baby to Valka, circling around to retrieve his much-needed therapy dog. Toothless sprung from the car, eager to stretch his legs and nuzzle Hiccup's ankle.

"This must be the dog you warned me about."

Confused, Hiccup looked between the women fussing over the baby.

"Warned?"

"That he was very cute!"

"Oh."

They were staying the night, since it was a long drive. Hiccup and Valka both only had backpacks for their own things, but a baby meant bringing spare everything, a pushchair and a foldaway travel cot. Then he had to bring dog food and toys for Toothless. All in all, packing had been rather straining for him.

Settled in, Hiccup discovered Valka's lack of kitchen prowess was from her fathers side - Rama could cook just fine. Magni wasn't too sure about the new person who kept pinching his cheek, and he got very unhappy when she touched his bootie brace.

"Be careful with that, it has to be left the way it is."

Rama withdrew her hand and Leo calmed, yawning rather cutely.

"Sorry. I guess he doesn't like it?"

"Hates it with a passion. But it's necessary and not forever. I'm jealous in that regard."

Raising a silvery eyebrow, Rama looked Hiccup up and down. He realised he'd said too much, used to his home where everyone knew.

"How so?"

"Oh. I-I uh-"

Valka noticed his stammer, took over for him.

"Hiccup lost his leg in an accident. He wears a prosthetic. One he designed himself, no less."

He tried not to squirm beneath her scrutiny; hopefully Rama mistook Valka's tone for motherly pride, rather than anything more untoward for mother and son to share.

"Ah. Well I was married to an RAF pilot, I met my share of folk missing bits. Don't worry lad."

Nodding awkwardly, Hiccup stroked Toothless and tried not to let the anxiety prickling down his spine get too strong.

"Now, there's only the one spare room since I don't get alotta company. You want to bunk in with me Val?"

"I can share with Hiccup. He minds being woken by the baby less than you."

"You sure?"

Hiccup's heart rate spiked as he thought Rama looked mildly suspicious, but then she shrugged it off.

"Mother, you snore. Leo would never get a wink, and he's in with me wherever I sleep."

"I do not! But fine, if it's best for the little one."

He knew the two women didn't see much of each other, but they were less awkward with each other than Hiccup with... just about anyone.

It wasn't _his_ room, but the bed was sufficient and the room warm enough for them not to worry for Magni. Toothless slept next to the crib, snoring lightly but it didn't seem to be bothering the sleeping baby any. Valka didn't hesitate to embrace Hiccup as he did, unsure whether they were worried to be found the next morning entangled.

"I do love you Hiccup."

Frowning lightly, Hiccup felt her lips on his jaw.

"I love you too... where's this come from?"

They didn't express it often, so that they didn't have to admit that it was in such a deviant way. They focused sentiment on their son instead.

"I suppose I fear I don't show it well."

"I'm not insecure about you loving me."

He was almost being truthful. As Hiccup turned on his side to sleep, he faced his sons crib and ignored the tears stinging the corner of his eyes. Valka spooned him gently from behind, fingers slipping beneath his t-shirt to stroke his scarred hip beneath the covers.

Hiccup loved her. But that made it harder. It made his anger toward her talk of leaving fade whenever he remembered words his mom told him once.

 _If you love someone, sometimes you have to let them go._

-HTTYD-

 **I won't lie, next chapter might be pretty rough.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26. Not too long to go to the end.**

-HTTYD-

Leaving Rama's home the next day, Hiccup felt relief despite the long drive to be getting away from a woman so chatty she put Dagur to shame. Leo had tired of her quite easily, grown stroppy and cried until Valka nursed him and sang to him, at which point one grumpy babe took his nap.

Rama chided her for doing it in front of Hiccup, who awkwardly shrugged and said she'd done it the whole time. He didn't mind.

The fact Hiccup regularly saw her naked for far less innocent reasons was _not_ brought up. They'd almost been caught kissing in bed that morning, Valka's terribly easy theft of his mental faculties meaning Hiccup didn't have it in him to protest when she slid against his body to claim his mouth. Hiccup still tingled at the memory, the way she gasped when his tongue stroked her lower lip as hands clutched his t-shirt.

Only their son's waking cries pulled the two apart, and Rama opened the door to find Hiccup bending over the crib barely a minute after he had stopped kissing his mother. Valka was too addictive, too intense to deny.

Car idling at lights, Hiccup turned to look at Leo sleeping in his car seat. Valka twisted around to follow his eyes, sharing a smile with him.

"Sound asleep."

"Yeah. Glad he's not still in a bad mood. Your mother is really quite talkative."

Valka chuckled, stroking her fingers over the back of Hiccup's hand. His hand tingled, but the lights changed and he had to move them to keep going.

"There's a reason I only call my mother twice a year."

Hiccup joined her chortling, pulling over at the service stop to fill up the car, both adults taking turns for a bathroom break. After that, it was a straight trip back to the Haddock home. Just in time; Leo started to wake.

"Thanks for sleeping the whole way back little man. For that, I'll smuggle you a bit of chocolate pudding when your mother isn't looking."

Valka quirked an eyebrow at Hiccup as he lifted Magni from his car seat, kissed his cheek and handed him over to Valka. He opened up the front door, freed Toothless and started emptying the car boot to carry stuff back into the house. Closing the trunk, then the front door and finally dropping down non-essentials, Hiccup sighed in relief and immediately took a seat next to Valka and their son.

"You ever think it's weird?"

Valka turned to him, expression questioning.

"Think what's weird?"

"Well Rama is my biological grandmother, and his too. But so are you. And you're his mother."

Stroking the boys messy hair, Valka shook her head with a sort of bemused smile on her face.

 _"That's_ all you find peculiar?"

"No. Just... I guess meeting Rama made me realise how complicated family trees can get when you uh, keep it in the family."

"I suppose."

Having taken a long nap, their boy had lots of energy to crawl and fuss and generally demand all of their attention. Luckily, he had two most obliging parents who were happy to dote upon him. His personality was already developing quickly; little Magni was cheeky, knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to complain. He was also sweet, loved cuddles and being sang to and had an endless supply of smiles to reward them with.

"Here you are little one, you cuddle up to your daddy."

Valka transferred him over gently, standing to go to the bathroom. Hiccup shifted him to sit on his lap, soft head resting against his fathers chest.

"Daaaaa."

"What's that son?"

"Daaaaa."

Hiccup couldn't keep the smile off his face as the infant repeated the half-sound, then resumed gnawing on his fist. Valka leant down, kissed their sons hair and smiled widely.

"I think _someone_ is close to talking."

"Yeah, me too."

Valka left for the bathroom, and Hiccup gently checked on teething gums. The little white bump was visible, the first tooth clearly coming through. He loved watching his son grow, become a little person before his very eyes.

"I love you little guy."

"Daaaaa."

"Keep trying bud, almost there."

He scrunched up his little face, effort clear as his small lips pouted.

"Dada!"

Hiccup felt his smile widen, saw Valka returning just in time to hear him as she too beamed in the babes direction.

"You got it. I'm your dad."

"Dada!"

Leo clapped drool-covered hands together, realising he had done something good and grinning gummily in triumph. Valka sat back next to them, kissed the boys happy face all over.

"Such a clever little boy you are."

He preened and leant toward Valka, holding his arms out for mommas attention and she easily gave it to him, lifted the boy up for a cuddle. Hiccup was so enthralled to hear 'dada' that he didn't feel even a tiny bit slighted. Especially when it was clear the boy was also hungry, and mother had the milk.

"Guess learning to talk is hungry work."

Shifting Leo to nurse more comfortably, Valka smiled down at the younger of her sons.

"Seems so. As is growing."

"Yeah, but we know he might be short. Well, short for a boy with two parents over six foot."

Valka leant back slightly, brought the boy with her so he didn't lose his feeding spot and stroked the boys hair as she got comfortable.

"True. I was taller than both of my parents, my father even commented once or twice that I must not be his."

"Well, my dad _definitely_ knew I wasn't his."

She hummed in thought, tracing circles on the back of Hiccup's hand.

"Did you ever consider looking for your father? Stoick, I mean."

"Not really. He didn't want me when you were pregnant, why would he be interested now?"

Plus Hiccup didn't really want to discuss Valka with his biological father. It could be incredibly awkward given that Hiccup had been the next man in her life, making love to her and getting her pregnant despite being her _son._

"I was just curious. I meant nothing by it."

"No, I know" Hiccup winced as his knee throbbed, knew he needed to take off his leg and rub it "I just, never had the inclination."

Knowing Hiccups facial expressions more intimately than anybody else, Valka noticed he was in pain and ran a soothing hand over his cheek.

"It's fine. Take it off. Our boy won't mind."

He could take it off in front of Valka, but doing it when little Magni was awake worried him. He didn't want to scare his son. Didn't want to reveal to the boy that his father was... incomplete. Physio had helped, but Hiccup would never be in love with his missing limb. Sighing, Hiccup shook his head.

"I'm gonna take a bath."

Valka gestured to their son.

"Take him with you. I'm sure he'd enjoy it."

"You'll have to come help."

He didn't think that would be a tough sell, and sure enough Valka agreed quite readily. Hiccup went to run his bath while Leo finished nursing, sat in the hotter water to ease his aches before adding enough cold that the temperature was baby friendly. Always chirpy when his brace came off, Leo splashed and played with his bath boys, sat securely in his fathers arms and Hiccup did admittedly feel much better like this. Just a father-son moment with nothing to hide.

The boy liked skin-cuddles anyway, so bath time and cuddles meant they had one happy little Viking on their hands. Hiccup didn't want to let him out, but after carefully washing his sons body and hair, the water was getting cold and neither of them should linger in that.

"Is your leg feeling better?"

"Yeah, much. Plus look how happy he is."

They weren't meant to have his brace off for long, and once Leo was covered in baby lotion and baby clothes, the bootie bar went back on. Much to his displeasure. His little feet _looked_ normal, technically the club foot treatment had been successful but the brace prevented it coming back, and as he had it in both feet quite severely, it was imperative they maintain his treatment to stop it reoccuring.

"I know little guy, but I promise it'll be worth it."

Sulking, he wriggled and fussed until placed down to crawl around. Hiccup leant back against his seat, sighing slightly.

"He's a temperamental little munchkin."

"Quite. But as you said, he just knows what he likes."

When he went for his next appointment with the orthopaedic doctors for a checkup, Leo kicked the nurse who tried to put his brace back on and started crying when she tried again. As Hiccup predicted, he was learning to say no even if he didn't have the words.

"Sorry, he's not usually this moody. Come here little one."

Valka lifted him, cradled him until he soothed, then Hiccup slipped in and got the brace back on while Leo was distracted. He was perturbed to find he had been tricked, but of all the people mini Magni couldn't stay mad at, mommy was number one.

"How old is he now?"

"Ten months."

His first birthday neared. Valka had been 'back' for nearly a year now, and Hiccup knew she hadn't intended to stay beyond the first year.

"Almost a year old and you're still such a little guy? That's ok, means you get to stay super small and cute for longer. You'll get away with murder with those eyes."

Despite his tantrums, their son charmed every medical professional he came across. Hiccup never stood a chance of not getting attached. Valka kissed Leo's hair, smiled as she got a cheery gurgle in return.

"He's perfectly sized to be himself."

The nurse smiled, checking something off on a chart.

"Quite right. That's him all done for the next two months, unless he needs new booties."

"Thank you."

Hiccup mumbled a quiet thanks too, heading to the car and strapping Leo in to his seat. He protested greatly as the harness straps went on.

"Dada no!"

"Why am I not surprised that _no_ is one of your first words?"

"No!"

Shaking his head, Hiccup placated his son with a plushie dragon toy Valka had made him, which did seem to quiet the boy somewhat so Hiccup could circle round, slide into the drivers seat. Valka was quiet, pensive.

"You're still thinking of leaving, aren't you?"

She didn't answer. She didn't have to. The silence said everything and Hiccup drove them back in deafening quiet, the rest of their evening spent in a similar way. After he put Leo down to sleep for the night, Hiccup ventured back to the living room. He had intended to draw, but when he looked at his desk Hiccup had no inspiration. So he laid out on the sofa instead, stared at the ceiling.

"Hiccup?"

Valka entered the room, placed the baby monitor down on the coffee table before sitting at the edge of the sofa.

"What?"

His voice didn't come out biting, just simply resigned and she could tell.

"Are you angry with me?"

Hiccup sighed quietly, shaking his head and pushing himself up a little. Valka came closer on his indication, laid between his legs and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm not angry. I wish I could be, but... I love you. And I won't chain you down if you don't want to stay."

Her hand slipped under his jumper, tracing circles on his stomach and slowly making her way higher to rub his chest, feel his heartbeat.

"I love you too."

He believed her. Valka craned her head, kissed his jaw. Her mouth slid up to cover his, her body pressing against Hiccup's and he couldn't help but respond to the insistent pressure. Valka's kisses were hungrier than usual, hands and mouth devouring his skin as she stripped his jumper and t-shirt off, managing to unbuckle his jeans without looking so she could ravage his mouth further.

Hiccup felt bruises pulse on his pectoral, the base of his neck. Valka whimpered when he turned them, worked open the buttons of her dress and peeled it from her body easily. He found her bare beneath it, and his fingers slipped inside her with ease as Valka became aroused by him, her responses muffled in his shoulder as their son slept so close by. Neither bothered to suggest moving to a more suitable location.

He ended up on his back, on the floor with little memory of getting there as Valka straddled him, biting her lip as she sank down Hiccup's erection. He gasped breathlessly, thick carpet offering nothing to grip on while Valka overwhelmed him with her heat, her need. She barely stilled as they came flush, setting a blistering pace that had Hiccup writhing beneath her, trying and failing to match the rhythm and accepting he was to just hold on for the ride.

The scar from Leo's delivery had faded hugely, blending in with the ravaged look of his wild, feral mothers skin. He felt what he remembered as scars from a shark bite beneath his hands, clutching at her ribs and hips in an attempt to slow her so he could _breathe,_ but Valka could not, would not be slowed. The muscles in her slim thighs tensed and tightened as she used them to ride him, looking sinful and delightful as she threw her head back, let out exquisite moans.

Valka breathed his name like a mantra, ran her hand down his chest and stomach before touching herself, stroking her clit and Hiccup had never seen her so hot, so wanton in their physical intimacy before. And that was saying something for the passionate creature atop him. She bucked, ground against him needily and with a last few thrusts, Valka broke under her own fire and came with a near-silent sob, spasming muscles combining with the mind-bending pleasure bringing Hiccup with her seconds later.

Limp and panting against his neck, Valka pushed herself up on shaking arms to look down at him. Hiccup was still shuddering, fighting to control ragged breathing as his heart was slow to calm. He saw it in her face, knew what it was that had spurred her on so.

"Say it."

She hesitated, but the truth slipped from her tongue.

"I'm leaving soon."

Hiccup ignored the stab of betrayal, rolled Valka onto her back. She let him, ran her hands down his back as he kissed her, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and widened her thighs when Hiccup grew hard against her again. He'd need to clean the carpet... tomorrow. Right now, he needed to have Valka a quivering wreck beneath him.

She gasped as he penetrated her again, held Hiccup's gaze with her wide green eyes as he thrust into her receptive body. Her nails scraped across his waist, left red lines from back to stomach that burned on his flushed, sweaty skin.

"So good baby, love you..."

Valka grew more vocal as she got closer to climax again, murmuring soft sentiments in his ear as coherent speech became difficult. Words caught on moans, her hips lifting in time to meet him. They pressed tighter, closer til her breasts were hot against his chest. She sucked his bottom lip between her own, bit down gently and let it slip from her teeth with a sharp tingle. Fingers buried themselves in his sweaty hair, tugged teasingly at his hair and raised sparks along his scalp.

"I'm close baby."

She _knew_ what that word did to him, smirked as his hips bucked and his cock hit her deeper. Valka arched and trembled, guided his hand down and when Hiccup brushed her clit, it was the final push she needed to hit the heights of pleasure. He held her as she rode the wave, spilled into her with his own quiet gasps as the climax stole what energy he had left until they were a spent, shaky tangle of limbs on the floor.

Cool air touched damp skin, raising goosebumps on his back. Valka was naked, so it had to be colder for her. Hiccup leant up on his knees, helped Valka sit up before they both staggered to their feet. There were telling stains on the floor, which he waved off with a sigh.

"I'll clean it up tomorrow."

Toothless was sat in the kitchen looking vaguely scandalised by the entire affair, having probably seen the two humans rutting on the floor and stayed well away. Well, that was better than him watching or panicking and trying to 'comfort' a panting, sweaty Hiccup. He let the dog out while Valka retrieved their clothes, traded with her in the bathroom to clean up for bed.

He was a _mess,_ covered in bites and scratches, skin broken in a few places. His hair was complete chaos, jeans hanging loose on narrow hips without their fastenings to keep them up. Hiccup took them off, noted the carpet marks patterned over his back with a hint of amusement; Valka was an **animal.**

She curled up in his arms, burrowed against his chest with a contented sigh. Hiccup tried to stay awake and watch her, unsure how many more times he would be able to watch her slumber next to him. His eyes drooped closed against his will, though _someone_ had other ideas about letting them sleep and woke them in the early hours, crying for a nappy change and attention.

Hiccup watched Valka cuddle their son, the reality of becoming a single father gaining clarity as she looked up at him over their boys head.

"Are you staying for his birthday?"

"I'm not sure."

Well, at least that was honest of her.

They talked about it for a couple of days, and agreed she would stay until Leo's first birthday. Mostly because, as Hiccup pointed out, what she would do was dangerous and if she got herself killed, Leo would never have spent a birthday with her. He took more photos of the two of them together, built as many memories to show his son as possible. Hiccup researched baby formula and weaning, checked with Paul that he could bring little Magni to his physio sessions if necessary.

He didn't tell Astrid. If Astrid knew Valka was planning to leave, she'd probably kill her.

They planned their boys birthday party; it was no huge affair, but there was cake and photos and presents and Magni beamed from under the oversized Viking helmet Dagur gave him for his virthday. Nadia came too, having become quite the honorary aunt to the boy when she spent so long assuring his panicked parents about the potential dangers of incest upon offspring.

"Look at you getting so big."

Astrid cooed, kissing Leo's cheek.

"No!"

'No' was by far the boys favourite word. He had 'dada', 'mama' and 'dogga' (for Toothless) down, but otherwise he wasn't eager to speak beyond 'no'. Magni was a spiky little critter, had the Hofferson temper. He even turned red when sulking the way Astrid would have.

"Ok, suit yourself short stuff."

"No!"

She laughed, released the boy over to Hiccup so he could navigate him into his high chair, to resume sticking his fingers into icing and mushing cake before he decided if it was edible. Much of it would need to be cleaned up from the floor before Toothless got the bits and got sick.

"Are you ok bro?"

Astrid quizzed as Hiccup stood outside, getting some fresh air while Leo napped and Dagur played with the new toys.

"Fine. Just not a party person."

"That's true. Still, you seem down."

He shook his head, dug for the fraudulent attempt at a smile and lied to his sisters face.

"I'm ok. Just having a low day, but that's probably because I came off my anti depressants."

He had never started taking them. But it was a handy lie.

"Is that a good idea?"

"Therapist cleared it" that much was true, 'Bernie' had said Hiccup's improvement meant he could lower his dose "and they were making my head feel sluggish."

Astrid 'ahh-ed' in understanding, reached over and squeezed him in a hug.

"I'm glad you're getting better."

Hiccup felt worse then, knowing full well there was a high chance his progress would backslide when Valka left. Though this time he had someone to hold it together for in a way different to Astrid; Leo wasn't in any way self-sufficient. He would need his dad to stay on his game twenty four seven.

That didn't make it easy to accept she was leaving. Things were tense, awkward.

"Where are you heading?"

Hiccup asked when Valka returned from the doctors, rubbing her upper arms and he saw the fresh bruising and needle marks of her inoculation against tropical diseases.

"Africa" she held up a pack of anti-malaria pills "at first. After that, it could be anywhere. I'll likely get terribly sunburnt, my sun exposure has been minimal living in Britain for a year."

He finished preparing bottles for Magni; with all the doses of dead or mostly dead viruses Valka had just received, she wasn't allowed to breastfeed him anymore.

"Are you planning to visit?"

"If you'll allow me to."

Hiccup pushed the bottles aside, gripped the side until his knuckles turned white.

"Truthfully? If you're leaving, I would rather you stayed gone. But if you want to come back, I will _never_ keep you out of Magni's life. And my opinion of you is still high enough that I damn well expect you to come and see him."

Valka nodded, holding Magni's hands as the boy stood up. They weren't sure if he would meet the walking milestone, though it wasn't unheard of and certainly possible for him to walk with his bootie brace. But they were encouraged to have him stand, support him as he tried to ensure his leg muscles developed properly. So far, he could pull himself upright by himself, but Leo was more interested in crawling.

"Sleep in a t-shirt for a couple of nights."

She looked over at Hiccup, confused. There were only three nights until she left now.

"Why?"

"So it smells like you. I want him to have something comforting when he cries for his mother."

Hiccup was trying not to come across resentful, but sometimes the venom had to come out. Valka looked away, bit her lip. Nodded. Magni started complaining, bored of standing when he wanted to haul himself along the floor like there was no hefty bar slowing him down.

When Magni started to complain he was hungry, Hiccup warmed his bottle. Tested it on the inside of his elbow, then offered it to his son. Mostly, he got a confused look from the boy, who was used to either a spoon and bowl or his mothers breast.

"Want me to feed you?"

"No!"

Despite his vehement negative, he held out the bottle and lifted his arms to Hiccup. Hiccup lifted him, sat Leo in his lap and held the bottle for him. After a minute, he got the idea and began to guzzle at the rubber teat. At least it seemed he wouldn't struggle with _that_ transition, though Hiccup wasn't sure that there wouldn't be some upset about not being cuddled by his mother during feeds.

In spite of the tension between them, the fire could not be extinguished. Hiccup knew each could be their last time, the last he'd feel her thighs sticky on his hips, or taste the sweat on her skin. Valka was increasingly primal, their sex increasingly animalistic, base and messy. Until it was the night before she left, and Valka was suddenly slow, tender. Kissed him like she'd never get another chance.

She wouldn't, not really. Hiccup, in a moment of gutting pain that became cool anger, had given her an ultimatum. If she left, _they_ were over. Hiccup wouldn't keep her from being Leo's mother, but he couldn't be her lover any longer. He couldn't stomach the thought of being some kind of bizarre booty call, where she turned up, fucked him and saw their son before taking off again.

"Mama!"

Leo knew something was up, even if he didn't understand airports. Hiccup wasn't going in with her, but they stood in the car park as Valka kissed their son goodbye. What really got him was that she didn't _cry._ He was fighting tears the entire time. Valka was dry-eyed as she picked up her bags, kissed Leo again where he resided in Hiccup's arms.

She looked at Hiccup and he turned his head, jaw tensing as she kissed his cheek. He loved her, but in this moment? He _hated_ Valka for even being capable of leaving them. Never had he truly understood that love and hate were so entwined until this woman stormed his life and broke his heart.

"You have everything? Passport? Photo? Phone number?"

He had the number of the charity who tended to give Valka and people she moved around the world with 'assignments', though they were not guaranteed to have any clue. She had a couple of pictures; one of Hiccup and Leo, the other of her holding their son. And Hiccup's home number written down, so she could call ahead if she was coming back.

"Yes."

"This is it then. I didn't bring his pushchair, so we're not coming in."

"I know."

Goodbye didn't seem the right word, and Hiccup couldn't watch her walk in. He bent down, strapping their son into the car and trying not to break when Leo called out for Valka again.

"Mama!"

"Here little guy" Hiccup gave him his dragon plush "lets go home."

Big green eyes stared at the empty seat as he gnawed on a wing, and tears blurred Hiccup's vision as he eased them out of the airport car park. He wiped his eyes, focused on the road and listening to his son babble to himself in the back seat. By the time he got back to the house, Hiccup found himself clock-watching. Knew when her flight would board.

"Well son" Hiccup sat down, one arm around Magni on his lap and the other hand on Toothless' head "it's just you and me now."

Gods, their boy was the spitting image of Valka. He looked up at Hiccup, unsure of what was going on but sensing his fathers sadness.

"Dada?"

"That's me."

While the boy wouldn't let him wallow, Hiccup still found time. When Magni napped, Hiccup stared vacantly into space from his unmade bed. It still smelled of her. Her things still littered his room; she hadn't taken everything.

His phone vibrated almost eerily in sync with the door knocking, and Hiccup's heart leapt into his chest as he picked up the mobile, clicking 'answer' as he crossed to the front door.

"Astrid?"

"Hiccup, you sound terrible! What's wrong?"

"Hold on, there's someone at the door."

Astrid fell silent as Hiccup opened it, finding Nadia stood there and his gut twisted a little tighter. He gestured to her to come in, then at the phone and returned attention to his sister.

"Astrid? Yeah. I uh... it's complicated."

"What is? Is mini Magni ok?"

"Oh, yeah. He's fine."

"You're not. Where's Valka?"

Hiccup drew in a deep breath, reckoned Nadia could hear Astrid by the way she turned toward him at that question.

"Africa. Well, on a plane there."

Nadia's eyes widened as Astrid swore colourfully.

"She left?"

"Yep."

"With Magni?'

"Nope."

He could all but hear Astrid's mind working overtime, and she hung up a minute later with a short sentence.

"I'm on my way."

Hiccup put his phone down, knew there was no stopping her when Astrid got like that.

"I didn't think she was serious! Bloody stupid woman."

Nadia burst out with, shaking her head.

"She told you she was thinking of going?"

She nodded, pacing up and down Hiccups living room as Toothless followed her, sensing high emotions and desperate to offer his assistance.

"Passively. I assumed it was the PPD, the whole my child is better without me thing."

Hiccup frowned.

"Valka was depressed?"

"Quite. She said it wasn't as bad with you. Because then she knew Leo was safe, and so she wasn't afraid of messing it up, but Valka definitely had postpartum depression. Spent half her time with me when you were out crying about being a bad mother."

Hiccup was stunned. Valka had hidden it completely, and he had been looking. And their son adored her so, he was amazed to know she thought she was failing him.

"She convinced herself leaving was the right thing. _Again._ "

"I'm gonna go after her and drag the bloody stupid woman back."

"No."

Nadia faltered, looked at him in amazement.

"No?"

"Maybe the PPD helped push her, but Valka wanted to get back to the wilderness anyway. Was mentioning it before Magni was even born. If she truly wanted to stay, she would have gotten treatment. Asked for help. Not just... gone."

Like it had when she gave Hiccup up for adoption. The PPD might have been a hearty nudge, but she was already considering it before that.

"Hiccup-"

"No! She had months. _Mo_ _nths_ to tell me she was struggling, and she didn't. She told me she didn't want city life. Not even Leo... Valka bonded with him, let him fall in love with her the way a son _should,_ and she managed to leave anyway. No. If she wants to be gone, then she can be."

Before Nadia could answer, Hiccup heard Leo crying. He must have been talking too loud. He'd pulled himself upright, was clutching at crib bars and staring up at Hiccup. He was still small, but sturdy, tough. Very much the Viking strength Valka named him for.

"What's the problem Magni?"

He hauled the boy out, felt little arms wrap around his neck. Magni missed his mother even if he didn't have the words for it yet. Hiccup checked his nappy, found the boy clean and dry.

"How about we go make some food, eh? You like the kitchen."

"Kichen!"

His 'tch' sound wasn't great, but Hiccup wasn't sure if that was a speech impediment or just that he was still learning to form sounds with the dozen teeth he had cut.

"Hey, a new word. Good job little warrior. Come on."

Nadia was still stood where he'd left her, though she followed him to the kitchen and gave the one year old a once over. Hiccup had his sons soft foods warm and in his bowl, a fresh bottle of formula next to it by the time she spoke again.

"How is he doing?"

"Good. He can stand up, but he prefers to crawl. Had a new bootie fitting last month, his height and weight are low but definitely growing."

The doctor smiled, watching Leo completely ignore his bottle in favour of smushing food into his hair, clothes and eventually his mouth. Hiccup suspected he would have to have to feed the bottle to him afterward. Fussy little Viking.

"Hiccup. I know this is all a huge shock to the system, but Valka wouldn't have left him with you if she thought you couldn't care for your son."

Nadia had the same manner of pep talk as Valka, he noted. Hiccup reached for Valka's favourite mug, then realised it was needless. He reached for Astrid's instead since she was heading over, only to drop it with a _thunk!_ when he heard her voice.

"Your _what?_ "

-HTTYD-

 **I know. I know. I'm terrible.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Valcup lover - you've clearly not been reading my authors notes, as I've specified I have two Valcup stories planned after this one. So, unless I die there's more Valcup in the future! I too am sad that I'm the only person who writes it.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup turned toward his sister, wondering how in Hel he was supposed to explain what she'd just heard from Nadia.

"Nadia, take Magni to get cleaned up? Take his bottle too."

Knowing Astrid's fierce temper and sailors vocabulary, he didn't want his son to hear what she had to say about his parentage.

"Sure."

He fussed, but Leo went willingly enough when Nadia picked up his bottle and lifted him out of his chair, left the room in silence save for toddler babble. The kitchen door closed behind them, and Astrid's face didn't soften one bit.

"Tell me I didn't just hear what I think I did."

Hiccup had always known Astrid would find out eventually, but somehow he had never thought of what he might say.

"What would be the point?"

"Then I wouldn't be thinking you _fucked_ your own _mother!_ "

Astrid's neck was flushed red, a sure fire sign she was angry. Angry at him, for being the deviant that he was, for the depraved lust he had no defence for. He couldn't find words to answer her, but his silence spoke volumes to Astrid.

"You're sick."

Hiccup's eyes closed. He nodded. He couldn't argue. He'd used far worse descriptors for himself many times over, his self-loathing muted only by Valka returning his feelings. Now... she was gone and Astrid was stepping back from him, recoiling in a way she had _never_ done.

"No wonder you let her stay here. And you lied to me, again and again. About all of it. It wasn't PTSD that left you a wreck when she went. It was.. gods, I can't even say it. How could you do this?"

"I couldn't... _we_ couldn't help ourselves. It was just one day... Hel, it was why she left. Then she found out she was having Leo."

Astrid shook her head, dangerously close to just walking out. He could see it.

"And you just picked up your twisted little love affair?"

Hiccup shook his head in turn, nausea flaring as his anxiety spiked in response to Astrid's blatant disgust. He deserved it, but that didn't stop it from _hurting._

"Not at first. We could barely even look at each other. We didn't start again until Leo was about two months old."

He didn't think Astrid needed the details of how they'd kissed and cuddled, slept as entwined as the pregnancy had allowed, banned by Nadia from sex in case it triggered premature labour. She certainly didn't _want_ such information.

"He's... you... I..."

Astrid couldn't form a sentence, turned and walked toward the front door again. Hiccup tried just to let her, but he reached out on instinct.

"Astrid-"

She jerked away from him as though he burned her, scowled deeply.

"Don't touch me!"

Hiccup recoiled, withdrew his hand and watched her storm right back out. Toothless whined, pawed at Hiccup's good leg. He wanted to... Hiccup didn't even know, but his mind was nowhere good. He had been prepared for the eventuality Astrid would find out and reject him. He just hadn't expected it to be the same day Valka flew off to parts unknown to break his heart all over again.

"Dada!"

"Leo, calm down."

"Dada!"

The sound of his son pulled Hiccup out of his dark cloud, reminded him he couldn't simply fall apart this time. Taking a few deep breaths, Hiccup straightened up, swallowing the thick lump in his throat and heading toward the sounds of a grumpy infant.

"Dada!"

On sight, Leo held his arms out to Hiccup. He leant down and lifted him, cradled the little boy tight to his chest. A few tears slipped down his cheeks, but Hiccup clamped down on the urge to cry.

"Not well-received, I imagine?"

Hiccup shook his head, chest twisting at the mental image of Astrid walking out through that door for possibly the last time replaying itself over and over. His knees shook, so he sat down, stroked Magni's hair as his son settled.

"Is there not a chance she'll come around?"

Nadia didn't bother trying to calm him, probably knowing by now it was an expert task and both people skilled in the task non-optional.

"You don't know Astrid very well, do you? No... she's pretty headstrong. And she was pretty damn horrified."

"I'm sorry, she overheard me-"

Hiccup waved his hand, cut her off.

"No. Frankly it's amazing it took this long for her to find out. I've been expecting this to happen since I found out this little guy was on the way."

He kissed Magni's messy hair, got a little happy sigh for his troubles. At least he still had his son.

"Here, he wouldn't let me feed him."

The bottle was handed to Hiccup, and Magni was content to drink it slightly cooled now it was his dada feeding it to him.

"Fussy little critter. Definitely a Hofferson."

Big green eyes looked up at him, full of doting love for his father and Hiccup knew he had to find a way to cope alone. He had no choice. He was needed by this tiny little boy.

"Do you want me to continue visiting to keep an eye on him?"

Nadia was no expert on much of Leo's health conditions, but she knew he stressed easily and would explain anything to Hiccup in more blunt terms.

"If... it's not too much trouble. I know you were helping cus of Valka, you don't have to."

"I told you, I like the little guy. And truth be told, I want to keep an eye on you. But I also know you're very private, so if you want to be left alone just say so."

Honestly, Hiccup then wanted to tell her to stay away. He didn't want someone else worrying for his mental state. But then he thought about the boy babbling away in his lap, and knew it was probably a good idea that somebody without a diagnosed mental impairment kept an eye on how he was taking care of Leo.

"No. Please, make sure I'm doing right by him."

Nadia smiled as little Magni curled up as best he could, unable to completely pull his legs up due to the bar on his feet but otherwise contently resting againsy Hiccups torso with a thumb in his mouth.

"I think you'll be just fine, but I also know your brain likes to tell you lies sometimes so I'll be your third-party eyes."

"Thanks. I mean it... you could have freaked when you knew, but... you didn't. You helped us. Helped him.

She shrugged off-handedly.

"Nobody _chooses_ a situation like this. And between travelling the world and having a reputation for taking on tricky obstetric cases... Magni here is _not_ the first cosanguineous baby I ever encountered."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

The afternoon began to wear thin, and Nadia had work the next day at her clinic. She made sure Hiccup had her number written down, bade goodbye to them and left. Leo, while content to adore his father, was beginning to notice something was up.

"Mama?"

Hiccup winced, carrying a slowly-growing-upset one year old to their still-shared bedroom. It wasn't really a practical feasibility to give the boy an upstairs bedroom when he couldn't really climb stairs, and Hiccup couldn't always carry him. Plus Hiccup had the only downstairs bedroom. It had been the spare room until the car accident, quickly made his own while Hiccup was wheelchair bound.

When he was allowed to start having the bar off at times, and he could walk, Hiccup would consider turning one of the upstairs rooms into Leo's. Until then, the boys shared one room.

"Here you go. I'm sorry she isn't here with us Magni."

He gave the boy the t-shirt Valka had slept in, and watched how her scent soothed him. Hiccup couldn't be mother and father, yet he didn't really have a choice. He wrapped Magni in his sleep pouch - he was a little big for the baby ones but Valka had made him a new one. It seemed to help him sleep, and anything that settled the boy in a bootie brace was good news.

"You wanna sleep in with me tonight?"

"Nuhhhh."

Perfectly liberal with use of the word "no", Hiccup assumed that noise meant yes. The bed smelled like Valka, but they'd not been intimate amongst the sheets currently on and so both her sons slept amongst her scent that night. 'Sleep' was a strong word for Hiccup's fitful dozing, but whenever he looked the little face of his son was serene in slumber.

Then he was up making breakfast and follow-on formula for Leo, forcing yoghurt into his own uncooperative stomach. Food didn't sit well, but Hiccup couldn't really afford to lose weight or risk an ill-fitting prosthetic again. He had to be able to chase his son around.

"Ok. This could get tricky."

Toothless and Hiccup both needed to walk. Magni liked going outside. Hiccup only had one set of hands, which he needed for the pushchair.

"Ok buddy, you're gonna have to be extra good for us today. Family outing... what's left of us anyway."

It was a little awkward, but he walked with the lead around his wrist and hands on the pushchair, and Toothless trotted obediently alongside until Hiccup took off the leash, let Toothless go run around in the grass. Hiccup sat next to his son, watching the boy bask in the sunlight with a joyful smile.

He got the feeling Leo inherited the love of sunshine and outside from their mother. Hiccup had forgotten what it was like to enjoy being outdoors, anxiety and depression making him reclusive, heartbreak making him withdrawn. But now he had to - for Leo. Leo wanted to be in the fresh air, and so Hiccup would do that for his son too.

"You thirsty Magni?"

"Thirty."

Close enough. Hiccup had brought out his sippy-cup - he should really have been off the bottle by twelve months, but he wouldn't drink milk from the cup - full of water. Leo drank some of it, turned it away when he was done and yawned cutely.

"Guess we ought to head back."

Toothless came back obediently; Hiccup's favourite part of his dogs training aside from obedience was that the dog only 'went' at home, saving Hiccup from having to kneel on the ground and clean up where he might get stuck with his bad leg out in public. The trip back seemed longer on his stiff knee, but they made it home together and took a nap as a trio.

Hiccup woke groggy, a little sore but he glanced over to see Toothless curled up next to Leo's cot, where his son was still asleep. Pushing himself upright, he decided bathroom and coffee were his ports of call before his son woke up. As he limped out to the kitchen, Hiccup realised he wasn't alone.

"A-Astrid?"

His sister sat at the kitchen island counter, fiddling awkwardly with an empty baby bottle of Magni's and not quite looking at him. Hiccup continued on to the kettle, clicking it on and starting to make coffee.

"I'm still mad at you. And I still think it's... wrong. What you and she did."

Hiccup felt hope strangled by anxiety when Astrid trailed off, took a sip of his freshly milked-and-sugared coffee while it was still near-scalding in the hopes it could burn away the lump in his throat. It didn't.

"Ok."

His voice was hoarse from lack of use, sleep and coffee-burning.

"But you're my brother, and I owed you better than walking out."

"You don't owe me anything."

Before Astrid could answer him, the phone began to trill and Hiccup hastened to answer it before it woke Leo up.

"Hello?"

"Hiccup?"

Valka's voice was equal parts welcome and painful, making him miss her more but he'd been desperate to hear her again.

"Just woke up" he heard a cry from his room "and so has Magni."

"Can I talk to him?"

Hiccup wanted to say no, wanted to deny her as she denied them. But he had sworn not to separate Leo from his mother, and so he agreed.

"Hang on, I'll get him."

Much as he wanted to stay and talk to Astrid, she was in the same country. Chances for Leo to hear his mothers voice would be few and far between - most of the places she stayed didn't have phones or even electricity. He was grizzly from waking from his nap, but the boys face became a picture of joy when Hiccup lifted him into his lap, turned the phone to speaker.

"Mama!"

Leo babbled away excitedly, not really understanding phones but knowing it was his mother who responded. When Hiccup looked up, Astrid was in his doorway watching him hold Leo and the phone. When they had to end the call, little Magni started to cry as mothers voice left him. Hiccup cuddled him close, heart aching for the boys sobs as he failed to understand where mama was.

"I'm sorry Magni, but I'll never leave you. I swear."

Gnawing on his fist and still teary, his son looked up at Hiccup.

"Dada no go?"

"Never. Come on, lets get you cleaned up. I'll uh, be out in a minute."

Astrid nodded, left him to change his son and clean chubby little cheeks of tears, taking off his brace to rub a light moisturiser on tiny feet - it was common for babies and toddlers to suffer from eczema, and so he needed a little extra skin care.

"All better?"

"No!"

Hiccup wasn't surprised, since Leo hated the brace but he got it back on with minimal difficulty.

"You hungry?"

He got a vigorous nod, little arms lifting to gesture he wanted to be carried. Hiccup obliged, lifted him to his chest. Valka had only called to let them know she'd gotten to the volunteer quarters she was staying at that week, and it had left their son in tears. Hiccup wasn't sure he could keep this up indefinitely.

Not that he really had a choice. It was that or cut Valka out of their lives completely, and he wouldn't, _couldn't_ do that to the little green eyed cherub in his arms.

"Here we go little guy."

He dropped Leo gently into his high chair, pushed the little table round to keep him in it and ruffled the boys hair. The tears were gone for now, but it was only day one. It could get much harder.

Astrid sat in silence, and it made his skin prickle. Leo was happy enough with his vegetable-based mush, as usual ignoring the available spoon in favour of making a mess. Hiccup made up his bottle, knowing it was unlikely the boy would actually drink it without being bottle fed by Hiccup. He supposed it was a comfort thing, having rather abruptly lost being nursed by Valka and still wanting cuddles and coddling with his feed.

"Why'd you let her go? It's obvious you didn't want her to."

Hiccup shrugged, the movement jerky and stiff but probably recognisable all the same.

"It wasn't my choice. It was hers."

"So now she gets to be in and out of your lives whenever?"

Hiccup sighed deeply, body still exhausted despite the nap earlier.

"She promised not to take him away from me. And she kept that promise. I asked her to tell me before she left rather than let me wake up alone and abandoned. She did. I promised I wouldn't keep her from Leo. I have to keep that promise until he's old enough to tell us what he wants."

Astrid frowned, still keeping a physical distance from him and he felt it acutely.

"But why did she go?"

"She never came back to settle down. I'm not certain she would have left Leo with me if he didn't need ongoing medical treatment. I _know_ she didn't want to leave him behind, but... here we are."

Hiccup bit into his protein bar, knowing he couldn't convince himself to eat properly with the nerves doing cartwheels in his gut. It was sticky and unpleasant in texture, but it tasted alright and kept him going. Astrid chewed on his words, reading the tin of baby formula on the counter while Hiccup ate his 'meal'.

"How did this happen?"

Rubbing at the bridge of his nose, Hiccup cast his mind back to _that_ day. The day Leo was conceived.

"In a not-blaming way, you kinda facilitated it. We... kissed. I ran. That was why we didn't see each other those last few days. If you hadn't called her and told her to come over, I'm not sure it would have happened. I'm sorry Astrid, but I can't regret it. Not when I have him now."

Hiccup looked over to Leo, who gurgled and continued eating with his hands happily.

"I guess I can understand that. You obviously love him... I just can't believe he's yours. That you're a... _dad._ "

"How do you think it was for me? Valka turned up six months pregnant with my kid when I never thought I'd see her again."

Tapping her fingers along the side of the tin, Astrid nodded.

"Yeah... musta been a huge curveball. You managed though."

They lapsed into silence while mini Magni ate, but Astrid followed when Hiccup carried the infant to the living room for a more comfortable feed. She curled up in her usual chair, watching Hiccup settle his son and hold his bottle. It definitely soothed him to be cuddled and fed, as it soothed Hiccup to be the one doing so.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

Astrid gestured to where a freshly fed toddler was starting to doze, as he often did after eating.

"Being a single dad. How do you even break up with... with your _mom?"_

"That was my choice. I told her if she left I wasn't going to be waiting around for her forever. I'll not keep his mother from him, but I can't just be someone she picks up only to leave behind again."

They were talking, he supposed. Astrid wasn't looking at him like she _hated_ him.

It was an improvement on yesterday at least.

"I'm gonna go. I... I need to think. I don't know if I can get my head around this just yet."

Hiccup nodded, unable to move with Leo sleeping on his lap and unable to quash the crushing the disappointment though he should have known better than to hope.

"Alright."

"I'll lock up behind me since you can't get up yet."

"Thanks."

It all felt so clinical, mechanical. Words never previously applied to the relationship between brother and sister. As she left, Hiccup heard her key turn in the lock and, despite himself, he sincerely hoped it wouldn't be the last time.

-HTTYD-

 **Here's hoping FF errors have abated.**

 **I won't hold my breath.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Errors... Accident... Migraines... Writers block.**

 **Basically I'm super behind and playing catch up. Sorry for the delay!**

-HTTYD-

"Oh, you're so big! Look at you!"

Hiccup watched mother and son reunite, hearing Magni's joyful squeals as Valka swept him up into a cuddle.

"Mama!"

It had been three months since Valka left. Three months where Hiccup was the one trying to calm his sons tears as he cried for his mother, three months Hiccup slept alone and ached for her next to him. Three months since Astrid last spoke to him.

But watching Valka cradle their son, Hiccup knew he'd let her leave and come back again, because he couldn't keep her away when such pure, unadulterated joy radiated from his... _their_ son. Nadia had been kind enough to collect Valka from the airport; Hiccup hadn't wanted to try and keep Magni calm in the airport, or in the car driving back with Valka.

He'd also extracted a sworn promise from Nadia not to bring up the problems with Astrid. He didnt want Valka prying into it. It would be hard enough to stay as detached as he needed to.

"Mama look!"

Magni grinned at her, proudly displaying the two teeth he had cut since she was last there. Valka smiled right back, clutching him to her like she couldn't bear to let him go and stroked his messy hair.

"Very good little one. Oh, I've missed you."

Hiccup didn't know what to say to her. He couldn't speak angrily because that would upset their son. He couldn't speak happily because... seeing her again was such an emotional turmoil for him. The only thing stopping Hiccup from just asking her to stay away was the babe beaming up at her like she was the most incredible sight.

"Mama mama mama!"

Leo repeated it like he was cheering for her, clutching his little arms around her neck as Hiccup pointed them to the living room, so she could sit down and still cuddle Magni.

"Are you ok?"

Nadia asked quietly, seeing Hiccup hadn't moved yet.

"No. But he's _so_ happy to see her... I have to be."

Hiccup pushed himself into the room, Toothless hopping up into his lap and padding at his legs before bumping his chin with a wet nose. He knew Hiccup wasn't ok, that was his job.

"Leo? Are you ok?"

Both Hiccup and Nadia turned to see Magni staring blankly, having gone rather glass-eyed and still. Valka, having no experience of it, was naturally concerned.

"Just hold him steady. He'll be fine in a minute."

Nadia said calmly, rather more at ease in Hiccup's home than she had been last Valka saw her.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Absence seizures. He's had tests, and it's very unlikely he's epileptic."

"Then why..."

Hiccup felt the tug of guilt, fingers stilling in Toothless' fur. Nadia could insist they weren't dangerous for hours, but that didn't stop Hiccup hating them.

"Genetic predisposition. He should grow out of them."

There was no test to show it was because of his parentage, the connection apparently having only been studied in inbred mice according to Nadia. But Hiccup assumed that it was. Valka looked down at the boy again, who was starting to come around and looked up at her happily, wide green eyes fixed on his mother.

"Mama!"

He never seemed to notice they had happened, and while Hiccup worried every time they occurred, it didn't _seem_ to be doing him any actual harm. Valka, still looking surprised, continued to pet the boys hair gently and leant down to kiss a soft brow.

"See? He's fine. He has to wear a helmet when he's walking or crawling as the seizures can make him fall over, but otherwise he's ok."

Hiccup could see that "and where was I?" look in Valka's eyes, the guilt. He always wanted it, until it was there. Then he ached to take it away.

"Anything else I... missed?"

Nadia glanced at Hiccup, but he shook his head. They weren't going to talk about Astrid. Instead, she turned back to Valka and spoke about something else.

"His eyesight hasn't improved, and I'm concerned for slight developmental delays as he's not walking unaided yet, which that brace shouldn't prevent. But he's talking, and teething and growing. So it's a waiting game really."

"So you still keep an eye on him?"

For a second, Valka looked _un_ happy about that development. Or maybe Hiccup was imagining it.

"I have a duty of care. And he's a sweet little guy."

Somehow knowing they were discussing him, Magni preened and smiled, clapped his little hands together.

"I'll let you three catch up. Call me if you need me."

"Thanks Nadia."

She let herself out, and Hiccup was painfully aware of the other adult in the room. Valka wouldn't meet his eye, keeping her gaze firmly set on their son who reached up to touch her face like he couldn't quite believe she was there.

"Dada!"

"Yes son?"

"Thirty."

He still struggled with 's' sounds most of the time, but Hiccup was generally fluent in Magni-speak.

"Water or bottle?"

"Milk!"

That didn't really surprise him; Valka had breastfed him for over a year, and so the boy would associate mother with milk even though she was no longer capable of producing her own.

"Alright. You want to stay with Valka?"

"Mama!"

"Thought as much."

Hiccup got up, heaved himself to the kitchen to make up a bottle for Leo - he was supposed to be off them completely come next month, but Nadia said that was often a weight gain concern and since he was so slow to gain any, he didn't have to come off completely at eighteen months exactly.

Testing the temperature against his forearm, he was satisfied the formula wasn't too hot and so Hiccup carried it back through to the living room. He couldn't deny it hurt when the boy wouldn't leave Valka's lap, insistent on her feeding him the way Hiccup had done alone for three months straight now. Valka noticed, and whether from guilt or kindness - he wasn't sure - she transferred him.

"Let daddy feed you Magni, mama needs the bathroom."

He pouted, but let Hiccup pick him up and settled in his lap for a bottle. Valka left the room, and it sounded strange to hear her go upstairs for the bathroom, though he supposed it showed her respecting the notion that _they_ were no longer... whatever they were. It was strange to hear anyone go upstairs full stop really; there was a stairgate to stop Magni crawling up them, which equally prevented Toothless from going up too.

Hiccup had redone the spare rooms bedding though, so Valka could sleep somewhere not full of dust. Then he had sat in his parents room, staring at the memories scattered around covered in dust, eyes burning with shame. What would they think of him now? Falling for Valka, getting her pregnant, driving Astrid away with his deviancy.

Only the cries of his son took Hiccup ought of there, needed by the boy reliant on him for survival. Hiccup was equally reliant on him for motivation to keep going, to stop him simply letting the abyss of depression and anxiety consume him.

"Mama!"

Realising he had gotten lost in his own head, Hiccup lowered the bottle Magni was done with and looked up at Valka. He couldn't do it for long, mind recoiling even as it noticed how she was still so _beautiful._

"You can take him. He's done drinking."

Valka reached and picked up their son, cuddling him close and smiling softly at the little boy.

"Does he still bottle feed often?"

"Once a day, sometimes twice. More if its a bad day... sometimes it's all that stops him crying, being cuddled and fed. Think it reminds him of you that way."

He hovered anxiously but mostly left the two to their own devices, only interacting directly when it came to dinner time and he needed to get their son into his high chair to eat. Magni only protested slightly, soothing when he saw Valka following them to the kitchen for feeding time. Hiccup had begun to suspect his son struggled with fine motor skills, as the rare times he actually picked up the plastic spoon, he dropped it. At first he put it down clumsiness, but it wasn't improving.

"When do you go back?"

Hiccup could make food for other people in his sleep, such a force of habit it was to take care of someone. Magni and his mushy food settled, Hiccup pushed pasta in Valka's general direction and sat down opposite, keeping an eye to check on if his son was going to have an absence seizure.

"That depends on how long you _mind_ me being here."

"That's irrelevant. Magni is happier with you here, and he's my priority. So... when do you go back?"

"There's something in Egypt next month I agreed to be in, but I can certainly leave sooner if you wish."

Hiccup shook his head. He wanted her to go, but their son _needed_ her to stay.

"That's fine."

It was anything but, and she knew it. But she also likely knew why he was lying, and wisely let the matter drop. Now less fearful Valka would disappear if he took his eyes off her, Magni was less stroppy about being moved away from her so Hiccup could bathe him. He wriggled little toes free of the brace, flopped onto his belly and refused to let Hiccup undress him.

"You, mister, are a pain in the butt. You like bath time!"

"No!"

"Come _on_ you little monster."

Hiccup wasn't that surprised his son was acting up with Valka back. It must be confusing for him.

"Problem boys?"

Clearly, the sounds of struggle had reached mother ears.

"Mama!"

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup managed to get his sons jumper off. That still left a t-shirt, jeans and nappy to get him out of.

"What's the matter little one?"

"No!"

Effortlessly natural with him after the time apart still, Valka knelt down on the ground and reached for the little outstretched hands.

"Would you like bath time with me?"

"Yuh!"

Leo positively lit up at the prospect, and Hiccup felt a shudder at the prospect of Valka stripping down in his home.

"Alright. Get him undressed, I'll run the bath a little deeper."

The babe had outgrown his baby bath, though only just, and so Hiccup had to bathe him either in the kitchen sink - a quick way to turn the room into a miniature water park - or the adult bath now. Once he got his way, the little monster was most agreeable and Valka got him down to his nappy until the bath was ready. Hiccup dipped his hand in, satisfied it was the right temperature and took Magni back.

"No!"

Hiccup turned away; it would hardly be a new sight, but he was trying to be detached. Business. This was just about her seeing their son.

"Mama has to get undressed for bath time."

Pouting, Magni crossed his arms like he'd seen grown ups do and waited, in a better mood still somewhat owing to his freedom from his bootie brace as he wriggled freed toes. He heard fabric hit the ground, closed his eyes in case some wild urge turned him back toward her. Hiccup didn't open his eyes again until he heard her get into the water.

"Nappy is dry... hopefully you don't poop in the bath. Ok, in we go little terror."

Valka enveloped their son in her hold, hiding much of her chest from Hiccup's view which made not looking at her easier. He noticed a fresh scar over her shoulder, reaching to touch the pink lines before he caught himself.

"What happened there?"

She twisted her head slightly, smiled to herself.

"Baby aardvarks we saved from poachers. Odin only knows what they want them for, its bad enough their habitats are at such risk."

Well... Hiccup supposed having a runaway vigilante animal saver for a mother/ex-lover was never boring. She always had a story to tell.

"Let's get tonight's dinner out of your hair son. Maybe you should wear a hairnet."

"No!"

Content to sit in his mothers lap and play with his floating dragon toys, mini Magni amused himself while his parents awkwardly existed around each other, only complaining when he had to be moved to rinse shampoo from his hair. Once he was clean, he knew it was almost over and started fussing about leaving the bath. Hiccup tested the water, knew it would get cold and that the undersized toddler couldn't stay in there.

"Come on. If you're good maybe mama will sing you to sleep."

Finally agreeable, Magni got out of the bath, though he continued to clutch his toy dragon while Hiccup got him dry, nappied and laid on a towel on the ground to rub him with baby bed oil. It helped him settle... sometimes.

"There we go. Now you smell like a lavender meadow. Pyjama time!"

"No!"

Trying not to grow frustrated, Hiccup managed to wrangle his resistant son into his pyjamas. Then it was moisturiser massaged into little feet, and while Magni was distracted by Valka Hiccup got his brace back on.

"There we go. Wasn't so bad was it?"

The little face scrunched up on irritation, disgruntled about his brace and trying to kick out. Hiccup restrained him gently so he didn't hurt himself, then picked him up and looked up at Valka.

"Isn't the bath cold?"

"Yes, but that's not unusual for me. I was waiting because I don't have my nightclothes with me. I didn't come in here intending to bathe."

"O-oh. Right. Come on little guy, mama will be along soon."

Valka was respecting his choice. He couldn't really complain about that, and yet he felt a hint of disappointment all the same. Shaking it off, Hiccup headed out to sit on his bed, doing his best not to look as Valka walked past wrapped in a towel. She returned - dressed - a few minutes later, apologizing that she'd forgotten to clean her clothes out of there.

"Mama sleep!"

"Calm down Magni, she'll be back in a minute."

Sure enough, Valka re-entered his bedroom, perched on the end of his bed with one knee to reach for their son. He reached back eagerly, sleepy and grumpy but happy to see his mother. Hiccup watched them, listened as Valka sang to him and Magni slowly drifted off, bright green eyes fluttering closed.

"There we go little one. Mommy loves you."

Slowly, carefully, Valka transferred boy to his cot, tucked him in with only a few huffs before he settled. She hovered, peering into the cot for several more minutes before realising she had perhaps overstayed her welcome.

"I'm sorry. Goodnight Hiccup."

"Wait."

 _I'm going to regret this,_ Hiccup thought even as he said it.

"What?"

"You can stay. _Platonically._ If he wakes up he's going to want you anyway."

Valka wavered, then nodded.

"Thank you. I'm just going to get some water."

"Can you let Toothless out while you're out there please?"

"Of course."

He went to brush his teeth, heard Valka calling softly to Toothless to go out for the last time that night. Hiccup was glad for a moment's privacy, changing for bed and climbing under his sheets. Leg off and rested against his bedside table, Hiccup glanced down at the green eyes staring back up from his prosthesis. It was a good leg; Hiccup didn't know if he would have managed to keep up with Leo on his old, ill-fitting one. He certainly couldn't have knelt on the ground and got up as easily.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Mhmm."

He laid down, faced away from Valka. His skin prickled with the knowledge she was there, felt the mattress sink and shift as she joined him in the bed. He couldn't see her, but he could smell her. Something soft and powdery. And wildflowers. Always wildflowers. It would stick to his sheets, his clothes, even his skin without them touching.

Honestly, Hiccup hadn't expected to fall asleep. He did, and while he shouldn't have been surprised he was irate with himself when he woke curled around Valka, seeking her out in his slumber. She was sliding free of his embrace, and Hiccup realised they had woken due to the cries of their son. He pulled himself away, pretended not to notice how they had woken now Valka was up from the bed.

"Hello little one. What's wrong?"

"Dada?"

Magni was so used to waking to Hiccup, he called for him rather than Valka. Hiccup couldn't deny that was soothing for his ego after the boy wanting Valka more all afternoon.

"Bring him here?"

Valka lifted him over to Hiccup, who checked he was still dry and then just looked at his son.

"What's up little man?"

"Sleepy."

"You wanna bunk in with us tonight?"

Sucking his thumb, little Magni nodded and burrowed in to Hiccup's hold. Again, Hiccup wasn't surprised the boy was unsettled by everything going on.

"Ok then. Valka, can you get the pad from his bed?"

She leant down to get it, held it up in mild confusion.

"It's absorbent. If he leaks out of his nappy, it protects the bed."

"Ah."

Positioning Magni securely on the bed, Hiccup turned to put his leg on, deciding he may as well pee while he was awake. When he came back, Valka had turned to face Leo, who was looking up at her with thumb still in his mouth.

"He fidgets in his sleep, fair warning."

She smiled softly, stroked a hand over his pudgy little belly.

"I don't mind."

Hiccup settled back in the bed again, unable to help facing her since he could only sleep that direction for fear of rolling onto Leo. It meant they couldn't avoid looking at each other. Valka watched him watch her, their son dropping off quickly between them.

"I missed you Hiccup."

 _Then you shouldn't have left_ , he didn't say. He didn't say anything, but he didn't resist when tentative fingers found his, linked them together over Leo's stomach. The boy seemed happy to sleep that way, and Hiccup followed his sons example. He woke stiff from lack of movement, two sets of soft breathing greeting him as both bedmates slumbered on.

"Morning."

His movement to obtain his leg woke Valka, it seemed.

"Indeed. I'll be back in a minute."

Making speedy use of the bathroom, Hiccup limped back to the bedroom, seeing their boy was awake too.

"Dada!"

"Hey little guy. Lets get you up and changed and then how about breakfast and outside time?"

"Yuhhhh."

Hiccup tried not to panic as Magni had an absence fit while he was getting his teeth brushed, holding him a little more forward to ensure he couldn't choke on the small amount of foam in his mouth.

"Out!"

Clearly he had come around by then, as the boy complied and spat the water Hiccup gave him back out to rinse his mouth. Clean and dressed for the day, Hiccup put an over-sized bib on him in the hopes not all breakfast would be worn. Everyone got porridge that morning, with bananas in baby porridge and blueberry in adult.

Watching his son struggle to hold the spoon, Hiccup sighed and lowered his own.

"Come here son, let me help."

He wrapped his fingers around the smaller ones, guiding scoops of milky oats and banana to the hungry mouth until the turning away head told that Magni was done with breakfast.

"Alright then. If you want milk it can wait until after outside time, ok?"

"Kay."

Glad to have no arguments on that front, Hiccup started on his now-cold porridge with even less enthusiasm than he usually had for food.

"Are you coming for the morning walk?"

"If you'll have me."

Hiccup tried to ignore the double meaning; Valka was respecting him terminating their relationship while he was having to remind himself of the bloody reason he'd done it. He cursed the primal attraction, which transcended almost everything. Including common sense. _Especially_ common sense.

After a clean up, walking shoes and obtaining Toothless' harness, they were more or less ready.

"Off we go then. Would you hold the leash? I've gotten used to walking with the pushchair."

"Of course."

He felt strange walking with Valka, but their son was happy and both Hiccup and Toothless needed to walk. So really, she was helping him avoid the faint chafing on his wrist from wearing the leash there. Not strange at all.

But Hiccup still felt so... strange.

-HTTYD-

 **Onward we go! I actually finished this last night, thought I posted it and went to bed.**


	29. Chapter 29

**My mental health is in a slump but hey lets see what happens**

-HTTYD-

Valka never actually ended up sleeping in the spare room. She dressed in there, spent time in there sometimes when their son was napping but Hiccup surrendered to her sleeping next to him.

Magni wasn't the only one unsettled and in need of comfort.

They never went to sleep embraced, but always woke up that way. Hiccup cursed his sleeping selfs betrayal. Aside from the sleeping though, Valka was respecting Hiccup's cessation of their intimate relationship. There was no kissing, no constantly touching each other. Definitely no sex. No holding hands and cuddling in front of the tv.

"Hiccup?"

He looked up from his sketch, Magni napping on the big baby pillow in his playpen, seeing Valka stood in the doorway looking puzzled.

"Yeah?"

"Is Astrid angry that I'm here?"

Trying not to visibly overreact, Hiccup shrugged offhandedly.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, she was always here or calling you. I've not noticed you using the phone, nor has she been here."

Hiccup considered answering truthfully, but he didn't want the depth of conversation that would come with it.

"She's busy with her job. I'm busy with Magni."

Valka didn't push it further, but he felt fairly sure she didn't believe him. If she thought the discord was about her return, Hiccup wouldn't change that notion. It was better than talking about how Astrid hadn't spoken to him since they discussed his fathering his own half-brother. Astrid had asked for time to decide if she could handle it; Hiccup was endeavouring to give that to her.

Gods only knew what she told Heather and Dagur about their familial problems. Probably the truth; Astrid told Heather everything and Dagur would inevitably find out if both girls knew.

"Dada!"

"Oh, look who's awake!"

Magni held his arms up to Hiccup, wanting cuddles and doting affection which he naturally got. He loved his son so much. Nuzzling into his fathers chest, he smiled up at Hiccup and looked so sweet and happy with his messy auburn hair and bright green eyes.

"Love you little guy."

He didn't quite compute the words, but Magni definitely understood 'love' was a good word as he always perked up hearing it, especially when Valka cuddled him and whispered "momma loves you" to him every night.

"Thirty."

"You want juice or milk?"

"Milk!"

Milk satisfied both his hunger and thirst, required little effort from the boy with poor fine motor functions. Nadia suspected he would need physical therapy of some sort to improve it, but it wasn't commonly done unless the child reached two with no improvement. By the age of two, Magni would be allowed to have his brace off for a couple of hours a day, working up to only wearing it at night from the age of three to four. With any luck, that would be the end of his club foot problems.

Then there were his absence seizures, which he would grow out of eventually. He would probably need glasses. Likely developmentally delayed. Hiccup wavered often on whether it was fair on their son that he was likely paying the price for his parents blood relation, with his smaller stature and growing list of concerns.

But their boy was bright and happy, mostly quite healthy all things considered. They couldn't undo what they had done, and Hiccup would never wish to not be a father. All they could do was make the best of things, and Leo was still utterly perfect to him.

"How long until Egypt?"

Magni had learnt what questions including things like "until you go" meant, and grew distressed by them so Hiccup changed tack, successfully avoiding upset in the toddler as he stood to go make the boy a bottle.

"Six days. I have to call my mother soon as her birthday is the same day as my flight."

Having met Rama, Hiccup shook his head at the memory of the incessantly chatty woman who was directly or indirectly responsible for the three generations of family sat in the room - if she hadn't had Valka, there would be no Hiccup and without Hiccup and Valka, there would be no Leo.

"Have fun with that. Come on little guy, lets get you your bottle."

Hiccup had resolved to try and gently transition the boy at least to drink his follow-on formula from a cup of some kind rather than daily bottles, but for now he didn't want to cause any undue anxiety for anybody when Valka was about to leave again. Sitting Leo in his high chair, Hiccup mused that there was an upside to his smaller stature in the not needing to find bigger seats with the same ease of use for him and his braced feet.

Not that he would resent Magni for growing if he gained a sudden growth spurt out of nowhere. Humming to himself, Hiccup mixed up the bottle and warmed it just enough - the older-age-group formulations could be drunk cold according to the instructions, but Magni liked it warm. Hiccup smiled in response to the boys excitement about the kitchen, circled around the side of the chair as a supporting holder - Magni _could_ do it but often slipped still.

"There we go, better little guy?"

Letting go of his bottle but not stopping drinking - je didn't seem to associate letting things go with dropping them - a little hand lifted to point behind Hiccup at something. He never really did that for Valka, but Hiccup turned around anyway. Saw someone rather unexpected.

"Oh. Hi Astrid."

She frowned somewhat at his surprise.

"You were expecting someone else?"

Hiccup winced internally. Astrid obviously hadn't spotted evidence that Valka was around yet.

"Well, Nadia lets herself in sometimes. And, well... Valka is visiting."

Astrid's scowl deepened; given how they parted, Hiccup wasn't surprised Astrid didn't want to see Valka.

"Visiting?"

"To see Leo. Off to Egypt by next week."

Hiccup would never tell Astrid she was unwelcome in the Hofferson home, but he had to confess himself at a bit of a loss as to why she was there right now. _Clearly,_ she hadn't quite dealt with the whole incestuous parenting thing. Magni's bottle clattered to the table and Hiccup turned to find him having an absence fit, unable to hold the bottle up at all. Astrid watched in confusion as Hiccup checked the boy had finished swallowing before it happened, so he couldn't choke on anything.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Absence seizure. He'll be fine in a minute."

He lifted Leo out of his seat, sat down with him on his lap to wait for the fit to pass. It reassured the young dad to watch his son come around, and sure enough the boys alertness returned with his usual smile up at Hiccup.

"Dada!"

Hiccup sighed in relief, hugged him gently and finished feeding him the rest of his bottle.

"There we go little guy. All better?"

"Yuh!"

He got a beaming, toothy grin from the little cherub, then returned his attention to Astrid who was watching silently.

"What's an absence seizure?"

"Pretty much what it sounds like. He goes absent, usually only for seconds but sometimes a couple of minutes at a time. They don't hurt him, and he ought to grow out of them eventually."

Stroking his hair, Hiccup smiled as he was cuddled by his son, little fists bunching up his t-shirt playfully.

"Mama?"

"You want mama?"

"Yuhhh."

Hiccup stood up, carrying Leo toward the door and Astrid reached out, touched the babe's soft hair. She was rewarded by a happy gurgle, arms reaching out for a cuddle. Hiccup nodded his assent, and Astrid reached out to take hold of him.

"Ooh, you've gotten heavy little guy."

"Funny, because he's underweight for his age and only just edging healthy for his height."

"Yeah, but so were you for like, ever."

A smile actually appeared on Astrid's face as mini Magni babbled away to his aunt, speech improving but it wasn't always intelligible.

"He does have the weight advantage of his bootie brace."

"He walking yet?"

"If I hold him he can walk alright, but mostly he's not interested. He can crawl like lightning though when he wants to."

The most they had spoken in over three months, and naturally it was about Leo. Hiccup didn't care; he'd missed Astrid hugely and would happily talk about his son to anyone who'd listen.

"Mama!"

Magni spied Valka, who Hiccup realised had likely overheard everything and added up that he and Astrid were _not_ in fact on good terms. She didn't say anything, only approached where they were stood with the boy reaching out for her. Astrid handed him over, face unreadable as she watched Valka with her son. Hiccup's son.

"Come on little one, let's leave these two to talk shall we?"

Hiccup watched her carry Leo away to the living room, warmed by the boys happy smile as he looked up at his mother before he turned back to his sister.

"Did you want to? Talk, I mean."

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting to see her."

He headed back into the kitchen, if only to perch on a stool and rub his twinging knee. He was beginning to suspect it was partly psychosomatic pain, often flaring when he was anxious as much as when he had overdone the walking. Astrid followed just to the inside of the room, looking at the pictures of the little boy stuck on the fridge and noticeboard mingling with older Hofferson photos.

"I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Suppose I could have called ahead."

"No, I'm glad you're here. I just... you clearly haven't dealt with this, you still can't even look at me for long."

Astrid sighed, leaning against the wall and fixing her eyes on him. Hiccup could see she struggled, eventually looked away.

"You're right. I'm not. But... I miss my big brother. I just wish you weren't also the guy I know who has sex with his mother."

"Had. We aren't... doesn't really matter does it?"

She shrugged, fiddling with her braid and Hiccup noticed how her hair had grown since he last saw her, almost down to her waist now when she swung it back over her shoulder to rest between her shoulder blades. He hesitated before speaking again, not wanting to make Astrid think he was trying to guilt her.

"I miss you too. I know mini Magni does too, points to your picture sometimes and pouts."

"Well of course he does, I'm his big sister... and his aunt. That's just weird."

"I know. I thought the same when I met Rama. Who is both mine and Leo's grandmother, and also his great-grandmother."

"You're his father _and_ his brother. She gave birth to her own grandchild."

Hiccup nodded, unsure how to answer Astrid. She was right, and he couldn't refute any of it. Nor were there excuses to be made.

"I don't know what you want to hear."

"Honestly? Neither do I."

They remained in an awkward silence for several minutes, until Astrid broke it by crossing the room and hugging him tight. So unusued to most physical contact, Hiccup floundered before returning it hesitantly. Astrid pulled away, face still unreadable.

"What was that for?"

"Being my brother" then she punched him in the shoulder "and _that's_ for screwing your mother."

He had expected some kind of retaliation rather than straight out ignorance from Astrid, so in a way the throbbing bruise that would form on his shoulder was practically a relief. He rubbed it to try and diffuse the pain, wondering where they would go from there.

"Yep. Fair enough."

"Hiccup?"

Valka's voice found them, and Hiccup stuck his head out of the kitchen to see her at the doorway of the living room, could hear a disgruntled "mama!" cry from behind her.

"Yeah?"

"Are there spare wipes?"

"Yep. Hold on" he grabbed a new pack from the multi-box on top of the fridge "here you go."

He took a few steps and tossed them across to her and Valka caught them deftly, turned and vanished presumably to finish cleaning up the boy she was changing. Hiccup returned to the kitchen, found Astrid fiddling with her phone.

"I have to go, works called me in."

Admittedly disappointed after not seeing or speaking to her for near four months, Hiccup nodded.

"Ok."

"Its not a ruse, I promise. Hoffersons honour. I'll... I'll be in touch."

She hesitated, but hugged him again after a minute. Hiccup returned it, watched Astrid begin to leave and then something occurred to him.

"Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you tell Heather and Dagur?"

"The truth" Hiccup's heart turned over " That we had a fight about Valka, and that I want to deal with it myself. I never said they had to stop seeing you, but..."

A little relieved Astrid hadn't shared it all, Hiccup finished for her.

"They assumed the fight was my fault. Rightly so. Thanks for telling me. Go on, get to work"

He actually got a smile before Astrid left, though after the door closed he slumped against the wall, rubbed his face and sighed. He needed to shave.

"Hiccup?"

Valka appeared at the door, holding Magni who was chewing on his finger. He gently extracted it, gave the boy a sliced cucumber stick to help soothe his gums as he wasn't done teething.

"Yeah?"

"You never... why didn't you tell me Astrid knew?"

"Because I didn't want to talk about it."

Her face seemed to fall, hidden against Leo's hair as she kissed his temple and muttered something he wasn't sure he heard right.

"What do you mean, you were too late?"

Hiccup watched as she sighed, looking almost... defeated? by something.

"Can we talk? When he goes down for a nap?"

Curiosity piqued, Hiccup nodded in quiet agreement. They had a near-silent lunch, bathed Magni together after he succeeded in getting more food in his hair than usual. He was less prone to misbehaving by now, fairly secure in his mother being back. Hiccup dreaded the aftermath, had begun to wonder if Valka being in and out of his young life wasn't in fact going to be detrimental.

"Sleepy."

Magni muttered, rubbing his eyes and yawning adorably as Hiccup dressed him after his bath. He smiled, tickling the little feet and watching the boy squeal and wriggle in protest, settling only when he was done getting skin cream on. Well, until the brace went back on.

"No!"

"Come on, you know you need it. I tell you enough times."

Pouting, a sleepy irritable toddler huffed and sulked until Valka took him for a cuddle, kissing his little brow and nuzzling his hair before putting him down for his nap. She picked up the baby monitor, gestured for Hiccup to head out with her to the living room. Sat in her usual seat awkwardly. Hiccup did the same, still clueless what she wanted to talk about.

"I didn't go because I wanted to. I left because I couldn't bear to cost you your sister."

"But... you said you were leaving anyway. Said you were only staying until you could take Magni with you."

"Hiccup, that was when I thought you didn't want me back. I wanted nothing more than to stay with you, and it was the hardest thing I ever did, but my pain didn't matter if you didn't have to worry about Astrid finding out. That's why I left our boy with you. Because I couldn't bear to separate you two, but I could surely find the strength to remove myself before I hurt you."

Hiccup frowned, remembering that moment Valka had first planted the idea of leaving after they... reconnected. How she had seemed to be settling down until Hiccup confided his worry of Astrid's discovery, the subsequent non-acceptance. Only then had she started talking leaving again...

"Why didn't you _talk_ to me about this? Why did I have to find out about you having post-partum depression from Nadia?"

Valka pulled her knees up to her chest, shaking her head and looking startlingly small for a woman of over six foot in height.

"Because I did it again. The depression was my punishment."

"Did what?"

She trembled, clearly bracing herself for something unpleasant. He shifted in his seat, reacting to her discomfort and Toothless padded into the room, sensing tension.

"Your father, Stoick I mean..." Hiccup knew she wasn't about to say he was her son at least "he was my cousin."

Ok. Hiccup hadn't been expecting **that.**

 _"What?"_

"I didn't know, I swear. Only when I told my parents I was pregnant did my father tell me that Stoick's father was his estranged brother. That was why Stoick didn't want the baby, why my father pushed for me to either quickly marry someone or put the baby up for adoption."

He clicked; even with her strangely referring to him as "the baby" Hiccup understood.

"So nobody would find out."

"Yes. With marriage often comes the presumption of paternity, and so it would have avoided the 'problem' as it were. But I couldn't bring myself to do that to you, so I gave you up to give you a chance at a better life."

"But... why leave now? Don't you think our son deserves both parents?"

"Of course I do. But I knew you needed Astrid more than you needed me. She was your family when I couldn't be."

Hiccup took a shot, pushed himself out of his seat and knelt on the sofa next to Valka, taking one of her hands in his own.

"Astrid already knows, and you need to stop deciding these things _for_ me but... I want you to come home. Be part of this family you helped build."

She shook her head, though she didn't withdraw her hand from his.

"How can you... forgive everything I've put you through?"

"You'll be making it up to me, don't doubt that."

"How?"

Valka asked, obviously wary.

"I want you to get help. For your depression, and for whatever is going on in that head of yours that you won't talk to me about. If not for me, you need to do it for our boy."

"What about Astrid?"

He sighed, resigning himself somewhat.

"Either she accepts it or she doesn't, but I can't change what's happened, I can't force her to accept it and I think our son needs his mother. He's my priority."

Valka bit her lip, thinking quite deeply judging by the furrow of her brow.

"I have to go to Egypt. I promised a good friend I would, and it's for a cause close to her heart. But... afterwards. I'll come home. If you'll let me?"

What was he supposed to say? 'No, don't fulfill a promise to a friend for a good cause?'. He didn't like it, but he nodded.

"Alright. Will you agree to get help?"

Valka nodded, reaching tentatively for him and Hiccup allowed it, felt thin arms wind tight around him as they embraced. He knew he was letting go of a lot of things that they both could have done better, and that they would probably resurface during therapy or arguments down the line, but...

It was worth it.

-HTTYD-

 **Chapter 30 is the final chapter.**

 **An epilogue is planned but not guaranteed to go up immediately.**


	30. Chapter 30

**This story has been a journey! And now, the journey must end.**

 **There's probably an epilogue, but don't expect it within a week. Between Fanfiction errors and the fact I've got three stories ending all at once... I'm a little all over the shop.**

 **Next Valcup story will be called "Different". Next** ** _unrelated (incest free!)_** **Valcup story will be called "Adventure". So eyeball for those if you want more of these two.**

 **And now I'm going on and on. Onwards!**

-HTTYD-

It wasn't magically _perfect,_ but Hiccup hadn't really expected it to be.

Leo was ecstatic that his mother was back again, having been near-inconsolable when she left for Egypt. It cemented Hiccups decision that if Valka didn't stay this time, he wasn't going to put their son through any more back and forth.

"Mama!"

Annoyed by the helmet he had on for crawling in case of seizures, mini Magni still shot across the floor and pulled himself up, reaching for his mother when Nadia and Valka walked through the door. He was a big fan of Nadia's too, but mother and son had clearly missed each other terribly. Hiccup watched Valka reach down to pick him up, beaming in return as the boy celebrated her reappearance.

"Momma missed you little one."

Nadia stepped away, came over to Hiccup where he stood observing them.

"You alright?"

"I will be. We all will... eventually."

Effectively Valka's best friend - at least on British soil - Nadia was privvy to the conditions on which Hiccup's forgiving Valka for walking out on them in a misguided idea of protecting them from her (or something.. Hiccup wasn't kidding when he said he didn't understand Valka's mind). She supported it, even had a list of people who specialised in post-partum depression. As an obstetrician, it sorta made sense for her to.

"Oh, there he goes again. Come sit down with him?"

His absence seizure lasted only a moment, and then the toddler was all smiles again and Valka returned them, looking to Hiccup for consent to remove the helmet so she could stroke his messy hair. He nodded; it was only for when the boy was rolling around on the floor. Valka kissed the autumn strands, cuddling the little boy tight to her chest even though they'd only been separated a fortnight this time.

Astrid was _not_ thrilled about it. Hiccup wasn't surprised, since Astrid was uncomfortable with their relationship. Not that continuing _that_ aspect of living together had been broached. But she accepted that Magni deserved both his parents if possible, especially now she had seen him when he was distressed in Valka's absence.

Hiccup had told his sister some of what Valka had told him; her struggles with guilt and depression though not in graphic detail. That he was insistent she seek professional help if they were to have any chance of being stable parents to their son. As stable as they could, at least. Astrid wasn't happy, but the siblings were working to rebuild their relationship.

 _Slowly._

Their first... bonding experience came from a mutual agreement to finally tackle their parents room. Valka was only too happy to take Magni out for a few hours - with Nadia, in case he seized while outside - which left Hiccup and Astrid alone in the Hofferson home. For several minutes, they both just stood in silence, staring at the dusty bed and closed curtains. Astrid eventually pushed them open, lighting up just how neglected the entire place was.

"Promise me something?"

Astrid finally spoke, breaking the quiet.

"What?"

"That you and her never... in here."

Hiccup, staring at the way sunlight somehow poured through the grimy, long-uncleaned window, took a minute to understand.

"O-oh. Right. Of course I never would!"

"That's what I thought. But then six months ago, I never would have thought you could actually knock up your own mother. So I decided to clarify."

Astrid still recoiled when she talked about it. It was clearly still very much affecting her.

"We aren't... it ended when she left."

"I'm not naive. You were _so_ insistent that you couldn't help yourself before. So either you're lying now, or you were lying then."

Hiccup frowned, wishing there was a way he could swear to Astrid that his relationship with Valka was over, and be certain he meant it. But... Astrid was right.

"I'm not lying, but... I'm not sure it'll always be true."

"Figures. Just... not where I can see it. I think we'll do a whole lot better if I can live in blissful ignorance."

If that was what it took to have Astrid reach some degree of acceptance, or denial, Hiccup would agree in a heartbeat. After failing pretty spectacularly on the big brother front for her, Hiccup was willing to do pretty much anything if it meant Astrid back in his life.

"You got it."

"I don't want Heather and Dagur to know."

"Ok."

Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"Just, ok?"

"I figure you have your reasons, and honestly I don't feel like broadcasting."

"I don't want to have to choose between you."

 _Oh._

"I wouldn't blame you for choosing them."

"Maybe it's selfish, but I'd rather keep your secret and not lose my girlfriend or my brother."

Hiccup shook his head, hesitantly reaching for Astrid and half-expecting to be rebuffed. She seemed to consider it, but then turned and embraced him in return.

"Honestly, it's not really a conversation I ever want to have with them either. Shall we get this done or do you want to leave it for today?"

Wiping wet eyes, Astrid shook her head.

"I want to do this."

It was slow, and it was _painful._ Hiccup had successfully suppressed much of his grief in order to learn to walk and take care of Astrid, and while he had been in therapy for a couple of years, there were wounds to reopen and anxiety to feel. Changing the bedding had them both coughing on dust, opening windows to let air in. Hiccup focused on cleaning, Astrid emptied their bedside drawers and wardrobe into boxes.

"Oh my gods..."

"What is it?"

Astrid was cradling a photograph, one of when they were only a few years old each. Hiccup was grimacing as his little body tried to hold up Astrid, who was climbing up on his back with a broad, beaming grin. He could still hear her laugh as aunt Helga took the photo, their parents either side of them.

"When was this?"

"Uhh" Hiccup squinted, trying to identify the ghastly outfit he had on "that's your fourth birthday. We went for ice cream and you ate so much chocolate you were sick, I intentionally spilled sauce on that _hideous_ jumper so I could take it off."

She was silent for a minute, then turned to look at Hiccup behind her.

"We're gonna be ok, aren't we?"

"I think so."

Three hours and several instances of tears and memories later, the room felt oddly sterile as they finished packing up belongings, collecting photos and deciding what to do with everything in quiet tones. The open window was now clean, fresh bedding and dusted away cobwebs meaning the room no longer had a sense of abandonment to it. Circulating air took care of the musty smell, and Astrid eventually turned, flopped down on the bed.

"Is this gonna be mini Magni's room?"

Hiccup hadn't really considered that; Astrid's room would always be Astrid's room and technically, the spare room was currently Valka's room.

"I don't know. I've not needed to decide that yet. He can't climb stairs alone, and I don't want to rely on being able to carry him up every night. Actually... I was thinking about moving and giving this place to you."

Astrid sat up, blinking rapidly.

 _"Moving?"_

"Valka hates city life and little Leo is never going to be the pinnacle of health. I was thinking about moving with just me and Leo after she left, but now she's back... I just can't help but think it would be better for everyone if we moved somewhere with open land and open sky."

"But... this is _home."_

Hiccup sank down next to her, nodding.

"It's my home. It's your home. But it's not _their_ home, and while I would do anything to make you happy Astrid, but I have to think about what's best for my son."

She stared at her hands, then looked up at Hiccup and sighed.

"You're right. I guess I'm just attached to you being nearby."

"Me too. You're the reason I'm still here. If it's too much, then tell me now and I'll... we'll figure something out."

"No way. Go. Just realise I'll be expecting lots of visits and probably Skype calls so I can watch that little guy grow up. Actually, in a way maybe it will be easier on us all."

"How so?"

"Because then... then I won't be thinking of you and her in _our_ home. Plus we'll appreciate seeing each other more. And if I'm honest? I have missed this place. I didn't realise how much I would."

Hiccup smiled.

"Then I'm happy to be returning it to you."

"Have you told Valka about this?"

"Nope. But I don't think it'll be a hard sell. She's not really put down roots _anywhere_ for a long while."

Moving the boxes into a pile, the two closed the window and left the now-generic room behind. It would always be their parents room, but it was no longer a painful shrine to grief that only served as a painful reminder.

They were done basically in time for Valka to return, sleepy toddler in his pushchair and her telling Hiccup Nadia had had to head home.

"Did you have a good time?"

"We did. We went around the park, had to pop to a cafe to use the changing facilities and stayed to eat. _Someone_ made a mess of his yoghurt but charmed everyone in there."

Hiccup felt a smile cross his face as he lifted half-asleep Magni from the baby-transportation device and gave him a cuddle.

"Sleepy dada."

"I know. Let's get you into clean clothes and then you can go for a nap."

There was yoghurt and grass stains on his clothes, telling that he had probably had a little wriggle around on a field. Hiccup snapped off his poppers, lifting the clothes off upwards and putting on a fresh babygro. A year and a half old and Magni had yet to grow out of baby clothes, but he was tiny and perfect and Hiccup adored him so. Plus it made nappy changes easier, though he did have tiny outfits too.

"There we go. All better."

Leo's eyes were closed before he even hit his pillow, shuffling under the blanket Hiccup put over him to ensure he was toasty warm. Looking down at his son's face, Hiccup's heart seemed to swell with all the love he felt for the little boy. Despite the trials and tribulations that made him a parent, Hiccup would never regret being a part of making the little Viking in the cot.

Heading back out, he found Astrid and Valka pointedly avoiding each others eye, obviously waiting for the mediating force that was Hiccup.

"Are you staying to eat Astrid?"

"Nope, but I was hoping you could give me a ride home?"

"Of course."

Astrid smiled, picking up her bag.

"He's down for a nap, I shouldn't be gone too long."

"Take all the time you need with your sister. I'm not going anywhere."

Hiccup really hoped so. Not that he genuinely expected Valka to up and leave their son alone in the house, but he was still in the whole adjustment period now she had only been back a couple of days.

"You alright Astrid?"

"Mhmm. Just couldn't be bothered walking back, Heather's at work still but I miss my cat."

He chuckled, knowing how fond Astrid was of Stormfly the cheeky furball. Dropping her outside her flat, Astrid leant over and kissed his cheek, hugged him.

"We'll be ok. I'll call you soon."

"I look forward to it."

His sister hopped out of the car, whistling to herself and turning back to wave at him from the door to the block of flats. Hiccup leant back with a sigh; they would get there, but things were definitely still tenuous. Then he went home to his mother and his son.

"Enjoy your drive?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Was ok. He still sleeping?"

Valka nodded, stirring her tea as Hiccup touched the kettle, felt it hot enough to make his own drink and poured himself a coffee. It was only late afternoon, but he was emotionally wrung out.

"You want to see something?"

Valka nodded again, watching as Hiccup pulled out the photo Astrid had located earlier, pushed it across the counter toward her.

"How old were you here?"

"Five, six? It was Astrid's birthday."

She stroked Hiccup's childish face, having not seen huge amounts of pictures of Hiccup growing up. Hiccup couldn't always face his parents when his relationship with Valka was so intimate and _so_ illegal. But Astrid wanted the picture framed, so Hiccup had it to hand.

"Thank you for showing this to me."

Hiccup nodded, taking it back and putting it to one side until he found the box of odds and ends he knew photo frames in.

"Nadia and I discussed me going to therapy while we were out. She's fairly certain one or two will be... sympathetic, rather than judgmental should I wish to discuss our previous relationship."

 _Previous._ Implying their relationship was now irrevocably different. Hiccup wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"That's... that's good, yeah?"

"Quite. I confess myself nervous. I cannot remember the last time I opened my heart to somebody in any way. Aside from you and little Leo, of course."

Hiccup shrugged; he was an old hat at therapy.

"It's tough, but I know I'd be in a much worse state without therapy. And I know it wasn't easy to agree to. I'm proud of you for being willing to try."

He placed a hand on Valka's shoulder, attempting to be comforting though he wasn't sure he was any good at it. She placed her own hand over it, squeezing gently.

"Thank you Hiccup. Truly."

It did put a slight stick in his plan to move if Valka entered into a regular therapy programme. Maybe he ought to look for somewhere within an hour or so's drive. They couldn't be too far from a main city, not without risking being too far from medical knowledge for Leo. It wouldn't happen overnight and his son would be down to an appointment every four months when he turned two, six months when he turned three.

"I gotta talk to you about something, probably good if we do it while he's napping."

"Is everything alright Hiccup?"

He indicated the living room, where they took fresh drinks and sat down apart from each other. She still slept in his bed, but that was the only time they really touched.

"I'm thinking about moving. Somewhere less... urban. I want somewhere that little Magni can enjoy the outside all the time, safely. Somewhere I feel like I can breathe. And hopefully somewhere you feel less stifled by suburbia."

"I... I think that's a wonderful idea."

"Really?"

He had sort of expected more discussion.

"I do. I confess I like the idea for myself, but I was swayed by your reasoning for our son alone."

"It won't be right away, so you go ahead with starting therapy and stuff but I'm glad you're on board."

"Is Astrid?"

"Yeah. I talked to her before I talked to you."

They talked a little more, but soon enough a certain little Viking was awake and wanting their attention. And a fresh nappy.

"Hey little guy. Come on, lets go out to momma."

"Mama!"

The babe immediately lit up at the mention of his mother, wriggling impatiently as Hiccup got him into cleaner attire and lifted him from the changing table. Leo reached for Valka on sight, cooing happily when reunited with her.

"Hello handsome. Oh, I can't believe how sweet you are little one."

Not entirely sure what was being said, Leo gurgled happily and cuddled up to Valka with a smile.

"Dada!"

"Yeah son?"

"Here!"

Hiccup, slightly confused since he had just demanded his mother, crossed the room and stood in front of the boy.

"I think he wants us both... Hiccup, I know you're wary of me, but if we sleep in the same bed surely we can sit together on the sofa?"

When she said it like that, he felt a bit silly and sat down next to her. Wriggling on his butt, Leo managed to simultaneously sit on both their laps, holding them there with a happy smile. It was strange to be close to her again, remembering how they would curl up together with their newborn son. Valka would kiss his hair and smile lovingly at them both, and Hiccup would feel more complete than he could remember.

He missed that feeling.

Valka's first therapy session was gruelling. Hiccup didn't know what they talked about, but when he picked her up on the way back from taking their son to get fitted for new shoes on his brace - warmer ones for the upcoming chilly weather - she was quiet, only speaking in clipped sentences until they got back. Then she wanted nothing but to curl up with their son, lying on the adult bed and talking quietly to him about some of her adventures with animals.

Hiccup left her to it; for all he knew she had talked about him and didn't want to talk _to_ him for a bit. He could certainly relate to Magni making one feel better, with his sweet smiles and love of attention.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I was just feeling quite... raw."

"Hey, it's ok. I know. I've been there."

Valka nodded, still quiet but she ate her dinner, asked if Hiccup minded her taking a bath with their son.

"Go ahead. He's due a bath and he likes joint bath time."

Their son didn't care that mommy and daddy had scars, had no idea that most people didn't bear the tells of car accidents and playful bear cubs. He just liked being held, the freedom of his brace coming off and of course, splashing around with his bath toys. They were chunky and non-slip, easier for his lax grip to get a hold on but if he dropped them, they floated in front of him.

"I'll uh, get his stuff ready. Just shout when you need me to come get him out."

Hiccup felt silly again as he sat on his bed, fresh pyjamas and clean nappy and baby lotion all waiting next to him. He'd seen Valka naked countless times, so it seemed mental to be avoidant of her now when she was doing something as non-sexual as bathing their son. But the truth was... he didn't trust himself to keep his thoughts pure.

"Hiccup?"

He went in, saw the boy had gone absent again and Hiccup hastened over, grabbing a towel to lift him from the water so neither feared him slipping under despite Valka's secure hold.

"There we go little guy. You're alright."

"Dada!"

Magni came around quickly, surprised to see Hiccup up above him instead of Valka behind him as it had been before.

"There we go. Is he done with his bath?"

Valka nodded.

"I'll go get him dressed."

Magni rolled around on the bed, resistant to behaving himself as Hiccup fought to get him into his clothes. He settled for lotion, enjoying the massage and Hiccup smiled at the relaxed expression on his sons face. Then the battle began again over pyjamas, outright tantrums over his brace. Until Valka came out in her nightdress, providing a distraction and cuddles.

"Of course you're his favourite when I put his brace on."

"He doesn't prefer me Hiccup. I just have novelty again since I returned so recently."

She was right, but Hiccup didn't like when his son scowled at him. He was so much sweeter smiling. Soothed by suds and snuggling, Leo went down for sleep without a fight. Valka crawled into bed herself, and despite it only being about eight in the evening Hiccup followed suit. If he stayed up, he'd be far more tired when time came to get up with their son. Plus, Hiccup was generally always a little tired.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

He was laid on his back, staring at the ceiling and occasionally Valka's back, rising and falling to periodically block his view of their sons crib.

"I appreciate if it's too much to ask, but... would you mind if I... never mind."

Hiccup frowned.

"Are you asking for a cuddle?"

"It's fine, forget I asked."

Bracing himself, Hiccup reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Come here you daft woman."

Hesitant at first, Hiccup soon found himself with long limbs wound around his torso and her head against his chest. Her scent was ever-present, filling his lungs as Valka embraced him.

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"Hush. Sleep."

When had Hiccup become the reasonable, steady one? Of course, he appreciated how incredibly comforting physical contact could be - Astrid had always wanted cuddles and sleepovers after rough therapy sessions too. It took him a little while to fall asleep, no longer used to the weight on his chest but at the same time it was oh so welcome. Valka was sleeping peacefully, face smooth of all concern and in the near-non-existent light, Hiccup could have sworn she was smiling at a pleasant dream.

That was the start. Hiccup couldn't call it a catalyst, because it wasn't an instantaneous rush, but that first night they spent intentionally embraced became a normality. Valka didn't push, but when Hiccup's expectant eyes met hers they soon found their way together.

One night, after she came back from therapy having visibly been _crying,_ she kissed him. Hiccup was too stunned to respond, but when Valka backed away and apologised Hiccup followed her mouth. They were out of practice after months without each other, but when Valka clutched his t-shirt and panted against his lips Hiccup felt the same dizzy heat as before.

"H-Hiccup... I'm sorry, I know you don't want-"

He bit her lip, pressed closer and swallowed her groan when Valka felt his erection.

"I do."

They kissed and kissed and _kissed,_ left Hiccup dizzy and gasping and the two were brutally pulled apart by the sounds of their son waking up. Valka unwound her fingers from his hair, using those regained hands to smooth down her rucked up nightdress while Hiccup drew in shuddering breaths before pushing himself upright.

"What's wrong little guy?"

Giggling, Magni squirmed and looked up hopefully for cuddles and attention. Hiccup tried to will away his arousal, a feat helped considerably by the discovery his son needed changing. The boy had only been down for an hour and a half, but he seemed wide awake and after Hiccup changed him, he wanted cuddles and stories and milk. Hiccup made his bottle warm in the hopes it would help him settle back down; the last thing they needed was Magni picking up Hiccups bad sleep patterns.

Valka sang him the 'North King' song, a story that the boy liked but it came in the form of a lullaby. Eventually, wide green eyes slowly closed again, boy relaxing as much as he ever did for sleep. Hiccup put him back in his crib slowly, backing away like he was a loaded bomb. That was honestly how it felt sometimes - he could be fast asleep, but somehow _knew_ the second his parent was gone from the immediate vicinity.

Crawling back into bed alongside Valka, Hiccup reached down beneath the covers and detached his leg, putting it to the side and knowing Valka was waiting. Waiting for Hiccup to tell her if what had happened was a mistake. While staying in their bed was a statement nothing _more_ could happen - they weren't going to have sex in the same room as their son slept - Hiccup reached for her and Valka obliged, hand splaying over his stubbled cheek as they kissed again, slower and sweeter this time.

"I missed you."

The confession fell from him so easily, Hiccup not even sure he had thought of saying it until it was leaving his mouth. Valka kissed his jaw, held him tighter.

"When that bloody therapist was listing all the psychological factors of genetic sexual attraction, all I could think was how I had never been happier than when I was with you and our little boy."

So she _had_ been talking about Hiccup in therapy. He leant down, nudging her face with his own until he could find her mouth again, kissing her softly.

"Does this mean you'll definitely stay?"

"I thought you didn't want my promises."

"I'm asking for one now."

Valka looked up at him, fixing Hiccup with her startling green eyes in the dark.

"I'm staying."

Despite her agreement to go to therapy as part of Hiccup _letting_ her stay, some part of him still sagged with relief at hearing her vocalise it. It took a while for them to actually go to sleep, stolen kisses and whispered conversations taking a chunk of the night with them but when he woke, Hiccup hadn't felt so rested for a while.

Valka was awake, tracing shapes on his t-shirt which explained the ticklish sensation. He could hear their son sleeping soundly.

"Can we wake up like this every day?"

Rain pattered the window gently. Their son was happy and safe and everything was warm and cosy beneath the covers.

"I'd like that."

Valka smiled, curling into his chest again and sighing contentedly.

"Me too."

Any long lie-in snuggle plans were interrupted by their toddler waking up, not really one for staying in his crib once he was up. Valka offered to change him so Hiccup could get him a bottle, and once the tiny terror was fed and clean he was only too happy to nestle amongst his parents on their bed, gurgling and beaming.

Valka was leant up on her bent arm, laughing as she tickled a squealing toddler who begged for mercy and Hiccup felt that swell in his chest, knowing that despite everything he still loved Valka wholly. And when she was _there,_ she was an amazing mother. Leo's complete adoration of her was testament to that.

"What?"

She noticed his silent observation, reaching out to touch his hair for a minute.

"Nothing. Just... happy. Watching you with him."

"I know I've missed things and I have time to make up for, but I swear I'm going to."

"I believe you. Honestly, I'm just happy right now."

It was almost alien, to be having these moments without anxiety now and then. Hiccup didn't consider himself cured by any means, but he had learnt to sail on the turbulent waters in his mind and the waves didn't always seem so scary.

"It hasn't really come up before now, but when you first came back" it had been a couple of months now, Hiccup realised "Astrid asked that we aren't... you know, physical with each other in front of her. Blissful ignorance, I think was the phrase she used."

"Oh. Of course. But we weren't _physical_ back then."

"I know. But Astrid was trying to pre-emptively request. Guess she thought with you back for Magni that _us_ was inevitably going to happen again. Unsurprisingly, my sister was right."

Valka chuckled, leaning down to kiss messy auburn hair and receiving a happy cry from their son. He leant up to give his mother one in return, and then it was Hiccups turn for affection from the boy which he welcomed instantly, rolling on his back to rest Leo on his stomach.

"You're so wonderful with him."

"So are you. And he's got both of us."

That got him a smile, his own kiss and a grumble from their son who wanted all the attention.

"Oh don't worry little Viking boy, you're still our favourite."

They both kissed their son's head, which soon cheered the boy up as the three cuddled close.

"As comfortable as everything else is, his brace is digging in to my bladder and if he moves much more it'll be somewhere very not comfortable."

Chuckling (rather rudely he thought) at Hiccup's problems, Valka transferred their son to laze upon her chest so Hiccup could hobble quickly to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth while he was up, then returned to the family snuggle.

"I told you daddy was coming back."

They swapped again so Valka could use the bathroom, then reluctantly agreed they ought to get out of bed that day. Despite the gap, Valka's tactile nature resurfaced quickly and Hiccup found himself being randomly hugged, feeling soft touches brushed against his neck and kisses against his hair. Though he didn't know much difference, Magni certainly seemed cheerier with all the smiles and comfort around him.

Astrid visited that day, and despite the two adults behaving themselves around her, she could tell.

"You two are... back together sounds so weird."

She brought it up while helping him ice cupcakes, the sound of Valka singing sweetly to Leo occasionally meeting their ears from rooms away.

"Whatever we are... yeah. But Valka knows you don't want to _see_ it, and she's ok with it."

"Guess that's something. And I gotta say..." Astrid sighed, like she was admitting a painful truth "you and mini Magni _do_ seem happier."

"I think we are. I know it's been a rough time, and I _know_ you cannot understand how I can feel that way about her. But it's happened, and we have a son. And... I love her."

"But not the way you're supposed to. Yeah, I think we should stop talking about this right now."

Hiccup dropped the matter, knowing Astrid was trying **so** hard to be as ok as she could be. He wouldn't push her.

"Have you started looking?"

"Yeah. Not found anywhere yet, but you'll be the first person I tell."

Astrid nodded quietly, licking icing off her hand and pushing the tray toward him.

"All done."

"Me too."

Hiccups were neater but Astrid's were probably sweeter given the extra icing swirled on. He put them to set, then they headed back out to where Hiccup melted slightly at the sight of their son napping on Valka's lap, cuddling a toy dragon. Even Astrid couldn't resist the little sleeping face.

"He's so sweet. I'm gonna go walk Toothless since you're limpimg and it's cold, plus it will stop me eating the cakes before they set."

Immensely grateful, Hiccup retrieved the walking gear from the cupboard and trussed up the excitable dog ready for adventure despite the weather.

"Thank you Astrid."

"No problem. Come on furball, lets stretch your legs."

Hiccup sat back next to Valka, careful not to jostle the snoozing son on her lap. She turned her head, kissed Hiccup's brow. He smiled.

"Everything alright?"

"A little tense, but yeah. Astrid's really trying."

"I'm glad you two are working things out."

Hiccup knew how major he and Astrid's reconciliation was to Valka - especially when she'd given them up to try and protect Hiccup from losing his sister. So far, it seemed like he might luck out and somehow keep them both. They sat back apart some when the blonde returned.

Astrid stayed to play with her little brother - she refused to call Leo her nephew and Hiccup respected that - for a while, and it was a happy sight for Hiccup as the two tumbled on the ground, building with blocks and knocking them down. She had no trouble indulging the babe until he burst into great fits of laughter, holding his arms so he could walk and even encouraging a few shaky steps out of him where she was in reach to catch him.

"Atta boy! Hoffersons don't quit do we?"

"No!"

Leo cheered in time with Astrid, then flopped down and started fussing for a bottle. Apparently walking and wanton Lego destruction was thirsty work.

"Alright, lets get you fed little Viking."

Hiccup went to make up the boys bottle, watching Astrid eat a cupcake and feed Magni little bits of the sponge without much icing.

"I know you don't have your permanent teeth yet but lets not start you off as a sugar fiend."

Chuckling, Hiccup handed his son a sippy cup full of milk and hoped for the best. The handles were designed with his poor grip in mind, only really needed him to fit his hands in the space and so far it seemed to work. He dropped it sometimes, but the lid was very resilient and had yet to pop open accidentally.

"I'm gonna head off, Heather's picking me up from the gym."

"Alright, I'll see you soon?"

"Count on it. Bye little guy" she kissed the happy Haddock-Hofferson boy in his high chair "bye Valka."

"Goodbye Astrid."

Valka was clearly surprised, but managed to return Astrid's farewell before she left. Once she was gone, Valka slid her arms around Hiccups waist, resting her head on his shoulder. Her being taller than him had it's perks.

"Everything good?"

"I think so."

Warm lips touched his jaw, nuzzling the side of his face. Hiccup had missed it all so much, squirming slightly as Valka's fingers stroked his waist.

"Me too."

He shuddered as she bit at his jaw, fingers slipping below the waistband of his bottoms to tease bare skin.

"E-easy now."

Valka stopped, sighing against his neck.

"Too soon?"

"Not that. _That."_

He pointed to where their son was quite awake, watching his parents with curious eyes. Valka started chuckling, burying her face in his neck.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry Magni!"

"You get him? I uh, need to calm _down."_

Hiccup noted Valka's flushed cheeks as he moved from having an erection with their son watching. He had wondered if it would take time for them to reconnect, but upon examining his own feelings Hiccup didn't feel like they were rushing into anything. It had felt natural... or would have if a certain toddler hadn't been watching.

"Dinner?"

Valka nodded, smiling as she got sticky kisses from their son.

"Sounds good."

By the time it was cooked, the little guy with a big appetite would be hungry again. They weren't worried for his eating, thankfully, despite his small stature. He was eating proper solid food most of the time too, but he liked his follow on formula and while he was undersized and they were nutritionally balanced, Hiccup didn't see an issue. There were formulas for up to four year olds, and he wasn't yet two.

Lazy with full stomachs, the three retired to watch movies, Toothless snoozing on Hiccups empty chair since the usual occupant was on the sofa with lover and child. Valka played with his hair, threatening to send Hiccup to sleep until the fingers slid down, stroking his pulse point. It wasn't arousing in itself, but it certainly felt like a promise of _later._

When they got their son into pyjamas and his crib, watching as he fell asleep blissfully swiftly, Hiccup felt exploring hands on his lower back. Valka kissed at the side of his neck, but then stepped away and left him shaky.

"If you want to wait, I don't mind."

"Do you?"

Dilated pupils and flushed cheeks only told Hiccup she was physically aroused. They said nothing of her mental state.

"No, but I don't want to rush you either."

"I don't feel rushed."

Valka's hand laced through his as they grabbed the baby monitor and left their son sleeping, stumbling when Valka kissed him soundly, falling back against the wall with a warm body against his own. They made it up to 'Valka's' bedroom, which still contained a few of her things. The sheets were cold with lack of use, but they warmed to the rutting bodies quickly.

Neither were settling for a half-dressed fumble, clothes hitting the ground and probably the furniture as they stripped each other. Hiccup mapped old and new scars under his hands, re-familiarizing himself with the history forever written into Valka's skin. She gasped softly against his mouth, slightly less gentle with her hands as she explored him hungrily.

Last time they were intimate, Hiccup couldn't enjoy her chest the way he would have liked, as Valka was nursing Leo. Now he could touch her breasts with impunity and Valka had no complaints, arching into his mouth when Hiccup latched on to a needy nipple. Her wanting moans were music to his ears after so long, the feel of her fingers clutching his head to her breast wonderfully familiar.

"Gods Hiccup, I _need_ you."

She slid down his body, thighs intermittently soft and scarred against his when Valka reached to where she could kiss his chest, stroke his belly. She knew Hiccup's scars as well as he did, caressed them as her hands made their way down to circle his cock, teasing an already hot, swollen erection.

"S-slow down! Or this will be over too fast."

Valka smirked, biting at his collarbone until Hiccup nudged her hand off his erection, missing her touch acutely but focusing on rolling her beneath him, kissing pouting lips. His hand slid down her stomach, both gasping as Hiccup's fingers found her wet, teased at sensitive nerves when they slipped across her clit. Valka shook beneath him, clutching him and whimpering when Hiccup dipped a finger inside her to check she was ready.

"Can't wait, need you baby."

Gods, that word still made him shiver. Hiccup growled and kissed her, tongue teasing her lips with shallow thrusting motions. Valka matched his heat, hooking her impossibly long legs around him and Hiccup matched her sudden sounds when his cock slid against her wet clit. Fumbling between them, Hiccup aimed himself with shaking hands and with a shared breathless gasp he was pressing forward inch by inch.

Valka trembled, face buried in his neck as her arms wrapped around his back. Hiccup found himself panting, breathing ragged and irregular already. He knew then; it was her. It would **always** be her. Nobody would ever mould against him so beautifully, nobody could possibly moan so softly and still set him on fire.

Adjusting to the sudden electricity of their bodies joining in a way Hiccup had never expected to feel again, he watched Valka's face as he made slow, shaky thrusts in an attempt to find his rhythm. She looked right back, stroking his cheek and kissing his jaw, tracing the sharp bone below his ear. Hiccup nudged her thighs a little wider apart, fitting his narrow hips better between them and allowing for slightly deeper thrusts. Valka responded beautifully, meeting the motions like they had never stopped.

Short nails left crescent-moons burning on his shoulder, but Hiccup was too distracted to care as fumbling depth and angle became _now I remember_ and everything became hot and hazy pleasure. His mothers moans were the perfect concert background, fingers unable to stay out of her hair and Hiccup sighed in pleasure just at feeling the soft strands flow over his fingers again.

"Love you Hiccup, love you so much."

Hiccup couldn't answer her; he could barely _breathe_ let alone speak and only an unintelligible grunt made it's way from his mouth. Valka seemed to understand anyway. Her hands slipped on his sweaty back, dropped from his hip to her clit to stroke herself. The sight was the last push for Hiccup, unable to hold back from coming with a desperate, pleading sound. He didn't know what he was pleading for. Sanctity? Sanity? Mercy from the jolting pleasure wracking his body?

Whatever it was, he didn't know. Valka came beneath him with a near-soundless moan, the rhythmic spasms of her muscles almost acutely painful aftershocks on his hypersensitive cock. They rocked and sighed and slowly stilled together, then Valka was smiling and kissing him and stroking down his sweaty spine.

"I love you too."

She smiled a little wider, nuzzling at his cheek and Hiccup felt a smile steal across his own face.

"I needed that."

"Me too."

Valka's face turned serious again, both hands cupping Hiccup's face and fixing him with a deep gaze.

"I'll never leave you again. You or our perfect little boy."

"Good. Because we want you with us. Always."

They eventually got back down to their bed - Hiccup would change that bed first thing tomorrow - and thankfully their son slept on unawares. A hasty clean up and some basic clothing on, the two curled up together to sleep. Hiccup had a wonderful sense of deja vu when he woke, Valka looking up at him with a sleepy smile.

"I like this."

"Me too. Want to get him fed and changed for morning cuddles again?"

Valka beamed.

"I would love that."

As they did so, Hiccup felt that new sense of content, maybe even _secure._ That was definitely new.

It wasn't perfect, but it was pretty damn close. He'd live with that.

-HTTYD-

 **Chapter was 'nearly done' yesterday at 4k words. Raynauds and stiff hands slowed me down, but at over 7,000, we are done!**

 **As said, there'll be an epilogue. Can't guarantee a week. I hope you enjoyed Adopted!**


	31. Epilogue

**Here we have it; an epilogue!**

-HTTYD-

"I'm happy to sign you off here."

"No more brace?"

"No more brace."

"Woohoo!"

Leo leapt off the examination chair, flexing his bare feet before running over to Hiccup.

"Did you hear dad? No more brace!"

Hiccup picked up his son, sharing his smile.

"I did. Should we be looking out for signs of recurrence?"

"Yes, but I'm fairly confident that your rigorous observation of his routine and the response to the treatment overall means he's going to be just fine."

Five years old, Leo Magni Haddock was still in clothes for 2-3 year olds, but he was surprisingly quick on his feet and as fearless as his Hofferson aunt. Hiccup brushed the reddish-brown hair from his sons face, mindful of his glasses.

"Alright then. Shoes on."

"But daaaad."

"Shoes. Now."

Pouting, Magni plopped down on the floor to put on his little boots. It was important his footwear support his feet and posture correctly. Tying his own laces was a recent achievement, one of those things he had had to learn from physical therapy for his poor motor function but, with determination and adherence to prescribed exercises, he was making some progress.

"Oh, I meant to ask" the voice carried clearly from the floor, despite small stature Magni had the presence of a Viking "am I allowed to dance now?"

"I'm sorry?"

The physio looked to Hiccup for clarifcation.

"He wants to take up dance classes at school, but they weren't sure if it was risking damage for a child with talipes."

"Oh. Absolutely. He may well always have smaller than average feet, but otherwise he should be able to do all the things other children do now his treatment is over. He may find some things a little tight but flexibility will improve over time."

Hiccup nodded, kissing his sons forehead when he lifted him back up for the requested cuddle as reward for wearing shoes.

"Thank you."

"Pleasure. Where are you running off to celebrate little guy?"

"Uhh, we going to see Astrid?"

"Yep. So say bye to the nice doctors."

"Bye nice doctors! Thanks for fixing my feets!"

Hiccup chuckled, expressing his own gratitude as he carried his son out. It was nerve wracking to let him walk around in the city when he was so small he almost couldn't reach to hold Hiccup's hand, but he knew the boy was excited to see the back of his boots-and-bar brace.

"When can I run?"

"When we've been to get Astrid, and get to the place with the kids area."

Pouting, Leo let himself be strapped into his car seat, holding a big book full of pictures that he was meant to finish with his parents for school. Developmentally delayed, he went to a school for children with special needs three days a week, and he adored going almost as much as he adored spending time outside with his mother.

Astrid was waiting outside her house, the Hofferson homestead she, Heather and Dagur lived in - the house was simply too big for just her and Heather it seemed. Especially when Hiccup never stayed over, Astrid always stayed with them. It was part of the whole keeping Hiccup and Valka's relationship from as many as possible.

"Hello little cutie."

"Astrid!"

She leant in back to greet her nephew first, then climbed into the front seat and promised to play with him when they got to where they were going. It was a soft play area for children, with somewhere for grown ups to eat and drink while their offspring rolled around with giant plushie shapes and other children. There wasn't one near where Hiccup now lived with his mother and their son, so it was a rare treat.

"How was physio?"

"Cleared him. Provided no signs of recurrence, he's brace free."

"That's great!"

"Yep. And they said he can take dance class, which he's very excited about."

It had been over three years since Astrid found out, and almost three years since Hiccup moved almost an hours drive away. There had been tense times and fights, but the distance had helped and now Astrid was simply happy to see them. She even got along with Valka now.

Speaking of... Valka's car was outside the building they pulled up at, telling that she had made it in time to meet them there after taking Scamp to the vets for his booster vaccinations while they were in the city.

"Scamp! Mom!"

As he had yet to grow out of his seizures, Magni had a service dog to keep an eye on him. Scamp was a golden retriever, matched up with his owner based on both being a little undersized. He had a special ID badge that noted him as a service dog, which allowed him into places as much as a guide dog.

"Hello little one! Oh, you look happy!"

"No more brace and I can dance!"

He cheered up at Valka, who smiled in return before putting him down to greet his dog. Hiccup restrained the urge to kiss his lover, knowing it would make Astrid uncomfortable. He settled for a hug which Valka returned, squeezing him tight before they separated.

"Hello Astrid."

"Hey Valka. We going in? I'm starving!"

They'd been to this particular play area before, and the staff recognised the little boy and his little service dog. Leo lapped up the attention they bestowed on him, making a fuss of him and saying hello to Scamp.

"Hi!"

He took off his glasses and handed them to Hiccup, looking up hopefully until Hiccup nodded to say he could head over to the toys. Scamp ambled after him, sat at the edge and looked haughty and important in his "I'm a working dog, please don't disturb me" vest. Thrilled to be able to run, he charged off while three adults looked on to make sure he didn't fall or seize.

"He's such a sweetheart. What can I get you?"

The waiter in the adult area took their orders, throwing a smile in Leo's direction and skipping off to put the actual order in. Astrid eyed the waitress nearby for a minute, Hiccup noting that the girl did look quite a bit like Heather.

"How are Heather and Dagur doing?"

"Good. Dagur's been promoted at the gym he works at, and Heather's been cleared for IVF."

Hiccup took a minute to realise the magnitude of what she'd said, doing a double take.

"Wait, what?"

"We both went for tests to see about fertility before going through the sperm donor route, and Heather's apparently in better reproductive shape. So yeah, with any luck, you won't be the only parents soon."

"I'm so happy for you!"

Astrid grinned, hugged her brother. Hiccup was genuinely thrilled for her. Valka placed a hand on Astrid's arm, smiling within them.

"I am thrilled for you both."

"Thanks. Now I'm done with education and no longer a _trainee_ counsellor, we're in a good place to try for kids."

They chatted over their food and drink, then ordered dessert with a little bowl of ice cream for Magni. Hiccup whipped around when Scamp barked, scaring a couple of the other children but he didn't move from his spot. He crossed to the soft play, found his son staring blankly with a toy that had obviously fallen from limp hands. Gently extracting him, Hiccup patted Scamp to quiet him and carried the still-absent Leo to the table.

"Scamp, come."

The retriever trotted over, sat patiently at the side of the table with eyes on his ward until the boy came around. Some days the seizures were more frequent, others they lasted more than a few seconds but thankfully, he never developed further symptoms.

"Dad?"

"There he is. You feeling ok little man?"

"Uh huh. Did I go wobbly again?"

"Only a little bit. We got your favourite though."

Unconcerned by his own condition, once the absence passed all the boy cared for was his ice cream. Give him a spoon and all was right with the world. Hiccup felt fingers brush his under the table, saw Valka smile reassuringly at him. His anxiety was under much better control these days, but was still occasionally prone to flare-ups.

"Are you coming back with us Astrid?"

"Not today, I'm at work all week. I'm coming down next week though."

"Astrid coming for a sleepover?"

"That I am little man. Next week though, so be sure to save up lots of exciting stories for me ok?"

"Ok I will."

Leo spoke with perfect seriousness, then went back to his melted goop that once resembled frozen dairy. Astrid ruffled his shoulder length locks - the boy had adamantly refused hair cuts for the last six months. Given that Hiccup had shoulder length hair and Valka's sat beyond her waist, they could hardly be surprised he wasn't a fan of shorter hairstyles too. The young ones hair was redder and finer than Hiccup's thicker, browner locks.

"Can I go play again now?"

"Gently, no rough housing after eating."

"I know!"

Big green eyes warm with joy fixed on Hiccup's, then the boy was sliding out of his lap - still too short for most conventional chairs but hated high chairs - and toddling over more sedately to the play area with Scamp in tow. Hiccup smiled as he watched the two, reminded of Toothless who was currently back at home; he was getting on a bit, needed his rest.

"Hows your leg?"

"Fine. Recently got measured because I'm due a new one, but I might just send it off to replace the fitting mould and 'bone' cus the exterior and ankle are fine."

"Fair enough."

Astrid fished a lump of biscuit from the bottom of her ice cream sundae, popped it into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"Am I coming to pick you up next week?"

"If that's alright."

Astrid _could_ now drive, but she didn't love to. Hiccup would happily make the journey twice over to save her from such concerns if he could.

"Not a problem. I'm sure you'll call me at least twice to confirm any and all factors."

His little sister grinned, nudged his arm.

"Yep."

Hiccup drove her home an hour later, hugging her tight and watching with a smile as she went to give Magni a cuddle.

"See you soon little cutie. Love you bro."

"Love you too Astrid."

Valka had headed back on her own, wanting to ensure Toothless hadn't gotten too lonely. Hiccup considered that very unlikely, given that he and Scamp weren't the only animals they had. Valka might have settled down, but her animal rescue instincts were still there and so a few waifs and strays had ended up on their land.

Magni luckily loved car trips, taking off his boots and wriggling his feet before going back to his book. Hiccup saw him frown in the rear view mirror.

"Dad, you have my glasses?"

"I do, but you'll have to wait til the next set of lights."

Diagnosed with astigmatism, the boy couldn't read without them. Not that his reading was advanced, but he tried _so_ hard and it was paying off slowly but surely.

"Oh, my boys. You're back."

"You only saw us an hour ago!"

Valka laughed, leant down and kissed Hiccup soundly. He hummed happilyn as she nuzzled his face, then there was a persistent little tugging at Hiccups jeans.

"Where's my kisses?"

Chuckling, Hiccup scooped up their son and held him where both parents could kiss his happy little face. He giggled, lit up with happiness.

"Can I go running outside now?"

Magni still wanted to celebrate brace freedom, it seemed.

"Only if you put your helmet on."

"Ok!"

He called it his 'wobbly' helmet, for his wobbly balance when absence seizures occurred. Toothless and Scamp jogged alongside him as Hiccup and Valka sat on their outside chairs, watching the three tumble in the grass with happy squeals emanating from their son. He had flourished in the fresh air and open space, and Valka was no different. Hiccup could scarcely get the woman indoors some days, but the three of them were exceedingly happy and it allowed them to not worry about who knew they were together.

Scamp started barking, warning them of an impending fit and Valka went to get Leo this time, since she was quicker than Hiccup across the grass. Watching her straighten up with the boy in her arms, Hiccup could see how she was speaking gently to him, petting his hair as he came around.

"He's alright now."

"He's a tough little guy."

Valka smiled, gently pulling Hiccup to his feet so she could kiss him again, wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Wrangling the seemingly-endlessly-energetic boy indoors at the end of the day was difficult, but after dinner, a bath and a story from Valka, Magni finally fell asleep for the night. First time without his brace, which may have contributed to his rolling around more as he settled now he _could._ Scamp curled up on his dog bed next to the human bed, the door left ajar so he could come get the adults attention if he needed to 'go' or if his ward needed attention.

"I love him to pieces, but I don't know where he gets so much get up and go from."

Hiccup flopped onto their bed, rubbing his knee but remembering not to take his leg off just yet, not until he had been to brush his teeth. Valka was undressing, chuckling to herself and Hiccup twisted his head slightly to enjoy the view. Even after these last few years had passed, Valka still made his gut tighten with heat.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope. You're beautiful."

Valka smiled, reaching to untie her hair braid.

"Thank you. Are you getting ready for bed?"

"Yeah. Though just staying here to look at you _is_ tempting."

He got up, limping slightly after getting comfy but the bathroom wasn't far. Returning to their room, he found Valka already in bed, reading over Magni's school schedule for the year. He sat down on the edge of the bed, detached his prosthetic and swung himself around to shuffle under the covers. Now he was within reach, Valka put the schedule aside and slid closer, tasting the freshmint on his breath when she kissed him.

Hiccup's hands roved her skin as they pressed together, finding precious little fabric to impede his exploration of her scars and swells. Her hand slipped beneath his shorts, stroking and squeezing until Hiccup was gasping against her mouth. He didn't know if it was the GSA or simply _her,_ but the fire between them had never faded. Valka was as irresistible to him now as she had been near six years ago, when he first fell for her, when they conceived their son.

Their son didn't know his parents were mother and son, though Hiccup doubted they could keep it from him forever he was a little young to understand.

The next morning saw Hiccup getting up to get an excitable little Viking ready for school, along with his little Scamp. Eggs and milk for breakfast to keep him strong, a green jumper he absolutely adored going on over hard-wearing little jeans for his incessant energy and occasional falls.

"Are you gonna tell them I can dance now?"

"Yep. But only if you'll promise me you'll stop if something hurts."

"I promise daddy."

'Daddy' only came out when the boy really wanted something, usually accompanied by a pout and puppy eyes magnified by his glasses.

"And you have to wear your wobbly helmet. We don't want you falling and hitting your head."

Magni was so excited to be allowed to join dance class that he didn't even complain, packing his helmet and glasses case into his school pack and not complaining a bit about putting his shoes on. Valka came to say goodbye for the day to him, covering the little smiling face with kisses that made Leo squeal and wriggle happily.

"You look ever so handsome! Mommy will miss you."

"Miss you too mom. Dad be back soon though."

Hiccup didn't even have to walk Leo in anymore - the boy barely waited for Hiccup to unclip him from his car seat to hop out of the car, whistling to Scamp to follow him to where a teacher waited to greet him. Hiccup went anyway, hearing a happy voice saying he was allowed to dance now to said teacher.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's like any other kid now, with regards to what he can do with his feet. He has his helmet with him."

The teacher nodded, smiling as she led Magni in. He turned to wave bye to Hiccup, then disappeared into a doorway toward his classroom. Hiccup always hated to see him go, but knew he loved it so and always came back brimming with smiles and stories. He headed back to their home, knowing they were lucky to find somewhere with enough space for Magni to charge around happily without being in danger, where he could get fresh air and sunshine as much as he liked.

It was about an hours drive to Astrid, thirty minutes to Magni's school. But it had been an hours walk for Astrid from her flat to the Hofferson homestead when Hiccup lived there, so the journey time hadn't changed _that_ much to see each other, it just happened with wheels now.

Valka was out on the green patch, happy to be elbow deep in planting things or taking care of animals. They had two donkeys, three goats, a dozen farm-rescue chickens who no longer laid reliably and would have been killed, plus a slightly grumpy ewe too old to lamb any longer. On top Toothless and Scamp, that was. It meant they almost always had eggs and milk available, and Leo adored the animals, trotted after Valka when she was feeding them whenever he could in little wellies.

"Everything good?"

"Quite. Did our boy get off to school fine?"

"Yep. Doesn't even wait for me to walk him in, just charges ahead with Scamp close behind."

Valka smiled, finishing what she was doing with soil and seeds before standing up, shaking dry earth from her front. It was a fairly fruitless endeavour, but she took off her gloves before touching Hiccup at least. Their nearest neighbour was a ten minute walk past their end fence; out here Hiccup could kiss his mother with impunity and know nobody could see them.

"You have that look again."

She played innocent, but Hiccup knew better.

"What look?"

"The 'just one more animal!' look."

Suddenly, she looked rather sheepish. Apt, really.

"Alright, yes, but it was for a good reason. You know how lonely Fluffy gets."

Leo may or may not have helped name some of the animals.

"Yeah, the vet said she shouldn't be alone. You found her a buddy?"

Hiccup probably indulged her a little too easily, but he _did_ know that sheep weren't meant to thrive alone. It was probably contributing to Fluffy's grumpy mood that she only had goats for company.

"So it's ok?"

"Yes. But that's it! You can't take care of more animals, and I'm no farmer."

Valka only pouted a little. Hiccup knew where their son got it from.

"You're right. She'll be here the day after tomorrow."

Hiccup found himself chuckling, shaking his head fondly. She was incorrigible, the feral woman saving animals never truly changing even if she had agreed to stay put with them. At least she wasn't bringing home abandoned tigers and bears.

There was a truck pulling up when Hiccup got back from dropping Leo at school on the aforementioned day, presumably to drop off 'Cloudy' as she had already been named by a certain little Viking. He slid out of the car, whistled to where he could see Valka around the back. She was better equipped to deal with people _and_ animals.

"Is this the right place?"

"Assuming you're dropping off a sheep, yep."

The big gruff driver he couldn't quite see made a noise of assent, swinging the door open and stepping out. He was _huge._

"I'm coming, I'm comin- _Stoick?"_

Hiccup watched Valka stop dead, the big driver with an enormous beard somehow managing to look surprised with only a third of his face visible.

"Valka? Is tha' really you?"

Oh gods, this man was his biological father. His biological father was stood in front of him and Hiccup didn't have a clue what to say to him. Valka faltered for a minute, but seemed to find her voice.

"You have something for us?"

"Oh, o' course. Gods, it's been what? Twenty odd years?"

"Given that Hiccup recently turned twenty four, I'm going to say it's been nearer twenty five years."

Hiccup waved awkwardly, watching recognition light Stoick's face.

"I thought you were adopted."

His lack of tact was a little irritating, and Hiccup channelled that for a minute.

"I still am. Henry Hofferson. But everyone calls me Hiccup. Want to get her out before this becomes memory lane?"

The sheep was unloaded in relative silence, and Valka led her gently to the paddock to meet her new best friend. Hiccup made to follow her, but realised Stoick might just follow him too. He seemed the sort to not wait for an invitation now he was so obviously amazed.

"Now ye mention it, ye look just like her."

"So I've been told."

Hiccup was acutely aware of the vast physical differences between the two of them, and for a minute he was struck with self-consciousness. Then he remembered how Valka had been all over him only that morning, disturbed only by scratching at their bedroom door as Scamp needed the bathroom. It was _him_ she wanted, and he had no cause to doubt that.

"She's not aged a day."

Contemplating the woman, Hiccup couldn't totally agree; a few lines creased when she laughed, and the streaks of silver in her hair had grown but overall, she was incredibly fresh-faced. And always, always so **beautiful.**

"I uh, I gotta head in. Thanks for the sheep."

Hiccup escaped the awkward - and maybe a little wistful - attention of the hefty bearded man, heading right through to the back door. He wasn't trying to leave Valka to deal with him, he just wanted to get away. She was in the sheep pen, physically introducing the two to each other and giving both treats. There was enough room for both comfortably, and hopefully Fluffy and Cloudy would become good friends.

There was a sentence he never expected to say.

"Valka!"

He winced at the volume of Stoick's booming voice even indoors, watched Valka straighten up and look toward the front where Stoick still apparently lingered.

"Yes?"

"I uh, I was hoping we could catch up!"

If only to stop the shouting, Hiccup stepped out back.

"Do you want to speak to him?"

Valka shook her head a little, looking unsettled.

"Then I'll go tell him you're busy."

He didn't want to, but he would do it for Valka. Changing his jacket for a comfy jumper, Hiccup headed back out front.

"She can't leave the animals, and I don't know you well enough to invite you into my home. You weren't interested when she was pregnant, why now?" Hiccup braced himself for some serious hypocrisy "she's still your cousin, after all."

Stoick stepped back, face tightening.

"Ah. Ye know about that?"

"Yes."

"Alrigh'. I should get going. Tell her thanks for taking the old ewe in."

"I will."

He and Valka had connected instantly. He and Stoick were awkward, had nothing to say to each other. Of course, that might be partially down to Hiccup and Valka needing to hide their... _connection._

Stoick climbed back into his truck, started up the heavy engine and slowly eased himself out of the wide street, out of their lives. Hiccup immediately made for the back, where Valka was still with the sheep although everything seemed to be going well in woolly negotiations.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah. I think part of him hoped for some nostalgic reconnection."

"Which might have been nice. But Stoick... he's a reminder of a part of my life I don't like to remember."

"Hey" Hiccup ignored that he would get earth on his clothes, pulled Valka close when she stepped out of the pen "it's ok. What happened then led to now. If he had stuck around, you two woulda got married and _we_ would... be normal, I guess. I wouldn't have been Astrid's brother. She woulda been stuck with a greedy, uncaring uncle when our parents died. We wouldn't have _Magni._ It's been a tough ride, but I wouldn't change a thing."

Valka kissed him hungrily, whimpered against his mouth and clutched him tight.

"I love you."

"I love you too. How's the new resident?"

"She's just fine. I won't leave until I'm sure they've settled though."

"That's ok. I'm gonna go change and then we can sit out here for the day?"

"That sounds perfect."

Valka kissed him again, stroking his stubbled jaw before she let him go. Slightly dazed, Hiccup headed inside to change into more appropriate attire, stepping into his outside shoes and placing his other ones near the utility sink to rinse rather than track animal... stuff through the house. He smiled at the little wellies on the mat, one set of two and two sets of four - even the dogs had wellies, to reduce how often they had to be bathed for going out on the grass. Valka was better at getting them onto paws than Hiccup.

Reclining in the shade from the house with sheep still in easy view, Hiccup felt Valka take his hand and smiled over at her. He wasn't spouting empty words earlier; it had been tough, and at times he almost wanted to give in, but they had each other and their son, he had Astrid and somewhere he felt _free._ And he wouldn't change a thing.

-HTTYD-

 **Ah, this story gave me all the feels. And now it's over. On to more Valcup adventures though!**


End file.
